Clouds Have Silver Linings
by s l e e p o v e r s
Summary: Alexis Gilbert -Identical twin of Elena- had lived a picture perfect suburban life, a cheer leader, perfect grades with no relationships ever getting in the way but everything changed when her parents died and she slept with Matt Donovan, getting herself pregnant in the process. Her life was complicated enough but fate didn't seem to think so. MOVED TO THIS ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: Due to me losing my password to my old account (Still have it logged in on my old phone which is just getting to tricky to post from) I've had to move my stories, the ones i wish to continue, to this account. I'm really sad at having to do this but it's because i really want to continue and make this story better, This story is still up on my other account (A lover of shadows) but I will be touching this one up alittle, combining chapters and making thing more consistent. I will be posting and adding more to the story that i haven't ended up posting on the old one. I'm really sorry for any confusion**

* * *

She is just a girl, a girl who is in way too over her head but doesn't know what to do about it. She's scared, she doesn't know what to do and she doesn't know how she could possible have let herself get into this situation. She's only seventeen years old, still mourning her parents recent death and she's pregnant, almost eleven weeks now with the child of a person she has been in love with before she even knew what love is. However that did not make her situation much better as he was her sister's, her identical twin sister's, ex boyfriend.

At this very moment, with watery eyes, she stands half naked before the mirror in front of her as she stares at her own reflection. Her fingertips cautiously and gently brushing over where her lower abdomen protrudes out into a small bump. The bump may still be small but it's more noticeable to her now yet it hopefully not too noticeable for people not looking for it, she prays, and thankfully no one seem to.

Her eyes narrow as she look at her bump, she lets out a sharp breath of air as she feels fear course through her veins because although the hump may not be that noticeable doesn't change the fact it's there and she is beginning to show. She knows she really can't keep it a secret much longer, and that's terrifying but the bump from the life growing inside her is not the only change she has seen in her body recently. She's been feeling more tired all the time, more hungry, her breast are always sore now (she's pretty sure they've gotten a little bigger, having needed to buy new bras), and she's been throwing up almost every morning. Someone's going to figure it out, maybe her sister, or her aunt, or Caroline or something but someone will. She knows that because she's never been very good at at hiding things, this has been her best kept secret so far and the thought of people knowing scares her. Or maybe it's the judgment that frightens her.

She turns to her side, looking at the bump in the mirror and splaying her fingers over it while thinking about the child growing inside of her and how she got here in this situation.

She was stupid, grieving, crazy in love and slightly drunk.

Her parents had just died and when that happened she felt like she died with them, she wished she did. In an effort to try and feel alive again, to feel anything her younger brother, Jeremy, started to drag her to parties with him to get her mind off the tragic event that stole their parents from them. The two also did have a close bond. However there was one party in particular, the last party she went to, it took one month after her parents died and the party had started out like any other.

Music was pounding loudly, alcohol and drugs at every turn and she had a red solo cup in hand when she quite literally bumped into him, alcohol splashing on her shirt. There was not a single ounce of annoyance or anger in her as she looked up and saw it was him that bumped her and she just laugh sweetly as he apologized, assuring him it was okay. She had fallen in love with Matt Donovan years ago, when she was a child, before she even knew what love was and since then her love only grew.

Though when Matt started dating her sister to say she was devastated would of been an understatement as her heart broke but her for him feelings remained despite herself.

The girl was surprised to see him there but a little voice in her heart had reminded her how he was now single, having broken up with Elena two weeks earlier which Alexis guiltily found herself feeling happy about as they might finally have a chance, and could now do what he wanted. Yet the smarter voice coming from her head told her that he was probably only her to look over his own sister and make sure she was safe tonight. The way he cared about people is something she's always admired.

Matt still believed he and Elena would work out, that they'd get back together but after he had bumped into her he ended up pulling Alexis aside during the party to catch up. They were best friends once but she grew distance and he's missed her.

It felt good, smiling and joking around as they listened to the music, having a good time together. Alexis doesn't really know what it was that came over her next, maybe it the maybe it was the music thrumming in sync with her heartbeat, maybe it was because she was a little tipsy, maybe because this was finally her chance, or maybe she just wanted to, but one second they were talking and the next second her lips were on his.

He had paused for a moment and just as she was about to pull away he kissed her back, pulling her closer even though he knew it was wrong. She smiled into the kiss, feeling like she was on cloud nine and it was perfect. For the first time in what seemed like eternity she had felt truly alive again.

The next morning as light beamed through dark curtains she woke up, naked in his bed, wrapped in his arms. She felt so safe and at home in his arms but as he woke up, they pulled apart - She truly believed that having sex with him, giving him her virginity would...She lets out a hurt breath...She thought maybe they could be more, that it'd prove to him something, that it would convince him of it - as she saw the look on his face her heart sank. Instantly she knew he regretted everything from that night and probably just slept with her because she was the closest thing to Elena he could have now that they were broken up. She was hurt beyond belief that she practically ran out of there as fast as she could and ran back home, thanking god that it was summer so she have to see him again anytime soon.

She was heartbroken, tears streaking down her face as she thought of how foolish she was for it all as she had curled up in her bed, wanting to call her best friend, Caroline, but couldn't as she was at cheer camp and that only made her cry harder. It wasn't long before her aunt Jenna had come up into her bedroom with a tub of ice cream and two spoons in hand. They laid on the bed, Jenna's arm wrap around her soothingly as they were eating the chocolate flavored ice cream and crying (Mostly Alexis..Okay just Alexis was crying) as she explained everything that had happened that night. She can remember Jenna asking her if they used protection and she remembered saying yes but that was not obviously lied, but to be fair she didn't really remember if they had or not, she just assumed they did but as time passed the missed periods and the pregnancy test told her different, told her she was pregnant as well.

It hurt, thinking about how she got her, but now she must think about where she's going. How she must change this for the better, but how can she do that when she's too scared to tell anyone. Her lips press together nervously as she thinks about the most possible reactions from the people closest to her.

Elena, her dearest twin sister. She doesn't think Elena would forgive her for sleeping with Matt so soon after the broke up. She'll be disappointed in Alexis and confused and hurt that she didn't tell her sooner but in the end she thinks Elena will be there for her and help her figure it all out.

Her brother, Jeremy would feel guilty for taking her to that party but other than that she thinks he would be too high to actually care much and if he did he'd talk down to her or go off at Matt.

Jenna, Alexis knows she will be angry and upset because the woman has hardly been coping taking care of the three of them but add a baby that might be too much for her. Jenna would want better than this for her. Though she can see Jenna be a little excited despite herself.

Caroline, her best friend in the entire world, has her suspicions already so she won't be too surprised when she reveals her secret. The blonde cheerleader would probably buy every baby book in Mystic Falls and be so excited about it, helping her through everything. Or so Alexis hopes.

Matt's she has no idea how he'll react because of how complicated it all is and how she thinks he only wanted her because she looked just like her sister, not because he wanted her. She still loves him and objectively she knows Matt is a good guy and will do what is right by her and the baby...she hopes but whatever happens she is going to love this child with everything she is. She is nervous about everything has to give up though and things she won't be able to do now but in the end she knows it will be worth it. No matter what, she will be strong for this child. No matter how bad the storm, she'll carrying everything if she must. She has too.

Although she's so scared she needs to be strong and start telling people. And she will.

She shakes her head as her hands drop from her stomach to her sides before she turns around and walks over to her wardrobe she shares with her sister before pulling out an outfit. She dresses quite unlike herself but not to unlike herself that too many people will notice. Her hair is thrown up into a high messy ponytail rather than of spending hours curling her hair or taking time to straighten it, flat shoes on her feet rather than heels but other than that her usual attire doesn't change, she wears shorts, a causal t-shirt and a loose jacket that pulls her outfit bump is only slightly visible but to anyone that would notice it, it just looks like she gained a little weight. She looks back to the mirror, taking in a deep breath, looking herself over once more before a small sort of smile is on her lips even though the stress for today still lingers, knowing she will see him today. She ducks her head, deciding no matter what she will tell at least one person today, she can be brave, before heading down stairs for her first day back at school, the starting of a new year.


	2. 10 weeks, 6 days (Pilot)

The young woman, the teenage girl heads downstairs while finally both nervous and hopeful as she slowly strolls into the kitchen. Alexis can't say she's surprised at all to see her aunt and her twin sister already there. She speaks a quiet greeting before she beelines straight toward their fridge, pulling out a Tupperware container of food that she had taken the time to prepare last night for breakfast as knew that she would most likely not feel up to being able to make herself breakfast in the morning and because she knew she need to for today. Not only because it's her first day back at school but also because she is now eating for two.

She picks up a fork from one of the draws, spinning on her feet she sits down at on of the chairs at the counter. Her twin sister is watching her, not only can Alexis see it but she can feel it. It makes her feel a whole different level on uneasy because she knows how much Elena has been getting increasingly worried about her as of lately. Alexis can see how hurt she is at how Alexis has getting more and more distant from her sister than normal but the truth is Elena is probably one of the ones she most scared of telling what happened because in a way she feels she did wrong by her sister. It feels as though she betrayed her. She feels something close to shame as she thinks about it.

Alexis slowly starts eating her food, chewing it slowly, stomach still feeling queasy as she looks up to her auburn haired aunt who seems to be peering into the pantry as if what is inside will change. Jenna presses her lips together before looking over her shoulder at her niece that stands by the coffee maker with a thoughtful look.

"Toast, I can make toast." The redhead offers trying to do the right thing and make sure the children she are now responsible have eaten before school. Alexis puts another small forkful of food in her mouth as she looks over to Elena, seeing her older twin sister pouring herself a cup of coffee. Coffee, a luxury Alexis has quit consuming, among other things, since she found out she was pregnant, subconsciously doing it even when she was in denial of her situation but it's not much of a big deal as she didn't drink it often anyway.

"It's all about the Coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena remarks with a tilt of her head as she pours herself a mug. Jenna shrugs and turns away from the pantry to look at the younger twin, seeing she already has food but she looks so tired and worn, struggling to eat the food before her.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Jenna asks softly, knowing the girl hasn't been okay lately, acting really off and that scares Jenna because she's not sure how she can help her or even how bad it is. All she wants to do is make sure she's alright and safe. The youngest brunette looks up at her, nodding slowly.

"Yeah... just a little under the weather." She breathes out slowly, a little nervous but just playing it off a little as she looks back down and concentrates harder on eating more food before she looses her appetite. Elena frowns at her sisters response, her brow creasing with worry.

"She's been really sick lately, Jen." Elena speaks up, concern laced in her voice as she looks to her sister with a frown. She's worried about her little sister and who came blame her, she has every right to be. Alexis has never really hidden much from her so her trying to hide this scares Elena because this isn't something as easily hidden, especially when she's throwing up and feeling more fatigued lately. Those are some psychically things that are hard to hide not words which are easy.

The girl feels caught beneath her sister's scrutiny because it's Elena she wants to hid the truth from most. She doesn't know what to say in response but Jenna cuts in.

"Really?" Jenna frowns, worry creeping to her eyes as she looks between the twins while Jeremy strolls into the kitchen, bag slung over his shoulder. Elena parts her lips, about to continue but she's promptly cut off by her younger brother.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy ponders aloud walking over to Elena, who passing him the coffee pot, having just finished pouring herself a mug, without a second glance and Alexis takes the opportunity to speak up.

"I'm fine, Jen, Elena, really." Alexis speaks out a little defensively, looking to her aunt and sister, wanting to get away from this topic but that just causes her sister to frown harder and her brother to jump into the conversation.

"What's going on?" Jeremy interrupts, furrowing his brow and Elena turns her head to him.

"Alexis is sick. She's also been throwing up allot lately." Elena remarks in a sigh, shaking her head and Alexis sighs at that before turning her eyes to her aunt. Alexis knows how to hide a secret but this isn't something she can hide much longer, she looks at her aunt, knowing she is going to tell the women the truth before tomorrow begins.

"Look, I'll tell you everything but can we do this after school please, Jenna?" Alexis pleads, giving her aunt a soft look. Jenna sees the look in her eyes and honestly on her face and just knows to drop it, not to push her more because Alexis will tell her tonight. The red head nods slowly, pressing her lips together, accepting that.

"Okay..." Jenna assures her and Alexis breaths out a sigh in relief, picking up her fork to eat more, still eating slowly but knowing she needs to eat. Elena follows Jenna's lead and drops the topic for now yet still throws her sister another worried glance. Jenna shakes her head after a moment letting out a loud breath. "It's your first day on school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna confesses to the trio, shaking her head as she walks over to her own bag and riffles though it, pulling out her purse. "Lunch money?" She offers walking over to the twins first at the counter, pulling out a few notes.

Elena shakes her head, pulling the mug from her lips to answer. "I'm okay." Elena denies the money and Alexis reaches out, grabbing a few of the notes, knowing she will need as much money as she can get, while Jeremy quickly pinches the rest of it when Jenna turns to him. She simply rolls her eyes looking between the teens.

"Anything else a number two pencil? Anything?" Jenna double checks making sure she's fulfilled her parental responsibility for the day, her eyes lingering on Alexis a bit longer than the others. Elena pauses for a moment in thought before speaking up.

"Don't you have that presentation today?" The older twin asks, looking up to the auburn haired woman, with a puzzled look upon her face.

"I'm meeting my thesis adviser at-" She checks her watch as her face drops "-now. Crap" She exclaims hands quickly flying up to let her hair down.

"Go we'll be fine." Elena speaks with a soft smile that only looks half convincing as she looks at Elena then settles on Jenna. Jenna smiles back before half heartedly before looking to Alexis with concern in her eyes, smiling softly then rushing out of the door. Elena looks to her brother catching his eye and he shots her a look.

"You okay?" Elena asks him softly and he is not in the mood.

"Don't even." He warns before stalking out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Alexis shakes her head at her brothers actions before pushing herself up, having gotten at least half way through her meal before throwing the rest it out because if she takes another bite she knows it will not stay down. Elena looks after her with a soft look.

"Are you really okay, Alexis?" She breaths out, so worried for her younger sister how has become so distant from her. Alexis pauses in her movements before looking up to her sister, unsure look on her face because she is unsure of the answer and what the future holds for her.

"I honestly don't know but I guess the next few days will tell." She admits giving her sister a tight sad smile hoping she'll be able to say yes to that question and actually mean it soon. Elena gives her an understanding look, thinking it's just about their parents but she doesn't understand, she can't as she still doesn't know about what happened with her and Matt, which only Jenna knows, let alone the pregnancy. Luckily, before some sort of pep talk from her sister, they hear Bonnie's car pull up onto the curb followed momentarily by the sound of her car honking. Both of the sisters head out, Alexis sliding into the back seat while her sister jumps into the front seat. It's not long before conversation easily comes to them, they talk about basic things then cheerleader which Alexis is not too sure about, she loves cheer leading, she really does. There's a suddenly lull in the conversation and Bonnie takes the new chance of silence as her opportunity to bring the topic up that she is so eager about.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car." She scolds when Elena drifts off and Alexis just lets out an amused huff at it all, clinging to Bonnie's words so she doesn't drift off thinking about all her anxieties but she also finds the whole witch thing pretty interesting.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that..." She apologizes quietly as she's brought back to reality.

"Bonnie was just saying that she's psychic now." Alexis laughs in a teasing manner, answering for Bonnie. Elena arches an eyebrow and her eyes flick to Bonnie who's looking at the duo in the rear view mirror.

"Right. Okay, then predict something. About me." She smiles playing along.

"I see..." Bonnie starts but with a thud followed as something hit the car_. _Suddenly the car jerks as Bonnie looses control, Alexis feels her blood run cold, her body moves on it's on accord, her hands flying to her stomach, she hunches over, her body instinctively moving, protecting her stomach at all cost. The car is spinning, her eyes are closed this time unlike the night her parents were taken, fear drilling into her. The sound screeching ties loud in the ear, she's panicking, her mind going worse scenario. Luckily and quickly Bonnie manages to regain control of the car and brings it to a sharp halt. The car is silent apart from the labored breaths of all the girls. Alexis eyes open, her hands now gently rest on her small bump when she slowly starts to sit back up.

"What was that?! Oh, my god! Girls, are you okay?" Bonnie questions, breathing heavy, in a bit of shock of what just happen and looking every which way concerned as she turns in her seat to look at the girls. Alexis looks in like she's a little in shock, her eyes are wide with panic and slightly watery as she tries to leaving her breathing, calming herself down.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena breaths out , not at all sounding convincing, closing her eyes and gripping the car seat harder before she loosens the grip, more panic setting in and looking to her sister. "'Lexis, you okay?" She breaths out, looking at her sister who slowly nods as her eyes search out and meet her twins.

"Yeah." She breaths out before presses her lips together, shaking her head and Elena turns back to look at Bonnie as the girl speaks up.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie breath out trying to calm the girls, her voice sounding a little guilty as Alexis's hand rubs over her bump gently for a moment before she speaks up.

"It's okay.." Alexis breaths out. "I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." She continues softly and Elena nods in agreement.

"Alexis right, we can't be freak out by cars forever." Elena speaks gently and Bonnie nods slightly.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you and Alexis are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie smiles and Alexis really hopes she's right, that in the end everything will work out.

* * *

They get to the school all a little shaken by what had happened but they're okay to say the least but the trio of girls stand in the hall of their school talking about pointless things. Alexis looks out of it, she's leaning a against the locker next to where her sister, Elena, is when Bonnie makes an annoyed noise from the other side of her sister. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot- can I still say 'Tranny mess'..? " Bonnie complains arching an eyebrow, half turning to the twins. Elena gives Bonnie a dubious look while Alexis blinks out of her daze.

"No that's uh so over." Alexis tells her friend, mind not really concentrating on her words but the other two girls just assume it's because of her parents death and she's shaken from the car ride.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie shrugs, knowing Alexis wouldn't want them to get too hung up over whatever she's thinking about but Alexis pauses as she sees him across the hall. Her eyes meet blue and it feels like her heart has stopped.

"I have to go." She breaths out to Elena and Bonnie because she needs to talk to him. She walks over to him, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She comes to a stand still in front of him and he looks at her she looks tired, somethings wrong. She looks up at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Matt.." She starts, she's nervous and unsure it's clear on her face, it's strange to see those emotions on her face because she's usually so sweet and brave faced but he supposes after what happened he knew things would be awkward although he doesn't want things to be like that.

"Hey, Alexis...Are you okay?"He asks looking at her with concern on his face because somethings off, she isn't okay. She shakes her head, looking at the ground.

"No, I'm not." She admits and he sighs, feeling guilty about all of this, making her feel this way and putting her in such a hard situation with her sister, knowing Alexis wouldn't have told her twin. He remembers that night all too well, the smile she gave him when she tried to make him dance with her, the way she spoke and the look in her eyes right before she kissed him yet he knows he shouldn't have taken it further than that, not when he had just broken up with his ex longtime girlfriend who is Alexis's twin sister.

"Is this about what happened? I'm sorry-"

"Matt.." She interrupts him softly but he keeps going, shaking his head.

"Look, It was a mistake, I shouldn't have let that happen. I don't want you to think I don't car-" He tries to explain but those first words saying it was a mistake hurts so much, she lets out a sharp breath before looking back up to him.

"We need to talk." She cuts him off, voice a little louder and it's the tone she's using, the look on her face, just everything about it makes him just stop in his movement completely. He looks at her, furrowing his brow for some reason now feeling much more uneasy as he could feel the weight of her words strongly.

"Okay, okay we can talk..I have to go right now but later?" He asks, heart pounding in his chest at what her words could mean. She presses her lips together, crossing her arms over her chest as she nods.

"Yeah..later." She breaths out before he gives her a nod and hurries off to whatever it is he needs to do. She runs a hand down her face, giving herself a minute to breath before going back to Bonnie and Elena, looking increasingly more nervous than before.

"What was that about?" Elena asks arching a brow as she comes back but Alexis just shakes her head, telling her it was nothing. Bonnie doesn't seem convinced at the answer either and she's about to pry when a beautiful blonde girl practically bounces up to them and the appearance of her best friend makes Alexis relax a little, smile even coming over her face. Her smile is soft when Caroline is quick to pull her into a hug, tight hug and Caroline stills for a second in the hug before pulling back abruptly with a calculating look on her face because of her suspicions. Alexis's really needs to fill Caroline in because she's the one person she knows won't have a really bad reaction, sure maybe one or two scolding words but that'd be the end of it and she'd be there.

"How are you?" Caroline asks small smile on her lips, but her gaze is calculating as she looks her friend over because she always notices the little things and not to sound rude or anything but Caroline has notice the little bit of weight gain in her friend that usually takes so much care in her body.

"I'm good but Caroline you look...Amazing." Alexis grins and Caroline's eyes light up as she simply laughs, throwing her head back for a moment as she does so. Caroline looks back at her friend with a huge smile and Alexis grabs Caroline's hand. "We have so much to catch up about."

"That's what I though." Caroline chuckles knowingly, making Alexis give a head tilt knowing Caroline would not be too surprised by the information.

"Uh.." Elena starts, wondering what she is missing out on but something distracts the blonde and she frowns, deflating.

"Damn, Well I have to go but we'll talk " The blonde promises her friend before she darts off and the twins turn back to each other.

"Good Batch, man!" She hears someone call then she sees Elena's face drop to one of disappointment and anger. Alexis deflates before she looks over her shoulder at whatever her sisters looking at, she can't help the roll of her eyes as she sees Jeremy entering the bathroom with his hoodie up. Alexis won't go after him, she just won't be able to cope with more stress so she lets Elena take the lead on this.

"Be right back." Elena sighs tiredly as Alexis gives her a look good luck before she leaves to hurry to catch up with Jeremy in the men's room. Alexis's about to make a comment to Bonnie about this all but she feels her phone go off in her pocket. She reaches in and fishes her phone out of her pocket as Bonnie walks off, needing to do some stuff before class begins.

She reads the text on the screen seeing it's from her Uncle John. _"Good luck at your first day back at school sweetheart - love you" _it reads. She smiles, she's always been very close to her Uncle John, hell, growing up she spent most summers with him and she was always so excited when he would visit. He's family and she loves him allot. She types out a response back before putting her phone back into her pocket.

She shakes her head and decides to start walking to class, but someone bumps into her as she walks causing her to be thrown of balance might fall but doesn't find out if she would or not as whoever knocked her had amazing reflexes and reached out. They grabbed her arm, pulling and anchoring her to balance quickly before she falls. She lets out a breath of relief as she shakes her head, heart pounding wildly but she forces herself to calm quickly as she looks up to the person who takes his grip off of her.

"Gosh...thanks" She breaths out, when she calms but as she looks to the guy she doesn't recognize him, must be a new student.

"No problem, but it was kind of my fault." He shrugs, smile making it way on his face. "But are you okay?" He asks looking at her with concern in his eyes and she sighs, she's seen that look to often.

"I'm Alexis, Alexis Gilbert." She ignores his question, introducing herself with a tight lipped smile.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He introduces himself with a smile and an arched eyebrow as he notice the avoidance of the question but he lets it go.

"See you around then, Stefan." She tells him, giving him a polite nod before heading off to class, he turns around and almost bumps into the other twin.

* * *

As class starts their history teacher starts speaking. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." She seems distracted in class, Stefan's eyes lingering on the sisters and Matt Donovan keeps shooting her worried looks, seeming on edge himself now yet it's Caroline that makes up some excuse before dragging Alexis out of the classroom.

It's just them in the girls bathroom, no one else is there, Caroline made sure of it. The pregnant girl shakes her head slowly as she walks over to the sinks before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Caroline is standing by one of the stalls a few feet away, walking over slowly to her friend. "Alexis, What's going on...?" She asks softly, no judgement in her voice which is a little strange for her but not strange as this is her best friend though thick and thin they stay side by side, keeping each others darkest secrets. The brunette lets out a breath, dropping her eyes down before turning to look at her friend.

"I slept with Matt." Alexis admits softly and the blonde's blue eyes widen slightly in surprise. Caroline takes in a deep breath, waiting a moment to process those words and thinking of a careful response because of how much it means.

"So are you two..?" She asks slowly and treading carefully.

"We aren't together." Alexis admits, cutting off her friend and Caroline is looking at her, face so soft and sympathy for her stained onto it. Caroline knows just how much Alexis loves that boy and how much it hurts her to do so, especially when he was with Elena but now, maybe, they could have a chance. The look on Alexis face tells her she isn't too sure about that, that it'd be too hard yet in the same way she looks hopeful for it to.

"When did this even happen?"

"Two weeks after Elena and he ended it." She admits, she just wanted him so much in that moment she didn't care but now reality has hit. She just hopes when Elena finds out she won't take it too hard, she never once meant to hurt her sister with what she did.

"Wow, that...Elena is not going to be happy." Caroline breaths out not really knowing what to say but saying the wrong thing. Alexis lets out a sharp huff, arms dropping to her sides as she look up at her with in incredulous look on her face as she seriously brought up Elena right now.

"Don't you think I know that?" Alexis snaps out, a little harsher than needed causing the blonde to recoil, eyes widening in surprise at the girls sudden harshness. Alexis eyes softens after a moment before she deflates, letting out a sigh and reaching a hand to rest on her forehead. "Sorry Care-"

"It's okay..I know but was Matt your first?" She questions, walking over closer to Alexis, placing a hand on her lower arm. The pregnant teen presses her lips together, frowning, letting out a hurt breath before looking back up to meet Caroline's blue eyes.

"Yeah, he was, and we aren't even together." Alexis confesses, hurt in her voice and Caroline presses her lips together pulling her friend into a hug, knowing she needs it. Alexis melts into the hug, not realizing how much she needed it.

"I'm sorry, 'Lexis, I know how much he means to you." Caroline mumbles in the hug and Alexis hugs her tightly, taking comfort in her best friend. After a while Caroline pulls back slowly, but not stepping back, her hands now resting on Alexis upper arms. "And now...?" She's asking the lingering question of 'are you pregnant' and Alexis wants to tell her but the words won't leave her lips it's like her tongue is tied as she thinks that Matt is entitled to know before her.

"Don't ask that please. I can't tell you yet." Alexis pleads and Caroline's lips twitch up slowly because she knows, of course Caroline would love if Alexis told her now she understands why she isn't.

"Okay..well talk about it when your ready. I'll be here no matter what you choose." The blonde promises, her voice gently, nodding her head softly and Alexis smiles sadly being able to tell how deeply her friend cares for her.

"Thank you Caroline... but we should probably get back to class now."

"Come on." Caroline gives her a small chuckle before pulling her out of the bathroom. As they walk through the hall Caroline looks to Alexis with a playful grin. "So was it at least good..."

"Caroline!" She scolds at her friend with no real heat in it, Caroline simply laughs and Alexis just shakes her head, laughing but mostly in relief, feeling lighter even if she didn't exactly tell Caroline everything, she didn't need get back to class and Tanner is annoyed at them but a remark from another student has him giving that student detention, forgetting about the two girls. Alexis settles back in her chair feeling a little lighter, she smiles at the new guy when she catches his eye before she looks to her other side over to Matt and he's already looking at her. The bell rings, class is over. Students start to leave the room to get to next class, Caroline drags her to the next class without a moments hesitation.

* * *

The cool wind gently blows on her skin, sending a cold shiver through her as she walks into the almost eerily silent cemetery accompanied by her sister, who is quite and lost in thought as they move to sit by their parents grave stone but she stays standing for a moment. It always hurts when she comes here and it will probably always hurt. She lets herself fall to her knees gently, a small breath of air falling from her lips as she looks at the names of her parents etched into grey stone before her. It's a dull ache in her heart, in her soul, inside of her, a void of where something should be but was torn away all to soon and it hurts. It still hurts and she's not sure that pain will ever stop but with time it will dull. Her parents may be dead but now she's bringing a life into this world, maybe it's a way of nature trying to apologize to her and it's just really horrible timing but in reality she knows it's more than that, that's why she is scared.

She's about to be a parent herself and her own parents are dead, she has to do this without them. She knows she'll have people there for her, hell, she knows if she picked up the phone John would be here as soon as he could, for some reason he always rushes over when Alexis' calls. She knows she won't be alone but she also knows people will be disappointed in her and that she will lose people because of this but in the end if they leave, they weren't really a friend.

She thinks about Matt, how she will have to tell him in probably within the next hour or two. She had told Matt to meet her at her house after she visits her parents grave and she'd text him when she was there. She lets out a sharp breath trying not to think about that until she's there and fores her eyes away from the stone and toward her younger twin.

"Hey 'Lena.." Alexis starts carefully, capturing her sisters attention, causing the older to look up at her but Alexis continues before Elena speaks up. "Do you think that you could go to Care's or Bonnie's after this? I kind of have to talk with Jen about a few things..." She speak quietly, carefully and nervously, purposely not mentioning Matt is going to come over so they can talk before she talks to Jenna. Elena looks up to her sister with concern on her face.

"What is going on, 'Lexis?" Elena breathes out, looking at her sister with such a soft broken look on her face.

"'Lena..." The younger twin sighs, looking away from her twin but Elena isn't having it, she has no idea what is going on with Alexis and she hates it. Elena doesn't understand why her sister is pushing her away so far when they are always better, always stronger, side by side.

"And what was that with Matt today? Why did Caroline pull you out of Class? What is going on?, I don't even know if you're okay and I'm actually scared, Alexis." Her sister sounds so hurt, it pulls at Alexis heart strings making her frown as her sister stares at her, wanting answers. Alexis eyes flick up to her sisters face, feeling guilty keeping this from her.

"I know, I'm so sorry Elena and I swear I will tell you but I can't today." She stresses desperately and quietly, eyes pleading. Elena sighs, face softening at her younger twin, pressing her lips together and waiting a moment before nodding.

"I'll head to Bonnie's and we can meet at the grill later.." Elena agrees quietly.

"Thank you, 'Lena." She breaths out in relief.

"But, 'Lexis, you need to know whatever this is I am here for you and nothing you could ever do would change that." Elena assures her and Alexis wants to believe her but she doesn't really know if Elena will still think that once she learns the complete truth of what is going on. Alexis just gives her something similar to a smile before Elena turns back, pulling a pen and dairy from her school bag that she's had forever but would never trade. A dairy, they both have one, Elena tends to take hers places with hers, writing whenever she needs while Alexis keeps hers at home, writing only in the morning after she wakes or when she's about to sleep though she wants to start writing in it more now, like a pregnancy journal to one day show her child. She gets lost in thought for a while as Elena write in her diary, she somehow finds it in her to relax, letting the cool wind blow against her and taking even breaths. She's snapped out of it, eyes flicking back to her sister at the sound of fluttering wings only to see a crow on their parent grave stone and the sound of Elena gasping, jolting at the sight of the crow. Alexis jolts back a little, finding it strange that a crow would come so close to them when crows try to stay away from larger predators, or at least she thinks that.

"Okay, that's not creepy at all." Alexis huffs knowing some kinds of birds can be an omen of sorts, usually one of death, making it very unsettling, hand instinctively going to her stomach for a moment, a movement Elena doesn't catch. Elena just nods in agreement for a moment before she sets her diary to the side as she learns forward batting at the bird, scolding it and shooing it away.

"That's what I thought." Elena huffs turning to her sister wearing a smile of victory but it soon falls from the older twins face when the crow girls share a questioning look as the air around them becomes thick as fog starts to slowly ascend around the cemetery. Alexis pushes herself up to her feet, spinning as she captures sight of a silhouette in the corner her vision. She takes a step back and apparently her sister has seen it as well. She has a bad feeling about this, she shoots her sister a look before she just runs.

She runs, sticks and leaves crushing under her feet as she runs. Her boot clips on a stray branch on the ground sending her staggering off balance. Her eyes squeeze shut as she looses balance completely, falling to the ground but before she can hit the ground, hands wrap around her, this time on her upper arms, preventing her from falling.

She groans, opening her eyes to look at the person before her only to relax seeing it's the new guy from school, she actually lets out a laugh as he drops his hands from her. He looks at her gently as she tilts her head, grinning. "Thanks..again." She chuckles at the situation.

"It's no problem, I promise." He assures her, smile on his own on his face but playful tone in his voice. She tilts her head at him, fond look on her face,

"Always going to be there to catch me when I fall?" She jokes, smile on her lips as she looks at him. He tilt his head thoughtfully.

"Always...Only if you want me to." He promises her and she quirks a brow, not noticing his eyes flick down to her stomach, not knowing he can hear her child's heartbeat and how his eyes widen. She's taken back a little by his words yet before she can even think of saying something in response her phone buzzes in her pocket. She shots Stefan a quick apologetic look before pulling her phone out, seeing Matt has sent her a message if she's home and she curses under her breath.

"Matt." She breaths out before typing a response saying to give her ten more minutes.

"Your boyfriend?" Stefan questions, making her tears her eyes from the phone screen up to meet his and she makes a look at that description.

"He's...It's complicated but I have to go." She sighs, not really finding the words, finding it too much of a mess to explain.

"Have a nice day, Alexis."

"See you around, Stef." She tells him before walking past him and heading off, texting her sister asking if she's okay and that she's going home now. As she walks home, every step she gets closer the more nervous she gets, her stomach doing flips and her heart beating like a jackhammer but she knows she needs to do this.

* * *

Matt isn't there when she gets home, not surprising but she texts him as she comes back downstairs, having just taken another test. She's pacing around the living room as she waits for him to get here, she just can not stay still. It's not long before there's a knock at the door. She pauses in her pacing, looking over to the source of the noise. She nervously runs a hand through her long hair, having taken it out of the high pony tail minutes before. Her heart is so loud as it pounds in her chest but she pushes herself, walking to the door and forcing herself to open it,, reveling an on edge looking Matt Donovan.

"Hey." He breaths out as he looks down at her and she gives him a tight lipped forced smile as she opens the door further stepping back.

"Hey..Come in." She tells him, her voice soft and he walks in. She shuts the door behind him gently.

"What's going on, Alexis?" He questions, obviously worried as she turns to look at him. She looks so nervous, so scared and he doesn't understand it at all as he doesn't know why yet he feels those emotions for himself because of her. She looks around, a she takes in a deep breath before looking back to him and meeting his eyes.

"I'd feel more comfortable speaking about this upstairs." She admits softly, wanting to be in the comfort of her room when she tells him or maybe she's just stalling for as long as possible. He looks confused for a moment but she's already moving to the stairs, heading to her room not waiting for him

"Okay.." He agrees, but she doesn't hear him, having already gone upstairs, he frowns, shaking his head standing still for a moment as he thinks about what could be happening. After a moment he takes in a deep breath and heads upstairs to talk to her. She's sitting on the edge of her bed, pregnancy test in hand, she toke another one before he came like she needed physical proof aside from her bump to show him. She hasn't checked looked at the results because she already knows what it see, as she looks down seeing that those two little lines it's the same as every other test she has taken. Positive.

He walks into her room, he can't see what's in her hands as he stops a few feet from the door. Her eyes flick up to his and she motions, by looking down to the spot on the edge of the bed beside her, for him to sit next to her. He walks slowly, each step heavy as he moves to sit next to her on her bed. She looks back at what is in her hands, before passing it to him, not even looking at him as she does. He takes it, furrow his brow, looking at it in his hand. It takes him a moment to realize what it is, she's pressing her lips together, her eyes are soft and she has to swallow back her fear. She turns her head, her hair falling over her shoulder to her front as she looks at him just in time to his reaction as he sees the positive result. His eyebrows hitch up, he has a look of shock on his face as he lets out a breath of air feeling as if he has just been punched in the face. His heart is beating so fast.

She looks at him presses her lips together, knowing his life is never going to be the same again and neither will hers. He's not saying anything, a hand coming up to rest on the side of his face, elbow resting on his thigh. Her eyes are watering but she swallows back her tears, not wanting to cry, after what feels like an eternity of silence he looks at her, holding the test in hand.

"You're pregnant?" He asks, voice weak and shaky because out of everything he thought she was going to tell him, pregnancy crossed his mind but he didn't think she'd actually be pregnant. He though maybe she wanted to clear the air, forget everything happened or even maybe go on a date. He didn't think this She nods slowly, tears staining her cheeks. It pains him to see her crying but he can barely process his own emotions at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pregnant. " She admits quietly and it that's the first time she's said that out loud before."You're the only one I've ever had sex with." She admits, casting her eyes down and he did not know that, he can't really dwell on that fact with the realization he's having a kid is the most overpowering. Realizing the mother is Alexis, a girl he's considered his best friend almost his entire life is also overpowering. They're in this together. He looks back down to his hands.

"I'm going to be a father." He breathes out, his tone more even now. She can still see how scared he look about it but he doesn't look like he's about to run out of the room, or at all. So that's something.

He's going to be a father, it's a lot for him to process but not even for one moment does he has the thought of just walking out and leaving her. Instead his hand moves to her knee, squeezing it gently and he can her her let out what could be a breath or relief, like a wave crashing, as he still looks at the pregnancy test in his hands. He's terrified, Matt knows nothing about what it is to be a father as he never really had a father himself, his own left him before he was even a babe but what he does know is he wants to do better than his own father. Although he's afraid, they have nothing planned, the timing is horrible and they're too young he thinks they can do this, or they can at least try their best.

"Yeah." She breathes out, nodding. It's hard to picture, actually no, it's not. She's pictured it a thousand times over. He pauses for a moment looking back at her in the eyes. He seems hesitant for a moment before he speaks up.

"Do you want to keep it?" He asks her carefully, not trying to sound like he's suggesting anything, just wanting to know. Her heart pounds as she nods.

"Yes. I want too." She admits firmly, and he's almost surprised at the small feeling off relief he feels. He sits up more straighter, hand falling from the side of his face as he look to her.

"Does anyone else know?" He asks, voice raw wondering if she's told anyone else but she shakes her head.

"I'm pregnant? No, I'm going to tell Jenna after so she can get me a doctor appointment soon but I wanted to tell you first." Alexis tells him, he finds himself nodding at that as he takes in everything. He swallows just asking questions as they come to him.

"Does anyone know about that night?"

"Jenna and Caroline." She nods and he's not too surprised at that, was kind of expecting Caroline to know. "But I haven't told Elena. I mean how would I say it? 'I lost my virginity to your first love two weeks after you broke up.'" She continues in a weak huff, shaking her head.

"Pregnant our first times having sex, it's kinda ridiculous." He agrees, slight chuckle in his voice but his eyes are also wet and she bumps their shoulders together.

"You're telling me, I have a child growing inside of me." She huffs out, mood getting a little lighter and he shakes his head at her, smiling a little. "I mean just look." She scoffs, grabbing his hand and pulling it to his stomach as she leans back a little. He's laughing softly but his laughter trails off as he moves his hand around a little bit, feeling the slight bump of their unborn child.

"You're..." He starts but can't seem to finish, as more of the reality of the situation hits him. He feels like his breath is caught in his throat, a baby, his baby, it sounds weird but it's true. There's so much to do, so much to get ready, prepare before it's here, stress and fear is creeping in.

"I am Eleven weeks." She reminds him and he pulls his hand from her stomach.

"I should go." He speaks suddenly, pushing himself to his feet and she looks up at him, getting up herself quickly.

"What?" She asks thinking she went to far having him feel her bump, he can hear the panic and fear in her voice. He looks to her and realize she must think he means leave her, he puts his hands up loosely in front of her. He cares about her, he really does it's just so complicated. So many mixed mixed emotions and hurt with them.

"No, not like that..I mean this is completely terrifying but like I..." He tries to find the words, moving his hands, grabbing her upper arms gently, trying to reassure her. "I never had a dad, this kid will, I swear but right now I have to go do something."

"Oh okay." She breathes out, nodding a little relieved but also wanting to explain more right now but she understands. He looks at her pressing his lips together before stepping forward, wrapping his arms around her. She's taken back little by the action, they haven't talked since the morning after but after the initial take back she relaxes into his grip, holding him tight.

"We'll talk more." He mumbles against her hair, squeezing her tight before pulling back from her.

"See you later." She tells him quietly as he steps back, he gives her a tight lipped smile, trying to be reassuring before heading off. He's scared and so is she but they both want to do right by this child so that must mean something. Her hand goes down to her stomach and maybe, maybe everything is going to be okay. She's feels so much more lighter now someone knows but she still has to tell Jenna today. She knows Jenna will be the last of today, she can't handle telling more, leave that for another day.

* * *

She stays in her room for a while longer after Matt left so she can collect herself before she finally heads downstairs to seek out her aunt. Be brave. Jenna looks like she just got back, her bag is sitting on the kitchen counter as she riffles through it. The teen walks over, arms crossed over her chest as she speaks up. "Jenna." The girl starts but Jenna cuts her off as she pulls something from her bag, looking up to her.

"I know what you're going to say, Alexis." Jenna admits, voice even and knowing as she looks up to her with a soft look on her face.

"Jenna.." She starts quietly, shaking her head but Jenna interrupts her softly, wanting to cut to the chase.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She asks, fully knowing the answer already as it really wasn't hard to put together the pieces when she already knew about Alexis and Matt being together that night. She can still remember how heartbroken her niece was after the fact, how conflicted she felt about it, how guilty she felt and to get pregnant from that is almost heartbreaking for Jenna to think about.

The teen girl presses her lips together, nodding before she speaks up. "Yes." She admits, her voice no shaky this time as she tells the truth. The redhead sighs, letting out a sharp breath because she's responsible for this teen and now the girl is pregnant. This...child is going to be having her own child and it almost makes Jenna's head spin.

"I have made a doctors appointment for you the day after tomorrow at one fifteen." Jenna tells her so carefully, after what Elena told her this morning about Alexis throwing up, that's when she realized the truth, after her presentation today she went straight down to the doctor to organize an appointment for Alexis and grab a few things to give to her, to inform her better. She hands the girl in front of her what she has in her hands, Alexis looks down, taking it.

"Thank you." She tells Jenna softly before she flicks through them, realizing they are all brochures and pamphlets about pregnancy, eating, exercising, choices and her about her rights. She tilts her head, eyes flicking back you to Jenna who is looking at her softly and sadness.

"You know you have a hard choice to make, right? I mean does he even know?"

"I just told Matt." She confesses, nodding her head as she meets the women's eyes. Jenna looks a bit surprised at that, that the two of them talked again after almost eleven weeks of no communication since what happened.

"How'd that go?" She asks, wondering how the boy would react to the life changing news had become a parent. Jenna doesn't know Matt to well, but she's known friends who got pregnant as teens and the fathers ran off, she hopes to hell that the boy her niece is hopelessly in love with isn't like that. Though Jenna can't help but think he might be because how he acted after they slept together.

"Pretty good, he's set on being around and he doesn't seem like he's going to runaway, he's not that kind of guy." Alexis insists although Jenna sighs.

"Did you sort things out?" The redhead continues softly referring to everything that happened with them, asking if they have talked it out yet.

"Apart from telling him I'm pregnant? No, not really." She admits because there's still allot of pain and heartbreak between them, she may still love him but she's still hurt from how it all happened, how today is the first day back in contact since that morning after. She feels like she should have sorted out all of the emotions before mentioning the baby but she knows she needed to do that.

"You guys need to figure all that out before..." Jenna starts and Alexis nods slowly.

"I know, Jen. I know." She admits in a sigh, shaking her head but all that is for another day. Jenna, getting the feeling Alexis is feeling uneasy switching up the topic. The red head looks around before meeting the pregnant teens eyes.

"Where's Elena?" She questions.

"At Bonnie's, we're meeting at the grill soon though I don't think I'll stay out too long." Alexis explains. She doesn't really want to go out, she's done way too much today and feels drained so she knows she needs to rest so she isn't sure she'll even go out even if she were to drive down. Usually she likes to walk places, but that tires her out and makes her feet ache more now, she thinks she'll be driving more now. Her and Elena both have their own cars (both ford escapes though Elena's is a metallic blue while Alexis is a silver) that were given to them on their sixteenth though Alexis never drives anymore, too afraid after the accident. Jenna just nods at her.

* * *

Hours later after dinner she gets a text from Elena as she descends down the stairs, telling her she's at the grill. Alexis sighs as she reaches the bottom of the stairs about to reply to the message, telling her sister she wont be able to make it but before she can someone knocks on the front door. She furrows her brow, holding her phone still in hand as she steps forward, further into the foyer before pulling the front door open. Her eyebrows hitch up when she sees Stefan Salvatore standing on her porch.

"Hey, what are you going here?" She asks a little perplexed as to why Stefan is here.

"I think you dropped this today." He tells her, friendly smile on his lips as he hands her a book. She takes it from his hand, furrowing her brow until she looks it over in her hands realizing it is her sisters diary. Elena must have dropped this at the cemetery today. She looks up to him with a soft expression on her face but she looks so tired, ready for the day to be over, and she dressed like she's about to go to bed. She's wearing a baggy large t-shirt and small pajama shorts.

"This is my sister's but thank you." She thanks him, giving him a tight lipped smile with a light in her eyes.

"It's no problem." He tells her, smile on his lips and heard through his voice.

"How'd you know where we lived, anyway?" She asks him, soft tone but with an underlining accusation, a little weary now but he just shrugs, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Small town, I just asked the first person I saw." He admits and she tilts her head, feeling more at ease as that sounds true for this town. She looks back down at the book in her hands and to him before holding it up.

"You should take it to her." She tells him thoughtfully, holding the book out for him to take it from her, he furrows his brow, looking confused at her action,

"What?" He questions as he slowly takes the book from her hands and she gives him an easy smile as she nods her head.

"Elena, everyone hangs out at the Mystic Grill after school and nights." She informs him with a small shrug, telling him he should go, she thinks her sister would like that. He tilts his head, thinking it over her a moment before nodding slowly.

"Okay, are you going?" Stefan asks but she shakes her head at that because truly she feels exhausted.

"No, I can't today...I have too much going on but I think Elena would like it if you did." Alexis speaks truthfully, knowing look on her face and a small smile that has him agreeing.

"I will and thank you, Alexis."

"I should be thanking you." She laughs softly, shaking her head and he gives her a polite nod before leaving, she shuts the door behind him. She texts Elena that she can't make it before calling Matt as she heads up stairs. She rings him, phone pressed against her ear as she walks upstairs and he answers almost straight away. "Hey Lexis, you okay?" Is the first words past his lips as when he answers the call. She smiles softly at the sound of his voice, letting out a breath of air as she nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you just told me to call you about the appointment." She tells him, voice soft as she stops in her open doorway to her room, leaning against the frame as she talks to him.

"Yeah, when is it?" He asks her sounding a little busy at the moment but nervously excited for the appointment. Truth be told Alexis is very nervous, she has allot of questions for her doctor but she's excited to make sure her baby is okay. She presses her lips together, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's the day after tomorrow at 1:15." She tells him and he's quite for a moment thinking it over.

"Okay, so half day at school then we'll go?" He suggests to her and she agrees to that while he can hear the tiredness in her voice. He tells her goodnight and she smiles softly as she tells him that before hanging up the phone and crawling into her bed for an early night.


	3. 11 weeks

The next day Alexis wakes early, naturally, although feeling a little nauseous but not overly so like she's about to throw up like every other morning lately. It's something she's going to have to question the doctor about since she isn't sure if it is normal for it to be this bad, feeling like death itself. Thankfully it doesn't last too of a day, usually the vomiting stops within a few hours and she's found that small hard little lollies help with distract her from the nausea. After a nice warm shower and a breakfast she actually managed to keep down. She heads off to school with her sister as Jenna drives them. Elena's eyes stayed on her the whole car ride, Alexis hates keeping this secret from her sister but she's too scared, though she knows she will tell Elena either later today or in the next few days to come. She can't and won't hide it forever. It a relief and dread all at once.

The twins arrive at school together but with little to no haste Caroline ends up dragging Elena off and away thinking Alexis needs more time and to be away from her sister The girl's uncertain if she's right but it does feel a little better not having the guilt while he sister isn't around. The brunette leans back against her locker, head resting against it as she looks up to the ceiling. Her eyes fall shut as she just breathes while a wave of nausea washes over her, her head lolls forward as she grabs her bag. She blinks a bit, a little out of it, swaying on her feet. A hand suddenly wraps around her upper arm to anchor her at the same time an all too familiar voice asks her if she's okay. She looks up eyes meeting a blue pair instantly as she nods softly and slowly.

"I'm okay." She breath out softly and he presses his lips together as he looks at her. Alexis seems a little out of it, like she's about to drop to the ground but somehow she looks better than she did yesterday, less stressed than before. Matt moves his hands, grabbing the strap of her bag, hanging from her shoulder.

"Let me take that." He tells her as he gently pulls the bag from her shoulder and she lets him. She reaches up a hand to rest on her forehead as she speaks up.

"Just some morning sickness." She tells him, a hum in her voice and he lets out a breath as he nods carefully while watching her with such concern.

"Do you need to go home? I could drive you." He offers, wanting to make sure she is alright but she just shakes her head letting out a sigh.

"I'll be fine...just get the hard candy out of my bag." She assures him and he pauses, giving her a funny look but he doesn't question her as he does so anyway. "They help distract me from the nausea." She admits to him in a explanation and his lips twitch up as she opens the container before popping of the orange coloured candies in her mouth.

"If you're sure..but don't push yourself, 'Lexi." He warns her softly, concerned for her and their child. He doesn't want her straining herself, he just wants what is best because he cares about her.

"Matty.." She sighs and before she can continue the bell above rings signalling they need to get to class. "Can I have my bag back.?" She asks, lolling the lollie in her mouth wanting her bag since they need to get to class.

"I'll give it to you in class." He tells her, before they head to history class, she just shakes her head with a fond smile on her lips. She gets to class, Matt putting her bag by her chair as he moves to sit down. They sit next to each other at the back of the class without really thinking about it but the questioning looks from Elena and Bonnie has both of them feeling a little uneasy.

* * *

It's lunch when the blonde cheerleader sits down next to her at one of the picnic tables just outside of the school building and asks her, with a knowing look on her face, asking if she has told Matt yet. "Please don't tell anyone, Care." Alexis pleads and Caroline almost looks hurt at that because it really goes without saying. Caroline would never tell a soul any of Alexis's secret just like Alexis wouldn't tell any of Caroline's. The blonde girl is usually the one that will have your secrets spreading like wildfire until everyone knows but she is also the one to silence any and Alexis knows she wouldn't tell anyone her secrets. Not once has Caroline ever betrayed Alexis trust or told anyone her secrets, sure she may have done that with Elena and Bonnie but it was always Alexis who was her closest friend.

"I would never." Caroline swears but then she grins at her. "So how'd he react? I mean everything's changing now, his life and your lives are going to be..." Caroline starts rambling but she seems to cut herself off though Alexis doesn't seem to mind too much. The two of the girls talk it through and she tells the blue eyed girl everything. Caroline hugs her, excited for a baby, also concerned for her friend but the excitement out weighs it for the blonde. Caroline prays things turn out for the best.

* * *

After she gets home from school, and with a serious amount of deliberation, some of Caroline's influence she decides to go to the party at the falls tonight. Her main reason of wanting to go is wanting to keep her life as close to relatively normal as she possible can but as soon as she arrives she decides to keep to the sidelines, with a water bottle in her hand as she watches on at the party life around her. She studies the way people talk, the way they laugh so freely, which she envies. Alexis watches as people dance locking eyes with Tyler for a brief moment who grins over at her after he finishes chugging a drink. She just politely smiles back and everyone seems to be drinking and socializing and she couldn't feel more out of place. It's the first time of her high school career this has happened but things are different now.

As she turns to maybe look for a familiar and sober face to talk to she catches glimpse of her sister smiling and talking to Bonnie but Alexis doesn't go over instead she turns away. She steps back quickly as she almost collides with a person, letting out a gasp. "You have to stop sneaking up on me." She laughs as she sees exactly who it is. Stefan looks down at her, smile on his lips then back at her, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I just-" He starts, but she cuts him off.

"Don't worry about it." The mother to be assures him, grin on her face and humor in her voice which makes him smile.

"So, hey." He greets her properly causing her to smile and tilt her head.

"Hey you too, did you end up going to the grill last night?" She questions, wondering if he did go and what happened if he did so. She just wants what is best for her sister. Stefan's nodding slowly as he goes to answer.

"Yeah, it was actually quite fun." He admits to her, looking at her with a small smile.

"And Elena.." She trails off in a knowing tone, her sister having mentioned meeting the new guy and him asking if she was coming when they were driving here. Stefan looks up to her, a new light in his eyes.

"Elena is..." He can't really seem to finish the sentence, too caught by the girl.

"Be careful with her, she's been through allot." She warns him softly, care for her sister obvious in her voice and on her face. It's something Stefan can respect.

"I will." He promises before tilting his head at her, wondering what Alexis has been through herself, since he can tell from the extra heart beat coming from her stomach, is more. "What about you?" Stefan questions with concern in his voice but it seemingly comes off more suggestive than he had intended. Her eyebrows hitch up as she looks at him though a smile is on her face.

"You and me, never going to happen." She laughs softly, and he plays along with it, the male tilts his head, looking at her.

"No July wedding?" He jokes, chuckling softly.

"I always preferred a June wedding." Alexis admits, with a sigh acting sad but she breaks, laughing and he joins her. After a while the laughter dies down and she looks to him. "I could use a close friend though." She tells him thoughtfully, still grinning but the look on her face is soft and more fond now. He looks at her and his smile turns more honest.

"So could I." He admits, nodding slowly smile on his face. She catches sight of her sister over his shoulder and jerks her head up slightly motioning to her.

"Go talk to her, we'll catch up later." She tells him and he looks over his shoulder to the older twin with a smile. Alexis walks off without saying another word. It's only a moment before she sees Matt standing and leaning forward onto the wooden beam of the platform of bridge by the party. She walks over to him and he catches sight of her, she looks good, she looks well he thinks but he seems to look a little distracted but relieved.

"Elena and I talked.." He admits to the pregnant girl and she looks to him as he looks away.

"What did you talk about?" She questions softly, doe eyes looking at him carefully now feeling uneasy about what he could say because she knows, even though it hurts, how he felt for Elena. He nods slowly, turning his eyes back to her.

"We cleared things up, putting the past in the past." He tells her and she thinks how they can't do that, how she doesn't want to. The blond seems to catch on the slight frown and distant look in her eyes. "She's really worried about you, you still haven't told her?" He asks softly and her eyes meet his.

"Did you tell her?" Alexis asks softly, worry creeping into her voice.

"Well...Not really." He struggles to find the words because he was talking with Elena about him and Alexis, not that they slept together, not that they are having a kid but they way he said the words had Elena questioning if he and Alexis had something.

"I told Caroline but she sort of already figured it out."

"I told Tyler yesterday" He admits, he's been best friends with Tyler for as long as Alexis and Caroline have been friends so it really isn't unexpected for him to tell him. Tyler was the first and only person Matt's told about Alexis being pregnant. Tyler was shocked that not only did he manage to knock a girl up it had to be Elena's twin. He suggested maybe Alexis planned it, to trap him, but it sounded ridiculous because Alexis had the whole world at her feet and everyone knew it. She wasn't the girl who'd get pregnant on purpose with her sister's first love a month after her parents death and almost dying herself. That just was way too crazy, and Alexis wasn't the girl to act crazy because she thought it'd jeopardized her future.

She was the perfect student, cheerleader, hard worker and she didn't let herself get distracted from what she set her mind to. She's never had a relationship before, she came close to relationships but she's never had one. She'd never just jump into the deep end like that. The idea that she planned it was gone after a moments thought. Right now Alexis appears a little worried that he knows, knowing Tyler could easily tell Jeremy as they fight. "He won't tell anyone, he's not always like that, not with this." Matt assures her and it sort of reminds her how Tyler is like Caroline when it comes to things like this. Her lips twitch up slightly at it.

"Okay." She nods, finding that okay as she believes him. "First doctors appointment tomorrow, I'm a little scared." She admits a little quietly.

"It's going to be fine." He promises, reaching an arm back and wrapping it around her back pulling her to lean against his side gently to comfort her but she grabs him, making him face her.

"What if-" She starts, worry in her eyes and panic in her voice.

"Don't go there, Alexis." He speaks softly, cutting her off as thoughts of everything that could be wrong race in her mind. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"What if it's not? What if we can't do this?" The words have been circling in their heads but he knows right now that she's getting herself worked up over something and he needs to calm her.

"We can, just..if you're willing continue this conversation... we'll figure it out." He promises her, hands resting and anchoring on her sides, reassuring her. She pauses, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in to steady herself.

"Yeah, yeah you're right it's just..." Mood swings aren't her friends at all but she's glad she hasn't been getting them too much or worse. He looks down at her to lock their eyes but she looks away from him.

"We'll go to school tomorrow then we'll go to to the doctor, everything will be fine, and after that we can get something to eat and just hang out okay?" He suggests quietly an she nods slowly, eyes coming back up to meet his.

"So until, like, 3:30 'cause we have cheer and football then." She tells him and he's about to suggest she not do cheer-leading anymore but he doesn't because he knows Caroline knows Alexis is pregnant. Caroline would never let Alexis do anything dangerous now or even semi dangerous. He doesn't need to get into a fight with Alexis because she'll probably be helping with girls with there forms and doing warm ups. She'll quit soon when she wants he's not going to force her because he knows with Caroline she and the baby will be safe. Suddenly Matt frowns thinking about tomorrow and what she just said.

"That's not tomorrow, practice for cheer or football don't start for another few day, remember? But still around 3:30 anyway since I have work." The blond tells her, soft laughter in his voice at her confusion and she nods for only a moment, realizing her mistake, before looking up at him, questioning look on her face.

"You have a job?" She questions a little surprised because she didn't know that and it must be new.

"Yeah..yesterday after you told me I had Vicki do me a favor and help get me a job at the grill." The father to be admits and she's taken back by that because that thought didn't even cross her mind. She was too scared of what people would think when she knew she was pregnant and he went out and got a job straight away. Her heart feels full and she wants to cry and hug him.

"Really?" She asks, eyes wide feeling so incredibly lucky he is such a good guy and his lips twitch up.

"Yeah." He nods a little shy and she smiles, stepping forward, wrapping her arm's around him. She enjoys the embrace, and she truly feels safe but when she opens her eyes she catches sight of her sister wondering off into the woods. Finding that incredible odd, Alexis is stolen from the moment and She pulls away from Matt giving him a smile of sorts.

"I have to go check on Elena." She tells him and Matt turns to look but Elena's already disappeared. She walks away from Matt, feeling bad but needing to check on her sister, only getting a few steps before hearing a scream. She would recognize that scream anywhere, it's Elena. Alexis doesn't hesitate pushing her way over to the forest line only to step back as he brother appears right in front of her holding a bloodied girl, looking so distraught. Elena trails behind as Jeremy rushes to a table.

"Somebody help!" Jeremy begs as he lies her down. Matt's now by Alexis side looking at the bleeding girl in shock.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yells, fear, anger and panic setting in as he sees his sister bleeding to death. Elena looks up, seeking out Alexis's eyes to help and the pregnant girl hurries over, helping her sister apply pressure to the wound. Her hand tighten atop of Elena's, pressing down helping as the blood start to coat her hands. Alexis starts to feel sick to her stomach forces herself not to look at Vicki, to keep the fear and stress as low as she can be keeping eye contact with her sister. Even though the sisters have problems when somethings dangerously wrong they instinctively seek each other out to feel safer even if they aren't getting along.

"What happened to her?" Tyler hisses looking directly at Jeremy but then he sees the looks on everyone's face. He swallows as he turns to the crowd.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt pleads.

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler snarls, ordering the crowd that had been trying to get at her, to look or anything to back up.

* * *

The sounds of sirens wailing fill the cold night as the take Vicki away in the back of an ambulance and more police cars arrive to the scene. Alexis is sitting at another panic table, her brother is standing a few feet from her and Elena is on the phone to Jenna further from her than Jeremy is. Her hands are stained red even though she wiped her hands off on a towel a police officer gave her. Blood isn't so easy to get off, it makes her sick and feel horrible about what had happened to that poor girl.

Her brother is looking out of it as Elena walks back over, handing Alexis the phone telling her Jenna wants to talk to her. She takes the phone while Jenna gives some speech to Jeremy. Jenna asks her so many questions, if she's okay or stressed about how she's feeling, all the question because of the baby. She just tells her she's fine, it's a lie, but she knows she could be worse so in a way she is fine.

She hangs up the phone, questioning look from her sister as to why Jenna insisted on talking to her but Alexis just shrugs weakly. She wraps an arm around Jeremy and holds him close. He pretends he doesn't need it but she knows him better than that. She knows he must be hurting.

* * *

Once they got home Jenna had guided her straight to the shower in the ensuite of Jenna's room instead of having one of the bloodied twin wait to use a shower. For everyone else she's in there for what seems like an eternity but for her it only felt like seconds until she had come out, clean and wrapped in a fluffy towel before slowly heading up to her and Elena's shared bedroom.

She dries her hair with the towel and changes into her pajamas, a tank top and shorts. She's about to turn to go to bed, finally get some much needed rest when her sister comes into the room, looking at her as if she was a kicked puppy.

"'Lexis..Please tell me." Elena pleads softly and Alexis turns away from her sister walking over to her bed, not wanting to do this. "Alexis." Elena says again a little louder making Alexis stop turning to look at her twin as she runs a hand through her hair, letting out a big breath of air and her heart beat wildly pounding as she realizes this is happening. "What is going on with you and Matt?!" Elena demands, pleading just wanting her sister to let her in and be honest. She misses her so much.

"You want to know? I've been in love with him since- since like second freaking grade, Elena. I've loved him before I even knew what the word freaking meant!" She exclaims, hurt and desperation so strong in her voice as she looks at her sister, eyes starting to water. Elena steps back but she wants to step forward and comfort her sister, feeling guilt wash over her because she never knew how her sister felt for him.

"I didn't know...I would have never..." The older twin starts because she wishes she knew because almost everyone knows the only reason Elena and Matt started dating because she thought she owed it to them both to at least try. It makes sense now, why they started getting distant but she doesn't understand why Alexis has gotten so much more distant lately. Elena would have never let a guy get between them, now one has and it's effecting them in such a negative way, she feels horrible. She wishes she could change things. She wishes she had known.

"Don't..." Alexis starts, in that tone so similar to Jeremy's yesterdays morning when he snapped at Elena but Alexis' has so much more strength and force behind it. Elena shakes her head taking a step forward meeting her sisters eyes, not letting her sister even attempt to get out of this. She needs to know.

"We talked tonight. Me and him? We're over for good and we both understand that." Elena tries to assures her sister but suddenly a few off Matt's words catch up to her. Elena furrows her brow slightly, tilting her head, looking at her sister softly. "You know, He said something...It kind makes sense now, are you and him dating?" She asks carefully but the pregnant teen crosses her arms over her chest as she starts to shake her head.

"No..It's.." She starts to try and say, her eyes are wet now but she just can't say it.

"It's?" Elena asks, looking expectant but careful and the pregnant girl looks up, pressing her lips together.

"You remember how Jeremy was taking me to those parties after mum and dad died?"

"Yeah, but you stopped after a month or so." Elena nods speaking as if it's obvious but her tone is very questioning.

"The last party I went to Matt was there..." She admits, letting out another sharp breath, tears now falling and Elena is about to ask what happened but Alexis speaks up again. "We had sex."

"Wow." Is all Elena can manage, she doesn't explode, she doesn't yell, she doesn't even hate her, she does nothing that Alexis was expecting she would.

"And we didn't talk at all after that, yesterday was the first day we talked since then." She admits and that fact still hurts so bad but it was as much her fault as it was his they didn't talk. Elena looks confused at the information.

"But you two seem close." She frowns because the way Matt and Alexis have been acting is that of two people how are very close, maybe even a couple.

"Elena." Alexis speaks because she just needs to tell her, she's done keeping this from her.

"What?" Elena asks at the sudden evenness of her voice, how she's standing up straight looking Elena in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." She admits firmly.

"Oh my god." Elena breathes out, suddenly everything is making sense and she doesn't know why she didn't think of this before. She feels as if all the air has been knocked out of her. Alexis moves, dropping to sit on the edge of her bed and Elena moves to sit next to her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Elena asks quietly looking at her sister.

"I was scared." She confesses, looking at her sister, not letting herself look away. Elena presses her lips together before nodding. Her sister is pregnant with Matt's baby and honestly Elena can understand why her sister kept it from her. She feels horrible her sister has been going through this without her, she doesn't want her sister to ever feel like she's not there for her again.

"I understand." Elena tells her, voice soft and truth making Alexis furrow her brow. Never had she expected this response, she was so wrong about her sister.

"You're not mad?" She questions but Elena just gives her a tight lipped smile.

"How could I be mad at you for this? You're my sister and you always will be. I love you, Alexis." The way Elena says makes her feels so stupid for everything thinking her sister would hate her and not telling her sooner. She leans forward wrapping her arms around her sister and Elena hugs her back. It feels like finally, for the first time in a long time that there are no more walls between them and its just them. It feels good to have her sister back.


	4. 11 weeks, 1 day

It's not supposed to feel like this, she thinks, this drained, weak and absolute pained state she's in can't possible be normal. Tear streak down her face, her body heaving with every single breath of air she dares to take. It was a while ago now, she can't remember if it were seconds or an hour, that she had woken, staggering out of her bedroom and throwing up profusely into the toilet bowl as a sickness overwhelmed her senses.

The girl is all too pale, a sickly color, her throat feels as though it's burning away, her eyes are wet from crying and mornings like this take an emotional toll on her, however this morning is far worse than any other. She's catching her breath but another wave of harsh nausea hits her forcing her to hunch forward more and cough up the rest of what is left in her stomach until nothing left and she's just coughing, her body heaving harshly. A moment passes as she weakly lifts up and arm and flushes the toilet before pulling back and just sinking further down until she is just lying there on the cold tiles. The cold tiles help soothe her body temperature as she feels as though she's burning away even with only being clothed in her underwear because of the heat.

She's crying, her heads pounding and she feels so defeated as she groans. She prays for the days where the morning sickness stops, and just never comes back. She feels broken down, and any people she's ever asked about their morning sickness must never had it really bad like she has. Sometimes she'll be fine, some days, like this, she's the furthest thing from fine, it comes in waves and she can't predict it. She hopes to god the doctor tells her it because she's eating something wrong, at the wrong time or something she could easily change and there's nothing seriously wrong. The tears continue to fall, maybe she just isn't ready for this.

The door to the bathroom is open and now her brother is standing in the doorway, she doesn't even notice, him having been forced awake from the loud pained noises from his sister. It had drilled panic into him as soon as his eyes snapped open and hurried as fast as he could to get to the source, the need to check what is wrong. He's frozen in the doorway at the sight before him, his sister lying on the cold tile ground looking like she does, looking close to death almost. It's only a moment, with wide eyes, he snaps out of it as he rushing forward, dropping to the ground by her in a urgent sense of panic.

"Did you take something? Ally! What did you take?!" He shout the demand, voice urgent and scared as he grabs her face, turning it slightly and looking over her. She tires to open her eyes but it's head and her head lols back in his grip just wanting rest. "Ally! Come on!"He shouts, grabbing her more harsh, that along with the pure fear she hears in his voice is what finally snaps her eyes open. His face is so close to hers, tilting her head up, staring at her eyes, and trying to check if she's high.

"Jer..." She tries to speak in a low groan but she needs quite. She shakes her head trying to push herself up, her brother immediately is at her aid and she achieves sitting up with Jeremy's help, his hands on her. His eyes widen as he looks at her, realization dawning on his face when he notices it isn't drugs.

"You're sick..what is it? How bad? Ally?" He's worried for her, remembering how Elena said she was really sick the other morning and seeing her like this..especially after seeing Vicki bleeding to death last night...makes him think the worst and he can't lose her, not after everything that's happened. His affection and how much he cares for his sister and how she cares for him is one of the last things that has him holding onto life. She looks up at him, through all the hair that's fallen to cover her face and she reaches a hand up, pushing her hair our of her face mindlessly.

"It'a..well...it's morning sickness." She tells him, voice broken no strong or firmness like she's had with others, her voice is just weak and tired. No defense. He's hands are on her upper arm but one falls as he looks confused, furrowing his brow.

"I though only for pregnant women had that." He speaks confused but she just presses her lips together looking at him, nodding slightly. "Wait..You're..."He stumbles as the pieces click together.

"Yeah."

"Seriously, Ally? What the he-" He's more confused than anything, a little anger too, his sister was the golden child of the family but she's also so down to earth he never would have thought this. It's out of character for her but it makes sense in some twisted way.

"Please don't..not now." She pleads with him quietly, hands coming up to hide her face, shame filling her and Jeremy is just shocked. He doesn't say anything just nods. He gets her a drink of cold water, getting her to lay in the cold bathtub as he notices how warm she is and wiping her face clean with a damp face cloth like she's done for him so many times before, finding him drunk or high in a bad way and taking care of him until he's back to himself. Alexis has always been motherly to those she loves, the more he thinks he knows she'll be a great mother in the end. She rambles on quietly just telling him everything as he stays by her.

His sister is pregnant because he dragged her to some party, she didn't even really want to go to, in the wood a few months ago. He almost feels guilty, only a tinge of guilt, but doesn't feel much guilt because he wasn't the one that convinced her to hookup with Matt without protection. He kind of wants to gives her condoms for a present now because he can't get over how stupid it is not using one but maybe he only thinks that 'cause she got knocked up and he did not get a girl knocked up the one time he didn't use one.

He hates that Alexis is in a situation like this, she was always the hardest worker he's ever met, she deserved more then to get knocked up at seventeen but he supposes when has life ever been fair to them. He's angry with Matt the most, he's going to have to confront him, maybe even punch him but the anger lessens a little as she tells him about how Matt got a job and is being supportive. He can hear both the worry and excitement as she tells him about the doctors appointment later today. He doesn't talk much back, he's there for her though even if he doesn't exactly like her situation.

"You feeling better, now?" He asks gently. It's been probably an hour they've been here and she nods slowly. He's sitting lounge next to the bathtub while she's in it.

"Yeah." She's been feeling better for a while now but the both of them kind of needed to stay so he could hear her out, she should have really said all that with Elena here as well but right now she's proud of herself and she knows she isn't scared to tell people close to her anymore. She pushes herself up and grabs his offered hand as he helps her stand up slowly and step out of the white tub.

"It makes sense." He speaks thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side as he lets go of her and she looks at him in confusion.

"Really?" She asks, furrowing her brow and he looks at her.

"I mean you have been gaining som-" He starts, lips curling into a smile, teasing his sister trying to lighten the mood. Her eyes widen, she looks allot better now, she hits her brother on the arm as she cuts him of.

"Jeremy Gilbert! Finish that sentence I dare you." She warns him with no real heat behind it and he can't help but to laugh. And like that things between them are normal again. She ends up having a shower then going down and having something to eat with Jeremy in the kitchen. She makes herself eat it, Jeremy not bothering going back to bed as they would have have to wake up in an hour anyway but Alexis climbs into bed hoping to catch more sleep before the day ahead.

* * *

Thankfully the girl is able to steal another hour of sleep before she is woken by the sound of her sister's alarm clock ringing, A groan falls from her lips while Elena scuffles in bed for a moment before slamming the alarm of before haphazardly staggering out of bed to wake herself up with a shower. Alexis smiles thankfully, not feeling even a hint of nausea as she moves to get up. After she changes she strolls out of her room only to see Jenna walking up to her in the hall, the redhead coming over to check on her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jenna asks softly as she stops in front of her and the pregnant teen nods slowly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good at the moment.." Alexis admits and she does look better but the way she says it knows it change change any moment. Jenna presses her lips together, sympathy in her eyes but Alexis shakes her head. "Elena and Jeremy know now." She tells her causally, only sort of changing the topic.

"You told them?" She questions, having thought the girl would wait until after her doctor appointment to break the new but clearly she hasn't. Alexis tilts her head slightly in thought as she explains with a sigh.

"Kind of exploded last night after..and told Elena."

"And Jeremy?"

"My morning sickness was really bad earlier and he woke up because he could hear me. He helped me through it, I told him and he still helped me." She confesses and she wasn't really worried about Jeremy's reaction but to know her brother, who she is so close with, was there even though she can tell he doesn't agree with it is he's still there for her. Jenna smiles softly, tight lipped, as she looks at her niece before asking her a question.

"Do you need me to drive you to the appointment?" The red head questions softly and Alexis shakes her head softly. She feels excited for the doctors appointment soon but it's also kind of scaring. Hopefully with Matt there it'll be okay.

"No, Matt's taking me." She informs her aunt who nods slowly, looking a little surprised.

"If you need me, 'Lexis, I'm a call away...I'll try to be anyway."Jenna tells her carefully and Alexis smiles softly at her aunts reassurance.

"Thank you." She breathes out, knowing that she is lucky, lucky she has all these people in her life supporting her when one of her biggest fears was no one at all. She was so wrong about that. She almost laughs at how foolish she was.

"Don't." Jenna remarks softly but there's something in her eyes saying Jenna's trying to help make a bad situation good and she's not sure how it'll end. Alexis frowns a little at that before heading down stairs to hang in the lounge before her and Elena head off for school.

* * *

Third period at school just ended and she's leaving in about fifteen minutes with Matt for her appointment. She's walking with Stefan by her side, they just had class together and he helped her with getting notes down as he could tell her mind was else where. The notes didn't really matter as she already knew most of the stuff because she usually studies her arse off but she didn't even hear what they were talking about today so she was thankful for it. Stefan looks to her as they stand in the hall while she grabs her bag from her locker. "What?" She asks noticing him staring. He looks away then back tilting his head and giving her a concerned look.

"Nothing..it's just you look..Are you okay? You seem nervous." He tells her, looking actually concerned and she looks down with a sigh before meeting his eyes again._  
_

"It's just...I have a doctors appointment." She admits to her newest friend being a little vague about it, not knowing that he already knows as he can hear the steady heartbeat of her child inside of her, it's kind of a peaceful sound to him. He looks at her gently, tilting his head.

"Is everything okay?" He questions knowing she's a little distracted right now and hopefully that doesn't mean something is wrong. She presses her lips together and smiles.

"I hope so." She admits, with such a soft voice and he really hopes that it is.

"I hope so as well." He tells her truthfully as he is already started to care for the child he can only hear the beating heart of, it reminds him of how human it is. How human she is, how alive she is he admires that and being around something like that, especially when you're dead and trying to cling to humanity, it makes him feel more human...more alive.

"I have to go but I'll see you around, Stef." She tells him, nodding her head at him politely with such a sweet smile on her lips.

"Bye, Alexis." He tells her and she pats him on the side of the arm fondly as she past him as she leaves.

* * *

She catches up with Matt rather quickly as she walks outside by his side and since they have a little bit of time before they need to leave she asks him softly about Vicki. "They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt nods as the sun hit his skin as the two stand close to the bleachers. Alexis presses her lips together as she nods.

"That's good news." She tells him gently as she reaches up brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Yeah it is." He breaths out quietly and she looks up to him thoughtfully.

"We could visit her after the appointment, I don't mind." The pregnant teen offers, seeing the distant look on his face as he thinks about his sister but the mention of the appointment has him looking more easy which almost confuses her. He looks at her, his eyes meeting her own as he presses his lips into a small tight lipped smile.

"Thanks." He tells her and she just smiles in a way that tells him he doesn't need to say it but before the conversation can progress Alexis catches sight of her twin sister coming over to them. Matt catches sight of Elena as well when Alexis turns to face her sister.

"Hey, Lena." She greets her twin who gives them a smile.

"Hey, 'Lexis, Matt..." She greets them back, looking between them before her eyes settle on the pregnant girl. "How are you?" She questions, concerned for her pregnant sister and the girl just nods. Suddenly Alexis realizes that Matt doesn't know Elena or Jeremy know yet, she'll have to correct that very soon._  
_

"Good."

"How about Vicki?" Elena asks looking to the blond hoping that she is okay as she can still remember seeing the her blood drenched hands. Matt lets out a sharp breath, hurt flashes in his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"She's okay, she should be coming home tomorrow." He informs his ex slowly.

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" She asks knowing how hard it can be for him to even get in touch with her, probably hears from her once every few months now. Matt just sighs and she knows it didn't go well.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home to a drug attic daughter and soon to be teen dad for a son." He huffs out a little harsher than needed but his words are very telling. Matt's never been exactly lucky when it came to the draw of family, a dad that's never been in the picture, something he swears he won't be, a mother who hardly cares about her children and a drug attic sister that doesn't know when to stop but somehow he was pulling through okay, just because he has a baby on the way doesn't make it bad, it only sounds bad but he's willing to do whatever it takes though he does have those thoughts in the back of his head because in truth he really is terrified.

She looks at him pressing her lips together and Elena decides to not say anything, letting her sister speak up as she can see Matt didn't even notice his slip up at saying he was going to be a dad. "You okay, Matty?" She asks softly, knowing he must be uneasy, more than usually when it comes to speaking about his mother. He looks up to he, stance and face soften as he looks at her.

"Mom's just..." He sighs, shaking his head. It's hard for him to think about his mother, he loves her but my god how much she has hurt him.

"You told her about Alexis being pregnant?" Elena inquires, softly, not knowing that Matt didn't know about her knowing yet. Matt's eyes widen slightly, totally caught off guard, realizing his words and looking straight to Alexis, thinking he just spilled the beans but the girl grabs his wrist gently to assure him as she nods slightly as she goes to speak.

"She already knew...so does Jeremy." She tells him and he nods slowly before his eyes trail back to Elena suddenly feeling very awkward at this situation.

"No, I haven't told her.." He confesses to both of the sisters and Elena sighs looking up to him.

"I just want you guys to be happy." Elena tells them, looking between the two of them and now it's Alexis who is feeling out of place and uncomfortable, reminded they dated one.

"And what about you and that new-?" He counters, something in his tone and Alexis does not feel like dealing with this right now so she speaks back, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Well I have to actuality pick up some work from but I'll meet you at your car." Alexis just huffs out, shaking her head and wanting to distance herself. Matt pauses, looking over to her like he doesn't know what's wrong.

"Okay."

"I hope everything goes well at the appointment." Elena tells her before Alexis turns on her heal and leaves. She feels hurt in a way at the reminder so heads out to wait for Matt at his car in the parking lot of the school, she's leaning back against his car as she texts Caroline that she's leaving now. Caroline's messaging her, asking if she could come to the next visit with them and that made Alexis laugh sweetly, telling her that they'll see. It's only a few moments she waits until he's there.

"Hey, Alexis.." A familiar voice calls causing her to look up to see the father of her unborn baby jogging up to her. She flips her phone shut as he comes to a stop in front of her.

"Hey, Matty." She smiles at him, feeling a little better as she puts her phone in her bag as he unlocks the car with a press of the bottom on his keys. He pulls the passenger side door open, holding it open for her as she climbs into the seat, sitting her bag at her feet. She can't help the momentary thought that they should be taking her car instead as it's safer and larger but the thought leaves her head quick as she shakes it off, chalking it up to over protective mama bear pulls the door shut and he walks around the car to climb into the drivers seat. After he does his car belt up and before he even starts the car he stops and looks at her.

"You doing okay?" He asks thinking it had something to do with Elena but she's choosing to not think about that.

"Yeah, but... I have allot of question for the doctor and don't really know what to expect." She tells him but her voice is more casual then worried so that's something.

"It's going normal and it's going to be fine, okay?" He knows how to reassure people, he always has been and is, most because of having to clam his sister or rarely his mother when she's around but he is very naturally caring and strong for those he loves. She looks at him, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head.

"How much do you know about these appointments?" She questions, small smile on her lips in bemusement. He looks down and back up at her as a huge smile spreads on his face at the answer.

"Just from what I saw on 'Friends' reruns." He admits, soft laughter in his voice. She looks away as a huge grin splits out on her face and she laughs, it's beautiful sound, something he will never tire from hearing.

* * *

She's waiting with Matt for the doctor in their room. They had been guided back as soon as she signed in so she didn't have to wait in the waiting room and also because most, if not all, of the doctors here know who she is because of her father. They're trying to make things as comfortable as they can for her, feeling sorry about what happened. She's sitting on the edge of the big patient chair for exams while Matt is wondering around the office, looking around. She watches him, arching an eyebrow as he is staring at some of the posters with intense confusion.

"You okay, Matty?" She questions, looking at him sideways with a soft expression. It's pretty clear just how nervous she is.

"I know nothing." He confesses to her as he turns back to her, clueless look on his face and he thinks he probably should of paid more attention in sex ed and health. Alexis just lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head slightly pushing herself up to stand. Just then Dr. Chloe Beckett, Blonde, in her late thirties and has known Alexis since she was a child, walks into the room. The women looks up at her, holding a clip board with a few sheets in her hands as she walks into the room. She tucks the board under her arm as she reaches a hand out to shake Alexis' hand.

"Alexis, lovely to see you again-" She smiles at the teen and the pregnant girl smiles softly back before letting go of her hand and the doctor turns her eyes to the blond male. "- and you are?"

"Matt, Matt Donovan, The father." Matt is quick to tell the women, shaking her hand firmly. Alexis lips twitch up at him saying that as a funny feeling over comes her. He lets go of her hand and she moves to sit down in her chair and motions to the two by it.

"Have a seat please." She tells them as she turns her chair slightly to be in front of theirs and facing.

"So how are you feeling, Alexis and how far along are you? Your aunt told me you were quite close to second trimester."

"Just over Eleven weeks."She admits.

"Well since you're Eleven weeks well actually be doing more than normal for the first appointment so you won't have to come straight back in next week? Okay? So, we'll start off with few questions, collect samples for a few tests, check up on you and lastly and Ultrasound to just make sure everything's okay as well as confirm you are pregnant." The women explains to them both clearly and the to teens looks at each before nodding, but then they both seem to pause as her last words catch up to them.

"Wait, An ultra sound?Liike to actually see the baby? Today?" The brunette speaks up, eyes widening and smile on her lips at the thought of seeing her child for the first time. Her heart swells with love.

"Yes, Alexis. Now is there anything you'd like to ask me?" Matt actually surprises Alexis with the amount of questions he asks, she smiles though as she listens to each of the answers the doctor provides them. He asks about how to help Alexis, dieting needs and how much the average baby costs, he asks almost every question she has. It makes the pregnant girl feel so so secure seeing him this involved but it always shows her how worried he is about it all.

"My morning sickness has been...really bad." Alexis admits, shifting in her chair as she is quite concerned about it.

"Has it just been in the mornings?" The older women questions, furrowing her brow.

"Sometimes around mid day but mostly in the morning, after I wake."

"That is perfectly normal." The doctor assures her as it isn't uncommon for some women's morning sickness to stay around into the second trimester but she gives the girl plenty of suggestions that could help ease and prevent it. Matt leaves the room, waiting outside the door as the doctor suggested he not be in the room for some of the other tests and checks up she had to do with Alexis. When he comes back into the room she's dressed again and sitting back down on the chair. She then weighs Alexis before she draws some blood from her and sends for Matt to do the same but he must come in and do it tomorrow. The doctor asks about family medical history of the both of them and since they aren't really aware of anything she has asked them to come back next time with that information. Everything goes well and then it's time for the ultrasound. Her heart is beating so fast and she flinches as the cold gel is smeared onto her lower abdomen causing her to laugh a little at it. The women presses the transducer probe onto of the gel a little hard, apologizing for the coldness.

She reaches for Matt, needing that reassurance as he stands by her. He takes her hand in his, squeezing it gently to comfort her and she only relaxes slightly because although its probably only been half a minute the doctor hasn't said anything and it's scaring her. The doctor is looking at the screen intently, moving the probe over her abdomen. Suddenly she stops as a bold like shape of a peanut is shown on the monitor. "So everything looks really good." The doctor tells them causing Alexis to close her eyes and let out a breath of relief. She looks to Matt instinctively seeing if he's good to, the look on his face mirrors hers, relief and happiness. The doctor looks at them, before pointing at the screen. "You see this right here?"

"Yeah?"

"That's your child." She tells them, looking at the two. "I'll let you to be alone for a moment." She speaks before she steps out of the room for a moment so they can be alone and have their moment. Its a feeling she knows she'll never forget, the moment she sees her unborn child on the monitor she feels many emotions all hit her at once. There's a warmth in her chest and honestly not single bad or worried thought is in her mind because right now she's happy.

She feels love so much love, her child isn't even born and she already loves it more than she thought possible. She's holding onto his hand, she's having a baby with the guy she's always wanted, the boy she loves who she can see becoming the man she loves. Sure, their situation isn't easy but there's no question about it for her, it might be hard but it will always be worth it.

His heart feels like it stops, like he can't even breath for a moment as he can make out the shape of his daughter or son on the monitor of the ultrasound machine and he's already proud. Like her, there's a warmth in his chest at the sight. He's not sure how this will work out but he is putting everything he has into stepping up. He's always wanted kids, they were always in the plan for his life but never when he was a teen. He wanted to have a stable home, get married in his twenties then settle down quick then have a few kids, something Tyler always huffed at. Now maybe he's getting what he wants but just in the wrong order which makes it so much harder but he is willing to do what it takes. He looks down at Alexis, the look on her face is that of complete wonder and love. She's his best friend, sure they had drifted apart when he was dating Elena but she's always been there for him and he has always been there for her. It's complicated what he feels for her but there is something there. She looks up to him huge smile on her face and he holds her hand tighter, he can't help but to smile back softly at her before they both look back at the screen.

The doctor comes back in the room and tells them that in her next appointment and ultrasound they can find out the gender if the want because it's simply too early and the baby wouldn't have been in the right position anyway. She tells them the next appointment will be in four weeks as she hands them two printed copies of the ultrasound. Alexis smiles so brightly and thanks the women. They part ways from the doctor and she kind of feels like she's on cloud nine. "Wow." She breaths out as the walk in the hall of the hospitable.

"Yeah, wow." He tells her, smile on his face but he also is distracted by the thought of his injured sister as being here reminds him. He needs to check in on Vicki, in the next wing of the hospitable and maybe if she's awake he wants to tell her but he checks in with Alexis if that's okay.

"We can tell people right?" He questions looking at her and she looks up at little surprised that he asked. She thinks about it for a moment, letting out a breath of air before nodding.

"Yeah but not too many, friends and family." Neither of them really want this all spreading like wildfire so they're trying to step into it slowly. One day and one person at a time.

"That sounds...good." He agrees nodding his head. They don't have time to hang out like they planned, the appointment talk quite longer then they though he only has about half an hour before his shift at the grill starts and he needs to be with Vicki. Alexis doesn't take it to heart, she just smiles and hugs him because she needs to get to the grill. She's too hungry to stay around, they were meant to get lunch, he gives her his car keys, that he'll get back when he starts his shift, so she can drive down but she just hands them back to him. She can't drive, far too afraid still so she texts Caroline that the appointment was over and asks her to pick her up so they can head over to the grill. She gets a very enthusiastic response instantly back.

* * *

Alexis give Caroline anytime to ask any question until the get to the mystic grill, drinks and food in front of them. The pregnant girl is eating, actually having an appetite and she's half way through the meal when she stops, letting out a short laugh at how Caroline is practically bouncing in her chair for answers. "Okay fine."

"Finally!" Caroline exclaims, grin on her face as she leans forward and Alexis shakes her head, lifting a hand for just a moment.

"Before you say anything I need to show you something."

"Okay, come on, Alexis, what is it?" Caroline asks curious and very excited look on her face. Alexis reaches into her bag pulling out the photo and extending her hand over the table, offering it to her friend, smile on her lips. Caroline furrows her brow for a moment as she takes the picture in her hand looking at it with total and complete awe as she realizes what it is. Her mouth is hanging open a little, quirking slightly into a smile.

"You're really having a baby..." Caroline more so squeaks out than breathes out as she looks at the picture feeling warmth and like this is now so much more real. This doesn't feel real for either of them.

"I know, It's totally crazy. I can barely believe it." Alexis agrees with a proud and happy look on her face. She feels so giddy and Caroline feels it to, huge grin on her face with her eyes lit up so bright that shows it. Caroline shakes her head looking at the picture for quite a while before looking up to the brunette.

"Do you know if it's a girl yet? Or a boy?" She questions eagerly, kind of hoping it's a little girl but Alexis shakes her head, taking back the picture when Caroline hands it back.

"Not yet, it's too early but the doctor said maybe next appointment I'll find out." Alexis explains but she's kind of thankful the appointment is a month away as she is totally not ready to know that yet. She's not sure if she wants to know.

"Awe, so how'd the appointment go?" Caroline asks her, leaning forward, blonde hair falling over her shoulders as she listens intently wanting to hear everything that happened.

"Good, everything is good." She is first to assure the other girl, nodding slowly looking so visible relieved about that herself. Caroline looks so relieved at that as well, it's like she is the one having the baby but Alexis finds that incredibly endearing of her.

"That's good, so you went with Matt? Everything with him is good?" Caroline questions carefully but she's smiling and Alexis nods, fond look on her face.

"Yeah, he's actually been really good better than I thought, Care." She confesses, "He even got job here, at the grill." She adds on and Caroline can see that it was his way of proving to her that he wasn't going to leave

"Thank god." Caroline breaths, she is so thankfully that this isn't all a disaster right now because that would be horrible. If Matt had walked away, if Elena hated her, If her family threw her out, if everything went bad, that, as strong as she is, Caroline wasn't sure Alexis could survive that but she would make her survive it. All though she had hoped for the best, Caroline was ready for if all those things to go bad, ready to convince her mom to let Alexis move in, ready to help, ready to do anything for her friend because she knows if it was her that got knocked up Alexis would do the same for her. If not more. She smiles at her friend and there's a beat of silence as they both just think for a moment before Caroline speaks up again. "So, does Elena know?" She hates to ask it, but she has to.

"Yeah, she was really nice makes me feel kind of stupid for thinking she'd be so angry." Alexis admits a little softer because she was wrong for thinking Elena would freak out completely and hate her.

"That's brilliant! Who else knows?" The blonde questions.

"Matt, Jenna, Jeremy, Tyler and even maybe Vicki." She informs the blonde and with that they dive into a conversation about the appointment as well as how the people how know found out and their reactions. A while later when Matt arrives, Alexis pushes herself up to greet him. He hugs her, pulling back after a moment while Caroline smiles and waves at him knowingly. He furrows his brow but still greets her with a smile, laughing slightly and Caroline watches the two fondly as he starts asking how Alexis is, if she ate, if she's feeling okay, all sorts of concerned questions though asking with a fond, only slightly worried, look on his face.

"Matt, I'm okay." Alexis assures him finding it sweet, and grabbing his lower arms in a reassuring way. He nods slightly so she uses the chance to ask about Vicki. "So, how was Vicki?" She questions, wanting to now how the poor girl is.

"She's good, better." He tells her before continuing. "My shift is about to start." He sighs.

"Good luck." She nods and he says goodbye to her then to Caroline before heading over to the back room that customers aren't allowed in.

"You guys are so cute.." Caroline tells her, fully meaning it but she sort of trails off as if she's distracted. Alexis frowns slightly, knowing something is on her friends mind.

"What's wrong?" She asks Caroline, knowingly and the blue eyed girl caves after only a second.

"What's going on with the new guy?" The blonde girls eyes carefully making the soon-to-be teen mom furrow her brow and tilt her head.

"Stefan? He's a good guy, he's been a great friend and totally hitting it off with Elena."

"Oh, Okay." She sounds disappointed but Alexis can't press for more as her sister and Bonnie arrive at the grill and come over to sit with them. The group of four girls start talking about random topics before Alexis hands Elena the ultrasound. Elena is smiling so brightly as she looks at the ultrasound, fondness in her eyes even though she is worried for her sister. Bonnie furrows her brow, wondering what Elena is gushing over and takes the photograph from her hand.

"Why do you have an ultrasound?" The girl questions the pregnant teen who admits the truth. Bonnie has a look of total disbelief on her face as she learns that Alexis is pregnant as this is probably the last thing she'd ever expect.

"What?!" Bonnie questions looking between all the other girls with wide eyes, not even being able to understand how this could happen since Alexis was always very disinterested in relationships and guys. "Who's even the father?" She questions like it's ridiculous.

"Matt." Alexis admits and Bonnie leans back in her chair, lifting a hand to rest on her forehead as she lets out a sharp breath.

"Wait...I'm so confused." Bonnie breaths out. "So you and Matt hooked up? When?" Bonnie asks her.

"Almost three months ago." She confesses, with a little 's eyes widen further.

"Are you guys dating now?" That question has Alexis just freezing because the answer hurts but her and Matt haven't even talked about things like that. She doesn't answer and Caroline looks at her, taking that as her moment to step in for her friend.

"No, they're not.." Caroline chimes in after Alexis doesn't answer for a moment.

"It's complicated." Elena also chips in, as it's obvious Alexis finds that question to hard to really answer, although they technically aren't. Bonnie tilts her head, leaning back in her chair looking at the picture and Alexis feels a little uneasy but it eases with Bonnie's next words.

"It is kinda cute though." Bonnie caves, smile forming on her lips as she hands the picture back to Alexis who smiles softly at her. Alexis than asks if they can change the topic of conversations and Caroline being Caroline always has something to talk about. Eventually the conversation starts to alternate between tomorrows comet celebration and what that Apparently Stefan and Elena where together at the house last night.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie speaks thoughtfully and the though of her being physic intrigues and amuses Alexis but kind of scares her as she mentions the death. Caroline lets out a loud huff looking to the mocha skinned girl.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." The blue eyed cheerleader huffs out, not believing a word before turning her eyes back to Elena. "So then what?" She asks referring back to Stefan.

"So then nothing." Elena deadpans, as though it was obvious, almost like she was disappointed.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" She asks like it's completely foreign to her. Caroline has to laugh at her friends interrogation.

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena insists. Caroline groans.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline explains also looking to Alexis, something the other girls don't notice, as she says it making Bonnie roll her eyes and the two girls huff.

"We just talked for hours." Elena sighs as she doesn't like this interrogation.

"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" She states like it's obvious and that makes Alexis eyes widen, looking at her friend like she just bumped her head.

"And that's literally how I got pregnant." Alexis speaks up, like it was completely obvious with one hand resting on her very small bump.

"Profound." Elena huffs out before getting to her feet causing the younger twin to look up to her, alarmed.

"Where are you going?" Alexis asks and Caroline thinks she has the total mom voice down already. Elena gives her a quick reassuring look saying that she won't do anything like that before she looks to Bonnie and Care.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena tells the to other girls, making it sound like she's going to do something she isn't before she turns on her heal and starts to leave. Alexis just shakes her head, she contemplates following her sister but decides against it, instead just calling out that she should use protections. The other girls crack up with laughter about it. Things feels good, things feel normal.

* * *

**So yes I have been changing some little things (I feel like a complete idiot because in the original Alexis had no problem driving in the first half of the story and then had a fear of it- no consistency in that which i didn't realize but i have fixed it ) If you can't tell Jeremy and Alexis' sibling relationship is quite a big thing in this. I hope you are enjoying this so far!**


	5. 11 weeks, 4 days

It was a day like any other, isn't it almost always? Stefan and herself had found themselves in the library, walking between lanes of book and trailing fingers over the spines while looking for a certain book. They're partners for an English assignment. She loved the library, walls and paper soaked with knowledge, more information than a single room that most could not handle to know. It usually brought her a sense of peace but today it only brought anxiety and worry. With each passing moment that she is unable to find what she's searching for the fear and frightening overthinking thoughts start filling her mind, as though they are dark clouds bringing on a harsh storm.

Stefan pauses for a moment, concerned look on his face as he looks toward her having noticed her heart rate was spiking quickly and her breathing was getting heavier. Something was wrong. He asked her carefully if she was okay, concern so clear on his face as he stopped his search for that book to direct all his attention entirely from her. She had looked at him, barely hearing his words, away from the book shelf, shaking her head so slowly with tears welling in his eyes and he couldn't understand why.

"What if..what if I can't find the book?" She asks him, eyes wide and vulnerable. Her voice all hitched and knows she probably seems ridiculous but she couldn't care less at this moment. The moment he started to realize what was happening she was already a complete sobbing mess on the ground. He was confused and startled but he sprung into action instantly. He moved to the ground next to her, trying to comfort her and assure her everything would be alright while she cried on his shoulder, basically clung to him for dear life. It toke awhile for her to actual be able to get out a few words but she did when he had asked if there was absolutely anything he could do. This is the first time he's seen her so upset, and he would do anything just to see her smile again. As soon as she told him, he gently moved away for only a moment to grab her phone from her bag. Flicking through the contacts and calling them straight away.

A couple of minutes passed and Alexis was no longer clinging to Stefan as Matt was now there, having had run across the campus to get to her. The blond was quick to her side, Alexis already reaching for him and grabbing him. He held her and looked up for a moment, thanking Stefan and nodding at him before telling him he now has it handled. Stefan nodded back and left the two alone, knowing it would be what is best. Alexis calmed down allot quicker once Matt was there, he just had this way about her that always comforts her, makes her feel so safe and at home whenever he's there.

He wiped the tears off her face, quietly asking her what was wrong and right now she felt like an over emotional fool but she told him the truth. Her emotions had over come her about how scared about falling behind or failing in school because of the baby. He told her she was an idiot in that joking way the used to speak to one another, that made her laugh, feeling so much better, as he assures her that she can and if anyone can do it it's her. She leaned against him, he wrapped an arm around her and they stayed there. Together and quietly talking about grades, ways they will keep up of all things until the bell sounded.

* * *

In next class Stefan was there and he leaned over, asking her if she was okay. She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a tight lipped smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm just an emotional person." She told him, not knowing he knew the truth but he lets it go, accepting that answer as it was clear she wasn't ready to tell him. He hands her back her phone from before as well as the book she was looking for and she smiles. A real smile.

* * *

School ends, it feels like it's been a long day but when Elena asks her if she wanted to come out with her and Bonnie to town square and hand out pamphlets, she was almost reluctant until she saw the look on Elena's face. It was hope and eagerness. They had spent so much time barely interacting and now there is no walls between them she hopes it means they can finally be sisters again. Alexis agrees, having missed her sister. Once they got there Bonnie was quick to ask Alexis if she should be handing out pamphlets and staying on her feet for this long, Elena seconded guessed herself but Alexis laughs a little and she just told them it was fine because she's not that far along yet. As they start to hand out the pamphlets the conversation drifts to Matt for awhile, and their tough situation, before it goes to Stefan and Elena.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie asks, leaning forward and offering a program to a passerbyer who takes it without much of a glance at her before Bonnie turns to the twins next to her, looking more at Elena before to a person walking by. "Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asks as she puts another flyer in someone's hand, directing the last question to the older twin. Elena sighs, looking disappointed.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena admits, shaking her head and Alexis looks to her sister, not telling her that Stefan had put his number in her own phone earlier today, as Bonnie speaks up.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie comments with a tilt of her head, because he never asked or even thought to get her number, and Elena nods slowly, agreeing with her friend's words.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." The older twin shrugs sounding a little disappointed and those words are what catches Alexis the most. She whirls around to face her sister, tilting her head.

"When is it ever right?" The pregnant teens asks, shaking her head because out of them all Alexis knows about bad timing. Alexis is pregnant in probably the most unconventional way, at possibly the worst time of her life, bad timing is written all over timing might not be right but Alexis strongly believes things can still work. That if you try hard enough anything is possible. She's trying so hard to work things out for herself and she just worries for her sister loosing something that could be life changing just because she's too afraid. Bad timing isn't an excuse because Elena just scared of moving on with her life when she has been feeling like it ended, like she was dead, after her parents deaths but she deserves something good in her life now.

"You're right, but I'm not ready." Elena admits softly.

"Who is?" Bonnie claps back at her.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena defends herself softly.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Alexis huffs out, capturing her sisters entire attention and Alexis' faces softens as they make eye contact."Everything in our lives are a giant cluster of bad timing, Elena. If you going to spend the rest of your life waiting for the right time, you'll wait forever... I don't want you to be stuck waiting forever." She admits, shaking her head softly and raw honestly in her voice. "I know you're afraid. I under stand that, I do. I won't push you but I just think you should give him more of a chance." Elena slumps sightly, letting out a breath of air knowing her sister is right. They can't live in fear. Maybe she should but the two other girls can still see the doubt linger heavily.

"I think you sisters right." Bonnie chimes in, looking over at Alexis. She trust Alexis on this. Alexis knows Stefan better than anyone else at their school, although little, it's still more than most. she wouldn't lead Elena astray. Stefan and Alexis have gotten close quickly, it's obvious at school, it's almost like the two have been friends as long as they all have. Alexis isn't saying this too Elena for any other reason than she just wants her sister to live and it's obvious. Elena looks up, glancing at Bonnie before pressing her lips together, thinking about their words.

* * *

An hour later, after finishing handing out all the pamphlets she sits at the dining room table before they will head back out after sunset for the festivities. She had taken full advantage of this spare time and winded up quizzing her Aunt Jenna, finding out as much as she possibly. Even though her next appointment is a month away she wold like to be prepared for it and also know herself if there's anything in her family medical history that could affect her found many of Jenna's answers odd, her aunt had seemed like she wasn't saying something, that she was holding something back from her that is very important and it didn't go unnoticed although she choose not to comment. After Jenna she then call her Uncle for more insight, nerves wild. She talks to John all the time, she's very close to him but this time it's different. She's always cared so much about what her uncle thought, he was an idol to her and she's afraid to disappoint her but telling him is a necessity.

As she starts to ask him about their medical history he seems confused, he suspects she may have figured it out but then she utters those two little words.

"Pregnant?!" He repeats the word she just spoke because he was never expecting this. He never wanted her to experience this. Not when she's a teenager, not when she is such a hard worker, so ambitious, always being the best in everything she does and so much life ahead of her. He would of never thought. He can't say he's anything close to happy about this. Sacrifice.

"I wanted to tell you in person, but yes." She sighs and he's silent for awhile, contemplating her words and situation before he finally speaks up.

"So, the medical history is for the baby?" He questions the obvious, really at a loss for words, and she nods slowly.

"Yeah, they toke a bunch of tests yesterday, just in case, but I need to know if there is something on my side that could affect my baby because some things need specific testing." Alexis tells her uncle.

"On my side and your mothers, there's no genetic conditions, I'm sure." He's been over this before, in the past, there's no conditions and he knows that for sure. The way he says it without hesitation and without skipping a beat assures her greatly. She smiles softly. He hates this but he can respect that she seems to be taking responsibility of this.

"Thank you." Alexis tells him, smiling softly.

"I'll try to drop by soon, before the baby-" He starts, not knowing when he can visit next and this news not sounding too urgent though now he does have some things to do and set up for Alexis before he comes to town. Though he does fully intend on being there for her in the end. They both know though if she really needed him or if she'd just ask he'd drop everything and run to her.

"I get it, it's fine, I'll see you whenever you come and don't worry, I'm only eleven weeks at the moment." She assures him and he seems a little relieved at that.

"Okay, I will most definitely be there before the babes it's born then." He promises before he starts asking some question about it. She answers some before she sees the time, knowing she has to leave soon and she tells him that.

"Goodbye, Alexis, Love you."

"Love you too." She says goodbye before hanging up the phone feeling so much better knowing he knows and there''s nothing on her side of the family that could harm her baby. She could hear the reservation in his voice though, she knows they'll be having a long conversation about it when he calls next or when he's in town but she tries not to worry about it now. She gets up and leaves with her sister a few minutes later to town square for the night of the comet.

* * *

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

* * *

The night sky is absolutely beautiful as she gazes up at it, admiring the stars and their cosmic universe. It's really rather incredible. The sun has just set in Mystic Falls, Alexis Gilbert stands in the middle of the town square with many other while holding an unlit candle in her hands. She looks on at the sky a small smile on her face as she dreams of the future, knowing she'll bring her child to things like these, an environment of wonder and community when they are growing. There's music playing softly as she hears a voice speak up beside her. "Hey, Lexi." No one's called her that in a while, or at least that she has noticed, it takes her a little by surprise as she turns and looks up only to she Matt standing with her. Blond hair neat and blue eyes smiling at her.

"Hey, Matty." She smiles up at him softly, warmth filling her and he looks down, lighting her candle with his already lit one. "This town has so many celebrations and town things, family things, I loved growing up here." She confess as the both move, standing side by side, looking to the sky the comet has yet to cross. Matt smiles a little hearing her say that even though never really went to any of these things growing up, most of the time, if he did go, he tagged along with the twins or Tyler because his family never went.

"It's kinda cool how close everyone is here, it's more than just a town." He agrees with a tilt of his head making her huff out a laugh, looking over at him.

"Yeah, it is." She smiles before looking back up to the sky. She leans against his side and he speaks up softly.

"You feeling better?" Matt questions the pregnant girl, referring to early today and she tilts her head slightly, looking up at him again with an arched brow.

"What, After my total melt down in the library today?" She huffs out, humor in her voice before continuing. "I'm a little embarrassed but I'm okay." Alexis admits looking at him softly and he smiles a little at that. "But thank you for being there." She tells him a little more seriously, softly but he shakes his head.

"You should thank that new guy for calling me." Matt tells her but she isn't having it although she will be talking to Stefan about it. She looks at Matt firmly.

"Still you came when I needed you." She tells him and they way she says it he can tell it means allot that he did but honestly he's glad that her first reaction when she was getting so upset was to have him with her. Sure he was clueless, not knowing what he was meant to do, he did just what came to mind but apparently he did the right thing today.

"I guess I did." He speaks a little bit distantly and she laughs softly, shaking her head. "What?"

"You know, my new friend thinks I'm an emotional wreck who takes school way too serious." Alexis tells him a little amused, with a tilt of her head and hitch of her eyebrows as she thinks about earlier today. Matt looks at her, teasing look in his baby blue eyes.

"Aren't you?" He questions, chuckle in his voice because it does sound like her in a way. She has always taken school so seriously mostly because she's always so driven and so ambitious in every little thing she does so that's why he knows she could do anything in the the world, if only she wanted to. She looks at him, taken back but very amused look upon her face at his words before she just laughs sweetly, he doesn't know she's only like that with him.

"I am, kind of." She admits as she laughs, shaking her head and it's then he's caught by her. She's beautiful, lively, sweet and pregnant with his kid, it's perfect in a way, but then reality is quick to punch him in the face again because their situation is the furthest possible thing from perfect. They still have so much things unspoken that need to be said, so many unspoken issues needed to be solved. They both need try to fix things and hopefully they have time to because he want nothing more then to try and make this the closest thing to perfect as it can get.

He shakes his head, tearing his eyes from the girl before him as he speaks up. "So... that new guy seem like a good guy."

"Yeah, he's been great so far." She tells him as Stefan's been such a help so far and Matt nods agreeing with that, thinking the guy is good for helping him get to Alexis's quickly. "And I think he and Elena would be perfect." She adds as sort of an after thought and Matt doesn't reply to that. She wasn't really expecting him to but it still gives her a slight uneasy feeling. She shakes her head before she turns her eyes back to the sky and so does he, the comet crosses through the air, making her smile and him lean closer to her, although she is already pressed against his side. He smiles softly. After a while the moment fades and she catches sight of Stefan as Elena walks away from him, before looking back to Matt.

"I'm going to thank him again." She tells the blonde football player who nods, thinking it makes sense, almost wanting to himself.

"I'll meet you in the grill." He tells her and she goes to turn away to go but she pauses looking at her unborn child's father again.

"Do you think I should tell him?" She asks him, she's not sure, she wants to but she wants to ask Matt before she does so.

"If you want to, I mean he probably totally thinks you're 'an emotional wreck who takes school way too seriously'."

"Matt!" She scolds him in a laugh with no real heat behind it and he laughs before shaking his head.

"Go ahead, I'll catch you in the grill, I gotta talk to Ty for a bit." He tells her, smiling and she nods before she turns away. She didn't realize she was holding his hand with her spare hand until she pulls away from him. She walks over to Stefan, slowly smile on her face and he seems to almost have been waiting for her to come over as she turns to him, still holding her candle.

"Hey, Stef." She greets him, ducking her head a little as she smiles a little.

"Hey, 'Lexis." He speaks, a little distractedly but happy to see her. She looks at him, tilting her head slightly.

"So thanks again for this morning, I really appreciate it." Alexis admits and he looks at her easy, smile on his face as he quirks a brow up.

"It was friends do for each other, right?" He asks, not making it seem awkward or weird to speak about it just accept it as it is. It takes a weight of her shoulders a little and she looks a little relieved as she smiles back.

"Exactly." She beams, nodding her head slowly and she expects him to question her further about it but he doesn't, just looks at her softly, like it's up to her. She lets out a breath of air. "So you might be wondering why I kind of exploded and needed Matt."

"I thought you said you were just an emotional person?" Stefan asks tilting his head.

"More so now." She admits a little caught and then she looks at him she's just about to to tell him but she realizes telling him doesn't seem like a scary thing.

"Yeah?" He's trying to act if he doesn't know what she's about to say, like all this is new, like he hasn't known the entire time but he has.

"I'm pregnant." She tells him and it's no longer really hard to say, she sees the look on his face of surprise but it looks a little off.

"Wow re-" Stefan starts, wide eyes, voice a little higher and it gives him away.

"Oh my god you knew!" She cuts him off with shock but also a little amusement. He's caught and he smiles looking, chuckling softly.

"Well, I didn't want to assume anything." He tells her and she shakes her head, laughing a little.

"How did you figure it out?" The pregnant girl questions. The heartbeat, he thinks, even her scent to a lesser degree. He feels so at ease, the babies heartbeat and her own beating together like one. He doesn't say that, it'd sound to strange so he looks up at her and tells her the other things he's noticed.

"You sometimes rest your hand on your stomach in class," He tells her, he's noticed that a fair bit "-you eat really clean mostly apart from when you have little lollies, you said had a doctor appointment, your thing in the library."

"From that you came to the conclusion I was pregnant?" She asks, furrowing her brow but smiling, he's been paying allot of attention. Alexis feels relieved that he's known and has remained. That he waited.

"Just a feeling I had, I guess." He shrugs and she lets it go but finds what he said to be quite amusing.

"And Bonnie's meant to be the physic one." She laughs, shaking her head and although he doesn't get it he smiles to. After she stops laughing she looks up at him wondering what just happened with him and her sister."So you and Elena.."

"She just told me she's not ready." Stefan tells her quickly and Alexis pauses for a moment, thinking that over and giving him a thoughtful smile.

"That may be, but what I know is that my sister has smiled more in the past few days since you've entered her life than she has in _months. _I don't think you realize the scale of that but just she know she does like you, Stefan. Just take it slow. She's just a little scared of things because of everything that has happened to us recently." She advises him gently and cautiously. Her words soft and he seems to understand. It's been so obvious to her from the way Elena looks at him, the way her eyes light up, the way her smile has changed and even the the way she speaks about him. It's so obvious to Alexis her sister wants him, and from the way she sees Stefan act the same, it's clear he wants her too.

"Thank you, Alexis." He speaks gently smiling at her softly and she smiles back, a real smile.

"Don't mention it, I just want what's best for her." She admits, her eyes gazing around before she looks back to him. "I should probably get to the grill now. Matt's waiting." She tells him and he takes the candle from her hand, saying he'll get rid of them so she can just head straight there. She smiles and says goodbye before heading off.

* * *

She finds herself in the Mystic Grill rather quickly and sitting at a small table with Tyler. Tyler Lockwood is your typically jock and jerk but apart from that they do get on pretty good most of the time, though they do have issues often because of how different they are. He finds her situation with Matt something that is a little amusing to him because of the story of it but he does delve into the seriousness, the realness, in it when Matt talks to him about it. Not with Alexis though. The two talk for a while and Alexis seems to relax into the conversation further as they avoided the whole baby topic until they both seem at ease with each other. It's when he's looking at her, they way he does, that used to drive her crazy, she just knows and she groans, shaking her head. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ty'?" She asks him, although she already knows, before pressing her lips together, locking eyes with him. He smirks, just a little bit but in a way that isn't meant to be taken to serious.

"Out of all the girls at school, never thought you'd be the one getting knocked up, Al'." He chuckles, holding his drink in his hand.

"Life's full of surprises." She confesses, with a tilt of her head and huff though not taking any offence to that because it's Tyler after all.

"Let alone by Donovan, talk about bad first times." He laughs, shaking his head and she's quick on the defense about what happened.

"It wasn't bad!" The words fall from her lips before she realizes that she just toke the bait. He looks like the cat that got the canary but before he can think of a reply a blonde cheerleader speaks up from the other side of her, as if she was summoned.

"How was it?" Caroline's voice suddenly from the seat beside her and Alexis quick to look over, a little baffled but not by the question.

"Where did you come from?" The pregnant girl asks with wide eyes because Caroline was not next to her or even in her line of sight a moment ago. Caroline just grins, leaning forward.

"So?" Caroline pries.

"So?" Alexis counters.

"Hey guys." Elena slips into the seat beside Caroline on the same circular table and the topic shifts again. Alexis just listens as they talk about random things as she smiles softly before she starts talking. She's talking to Caroline about something and the conversation is cut short when she feels a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently, causing her to look up to who it is and she isn't too surprised to see that it's Matt.

"Hey." He greets her. He smiles at her softly as he hands her a glass of water. She takes it, lips quirking up so sweetly.

"Hey, thanks." She speaks softly and warmly as she takes the offered glass from his hand.

"What you guys talking about?" He asks, looking over the group, mainly over his best friend, Tyler, and Alexis to see if they are getting along. It appears, thankfully, they're on good terms and not having a little spat like they can so he lets it be. Before someone can answer him the Jeremy comes over looking worried.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asks looking over the group and Tyler huffs before anyone else can answer.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." He huffs at Jeremy, hatred for the boy strong and the mood or good terms between Tyler and Alexis starts to sour with that.

"Tyler! " Alexis is quick to scold, throwing a harsh look at the raven haired jock before shifting her gaze to her little brother. "No, sorry, I haven't.." She admits, regretfully.

"I can't find her." He brother looks at her, hand scratching the back if his neck and he sighs and Tyler again makes another comment.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler continues, trying to rile Jeremy up and Alexis kicks Tyler under the table.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena frowns, both Alexis and Jeremy fill with dread.

"Ask him." Tyler challenges, arching a brow.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy huffs.

"Are you dealing?" The older twin questions, clearly upset at that and Alexis doesn't even want to know right now.

"Guys, Drop it!" She's getting sick of hearing this arguing and they've barely started but she is ignored.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler continues and Alexis pushes herself out of her chair, not wanting to hear it.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy spits out, pride fullness as he throws it in Tyler's face and Alexis shakes her head.

"Yeah, right." He can't believe it, just sounds ridiculous to him or maybe he doesn't want to believe it.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline ridicules him, thinking it's just a made up lie for attention.

"There's no way."

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Those words hide something but it's clear what he means, Alexis feels fury at those words knowing the meaning that Tyler did or at least tried to do something like that. Matt seems to feel the seem way, almost seething as he looks at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" The blond male demands, Tyler looks to Matt briefly, not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler dismisses the claim firmly even as Alexis's eye burn into him and Matt shakes his head, dropping it.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt silences everyone, having had enough and just wanting to find his sister and make sure she is safe.

"Sounds like a plan." Alexis agrees and it's quite for only a pause as he thinks about his sister. She was just attacked the other day, he thinks, now he can't find her. He's worrying and Alexis is the one that can see that clearly. "Hey, we'll find and she'll be fine." She promises him, softly, and he didn't realize it, he thought she only needed him while he wanted her but now he realizing he needs her as well. They way she's looking at him, she's anchoring, promising him that they'll find her and he believes it.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie speaks up, looking between Matt and Alexis, motioning that Alexis would join her.

"I'll check the square." Matt nods, still looking at Alexis, only tearing his eyes away from her as her brother speaks up.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy agrees going to move but Elena is not having it after what she's found out about there brother

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." Elena huffs out, before dragging her brother off, every takes that as they cue to start searching. Matt's quick out the door and Bonnie walks with Alexis to the back of the Mystic Grill.

Bonnie looks to the pregnant girl. "So..." She starts and Alexis turns her head to her friend, giving her a look to prompt her to continue. "Are you okay?" She question, concern obvious in her voice as they look around for Vicki.

"Yeah, tonight was pretty good apart from like Vicki going missing."

"Not asking how tonight was."

"I know, Bon, I'm okay." She breathes out because she is okay, not great and not bad, she's worried but not distraught.

* * *

Before she knows it she's sitting looking over Vicki, who is basically as high as a kite and is finishing with fixing her bandage as Matt stands a few feet away with Stefan who found her. "She said you found her wandering around." He tells Stefan as he watches as Vicki makes a comment to Alexis that has the mom to be laughing a little while brushing off the comment as nothing to be taken serious.

"Yeah." Stefan nods

"So, um, thanks... for everything." Matt's speaks awkward as he thanks the guy but his words are true and Stefan, also being a guy, seems to understand it.

"No problem." Stefan tells him before heading off and Alexis pushes herself up, coming over when he moves to head to her.

"You should get home." He suggests and she tilts her head.

"Should I?" She really asking if he wants her to stay and he knows she would if that's he wanted but she needs to go home and get some sleep.

"Yeah, you get some sleep." He nods slowly.

"So should you. You need it." She tells him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm taking Vicki home soon, I will." He assures her. They say goodbye to each other and she heads off. Elena was still in the parking lot waiting for her, not about to leave her sister behind before driving the both of them home, together. Once sisters get home, heading upstairs and toward their bedroom when they hear movement in Jeremy's room. The sister didn't think Jeremy would be home this early tonight after what happened, or even come home at all. Alexis motions to Elena she has this handled, letting the older go to their room as the younger handles this.

"Jer?" Alexis calls out softly as she moves to his open doorway only to see her auburn haired aunt

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna calls out as she digs through one of the draws in Jeremy's desk.

"What are you doing?" She questions as she moves into the room, sitting back, lounged on her brother's messy bed. Jenna pauses in her searching, looking up to her for just a moment. Jenna isn't sure which one of the twins she's talking to but she doesn't really care in the moment.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a fifteen-year-old's privacy." She huffs out, and Alexis knows that Jenna was one of the wild ones growing up but she wasn't that bad with the stuff she did. She bends back down grabbing a boot. "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative" Jenna announces as she pulls a bong out of the boot, before tossing the bong over onto the bed by her and throwing the boot on the ground before continuing her search in Jeremy's dresser draws.

"What started this?" Alexis questions, not daring enough yet to bring up the fact her brother may be a dealer. Jenna lets out a huff as she rummages and Alexis picks up the glass green bong, flipping it in her hands thinking about how in some world if she didn't hook up with Matt that night she could have easily fallen into the same hole as her brother. She's known for a while about his habits, even before their parents... but she didn't speak up and doesn't.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday. "

"You got 'tannered'. Been there." The teen quips with a tilt of her head as she places the bong back on the bed and Jenna pulls out a pipe from Jeremy's sock draw. Her bother really does stock up.

"Discover the impossible, ." Jenna recites in her best in an imitation before tossing the pipe onto the bed. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up." Jenna huffs, sounding so angry with herself and upset. Alexis looks up to her aunt with soft eyes.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Alexis tells her gently and firmly because her aunt is doing her best and that all she can do.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her! She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you." It's been so hard for her, dealing with all of this and the look in her nieces eyes tell her exactly which of the twins it is. Those words are really hitting Alexis hard.

"It's not meant to be easy, you do your best and hope it's enough." Alexis argues, her voice hitching as her hands goes to her small bump because seeing her aunt struggle to take care of them while they are teens, she wonders how hard it will be taking care of a baby. Her eyes are watering and she doesn't understand completely why but she also understand completely.

"I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna's been working hard struggling, she needs to vent and Alexis needs to hear this, needs to know how hard this is. Jenna plops down to sit on the couch across from the bed. Alexis shakes her head moving to the edge of her bed, closer to her aunt.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. " She breathes out, trying to reassure her aunt as reality is hitting her leaving her breathless. She presses her lips together as she looks at her aunt for a moment before she speaks up. "I'm scared, beyond scared I'm absolutely terrified." She admits, her aunt looks up to meet her eyes as tears start to spill. Alexis let out a shaky breath. "I'm just going in to my second trimester and it's terrifying. Every breath I take is for two, every thing I do is for to and I'm worrying non-stop. I'm worried that somethings going to be wrong, wondering if they'll be healthy, wondering if I can give them the life they deserve, fearing that something might happen in the pregnancy and I lose them. That I can't be enough and I can't do this." Alexis confesses, voicing hitching, tears are falling from her eyes because this is something to close to her and it's the truth.

"Ale-" Jenna starts but Alexis isn't having it.

"We work hard, we do our best, we look for solutions, we do everything we can and hope it's enough. We don't give up because we can't." With that a tear stained face she pushes herself up and leaves the room, heading into her own. Not listening as her aunt tries to call her. Tears still falling strong as Elena stops her in their room.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she just pulls her younger and pregnant twin into a hug. Alexis relaxes into the hug before pulling back after a while as she collects herself.

"I'm scared but I won't give up, I won't let fear get in the way, not of my child's life." She tells her sister, tears no longer falling and determine smile on her lips. Those words seem to have an effect on Elena.

"I have to go do something, will you be okay?" Elena speaks apologetically, wanting to know if her sister is okay before she goes and set things right with Stefan.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Alexis promises her sister and Elena smiles before heading off. Alexis writes in her journal before she goes to sleep, mostly for her child to read one day, and she writes about everything since she last wrote which was yesterday. She tries to write in it every day or at least when something notable happens. She write about her real first major mood swing today, how she helpful Stefan was, how amazing Matt's been, she writes about how perfect standing under the comet with Matt was and she writes about how determined she is as well as how much she already loves her child.

* * *

**I may mess with the timeline and stretch it out allittle to get the pregnancy happening faster, like instead of this being 11 weeks, 2 days its now 11 weeks,4. This is a minor example of it. Hope u dont mind.**


	6. 12 weeks, 2 days

Dawn broke, morning came and the young woman found herself waking up feeling a sense of happiness. A peaceful sense of ease flooding her body and mind. She ends up feeling better than she has in a while and even cooks herself breakfast this morning. One of those meals they recommended she has from those pregnancy brochures. Alexis follows the instructions to the the letter and she's quite pleased with how it turned out along with the fact she actually managed to be able to keep it down. As she was eating her breakfast, Elena sat in front of her eating her favorite cereal. It was quiet for only a moment before her sister looks up with this smile, that smile, and told Alexis what had happened later last night between her and Stefan.

Alexis' heart swells with happiness and she smiles, a big smile. Her sister deserves happiness and Alexis is so proud she's finally letting herself have it again.

* * *

They get to school both of them with this lighthearted ease about them. Today is going to be a good day, the can't help but both feel. The sisters part ways, Elena going off to find Bonnie while Alexis looked for Caroline, however she could not find her. Alexis found it a little odd and texts Caroline about it yet she does not hear back from the blonde cheerleader. After a moment of contemplation Alexis decides to let it go,thinking her friend may be sick, sleeping in or even driving to school at the moment. Turning her attention away from Caroline she sets out to find Matt but before she's able to find him she finds Stefan Salvatore instead as she walks out of the school building.

"Hey, Stef'." She beams at him while she greets him, with an excited tone when she's suddenly walking at his side and Stefan looks to the girl next to him. His expression changing to one of fondness.

"Hey, 'Lexis." He smiles at her, slowing down in his strides so she can walk at a comfortable pace beside him.

"So a little birdy told me you and Elena are now official." She sings songs in a teasing manner, big grin on her face as she pries. He lets out a huffs of amusement looking up briefly and clicking his tongue, knowing exactly where she is about to take this.

"You're going to say it, aren't you?" He speaking knowingly, letting amusement dip into his tone and she stops, making his do so as well as he turns so they are face to face. She gives him an obvious look, while also surprised he already knows her this well.

"Of course I am." She laughs, shaking her head and lips quirking up as she speaks.

"By all means, go on then." He tells her.

"Now you've ruined it! It isn't fun if you tell me to." She pouts, really playing it up and he rolls his eyes in a playful manner.

"Don't say it then." He shrugs like he actually thinks she wouldn't say it now.

"Okay." She sighs, acting as if she is disappointed but she really can't help herself. She's quite for just long enough he think she's drop it when she speaks up again. "but...I told you so!" Alexis suddenly bursts out wide grin on her face. "I told you she liked you!"

"And I am thankful you did." He laughs at her antics and she laughs too. They soon start talking about the English project they're working on. Stefan pauses, taken back, as he listens to her about how she already has their entire English project planned out methodically when they had only been assigned it a few days ago and it's not due in for another three weeks. The way she talks about the book, in such detail in a way that tells him how easily she just absorb all that information and he questions her on it. She shrugs it off, telling him she that she was multitasking and pretty much read most of it this morning while she made herself breakfast. The more he continues to push, talking about her and their work that's when he sees it. He realizes she's far more intelligent than he had originally given her credit for, it seems like it's effortless and he's taken back by it. He wonders how many other people have had that realization.

"So we should have it done a week earlier then?" He asks, trying to follow her plan and she pauses looking at him with an arched brow.

"Two weeks. Probably sooner than if you don't slack and leave it all to me." Alexis huffs out lightly, not thinking he would actually do that but still challenging him in a way.

"I promise, I won't do that." He assures her but she just looks at him.

"Mhmm." She hums, teasing him before she catches sight of her sister and Bonnie across the wall. He's about to defend himself and further promise he'll help with the project although he knows she isn't serious about her thinking he wouldn't help but she cuts him off, stopping him."Don't worry about it, Stef. " She tells him in a light dismissive tone before continue. "Now, come on." She tells him as she heads off and over to Elena and Bonnie who are talking, with Stefan on her heal. "Hey, guys look who I found." She greets the two as she stops in front of them with Stefan by her side, Elena visibly brightens seeing him while Bonnie seems so much more uneasy which Alexis clocks.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." He greets the two girls with a soft smile and before anyone can say anything Bonnie is stepping forward to Alexis, seeming to not want to even look at Stefan.

"Have you heard from Caroline today?" She asks, furrowing her brow just really going to use this as an excuse. Alexis frowns at the news Bonnie also hasn't heard from the blonde today, it's very strange.

"No. I haven't." The pregnant twin admits, suddenly feeling more uneasy.

"Neither have I, She's not answering her phone. Come on, lets go find her." Bonnie tells Alexis and Alexis can clearly sense Bonnie does not want to be here so she slowly nods. "So, um, we'll see you guys later."

"Bonnie, wait!" Elena calls after them as Bonnie drags the younger twin off and after a moment of walking Alexis stops her.

"You don't really like him, do you?" She questions her friend softly, confusion in her voice and Bonnie stops in her tracks, turning to look at her friend like she's hesitant.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this, Alexis." Bonnie sighs the admission and Alexis doesn't really know what to say to that so she just nods slowly.

"Okay." She breathes out and Bonnie just shakes her head.

"Forget about it." Bonnie tells her because it sounds ridiculous every time she says it even though it is only the truth. She shakes her head before turning on her heal and leaving Alexis.

"Bonnie." She calls out after her friend but it's obvious Bonnie wants to be alone. She sighs, slumping slightly as she watches her friend walk off. She shakes her head but she pauses as she sees him, a familiar blond football player practicing his passes catches with Tyler by him talking but Tyler isn't the one she's looking at. Her lips quirk up as she watches Matt but suddenly Tyler steps forward, that look that speaks that he's up to no good as he catches the ball rather than Matt. The look on her face falls turning into one of concern at panicked look on her.. on Matt's face as Tyler huff out something while he aims to throw the ball just as Matt tries to stop him Tyler throws it with all his strength. She takes a step forward as she quickly looks over to where the ball was aimed just in time to see Stefan catching it.

She laughs softly as Stefan throws the ball back at Tyler who catches at and staggers back from the force. Both of the football players look shocked, Matt shaking his head, looking around and he pauses when sees her. His face soften as she smiles at him, ducking her head slightly with red tinting her cheeks and waving at him. His lips quirk up in an open mouthed smile and he raises a hand up, waving without really moving his hand.

* * *

Alexis sits in history class, quietly going over her notes while Matt and Stefan sit on either side of her. Stefan mainly because he's her study partner and Matt because of just a mutual want to be near each other. She's not really listening to the teacher at all, knowing she already has probably all of this down already. Alexis pauses in revising as she notices Elena shifting uncomfortable in her seat and she knows it's because of her disdain of the teacher. Alexis sighs, as she notices Bonnie, who is sitting directing in front of her, is mindlessly writing in her book as if she were in a trance. She furrow her brow and looks over the girl's shoulder, curious as to what she's writing only to see the numbers. "8", "14", "22". She frowns slightly but shakes it off, catching Matt's question gaze for a moment before going back to her notes.

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything?" Tanners voice rings out as Elena turns slightly in her chair to face the new guy and her twin.

"1945." Alexis speaks up, answering the question, without even looking at the teacher as she continues to look down at her work. Elena leans over the back of her chair, closer Stefan.

"Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you." Elena leans over to Stefan speaking in whispers.

"That catch and pass was pretty good." Alexis agrees, it was actually incredible and a little amusing. She can tell he'd do amazing in the team, challenging even Tyler's skills.

"I'm a loner." Stefan says apologetically as his way of telling them he doesn't want to join.

"Pearl Harbor." The teacher speaks as Stefan shrugs. "Miss Gilbert?" The teacher voice rings out again, loud, causing the girls to jump before their eyes snap to Tanner.

"Which one?" Both girls ask on reflex and out of habit.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner repeats himself in an annoyed tone, apparently Alexis answering one question wasn't enough or he was annoyed she wasn't looking up at him while they spoke. She may have good grades, but he can't stand her know it all persona in the classroom.

"December 9th, 1941." Stefan and Alexis answer without skipping a beat causing Alexis to look at Stefan in surprise, slightly annoyed he thought she didn't have it handled but also not as he knew the answer.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner drawls out sarcastically as he looks to Stefan, earning a few chuckles from nearby students. Alexis just lets out a huff.

"Anytime." Stefan tells him, with a grin on his face and the history teacher seems to take it as a challenge. Bitterly thinking he has gained another know it all in this class.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner questions.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan shrugs.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." He challenges him a little harshly and Alexis settles, letting herself stay quiet in her chair watching the exchange with interest.

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

_"1963."_

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln. 1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953." Stefan answers and with that Tanner thinks he's won.

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner smirks, triumphantly having thought the boy was wrong and Stefan tilts his head.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan awkwardly corrects him and the smirk falls from the visibly older mans face.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." The teacher growls out.

"It was 19...53." A random student piques up just as the bell rings. Alexis watches as Stefan just gives the angry appearing teacher a cocky grin, causing Alexis to let out a short laugh very pleased that her study partner is actually really smart. He's much smarter than she given him credit.

* * *

As school finishes the girls go to change for cheer. Elena turns to her sister as they finishing changing, unsure if her pregnant sister should be doing such a dangerous sport. Alexis tells her not to worry about it because she's smart enough to know what not to do and to take it really easy. The sisters are literally mirror images of each other, wearing the same colour tank but different colour shorts but there is one major difference. The tank top clings to Alexis body unlike everything else she's been wearing, her bump is actually pretty visible which she's a little worried about since she knows any day now everyone at school is going to know and it sort of freaks her out.

Before they head out to the field Elena notices the bump, it's not as big as it could be at eleven weeks because Alexis is quite athletic but it's there and visible with such a firm tank. Alexis really needs to by new ones, she thinks. "Oh my god." Elena breathes out as she looks down at her sister.

"What?" Alexis questions.

"You're having a baby."

"We've been over this, Elena." Alexis sighs, having gotten tired of telling people she's pregnant because of how many times she's said those words in the past week.

"I meant your bump." Elena laughs because she knows her sister is pregnant. Alexis look down her hand coming to her stomach and feeling, she can see Elena's about to move her hand to feel but she stops herself, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Alexis grabs her sister hand bring in to her stomach. Elena has a funny but look on her face. They haven't really known anyone while that person had a pregnancy so this is new to them all. She's going to be an aunt, it's exciting. "And the ultrasound was really cute." She comments.

"I know." Alexis laughs softly and Elena takes her hand back as she remembers something.

"Look, tonight I'm having Stefan come over for dinner so he and Bonnie can get to know each other better."

"Yeah?"

"If you want to invite Matt, you could." Elena tells her, trying to make it sound casual and soft but it sounds knowing. Alexis presses her lips together, thinking it over and nodding slowly.

"I might." Alexis speaks thoughtfully. "But right now we need to get to practice." She tells her sister who agrees with her.

* * *

Bonnie wraps up Elena in a hug straight away before hugging Alexis and asking if she should be here. Alexis rolls her eyes, telling her its fine and letting her know she's decided on only helping the other girls with there forms, doing warm up, basically practicing in nothing dangerous and it's more just a work out, also staying on base for any throws. They way she explains it settles both Bonnie and Elena. As the trio of girls are stretching and warming up Elena lets Bonnie know about tonight and the girl seems less than thrilled before she changed the topic to Caroline, asking them if the know where she is. Phone is hand, Bonnie tries to call to call the blond but at the moment their attention is captured as a car pulls up by them with Caroline sitting in the front with some rather attractive guy.

"Who is he?" Alexis questions, looking at the man carefully, he looks familiar and she doesn't know what to make of him.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie tells them, drawing attention to her but Elena shakes her head.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." She drawls out, not sounding impressed. And that explains why there's something familiar about him. It's Stefan's brother.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asks, wide eyed.

"Stefan has a brother?" Alexis asks softly, not having known that as she looks over at her best friend, watching as the blonde kisses the raven haired man and climbs out of the car. All but strutting proudly as she walks over, briefly stopping to look at Elena. "Hope you don't mind, I got the other brother." Caroline smirks while Alexis looks back to the man who smirks at her and winks over the rims of his sunglasses before adjusting them, smirk still in place as he drives off. It gives her this vague feeling of uneasy. Caroline walks past the girls to the rest of the team looking around. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

* * *

Elena was pretty clumsy with her movements, not knowing what exactly to do while Alexis knew this routine off by heart as they were going to do it last year for the final but change it at the last minute. Caroline ends up telling Elena just to observe today and Alexis being a good sister, not wanting her sister to be alone just observing steps out to. The twins ends up by the bleachers watching football practice. Elena watches Stefan play on the field and he is amazing, Alexis even thinks so but she's more focused on Matt.

The coach gives the team a short break and Alexis uses this as her chance, as she's going to walk over to him he's already heading to her. "So, Matty..." She greets him as he comes over, holding a water bottle, panting a little.

"Yes, Lexi?" He asks her, smile on his face at seeing her. She tilts her head, smile on her lips a little nervous as she looks down.

"So tonight Elena organised this dinner things tonight because she's having Stefan come over and I thought maybe you might come as well." She tells him thoughtfully, speaking a little slow. He has a confused smile on his lips as he furrows his brow thinking over her words before speaking up.

"So, like, Elena and her new boyfriend and _us_?" The way he asks is as if he's unsure if it's meant to be a friends thing or maybe a double date, he has no idea which she's asking him. Her eyes widen slightly, her racing and she's quick on the defense.

"Bonnie will also be there, Elena wants her and Stefan to get along." She explains, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "But I was wandering maybe you would want to come..." She asks softly looking up at him with her doe eyes and he can tell she's a little nervous. He slowly starts to smile.

"Sure, sounds cool." He nods. "What time?"

"Tonight at eight." She beams at him brightly.

"Donovan! Stop fooling around and get back on the field!" Tanner, who is also the football coach, calls.

"I'll see you then." He promises and he leans forward quickly, one arm out giving her a loose hug and as he pulls back he kisses her on the cheek without even thinking about it or realizing, it just came naturally to do. He quickly pulls back and hurries back on the field leaving her standing there, her cheeks are bright red and her mouth slightly open, feeling taken back by what just happened. She turns to look to her sister who's walked back over and who's eyebrows are raised but looks amused.

"Come on, let's get home." Elena tells her and the shocked look morphed into a soft smile with rosy cheeks as she suddenly remembers how to breathe before she slowly follows Elena off to head home. Matt pauses, looking back to her seeing her walk away, only just realizing what he did and his blue eyes widen slightly but when she looks back over her shoulder he catches her eyes briefly. Coach calls on him again and he can't keep the smile off his face for the rest of practice.

* * *

Night arrives, the clock now only a quarter of an hour from striking Eight, as three girls are in the Gilbert house kitchen preparing dinner. Half of the spread is that of which Alexis cooked with Bonnie's aid and the other half is to go food from some take out place Elena had ordered. Bonnie huffs at the girls, giving a pointed look as she speaks up."You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie speaks matter of factly and Elena groans because Bonnie is really drilling this into the ground while Alexis just laughs at it. Alexis is far too fact driven to think anything more but she does at least listen because it means something to her friend.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." The older twin dismisses Bonnie's thoughts but Alexis does find it pretty interesting so she isn't as quick to dismiss and lets herself entertain the thought.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe they mean something." Alexis suggests, tilting her head, with a shrug.

"Like?" Bonnie asks having no idea what they could mean but do think that they mean something, they have to.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena inquires and Bonnie slumps slightly with a sigh.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asks both the twins reluctantly.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena rejects the idea being content human as Elena picks up at to go food container, pouring it into a bowl while Alexis prepares the food she cooked.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Alexis laughs softly, probably teasing her nervous sister because she is also a little nervous. Elena rolls her eyes at her younger twin.

"Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asks, mostly to herself as she stands, looking around the kitchen and Bonnie closes her eyes a moment before responding.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie predicts and Elena, humoring her best friend, opens the middle draw on her left. Alexis watches her sister with curious eyes that turn to amused bemused when Elena sees the serving spoons in the draw. Elena quickly shakes her head, already in denial as she grabs them and turns back to the other girls.

"Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." She deadpans, dubious look on her face.

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie breathes out, not really thinking that but maybe needing to. Alexis just shakes her head and she's about to make a comment but she's cut off when the doorbell rings. She looks over to the direction of the noise suddenly feeling her heart speed up which is strange because this is meant to be a friend thing with her babies father right?

"Okay, he's here-" Elena tells Bonnie before her eyes briefly flick to her twin. "-or he is here, maybe both are here, okay? Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Alexis and Bonnie aren't sure if she's telling them or herself but they can't question it before Elena is grabbing Alexis's hand and dragging her to the door to greet them.

* * *

As soon as she has seen Matt at the door she could feel her self blushing slightly, her heart beating quickly but she manages to calm down quickly as she starts talking with everyone. They all end up settling down and chatting. She's sitting next to Matt at dinner and there wasn't a noticeable lull in the conversation with everyone as it all just came so naturally. The night is turning out to be a really good one but out of everyone it's only Bonnie that doesn't seem like she's having fun at all, like she'd rather be anywhere but here as everyone else is talking, joking and laughing. Alexis is laughing at some story that Matt just told about something ridiculous that happened when they were all kids. She looks to her and her laughter dies off slowly caught by him as she realizes that this dinner means so much more than she thought or maybe she did know how much it really does mean. He catches her staring and smiles back in a bemusing way, bringing her back to reality as she had been caught up in her own thoughts for a while. "You okay?" He asks, soft look on his face but his eyes hold mostly fondness and a little bit of concern. She doesn't really have to think about her response, it just falls from her lips.

"Perfect." She assures him, warm smile on her face and it's true because at the moment she feels pretty good about everything. She turns back to the conversation after a brief moment. Eventually the topic starts to shift and Elena looks over to Stefan, curiously.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today? " Elena asks and Stefan gives a thoughtful look with a slight shrug because it honestly wasn't too bad to what he's endured in the past but he can't say he likes the man.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." He smiles and Matt huffs at that, knowing that's the easiest Tanner will go on him ever.

"Don't get used to it, Tanner is tough coach." Matt warns him, but is only slightly joking as he says it.

"Noted." Stefan says, tilting his head slightly and Elena frowns thinking Bonnie and Stefan haven't been talking enough. She leans forward looking between her best friend and Stefan.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-." Elena starts, and Alexis watches as Bonnie shuts down that attempt quickly.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie deadpans, seeming very not interested making Alexis frown slightly because she's already pretty good friends with Stefan and she doesn't understand why Bonnie can't see what other do. Alexis pauses because maybe Bonnie does because she sees what everyone else doesn't, that's why she's so adverse to Stefan.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggests, leaning forward and desprately wanting the two to get to know each other.

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie doesn't even look up, speaking so awkwardly and Elena isn't having it.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." The older twin insists.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." She huffs out and Matt tilts his head, a look of recognition on his face.

"Witches? God, Bonnie's grandma always used to babel about that stuff when we were kids" Matt laughs with no heat behind it just fondness at the memories of being with Bonnie and the other girls growing up. The crazy stories Bonnie's grandmother would tell always amused them, no matter the time of day. It used to be one of his favorite things, as odd as it seems.

"They are pretty cool." Alexis agrees with a soft chuckle.

"Not really." Bonnie huffs, rolling her eyes, really souring the mood and it's Stefan who speaks up this time.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan informs her, looking quite interested that Bonnie

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie admits, looking up to him.

"Really? Salem witches?" He asks, eyes wider looking even more interested than he did a moment before.

"Yeah." She confirms

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan tells her truthfully and Bonnie tilts her head, furrowing her brow.

"Really? Why?" She questions, furrowing her brow slightly.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explains.

"Yeah, they are." She speaks softly, small and proud smile on her lips as she starts to think Stefan isn't really that bad_. Suddenly the door bell rings again causing the twins to both look confused._

_"I wonder who that could be." Elena comments as she moves to get up but Alexis beats her to it._

_"_I'll get it." Alexis tells her sister, pushing herself up when Elena had moved to get up. She heads over to the front door and answers it. The pregnant girl pulls the door open and before her Caroline has a bright smile on her lips.

"Surprise!" Caroline cheers as she darts forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Alexis in a quick embrace. The brunette looks a little taken back as to why she's here and how out of character it is for her not to text first before showing up. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh, Okay. That's fine." Alexis tells her only just hearing that Caroline used the word 'we' causing her to furrow her brow and look only then notices Caroline hasn't come alone as her eyes stop on the rather attractive man beside Caroline. It's the guy from earlier today, Damon, Stefan's brother and Alexis doesn't really know how to react.

"Damon? Right?" Alexis asks him as Caroline slips into the house. Damon smiles at her, seeming amused by something and has the look that he know something she doesn't in his eyes.

"Hope you don't mind, Alex." He tells her amusement in his tone, seeming pretty cool but he shortens her name and that sits wrong with her straight away. Only her Uncle John and sometime Jeremy has really has ever called her 'Alex' and rarely any one else. It seems far too personal for this stranger. She shift her weight from one foot the the other, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"It's Alexis." She corrects him harshly, finding it strange he even guessed right which twin she was when she's never meet him before.

"Alexis, Sorry." Damon breathes out, locking eyes with her and it sends an uneasy shiver up her spine. She's about to say something but suddenly Stefan is by her side looking at his older brother.

_"_What are you doing here?" The younger Salvatore demands of his older brother who doesn't even bother looking at him, keeping his eyes on Alexis.

"Waiting for Alexis to invite me in." Damon doesn't even look at his brother as he speaks. There's bad blood, she can tell and it's so obvious. She can feel the tension between them and it makes her feel out of place right now. She looks to Stefan, not having seen him like this but Damon speaks up, drawing her eyes back to him. She's a welcoming girl, she's feeling a little over protective at the moment but she knows she's safe. Stefan's here and Matt's here, nothing bad will happened so she'll let him in, he won't be staying long anyway. He looks smug, daring but she feels easier as his face softens suddenly. His eyes flick down so quickly she hardly notices it. That soft, caught look is gone after a brief moment.

"Yes, you can..." She starts but Stefan cuts her off, having the overwhelming urge to protect not just Elena in the other room but feeling more of an urge to protect Alexis, Pregnant Alexis, who is someone he's already easily considering a best friend.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan excuses his brothers and Damon looks to him, about to snip back when another voice speaks up.

"Get in here." Caroline calls from inside the house.

"We're just...finishing up." Stefan insists, trying not to have Alexis invite him in. Alexis looks to him in question and Stefan gives her a warning look, telling her to trust him. She does, she trusts Stefan's judgement. She turns back to look at Damon, apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, we are really just fin-" She starts and Stefan visibly relaxes while Damon looks put out but it doesn't last long as Elena comes over to the door.

_"What's taking so long?" Elena asks as she comes to stand between Stefan and Alexis. Damon is quick to jump at the chance of getting invited in._

"Your sister was about to invite me in." Damon lies and Alexis suddenly feels really off about him. She knows she won't be able to trust him, he's a liar and she wants him out.

"Well come in, Caroline's waiting." Elena tells him, gently pushing her sister arm so she'll step back while stepping back herself so he can walk in. Damon steps over the threshold into the house as Stefan and Alexis share a look.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena...Alexis."

"Thank you." Elena tells him as she and Damon head over to the others. Alexis looks to Stefan, wondering what's going on and only knowing something is wrong.

"You and you brother..?" She starts and Stefan lets out a sigh, shaking his head.

"There was a reason I didn't tell you about him." He admits, not caring if Damon is listening to them as he look to Alexis. "It's complicated and he isn't a good person." He confesses and she pales slightly, looking over to Damon who's wrapping an arm around Caroline and looking over to her. Alexis frowns softly at him, wondering who the hell her sister just invited into their home.

* * *

Matt can tell something's uneasy with Alexis when they all settle in the living room. She's sitting back in the chair in the lounge while Matt sits on the arm of it as he wouldn't let her, wanting her to be comfortable while the others sit on the couch and other arm chair. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." The blonde cheerleader admits as she leans forward to look at Stefan.

"He was hoping you'd just strike out and look like an idiot after you made him look like one." Matt speaks up, humor in his voice causing the others who were in the class chuckle at the memory of Stefan making Tanner look like a fool. Although a little uneasy at Damon's presences Alexis finds herself laughing softly, leaning against Matt.

"Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline encourages him.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon adds, agreeing with the blonde as he looks to his brother while something glints in his eyes that Alexis doesn't trust. Caroline nods looking at him.

"Yeah, Elena and Alexis wasn't so lucky today." Caroline admits, turning her eyes to look between the twins with a sad look on her face. "It's only because they missed summer camp. God, I don't know how they're ever going to learn the routines." She sighs with obvious annoyance.

"I literally created the cheer for our opening act this year, Caroline. Maybe I'll need help with the other, but not with my own cheer. " Alexis tells her friend sharply, slightly defensive because yes she doesn't know any of the other routines but she made this one and Caroline's just sweeping it under the rug. Bonnie, sensing tensions are rising and knowing how Alexis and Caroline can get when they fight, speaks up.

"I'll work with them. They'll get it." Bonnie assures her in a clipped tone but Caroline really just ignores Bonnie.

"I guess we can put them in the back." Caroline's sighs with a slight shrug and now she's really getting on Alexis nerves, which is strange because Alexis usually is so good at handling the blonde.

"Oh my god." Alexis breathes out, hand coming up to run through her hair, it's obvious she's getting really annoyed and she feels Matt's hand settle between her shoulder, silently trying to make sure she's okay.

"You know, you two don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena, Alexis." Damon says thoughtfully, trying to also quite Caroline and before either of the twins can speak up, once again, Caroline speaks up.

"Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died and now Alexis is also knocked up by Matt here, which by the way she isn't even dating, and who is Elena's ex boyfriend. But yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun." She's says it so coldly and dismissively. Alexis abruptly pushes herself up to stand, causing everyone to look at her as she looks to Caroline, absolute fury in her eyes.

"Okay, I've had enough, Caroline."

"And I say that with complete sensitivity." She tries to back peddle, instant regret, looking down and apologetic but Alexis isn't having it. The mention of her parents and the way she just humiliated her in front of everyone hurts.

"Get. Out." She's demands, having had enough and the room goes still and no one knows if they heard here right because this is so unlike Alexis.

"What?" Caroline asks softly, taken back. Her eyes are wide as she looks up at her friend but Alexis is seething, hurting.

"I want you and your new- boytoy or whatever the hell he is to get out, you're not welcome here." The thing she's a sweetheart but she's also a cheerleader, she knows how to be mean and this is really nothing. She's annoyed with how Caroline is acting and how Damon is even here. Alexis pauses for moment, mock thoughtfully. "Oh and I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Alexis!" Elena scolds her younger twin softly and Alexis whips to look at her, seeing the hurt Caroline inflicted in her eyes. Alexis doesn't care.

"Seriously, Elena?!" Alexis asks her sister in disbelief and Elena doesn't say anything for a moment. "Fine, I'll just go... clean up then, because I'm not staying here with them." Alexis huff out shaking her head before heading off to the kitchen without even bothering to look back.

"Alexis, wai-" Caroline stands up to go after her but Matt stops her as he gets up, shooting a look at the cheerleader.

"Haven't you done enough, Caroline?" Matt scolds her, looking at the girl like he doesn't even know her at all.

* * *

She's in the kitchen, turning on the hot water for the dishes and getting the dish washing soap. "About what Caroline said..." He starts, walking over to her and she look over her shoulder at him, looking put out.

"It's true but the way she just...threw it at us." She trails off in a sigh, shaking her head, and looking down. Alexis knows Caroline is still just reeling from Stefan choosing Elena over her but this felt like it was more than just that. It struck her like a slap in the face.

_"_Look I know this isn't ideal, far from it and there are somethings we can't change.." He speaks up gently and this causes her to turn to him, leaning back against the counter and looking up at him.

"I know..but we can handle it, handle this. Together." She tells him firmly, she's nervous but her nerves about Matt not being there or something like that are completely gone.

"We can but I'm also trying to say we change some things if we'd want..and I do." He tells her and that catches her off guard.

"What do you mean?" She furrows her brow and she doesn't understand what he's saying completely. She's frowning slightly, looking confused but he thinks she looks kind of adorable.

"I.." He starts but he pauses working up his courage. "I like you, Alexis." He tells her, meeting her eyes and it's like she has forgotten how to breathe, her heart beating like a drum in her chest. He likes her, she doesn't know what degree to which he's admitting to but my god how long she's wanted to hear that from him. She can't help but think of what could be.

"I'd hope so..." She tells him, breathlessly as her lips quirk into a smile and her cheeks flame red. The look on his face has her continuing quickly. "And I like you too, Matt..I-" She confesses so softly but she's cut off all to soon when a ringing sound cracks through the air. He groans as he realizes it's his phone and she sighs, her eyes falling shut at the moment being gone_._ He answers the phone, throwing Alexis an apologetic look as he does so, she gives him a tight lipped smile. She slumps a little as he talks on the phone, feeling as if she just fell back to the ground. After a moment when Matt hangs up his phone he turns back to her with another apologetic look and she knows he has to leave.

"One of Vicki's friends...she needs my help, I have to go pick her up." He tells her carefully, looking disappointed and regretful.

"Go, We'll talk another time." She tells him, understanding and Matt gives her a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" He asks and she nods slowly, even though she wants to continue this she knows he must go.

"Yeah, I hope everything is okay." She assures him and he steps forward, nodding before wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

"Thanks." He thanks her softly, holding her close and she finds herself relaxes in his grip so easily as he kisses the top of her head, on purpose this time. She likes hugging Matt, he has a way of making her feel safe and at home whenever they hug, she likes that.

* * *

When Matt leaves she stays in the kitchen alone, doing the dishes, but she doesn't stay alone for long as Damon wonders into the kitchen only moments later and asks if she needs help. She just lets out a sigh, not wanting to get into another altercation and throws a small towel at him, putting him on drying duty even though she doesn't really what him there. After a moment of silence as they get to cleaning up Damon speaks up. "Sorry about earlier...Caroline was.." He apologizing without really apologizing for his part which is something she catches immediately.

"Don't. Don't you dare put this all on Caroline, you tricked my sister into inviting you in our house." She scolds him, accusation in her quiet tone as she passes him another dish for him to dry and he lets out a loud exhale.

"You weren't going to invite me in just because of my brother?" He questions, voice flat.

"Not just because of that but I trust your brother's judgement." She tells him firmly, giving him a brief look before turning back to the task of cleaning the dishes at hand. "I have enough family drama and I don't yours as well." Alexis admits, shaking her head and eyes downcast.

"Understandable." Damon comments, with a tilt of his head and hitch of his brows. She doesn't reply to that and after while, they get through more of the dishes and he speaks up again. "So what Caroline said...You're going to be a mother?" He asks her that even though he knows it to be true. She's pregnant, maybe that's why Stefan's clinging to her as well, because having a child is one of the most human and alive things a person can has always liked being around what makes him feel human and Alexis is the most human. So beautifully human. Alexis pauses for a brief moment before nodding slowly.

"I am." She confirms, continuing cleaning. He smiles a little, arching an eyebrow.

"That must be exciting... and hard."

"It is." It's getting clearer she doesn't really want to talk to him as Stefan's earlier words about his brother playing like a martyr in her head. He can see her unease toward him clearly, he just is trying to think of a way to win her over even just slightly while having fun.

"You know what it is, any names yet?"

"No, we have to wait until next ultrasound to find out and no names yet." She huffs out lightly, not heat behind it at all. He stops and looks at her.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. "

"I do?" She questions, softer toner, arching a brow at him and wondering why on earth he likes her. He smiles.

"Earlier tonight, the way you laughed just..it was real. It's the kind of laugh that just makes me want to laugh to." He tells her

"Laughter is contagious I suppose." She laughs softly at his game finding this innocent enough and he brightens.

"See right there!" He exclaims. "It's not just that. You and your sister make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

"I'm not Stefan's girlfriend." She tells him because they way he said it was as if his brother was dating both of them Damon just looks at her with an intrigued look as he shakes his head.

"Exactly, you're his friend. Stefan doesn't have many friends which is something that makes you so much more interesting." Damon tells her, looking at her just a little too long and like she's a mystery which is strange as she's an open book..just maybe not to him. She pauses, contemplating his words.

"You know, Stefan and I know what it's like to lose people to, we've watched almost every we've ever cared about, even her, die.

"I'm sorry...her?" She asks, voice suddenly so much more softer and honest.

"Katherine." He sees the question look on her face. "Hasn't Stefan told you about her?" He asks, with a surprised facade.

"I think my sister mentioned she was Stefan's ex...She died?" She asks carefully, concern for Stefan because so much death..she can understand why he says he's a loner now and what drove him to be so.

"Mhmm, tragic, in a fire." His voice is so distant as he speaks, she can tell he carries allot of pain over her death. It takes her own breath away. Empathy clear in her expression and body language.

"Recent?" She asks quietly but she's quick to stop herself. "Sorry I shouldn't be prying. If Stefan wants me to know about Katherine, he'll tell me." She says it with such conviction Damon almost feels sorry for her.

"You have so much misplaced faith in my brother..." Damon sighs but his eyes hold something akin to admiration and pity. She frowns wondering why he spoke those words, although they linger she chooses to ignore them.

"I'm sorry about Katherine though." She tells him honestly, looking up at him with those soft eyes and he meets them. "You lost her too. It's never easy loosing someone, especially when they mean so much to you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Her voice is so gentle and genuine he can't help but feel something. It's unexpected. She looks likes she's about to start crying herself, a bleeding heart. He's missed her.

"Thank you." He says firmly and she can tell just how much that means to him. Alexis also begins to understand Katherine's death may of changed Stefan but it may be why Damon's been acting the way he has. The worst kind of pain still lingering in his heart. Stefan seemed to have moved on but Damon may not so easily. With that the tension starts to settle and a now found bond is formed.

* * *

After everyone leaves after the night comes to a conclusion Elena's in bed sleeping before her and Alexis finds herself standing in the doorway. She's looking around the room, thinking, although she loves sharing a room with her sister, it's going to be time soon that she has her own room. Lucky, they have one of the twins old room spare that is now currently the guest room. She was going to move fully into the room a few months ago but her parents died and she couldn't bare being alone, nor could her sister. She's actually not sure whose room this was or whose the guest room was but it is right next to Elena's and growing up when they were given their own room they always ended up sleeping in each others room so one day they just both decided to stay in this one.

She nods her head looking around before moving and crawling to her bed. As she falls asleep she doesn't notices there's a crow on her window still.


	7. 12 weeks, 6 days -

She has loved cheer leading, it was a huge part of her life, something she found allot of happiness and friendships through but now she must face the issue if she can continue it. Alexis stands there, only clad in a towel tied around her small but quickly growing form as she looks down at her cheer leading uniform which is laid out on her bed in front of her. A bittersweet feeling fills her heart, her fingers ghosting over the fabric and with a fondness in her eyes. It reminds her of her life before, rushing so many good memories and reminding her how much her life has changed now.

There's a sad smile playing on her as she lets out a sigh, not really wanting to give any of it up at all but she knows this is for the best. In a way this will be an end, a small but meaningful part of her life coming to a close, but in another way it won't be. It's just a change, and sometimes change is okay because the only real constant thing in life is change.

Another part of her reasons that she doesn't need to give up cheer completely, that she can still go to practice with the girls and join in where she can but she knows that she can no longer preform or do many of the things she did before. She knows so much about cheer, she loves it so much and she'd hate for all of it to go to waste. She pauses for a moment before her smiles turns to a true one of happiness as a brilliant idea comes into her mind.

Alexis does end up changing into her uniform, tying her hair up into a pony tail with a ribbon. With how the cheer skirts are designed it conceals her growing bump perfectly, the skirt is high waisted so it only leaves about two inches of skin showing of mid torso, not reveling anything and the elastic in the band of it is a life saver. Her top feels tight against her chest as her breast have gotten larger since the last time she wore this but the top isn't too uncomfortable but just enough telling her she needs to go up a size or a few.

Alexis looks at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance, with a sad smile because she's decided this will be the last time in a long while she'll ever wear this again. She doesn't even need to be wearing it for tonight as she has no intention of doing the performance only instructing and helping girls through their routine before hand but she she wanted to wear it for like one last hooray. "Are you thinking of quitting, to?" She hears her speak up from behind her and Alexis looks over her shoulder to look at her sister. She looks at Elena, she's dressed in casual clothes and her cheer is outfit is still on the bed so Alexis can already guess that she's quitting cheer. Elena just seemed like she felt out of place the other day, and honestly, to a lesser degree Alexis did to. Alexis doesn't blame her one bit.

"Are you?" The younger twin asks, just to confirm it.

"I'm a quitter." She laughs softly at herself, shaking her head.

"I've been thinking about it... I'll stay on the team." Alexis admits and Elena is honestly not too surprised by that, she feels like saying something though but then Alexis looks up to her in a soft but knowing way she always does to assure her sister. "Don't worry, not like I used to. I just help the girls with their routines and with training... Like a coach."

* * *

Once the girls arrive at the football fields of the school they spot Stefan waiting for Elena. The older twin turns to her sister to say something but Alexis beats her to it. "Go on, I need to catch with Matt and get to the girls. Oh and I'll break the news you're quitting to Care." Alexis offers her and her sister looks allot more relaxed now.

"Thank you so much. I'll find you before the game starts." Elena suggests and Alexis nods.

"Deal." Alexis agrees and Elena throws her a smile before hurrying off to Stefan. Alexis shakes her head before heading over to the team. Bonnie is the first to greet her, wrapping her arms around her before pulling back and giving her a look, silently asking which twin it is. The girl just laughs sweetly, she finds it so amusing when people mistake her sister and herself for each other. She lets Bonnie know who she is and explains everything, Bonnie seems pretty understanding of it. Bonnie gives her a smile as she sees Caroline heading over before leaving, letting Alexis deal with the blonde girl. There's this tense air between them after the dinner party the other night.

"Alexis?" Caroline questions softly and the girl sighs as she nods. The blonde stops in front of her pregnant friend looking so apologetic. "Look, I'm so sorry about last night. I-"

"Caroline." Alexis tries to cut her off but Caroline is having it. She looks at the pregnant teen desperately as she continues.

"It's was unfair and wrong to say that." Caroline admits, she looks so truly upset with herself. "I am so sorry, you're my best friend in the world..I love you, Alexis," The blonde girl confesses, her voice full of honesty. As Alexis looks at her hearing her words, seeing her she knows there's only one real thing she can do. She chooses to forgive her, lips twitching into a smile before she just steps forward, wrapping her arms around Caroline in a tight embrace. Everyone has there moments they make mistakes and although the words hurt, she means far too much to Alexis for their friendship to break over it. Caroline practically melts into the hug, squeezing her friend, feeling so relieved she didn't ruin things. Through everything, it's always been Alexis by her side and has always been there for her unlike everyone else who has been she quick to turn. When they fight, it feels awful and wrong, it usually lasts about a week but now they know they need each other or want to be there for each other.

"I love you too, Caroline." Alexis swears softly, still holding the blonde. They stay holding each other for quite a long while before eventually parting, their friendship and trust restored.

"So cheer?" Caroline question, after a moment voice soft as she looks over her friend and Alexis uses this as the perfect time to tell her about Elena.

"Actually Elena decided she doesn't want to do cheer this semester."

"Okay." Caroline nods and lets it go, not making it into a big deal because the girls only just made up.

" And I only want to be an instructor type of coach now, if that's alright?"

"Thank god! I was going to suggest that." Caroline tells her, seeming even more relieved before grabbing Alexis by her hand and dragging her to the the other cheerleaders.

* * *

She gets through the warm up easily before the girls individually practice what they need to before they practice again as a whole. She's helping one of the girl's, Tiki, with her flip form as she often looses balance and is now put at the front since Alexis has stepped down. Tiki's a sweet girl, probably the kindest on the team, questioning why she can't cheer anymore and Alexis just tells her things are different now. Tiki promises her it'll be fine in such a sincere way Alexis believes it and Alexis feels lucky none of the other girls questioned her own it since they aren't as kind and would pry way too far.

She steps away from the girl about to go over to Caroline when she sees Matt jogging over to her. He comes to a stop, a little surprised to see her wearing her cheer uniform but happy to see her. "Hey Lexy." He greets her as she turns so him. They need to talk but now is not the time, not with the first game of the season.

"Matty." She sweetly smiles back at him before looking down at his jersey then back up. "Look at you in your jersey." She laughs, teasing him softly as she loosely grabs the front of his jersey. He laughs softly, shaking his head and she lets go.

"Says the one wearing the cheer uniform." He counters, teasing tone is his own voice and lifting his brows slightly.

"Hmm..Last time I'm wearing this for a while though." She tells him thoughtfully before presses her lips together and tilting her head. He pauses for a moment, before his lips twitch up.

"You're quitting?" He asks, a little relieved at that.

"No." She's quick to answer and he looks worried, eyes flicking down to her stomach then back up. She can see the concern flash on his face. "Don't worry, Matty, I talked to Care, I'm just an instructor now. So cheering without really cheering but still getting extra credits and if in the future things get to busy or I can't handle it, then, I will quit." She explains, knowing smile still on her face and he seems to calm, relax, at the information.

"Good, so you feeling okay?" He checks in, slowly nodding.

"Oh, I probably going to help out for another half hour then sit down till the pep really in a few hours." Alexis explains before looking up at him softly. "But how are you?"

"Coach has us practicing passes and kicks 'till then. It's miracle he's even giving us breaks every hour." He huffs out softly.

"I'm sure you'll do great tonight." She tells him, hand reaching out to rest on his lower arm.

"I hope so." His mind has been all over the place lately with everything that's going on, he hopes he doesn't get too distracted on the field.

"'You will." She assures him firmly, squeezing his arms gently and just the way she says it has him believing it.

"I will." He nods, speaking with more confidence and she smiles. Matt makes his way back to his team quickly as he sees the other player doing so and Alexis helps the girls for a while before finding Elena.

* * *

The sky night is dark, the entire atmosphere has changed drastically. The school is going wild with loud hollering and cheering. The huge bonfire is aflame, roaring and drums are thudding loudly like an erratic heartbeat. The sister's make their way to the front line of the pep rally, eager to watch on as excitement coarse through them. The twins stand side by side as they both look over to the football players as Tanner starts speaking.

"Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Tanner shouts into the microphone causing the crowd to boo. Alexis smiles widely over at Matt and he smiles back as the coach continues. "But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" The teacher shouts into the microphone and the entire school goes wild with cheering at that.

As her eyes wonder the smile starts to fall off her face as she sees Tyler leaning over, whispering something in Matt's ear before walking off, as if on a mission. She frowns but she pushes herself forward, finding it too odd for her liking, to see what he's doing as she has a feeling he's up to no good. He stops for just a moment with Vicki before he sees her younger brother. A protectiveness urge cuts into her as she realizes he's bee lining to Jeremy and his friends who are drinking. She steps forward until she's by Vicki as Jeremy stands up, discarding a bottle of alcohol to the side to stand up to Tyler. It's clear something's about to go down and Alexis feels her heart pounding.

"Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler sneers at her brother with a laugh and it happened so quickly. Before they even knew what was happening Jeremy swings, slamming his fist into Tyler's face

"Tyler, stop it!" Vicki shouts when the two boys fall to the ground, Tyler still punching Jeremy even though she's down. Her instinct to protect her family cut in but in that moment, she somehow forgotten she was pregnant, or maybe protecting her brother was more important at that moment as she darted forward to intervene. Vicki reaches an arm out, trying to grab the pregnant teen, to stop her, but misses.

"Stop! Get off my brother!" She shouts, fury in her voice as she manages to grab Tyler by the shoulder and he acts on reflex. He stands up, swinging around with his fist raised. His fist collides with her face before he even realizes what he's done, all the air feels as if it's forced from her lungs, she doesn't feel the pain though, she's gone straight into shock. Around them suddenly everyone was quite and in shock but that only lasted a moment. She staggers back a few steps, her vision's blurry and she feels so dizzy, as if the ground is moving beneath her. She can barely see the complete panicked look of Tyler's face as he realizes what he's done before she looses balance and her eyes lids feel to heavy. She drops as if she was a rag doll, falling to her side, before she hits the ground someone manages to catch her, she can hear screaming and fighting but it sounds all so distant as her world goes dark.


	8. - 13 weeks, 4 days

_Just posted a short chapter a moment ago and thought to post this too because i felt it was too short and decided yall deserve much more than that._

* * *

He's sitting there in a bleak hospital waiting room and surrounded by others yet he barely notices. It's a fear, this terrified and upset and heartbroken feeling within him that consumes doctors haven't given any answers and it's been hours. He's freaking out in his mind, thousands of thoughts playing on repeat and none of them good. He looks down at his hands the back of the knuckles on one hand that are freshly bruised and slightly bloodied. Matt feels jittery and that's strange for him but it's not that strange considering his...pregnant... Alexis is in the hospital, they have no idea what's going on with her and he's shaking. After what happened to Alexis wasn't the only terrible thing he witnessed tonight. As he was hurrying to grab his bag from the locker room he had found his coach's, Tanner's, bloodied and ravaged corpse. It was the worst thing he had ever seen, the entire day will be stained into his mind as a horror.

His eyes are glazed over as he looks up, Caroline's in the chair next to him, the blonde girl looks so tired like she's about to fall asleep but the last thing Caroline can do now is even think of sleeping. She's stopped getting up every other second, stopped shouting while demanding answers from every doctor or nurse that walked by because it was pointless as no one knew. Now she's trying not to cry but her breathes are hitched and very telling.

In the chair across from him is Jeremy who is sporting a split lip and a black eye that's visible on his face. He's asleep in the chair, smelling of cheep alcohol and shame. He knows Vicki is outside, having a smoke, what Vicki did tonight surprised everyone and her words did as well because now everyone knows.

Stefan's standing up leaning against a wall look on his face like he's focusing on something, he looks very troubled. Matt briefly wonders why he's here but leaves that at that. He likes Stefan because he's a good friend to Alexis and does right by her.

Elena sits next to her aunt, water bottle in hand, looking like she wants to break down and Jenna's has an arm around Elena. No one really knows the outcome and they're all waiting for that doctor to come tell them if she's okay, if the baby is okay. They all know Alexis, if something were to happen to her baby she's probably never fully recover from the hurt.

Matt leans back in his chair and thinks back to moments after Alexis fell.

It all happens quickly and everything at the same time. When Alexis fell is was like a doll falling to the ground bonelessly, she never hit the ground though. Stefan was quick and swift, darting forward almost impossibly quick catching her but still lowering her to the ground with him.

Matt was in shock when Tyler had hit her, he had been running over when he saw Alexis intervene in a fight between Lockwood and her brother but he stopped in shock, he wishes he didn't but he did. He was only a few feet away from Tyler, Matt couldn't even process the rush of emotion he got he snapped out of it in a second and the only thing he felt like he needed to do was protect his family and make sure Alexis was okay_._

Elena was shocked, letting out a loud gasp, hurrying and dropping to her sister's side, already getting her phone out to call an ambulance.

Jeremy shouts when it happens and he was down right ready to kill Tyler in that moment, picking up a broken beer bottle beside him as he's on the ground. He was about to lunge forward, just beat him, stab him or attempt to kill him but forced himself to stop when Vicki bet him to it for fear of stabbing Vicki by accident. Jeremy looks over to his sister, fury inside of him at what the football player has done but concern for his sister also inside him thought the anger is stronger.

Vicki had lunged forward a second after it happened, it was like something just snapped in her, she finally had had enough with Tyler Lockwood. Him hitting the girl who he knows is carrying Vicki's niece or nephew was the final straw. She full on tackled him to the ground and no one even tried to stop her. They didn't want to. Matt eyes were on Alexis, flicking back to Vicki hitting Tyler and he didn't even try to stop Vicki, he felt like it was justified. And it was.

Tyler didn't even really try to stop her either as he was still processing the fact he just hit a pregnant girl, he just hit and knocked out Alexis Gilbert who's pregnant with his best friend's child.

Vicki gets up, kicking him as hard as she can and screaming at him. "You..Dick!...Dirt bag! Just hit...A Pregnant... Girl!" She yelled at him between blows, her kicks are hard but his ear takes more of the brunt and he's hands just blocking his head. The words are so loud, it dawned on everyone that Alexis Gilbert is pregnant and Tyler Lockwood just knocked her out. Eyes widen, people are looking around and more people are grabbing out there phones to call an ambulance.

Matt jolted when Vicki said that, telling everyone and he stepped froward, grabbing Vicki. Vicki didn't fight him as he told her to stop before pushing her to the side, but not to harshly. He towers over Tyler as he offers the other male a hand, there is a stillness in the air, Tyler looked up at Matt unsure but he toke his hand. Tyler takes it and Matt helps him up without looking at him. He looks at Alexis and he can hear sirens wailing.

"Man..I-" Tyler starts, not knowing what to say because no words can right this. Tyler shakes his head and Matt turns his to look at the other male.

"Hey Ty." It sounds causal but it has that angered edge to it as Tyler looks to him.

"Ye-" He doesn't get to finish that as Matt balled up his fist and just swung. He hits Tyler in the jaw. It doesn't knock Tyler out just shocks him as he staggers back but he remains on his feet.

"Don't touch my girlfriend again! Get out of here!" Matt snarls at Tyler not even realize what he called Alexis, who looks around himself, he's feels like an outcast with everyone looking at him with such hatred as blood fills his mouth. His dazed and Jeremy goes to lunge to take advantage of that Elena shouts, sirens are louder.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tanner demands, taking in the sight of an knocked out cheerleader, the fight and friends turning against each other while Sirens wail in the distant, getting louder with every second. Tanner's arm gets almost gets sliced by the broken glass as he intervenes and Matt pulled Jeremy back, holding him as Jeremy struggled, down right wanting to kill Tyler.

"You knew she was pregnant!" Jeremy spits that out, shocking more people. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He snarls, his eyes wide and furious as Matt's grip on him is tight, pushing him back.

"Get outta here!" Matt shouts at Tyler and Tyler did leave. The ambulance arrived taking Alexis away. He wasn't allowed in the ambulance with her, Matt was to heated at the moment, the medic could see it and only one person was allowed to ride along so Elena had jumped into the ambulance without a second thought. Apparently Tanner had gone back to locker room for some reason when the ambulance arrived, after being told he could not ride in the ambulance he raced to the change room to get his bag and car keys to drive down. He found the football coach dead outside the locker room, they say he had been attacked and killed most likely by the same animal that attacked Vicki a few weeks ago but Matt, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Jenna was stressing out and when the moment the doctor had asked to speak in private her heart sunk, fearing the absolute worst. She nodded and walked off into a near room with the as the doctor started to explain Alexis was stable and the fetus still viable and both alive did Jenna start to relax. Of course, it was not all good news as the doctor went on and explained how Alexis was hit really hard causing her brain to impact her skull harshly and that while the baby may seem alright at this moment that the trauma may still result in serious issues or miscarriage in the next days. They have to be careful, Alexis will have to be very careful. Because of this they want to keep her under observation for the next few days, while making sure she and the baby has suffered no seriously or even mild trauma. They will be watching out for swelling and bleeding from the brain while monitoring her and the fetus. It scares Jenna that something could be really wrong...it terrifies her. Jenna hardly knows how to handle this but she does.

The adult red haired woman walks back to the waiting room, all the teens getting up and looking at her expectantly.

"Jenna?" Elena asks so softly, standing in front of her now and everything even the air around them is tense.

"Is she alright? Is our baby?" Matt asks, voice soft and desperate for answers as he comes to a stop in front of her. It's so clear how much that boy loves her

"At the moment, she and the baby are okay." Jenna tells them, like everything is going to be okay. With these words it's like a weight off Matt's shoulder, relief waving over him and everyone feels that same thing. He breathes harder. Jenna opens her arms, hugging him like he's family. Like a son. Everyone feeling relieved she will be okay. As Matt pulls away Jenna continues. "They're going to keep her here for a few days to monitor her and make sure everything is alright. There's still some risk but she's strong."

"Thank god." Caroline breaths out sinking back into a chair.

"Can we see her?" Matt is quick to ask but the redhead shakes her head softly at him.

"Not yet. You can in the morning and the doctor said she'll probably still be asleep until then anyway." Elena wants to see her, wants to make sure her sister is okay. They used to say they were two parts of one soul and Elena doesn't think she'd of ever recover loosing half of her soul.

Matt needs to see her, he hates that this happened, hates he couldn't stop it. He needs her, the thought of something bad ever happening to her eats away at him because he cares about her in a way he doesn't completely understand but also something he understands mind is a mess after everything that's happened tonight and worrying almost consumes him. He wonders if she's been feeling this worry about the child with every breath she takes, he's worried, yes, but this is so much more than just worry. Right now he'd do anything that was asked of him to make sure his child and Alexis is okay. He'd walk through hell for her and she would never even need to ask.

Everyone wants to see her for their own reasons but the one the have in common is to see that she's okay but they can't, not yet.

* * *

Soft brown eyes flutter open and she lets out a soft groan as she wakes. Her head feels as though it's pounding and she shifts on the bed as she looks around slowly. She sees flowers at the end of her bed and on the small table beside her. The room is basked in afternoon light that seeps through the open curtains and she immediately realizes she is in a private hospitable room. Alexis hands fly to her stomach, fearing the worst has happened as her heart rate spikes on the monitor as panic sets into her when she realizes can't remember what happened or why she's here. Has she lost her baby? Did something horrible happen? She is a complete panic, her breathing is having and she feels like screaming or crying to get answers.

"Alexis?" She hears a familiar voice, she can place immediately place as Elena, ask her. It only soothes her slight as Alexis looks to the source of the voice to see her sister, hurrying to her side. Alexis looks up to her, her doe eyes wide with pure fear and worry. The younger twin looks completely terrified, that look Elena's only seen once and that was when the car was driving over the bridge that night they lost so much, it has Elena pauses at the horrid memory.

"My baby. Oh my god, what happened? Elena, what happened to my baby?" Alexis pleads, her voice shaking because she doesn't remember what happened at all and thinking that the only reason she'd be here is if something had happened to her unborn child.

"Nothing. It's okay, your baby's fine. I promise." Elena swears, voice full of desperate honesty, reaching out and grabbing her sisters hands. Alexis starts to calm nodding and repeating to herself herself her baby's fine. After a long pause the girl looks up at her older sister.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Elena asks softly, not speaking too loud as she furrows her brow and Alexis shakes her head slowly. The older twin gives her a careful and gentle look. "Friday night Jeremy and Tyler were fighting. You tried to stop Tyler but he punched you." It hardly makes sense until it comes back to her all at once, everything that happened up until the point she was grabbing Tyler's shoulder, demanding he stop hitting her brother. He couldn't of done it on purpose, she can't even think he did it on purpose but that doesn't change that she does not like him one bit in this moment. Maybe she even hates him, he was attacking her brother and lashed out on her so maybe.

Elena's hands rest on hers over her covered bump as Alexis nods slowly in the bed. "I remember...where's everyone? How long have I been here?" She questions, seeing the flowers and such around.

"It's Monday." Elena tells her softly and she's realizes it's been two whole days. Alexis has been in and out of it but she seems more awake now. "Caroline's on her way, Jenna's getting coffee, Jeremy is around here... somewhere."

"Matt?" She asks, feeling like she needs to see him and let him know she's okay.

"He's been here the whole time but he needed sleep, he has a shift today he couldn't get out of. Right now he's at work, he didn't want to go but.." The older twin trails off and Alexis nods.

"I understand." She knows Matt hasn't been working there long, he could lose his job easier than others. Alexis moves to sits up proper in the bed, noticing not just flowers but cards and gifts also scattered around the room, quite allot of them. She narrows her eyes at them looking at Elena in question. "What?"

"Everyone's been visiting dropping off stuff...it's kind of insane."

"Why?" The pregnant girl asks softly.

"You see...Um, everyone sort of knows about the baby now." Elena tells her sister a little awkwardly and cautiously. Alexis's breath catches in her throat, she looks around slowly, feeling so caught of guard, she can already feel her eyes watering and she feels stupid for it.

"Some people, No one exactly wants to be mean to the pregnant girl..in the hospital...who was punched in the face by a football player." Elena admits and today she got a few comments and looks today when she showed up to school but it wasn't too noticeable and people were telling other's off if they did do something. Of course if Alexis hadn't been hit they probably would not have been kind but they feel sorry but it's better then them being cruel, so maybe so good did come from this...and they have a few things for the baby already.

"Makes sense." Her eyes are glistening and her voice hitches, she's trying not to cry, she's really happy right now but also sad.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks her sister, looking really concerned but Alexis really can't help it right now, she's trying to keep herself together but she feels to tried to.

"It's just really kind of them." Alexis tells her and Alexis breaks, tears streaking down her face. Elena presses her lips together, trying not to laugh but she fails. Elena brings her sister into a hug, laughing softly. Alexis calms down after a while but before the sisters can talk more Alexis's doctor walks into the room. She answers a dozen questions, while listening to everything they tell her and did to her. It makes her feel at ease when it's all explained and the doctor tells her she should be able to go home tomorrow.

* * *

After Jenna gets to the room Elena heads home to Alexis insistence that she was okay while giving the two time to talk. She sits on the bed, blankets kicked off her as Jenna sits by her on the bed, looking at her carefully. "I know I shouldn't have intervened."

"You shouldn't of." Jenna agrees, nodding slowly, she wants to scold Alexis but doing it while she's in a hospital bed may be a little harsh, she's sure Alexis has learnt from this. Alexis shakes her head, sighing and looking disappointed with herself.

"I don't how but it was like..I forgot I was pregnant. I just wanted to protect my brother."

"I know you did but you have to take more care of yourself." She tells her softly.

"I know." She admits, looking down before looking around. "This is a pretty big private room." She changes the topic after a moments silence. Jenna hums, making a knowing noise as she tilts her head. Apparently the Lockwood's are covering all costs, really it doesn't surprise Alexis but what does surprise Alexis is that the mayor, Tyler's father, and his wife wishes to speak to Alexis about what happened and come to an agreement. Alexis questions her aunt on what kind of agreement but Jenna shrugs saying they'll probably ask or offer her something so they can sweep all this under the rug and keep a pristine image.

"Wouldn't everyone already know?" Alexis furrows her brow, this is a small town, word travels quick and it doesn't take much to get on the local news. This is the kind of thing that would be plastered all over it, the thought starts to stress the pregnant girl out.

"Some, but the news of someone being killed in another animal attack-"

"Another animal attack?" Alexis cuts her off and Jenna realizes the girl doesn't know about what happened after. She won't tell Alexis about Matt finding the body, that's something Matt should do. Jenna talked to Matt quite allot in the past few days, warned him, lectured him and he toke it, he stayed at the hospital the entire weekend by Alexis side..She can tell the boy is a good guy, she hopes he stays that.

"The night you got hit- Your teacher, Tanner, was killed. The news is sort of focused on that more." Tanner is dead, although he was far from her favorite teacher she still learnt from him and she finds it sad horrible that he's dead, no one deserves to die but everyone does.

* * *

Time is going past slowly in the hospitable bed. Jenna's left, needing to hand in a thesis before the deadline and Alexis had noticed her phone resting on the table next to her. She felt like calling Caroline and Bonnie to get down here, but she didn't feel quite up to that, her head still hurting and emotions going a little wild. She thinks about calling Stefan, she does think she'd like it if he visited and she cold handle that because he's not as...Caroline as Caroline is. She doesn't messages him as she gets lost in her train of thought as she really now wants to call Matt but he's in the middle of shift and she's not sure he'd have his phone on him.

She's about to try and call him when he brother causally strolls into the room. "You're an idiot." He tells her as he flops down onto the couch in the room. She lets out a huff, lips twitching up fondly.

"So are you." She counters, fondly knowing what's he's really saying. He smiles though she can see him wince as he does so, a healing split lip tearing open slightly. The two of them talk, Jeremy tells her when she asks about what happened that night after she got knocked out. He tells her about Stefan catching her, she finds that fact amusing but doesn't dwell on it. He tells what Vicki did, how she kicked Tyler's arse and that takes Alexis back, Vicki really must care.

Alexis looks at her brother, she's here because he got in a fight- actually no, she's here because she cares about her family...and momentarily forgot she was pregnant."I love you, punk." She has that big sister tone, which is firm but warm, he's sure that'll be her mom tone as well.

"I love you, too, nerd." He tells her, acting as if he's annoyed at admitting that but that's not the case at all.

* * *

Hospital food sucks, she has dinner and talks with a doctor further until she's left alone yet again in the room. It feels too big, too empty and to pass time she starts looking at the cards, not opening any gift, wanting to open the gifts with Matt since they're for _their_ child. She's not surprised to see the first card she picks up from is Tiki, she just laughs.

"You awake?" She hears a voice say from the door of her room. She turns her head and beams as she sees Stefan.

"Of course, It's only 7." She laughs softly, lips quirking up sweetly. "Come on, sit down." She tells him nodding toward the foot of the bed and he walks over, sitting down, shifting so he faces her and she does the same. He looks at her, she looks so human. She has her hair thrown up and she has a large bruise on the side of her face though and he knows why it's still there. He gave her probably only a few drops of blood the night she came here, he compelled his way in, it healed her partly but it did enough and it wasn't enough blood to heal her fully and having doctors getting suspicious. She was left with some bruises and and a dull headache but no damage and it brings him ease to know by now the blood would be out of her system.

She looks at him softly, tilting her head slightly. "Thank you." She tells him, she appreciates him being him and him catching her when she was hit, preventing further injury. He gives a question soft look, not sure what exact thing she is talking about yet before he can ask she continues. "But tell me.."

"Tell you what?" He questions, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Always going to catch me when I fall?" She asks just like that she did the day the met, knowing smile on her lips causing him to chuckle softly and nod.

"Always." He didn't even hesitate saying just what he did then though he doesn't add the rest because he knows he doesn't need to because she's answered it and it's promise now, one he'd gladly make. They look at each other and grin before breaking into laughter. They end up talking for a while until Stefan stops her.

"Here, I have something for you." Stefan tells her after a while pulling out something from his pocket. It was a small bag, pulled shut with ribbon in it's band. She takes it carefully, furrowing her brow.

"You didn't have to." She lets him now as she opens the small bag and her eyes widen when she pulls out quite a beautiful bracelet. The band design is intricate with stunning detailing on and a small deep red stones center it. The brunette girl looks at it in awe, eyes widening as she holds it in her hands before she looks back up to meet his eyes.

"I want you to have it. I've had it forever, it's said to grant protection to those who wear it." He tells her and she smiles at that, finding it sweet. He got the bracelet forever ago, he can't remember exactly when or where but he knows there's Vervain inside of it. It'll protect her.

"Thank you." Alexis tells him so sincerely as she clips it onto her wrist with ease. "Could of used this Friday night." She remarks with a laugh and he shakes his head. The two of them end up talking for a quite a while and about many things before she looks up at him. "I trust you, Stefan, and I hope that you can trust me enough to tell me things about yourself." Alexis tells him softly, in a caring tone and he's a little surprised with how much she's been trusting him so far, it almost scares him a little.

"I'm trying..." He admits, trying to protect her and her child but also not wanting to lie about it all, knowing he might need to. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"I'd like Matt here but he's at work. Doubt you could get him here." She frowns.

"I'll do my best." Stefan promises but Alexis doesn't take his words to seriously, even when hope flares in her chest.

"Thank you, Stefan." She tells him and he leaves.

* * *

The moment he sees her there, her long brown hair tied up in a messy bun, her body wrapped up in a hospital gown, how her bare feet dangle off the bed while she sitting on the edge, gazing out the window and she's when she turns her head, smiling at him, visibly brightening at seeing him and realizing he's there, that relief waves over him in waves. Matt hurries over to her, sitting in the next beside her and her arms already pulling him into a hug. She lets out a breath of air, closing her eyes letting herself melt into the embrace the both very much needed.

He pulls back slightly after a while, so they're face to face but still touching, he tilts his head, a hand on her neck gently as he looks at the bruises. "Are you okay?" He asks her examining the bruise on the side of her face, it'll last awhile and it looks like it must hurt. He's so angry with Tyler for this. It'll be hard to forgive him for this.

Alexis absolutely hates that this has happened, she hates that she is here but she is thankful for being okay, thankful for her unborn child is okay and thankful for Matt back by her side even though she knows he didn't truly leave. "Yeah." She breathes outs softly nodding gently and he has on the side of her neck as he looks over her, with such care. She can see the worry in his eyes and he starts to slowly nod. Visiting hours are almost over but they have time, he knows, so does she. The staff's lenient in Alexis case, or as they say 'Grayson's pregnant daughter's case', for they still mourn the loss of one of there own too. It's also a private room, they won't be bothered for quite a while if at all tonight for the past two days someone of the group has stayed her with her almost at all times, including night.

She's being released in the morning, it worries him as he wishes to be close enough to her to protect. She doesn't need a protector she'd say, she wants to be the protector, always has been and he's sure she will be the fierce protector for their child but every protector needs someone to protect them. He doesn't know what quite to say, his eyes lock with hers an he tells her. "Twenty six weeks and two days."

A cute bemused look makes it way upon her features. "Huh?" She furrows her brow slightly.

"She forgot to tell us when exactly the little one was due." Matt shakes his head smiling a little and she looks curious, not to sure what he is talking about and it dawns on her what he means, her eyes widen.

"Wait, that would make they due date on the-"

"Yeah." He laughs and so does she. Somehow they totally skipped out on the mention of it. Matt nods, he feels strange being the one to tell the other in this situation but she grins, full blown at knowing the date and what it means. She shakes her head. "How did I miss that?" She asks, smiling, not knowing how she forgot to ask such an obvious question as he hand touches her bump.

"I missed it too." Matt assures her.

"We're gonna to be parents." She tells him, softly like she still can't believe it will leaning more into his touch, craving to be around him at the moment more than anything. He places his hand over her on her small bump, his child is growing in there, it's insane. "And so soon."

"I know. It's all happening so fast but I know we're going to be good at being parents to." He promises looking at her with his lips twitching up in fondness but briefly trying not to think about his own parents. She seems to notice the flicker in his eyes and she looks up to him.

"The best." She swears, eyes bright, with such finality he huffs out a short laugh as she nods slowly, it's then he noticed how tired she looks.

"You should get some sleep." He tells her, he looks like he's holding something back from her and she looks ready to argue his point so he cuts her off. "Lexi, You look exhausted, I'll stay...I'll sleep on the couch." He tells her, not wanting to be aware from her again.

"Matt." She can tell he's tired as well but he should sleep in a bed, he should go home even thought she wants him to stay with her.

"I want to." He assures her and gives her a small smile and she lets him. Matt falls asleep rather quickly on the couch, he's been staying up allot the past few days, the image of finding tanner haunting him and the unknown about Alexis keeping him awake. She struggles to find sleep quickly, laying on her side facing the window she finds herself drifting off. She's drifting off to sleep, her eyes closed and have been for a while, teetering the edge of being awake and being asleep. She's completely relaxed but suddenly she feels a hand caress softly the side of her face, over the bruises. Her eyes flutter open, blinking a few times to try and see in the dimly lit room and she looks around with half lidded eyes as she hears a noise. Matt's still on the couch but his body is twitching, obviously having some sort of bad dream so she sits up, calling out to him.

"Matty?" She tries and he shuffles abit in his sleep but doesn't want. "Matt?" She tries again but louder this time, still soft tone though. He groans in response, moving and shuffling as he wakes before pushing himself up to sit.

"Alexis?" He questions, confused and worried.

"Come here." She says softly and he does. The mattress dips a slight bit as he sits down on the bed by her and her hand instantly reaches out to him. A hand rests on the side of his face, gently pushing, forcing him to face her and she can see the unshed tears in his eyes as her own look over him. Her heart breaks for him at just how sad and distraught he looks. "Matt? What is it? What's wrong?" Alexis mumbles out, sleepy and caring but pleading voice. Those eyes so wide and honest. He's shaking and she can feel him trembling beneath her hands and the mattress moving. Her hand slips from his face to rest at the base of his neck as he turns to look away.

A battle in the mind is clear as he tries to calm himself down. It takes him a few moments to answer her but she gives him time, not pushing him and eventually he speaks up, unable to look at her and instead looking out the window seeing a crow looking directly at him on the window still but he shakes his head.

"I almost lost you, you and the baby but that wasn't all that happened Friday night." His voice is low and heavy and she tilts her head, worry on her face.

"Matt..what happened?"

"It was me. I-I'm the one that found Tanner." He's shaking his head, voice rough.

"Oh god." She breathes out, heart hurting and upset he had to experience such a horrible thing.

"He was just lying there, there was so much blood-" He can't hold it back any longer and he breaks, tears rolling down his face, angry at the world. Alexis hushes him, pulling him to her, wrapping herself around him as best as she can and just holding him as he sobs, loud, ugly sobs. Her heart breaks for the boy she loves. All she can think to do is just be there and assure him gently.

While many just write Coach Tanner of as a jerk, which he definitely was at time forgot to realize just how many lives he changed. He became a teacher for a reason. Sure he only ever wanted to teach sport and football and absolutely hated teaching anything but he still did. He was tough, even mean, he would not be able tolerate when people were acting stupid or not to the best of their ability but to Matt, and all of the other guys on the football team, they looked up to him. He always forced them to be their best, helped so many of them with personal issues, got boys scholarships to college to just get out of this town and was just someone they needed. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Tanner may of deserved some things but didn't deserve to die like that. No one deserves a death like that. Matt can't get the horrified image out of his mind.

All he can do is grieve. All of this, all happening at once is too much for one person to handle. It's horrible. Sleep does not come easy for the rest of the night.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please let me know if you like some of the changes ive made!


	9. 14 weeks, 2 days

It's quite an endearing picture, her sitting up on the counter next to the stove while multitasking at her finest. She's dressed in her pajama's, with one hand she's stirring food with a large wooden spoon slowly in the pot while not even looking on as instead her curious eyes are glued to the book she is holding in her other hand, reading about pregnancy. The book she's reading was a gift, one from when she was in the hospital the other week and she found most of the gifts pleasantly helpful while thankful for their kindness when she needed it most.

Her sister is at the table, cleaning some old family heirlooms that Alexis took quite the interest to and was helping clean them before deciding to cook them all early lunch. Matt's also coming over soon so he can he something if he hasn't already eaten, she thinks thoughtfully to herself with a soft smile. The family antiques are going to be on display at the founders party in a heritage project that meant a lot to her mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party, it's why the sisters want to help with the project. It almost feels as thought their mother is still with them.

The TV is on and that's the only thing that distracts Alexis from reading as she hears the news anchor speak. "To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The anchor speaks and Alexis eyes flick over to the TV, slight frown at having remembered what happened. The animal attacked Vicki, killed tanner, traumatizing Matt in the process. It's almost as if the animal has a vendetta against him. It's been hard on Matt but now he is doing better than he was. Something no one should experience. She's feels a sense of relief in her heart learning of the creature has been caught.

Alexis lets out a sigh,feeling a little better before looking back towards her book but her aunt Jenna is at the counter in front of her looking at the TV mumbling something, causing Alexis to look up to the woman. "Scum ball. Scum bucket." The red head huffs looking at the TV and the younger twins eyebrows hitch up.

"Who are you talking to?"Alexis questions, furrowing her brow with an odd and confused look playing on her face. Jenna looks over her shoulder to her before motioning to the TV with her head.

"Him." Jenna huffs and at that both twins look to the TV in search for who she is talking about.

"The news guy?" Elena pipes up, arching a brow looking to her aunt then sister who shrugs as Jenna nods.

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way. You and him?" Alexis asks, eyes wide and teasing as Jenna looks to her, annoyed expression but she knows is directed at him not her. Logan isn't just a reporter, he's another founding family member. There will be an exhibit on his family history at the heritage party soon.

"He's cute." Elena remarks, taunting little smile, purposely also teasing their aunt.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. " Jenna insists in a huff but the girls can tell she might still be a little interested in him. Jenna sighs, giving up, knowing the twins will continue question her about it so she looks over to Elena and changes the topic. "What are you doing with that?"

"Alexis and I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box."

"Mhmmm. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Alexis adds, nodding her head, taking allot of interest in the family heirlooms but she lets her eyes go back to reading, still stirring with one hand as the food is almost down and really just needs to be stirred while it simmers.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks as Jeremy walks over.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena tells her with a tilt of her head while she cleans the ring and her brother reaches over, picking up something from the table.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" He questions, looking it over in his hands, Alexis frowns but she continues to read.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena glares at him, snatching the antique out of his hands and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." He huffs out as he turns away with anger in his voice because of Jeremy cares about it, they all do.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena argues in a huff. Alexis looks up again at that while Jeremy has a sour look on his face has walked over to the fridge and is now pulling it open.

"Just wait a minute, this is almost done." Alexis tells her younger brother, interrupting his movements. He looks to her, he sees the healing bruises on her face and his expression visible softens at her. Guilt gnawing at him. He closes the fridge nodding before heading to the cupboard to get out some plates them all. The sound of the doorbell ringing bounces through the house and Elena gets up, when Alexis looks to the source eagerly, expecting Matt here soon but Elena is also expecting Stefan.

"Continue, I'll get it." Elena tells her sister, who nods before heading off to answer the door.

"Who is it?!" Alexis shouts out after a moment, still reading.

"Stefan!" Her sister calls back from the other room.

"Is he hungry?!" She asks loudly, without missing a beat and she can hear a laugh in response from the other room.

"We'll have some later!" Elena calls back before Stefan has the chance to, then Alexis hears footsteps going upstairs and Alexis laughs at them, shaking her head. Not even a few seconds pass before she hears a voice call out.

"Hey, Lexi." He greets her as walks into the kitchen. He sees her sitting on the counter, reading while stirring food in a pan, still in her pajama's with her hair thrown up and the bruises have faded mostly but still mark her skin lightly. The younger twin knows that voice and there is only one person that calls her that. Alexis looks over and a huge smile breaks out on her face, in a toothy, sweet, grin. He's caught for a moment he thinks looks beautiful and adorable especially when she looks at him.

"Hi, Matty" She beams at him. He must of walked in right after Stefan did, she thinks. Since what happened Matt's been around the house quite a lot lately and Alexis has absolutely no problem with it, she enjoys it. With him being around more, them talking more, they've gotten closer to each other after the incident and it feels so right. She jumps off the counter, putting both wooden spoon and book aside. He laughs softly, making his way closer and she pounces, wrapping her arms around his middle.

He wraps his arms around her, smiling and still laughing softly as he does so. Arms still loosely around Alexis when she pulls back Matt looks up and to others in the room. "Hello, Jenna. " He nods politely at Alexis's aunt before looking over to Jeremy. "Hey, Jeremy." He greets him and Jeremy nods.

"Are you hungry? I made us lunch." She grins at him, eyes all bright and he laughs softly, big smile on his face, eyes adoring her. Jenna watches the two interact with each other and it's so obvious now, at least to almost everyone but the two of them.

* * *

Lunch was a lovely little affair and afterwards the young parents to be make themselves comfortable in the lounge room as they talk, now alone. Alexis shakes her head, so unsure what she, what they, should do about the Tyler situation. She knows that it was an accident, she knows he wouldn't of done it on purpose but that doesn't change the fact that it did happen. It happened and she was rushed to the hospital, her babies life put in needless danger. She sighs, she still hasn't seen him since but they do have another choice to make. The Lockwood's have offered Alexis 'compensation' for the incident, thankful that she didn't sue of or cause an uproar about it and apologetic about their sons actions. In a strong way she finds it wrong if she were to accept the money, besides they had already covered all her medical bills so that seemed enough. But the family seems insistent.

"What should I -_ we_ \- do, Matty?" She questions him, hair falling over her shoulder as she turns her face to look at him. He understands where she's coming from, it's a weird situation, uncomfortable but he realizes the potential.

"We'll be okay, either way it'll be okay...but as uncomfortable it is we could use it allot." He tells her softly, reaching a hand over and squeezing her leg reassuringly, and it's completely true. Matt doesn't want to take the money but children are so expensive and while in the grand look of things the amount, when you compare it next to something as expensive as a kid, it isn't that much but it's enough that it'd seriously help them to begin with. Matt can't deny that and although he's part time at the grill right now, he still isn't making much money at all. They are both aware if they really needed to they could get by on just Gilbert money for a while. The Gilbert's aren't rich but the are high standing, they do have some money hidden away, far more than average in this town.

Alexis doesn't have much access to her inheritance though, he has no idea how much she was left but he doesn't want them to rely on it and he thinks it'd feel wrong to do that. Kids are _so_ expansive, of course people say that all the time but it's never really shown, not in movies or TV and if the do it's usually which only mention it for a short time. It's real though. Matt supposes he can always pick up allot more shifts at the grill now that football seasons been cancelled and Alexis ponders about where she'd be able to get a part time job to help. Though she knows allot of places don't like hiring pregnant women, let alone ones with insane school schedule and doctors orders to take it easy. Maybe she can start babysitting? That would help her make money and would give her experience with children before the baby arrives. She rather likes that idea.

"I know." Alexis nods slowly, her hand coming to rest on his and she has to make up her mind soon, she knows that. She presses her lips together and Matt smiles at her reassuringly before suggesting they watch a movie on the tv.

* * *

Hours later when Matt leaves he walks out onto the porch as Alexis stays in the open doorway to bid him farewell. Matt's leaving and Alexis must call her Uncle John to check in, they've been talking allot lately and she's certain he's going to just pop up unannounced soon, and after that she also is meeting Bonnie and Caroline at the grill in an hour. Matt pauses in his steps, they just said goodbye but it seems he has forgotten something as he turns back to look at Alexis. He has that look on his face that gives her butterflies in her stomach.

"Actually, I have a question." He tells her and she quirks a brow, happy and curious look on her face.

"And what would that be?" Alexis asks him and she tilts her head to the side, looking at him, amused tone in her voice. Matt hesitates for a moment, like he's working up the courage to say something but when they lock eyes again he feels all worry slip away. He's certain in this, his face slightly red but a gentle smile on his features.

"Would you like to go to the founders party with me?" He asks her and she looks at him thoughtfully, but her eyes are bright and happy. Her lips are quirked up in a small, sweet, smile. Her smile is always so sweet, so truthful and pure, at least it is whenever she is with him and he can never get enough of it. Her lips part and he can see the question also dancing on her features so he cuts in clarifying what he meant. "Like.. on a date...with me. I mean, if you want it to be one." He tells her, a little slower, carefully and hopefully.

Alexis feels like the world has stopped and all there is is him. Her smile widen, all toothy and sweet again like this morning but her eyes are so bright. Matt can practically feel the happiness radiating from her. Her heart flutters drastically, it's something she's always wanted, the boy she's always loved so how could she possibly even think of any other answer when now she sees truly he may feel the same. She's nervous but excited all the same.

"I'd like that very much." Alexis admits shyly, her eyes flicking down and he's swears her cheeks are tinted a rosey red colour. She swears his are too.

* * *

Talking to John is routine now, she adores how much the talk, he's still so worried about her after the pep rally and lets her know he'll be coming down to visit as soon as work allows. The only reason he hasn't is to Alexis insistence of him not risking his job. Lately though, something's changed and she can tell he is holding back. He wants to tell her something but it confuses her as he never completely does. The phone call doesn't last too long because he can hear in her tone she sounds excited and happy so he lets her get back to whatever she was doing, he's happy she's in such a great mood and she deserves not to be taken from that. He doesn't realize just how much she cares for their little calls.

Alexis can't keep the smile off her face as she throws on some clothes before heading down to the grill to meet the girls, looking forward about telling them about what just happened. She walks into the grill and first face she sees is Vicki, her relationship with Vicki has changed so much in the past week and it obvious by the fact Vicki goes out of her way to greet and hug her.

"Hey, Vicki." Alexis greets the working waitress and aunt of her unborn child with a friendly smile.

"Hey, how are you and the little one?" Vicki asks, the girl is trying to get better. After Vicki stood up to Tyler that night for Alexis Vicki has started taking a few slow steps in the right direction as she's starting to realize maybe she's been a bit wrong with some of her choices. Vicki lacks follow through in allot of things but she is trying to fix at least what the main problem is which is drugs. It's not pot like Jeremy, it's pills for her. She's slowly trying to ween herself off stuff and she's doing pretty good. From getting high at least once or twice a day to once every two or three days. It may not seem like much to others but it is, it's the start. It possibility.

"Good, really good." Alexis smiles at her, Vicki smiles back through she seems a little distracted. "You?"

"Tyler's around with his parents. Just avoid them so they don't taint your good mood." Vicki tells her, sighing a little. Obviously Tyler being around has tainted Vicki's mood as Vicki just wants nothing to do with him anymore, he treated her like trash and what he did to Alexis was the final straw and showed her his true light. Alexis knows Vicki probably won't stay away from Tyler because as said Vicki tends to lack follow through.

"Not staying long, Just going to talk to Care and Bon' for a few minutes."

"See ya."

"Later, Vic." Alexis farewells her as the waitress gets back to work before she heads over to the girls. "Hey girls, what you talking 'bout?" Alexis asks as she slips into a chair and the two girl look at her, noticing the smile that can't seem to fall off the girls lips.

"Founder's party tonight..." Bonnie trails off because she and Caroline can clearly see how happy Alexis is. "You look happy, like really happy." Bonnie observes, arching a brow in her best friend way, Alexis and Elena have allot of the same tells. Plus, the past two weeks Bonnie and Alexis have also gotten a little closer while Caroline's been running around with Damon. Alexis's smile widens at the mention of it and Bonnie narrows her eyes at the mom-to-be. Alexis offhandedly thinks Caroline is acting strange, she has been for awhile now."Spill. What happened?" Bonnie demands and the blonde girl also finally speaks up.

"To be specific, what happened with you and Matt?" Caroline asks with a knowing smirk on her lips, having known it must be Matt, but she looks really curious. Alexis is smiling as she looks between the two other girls who lean forward.

"Matt asked me to go with him to the Founder's party as a date."

"Seriously? That's amazing!" Caroline gasps, eyes wide and excited. The blonde has a huge grin on her face, looking so happy for her friend because she knows how much it means to her friend, there's a edge of concern in her eyes but Alexis doesn't see that, just the excitement she feels reflected back.

"Wait, It'll be your first date, right?" Bonnie asks, smiling and realization on her face. She doesn't know much about the Matt and Alexis story but she knows this is a good thing. Alexis nods, sliding back in her chair.

"Yeah." It's going to be her first date, she's never been on a date before and it's kind of really exciting. She's about to continue when she catches sight of Tyler's father looking over, but he doesn't see her looking. "God, I'm so excited but I have to go though well talk about this before the party, okay?"

"Why are you going?" Caroline questions, eyes wide as Alexis stands

"Tyler and his parents." Alexis admits. She didn't feel like exactly confronting that issue just yet, she'll wait until they are all together. She doesn't want her mood to sour, to stress about what she's going to do about that at the moment, plus she has to find something to wear for tonight.

"I'll come over later." Bonnie promises while Caroline just says something about Damon that makes Alexis frown slightly before she heads off.

* * *

Once Alexis arrives home she finds herself in the kitchen about to get a drink from the fridge then tell Elena what happened with Matt when her sister looks at her sister curiously, speaking before she can. "So, You and Stefan are close?" Elena asks though she already knows this, it has this curious tone that Alexis is unsure of. The two of them sort of had that instant connection, thankfully was a different type of connection to Stefan and Elena's, but in both sisters case it was someone you knew you had to have in your life, someone that comes into your life and is exactly what you need. Alexis's case, he's a friend that she needed, whether she knew she needed that or not. Alexis nods at that but lets out a sigh.

"Yes, but I promise I am not in love with this one and I have no intention on stealing your man." Alexis swears all honestly in her voice because it's true and Elena knows that but she finds it funny that was the first thing Alexis said in response.

"No, no, I mean it's good you two get along so well." Elena giggles, shaking her head and Alexis beams at her.

"He's been a great friend, really, he even helped me when I was upset, caught me when I fell and he actually did his half of that project and we turned it in early." Alexis tells her thoughtfully with amusement in her voice, happy that he actually came through on his promise to help with that.

"So, he's good in your books?"

"I think he's a good guy." The younger girl nods, she's still smiling like crazy, she can tell Alexis is practically bouncing to tell her something. Elena looks at her, tilting her head.

"Okay, now tell me." She demands Alexis softly with a smile.

"Tell you?" Alexis plays dumb for a moment, she should know Elena can read her like a book, better than anyone else.

"Why you're smiling so much?" Elena explains, arching a brow, still smiling.

"Matt asked me to the Founder's party as a date." Her voice goes higher a pitch and she looks so excited and Elena can't help but feel excited for her sister too. Elena practically screams, hands coming up infront of her mouth.

"That's incredible! Wait, Oh my god, your first date! We have to find something for you to wear." Suddenly there's a knock at the door "Give me a minute, It's probably Tyler picking this up." Elena tells her grabbing the box of family heirlooms from the table but Alexis thinks about it for only a moment before reaching out and taking it from her sister's hands.

"Let me." The pregnant girl tells her sister who suddenly looks very unsure.

"If you're sure..."

"Just stay here." She tells Elena and starts to head to the door. The next thing she hears is a thud sound and a curse. She hurries over to see Jeremy standing in the door way, she pushes him to the side only to see Tyler clutching his noise. Jeremy just socked him in the face as second ago. It takes Tyler great strength not to swing back at Jeremy, he actually half expected this to happen when he's mother asked him to go to the Gilbert house but the reason he didn't swing was Alexis's voice. "Hey!" She scolds as she interrupts them again. She can see he's still tense but almost every ounce of fight in Tyler's body disappears when he hers her voice as he clutches his nose.

She puts a hand on her brothers chest, pushing him back when he tries to get to Tyler again. She looks between them, eyes wide and shaking her head. "You two, no more fighting!" She scolds them in a warning, looking between them with a look that dares them to argue with her on that.

"Fuck's sake, I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler groans, Jeremy didn't hit him too hard, his nose is bleeding slightly but not like crazy and will surely be bruised but it is not broken.

"Right here. Please be careful." Alexis tells him as she offers it, he nods and takes it.

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy hisses at him and Alexis is quick to look a her younger brother.

"Hey! What did I just say." She scolds her brother.

"I'm fine, he's just being a-" Tyler doesn't finish that, he seems to think better of it.

"Jeremy, go! I need to talk to Ty for a minute."

"I won't leave you alone with him." He thinks that's probably the most ridiculous thing he's heard all week.

"Please, Jer." She pleads and he knows she will not let it go so he caves.

"Fine, but I'm in the next room." He shoots Tyler a warning look before heading off. When Jeremy's out of sight she turns back to look at the raven haired teen before her.

"Are you okay? Do you need some ice for that?" She questions, concern on her face when he drops his hand from his face.

"I'm fine but I'm so sorry, Al', I really am. I swear I never meant to hit you." Tyler doesn't want to hurt her again she could see that by how all the fight left him when her heard her voice in fear of accidentally hitting her again. He screwed up so bad that night, it was his probably his biggest regret the moment he realized what happened. He had let his emotions get the better of him, he often does because there's always this anger inside of him, like an animal clawing to get out and it's so hard to control.

"I know, it just...I know you didn't mean it though." She struggles to find the words, looking at him and presses her lips together. He looks guilty, she can see it in his eyes. She tilts her head letting out a breath. "It's not okay that it happened but I forgive you."

"Then take whatever my parents offered." Saying sorry doesn't feel like enough, he isn't used to apologizing and since he's apologizing for hitting and knocking out a pregnant girl? He knows it's going to take more then 'I'm sorry.' She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable.

"I don't kn-" She starts, crossing her arms over her chest but he cuts her off.

"Just take it, Alexis." He tells her.

"I-"

"Do it, then I know you and I are fine also then my parents will finally chill." Maybe he's insisting because he's parents have not stopped annoying him about it but still. The Lockwood's pay there problems away but she hasn't made this like a huge problem, it's hard choice, she was fine with them only paying the medical bills but then offering that? She understands why but almost wishes they didn't. Their parents were close, maybe that's why they're insisting.

"We're fine." She assures him, trying to stress that point.

"So you'll take it?"

"Fine." She caves with a sigh. She doesn't really want to accept money from them because of Tyler's and her actions. She feels weird about it but, as Matt said, they could use it.

"Good." He tells her.

"Tell your mom I'll see her tonight. Now, are you sure you don't need ice?" She worried that he's hurt and he is still surprised even though it's like her to be worried. He just shakes his head.

"I need to get home, see you around tonight." He tells her and she says goodbye to him before closing the door. She leans against the closed door and lets out a breath, huge smile on her face, because she has a date to get ready for.

* * *

Anticipation fills her hearts and she's bubbling with excitement. She can't believe this is actually going to happen. She's going on a date with Matthew Donovan something she's been dreaming of for years. Alexis also can't help but to think the fact Matt picked it to be the Founder's party, which means so much to her, just made it seem so much more special. The girl is practically bouncing in her seat at the kitchen table while her, Elena, and Bonnie try to pick out what color to paint their nails for the event. Bonnie holds up two bottles, examining them. "Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen?" Bonnie questions, not being able to make up her mind.

"Tough call." Elena remarks.

"Can we mix them?" Alexis suggests, taking the polish from her friends hands and Bonnie looks between the sister's with a smile on her face.

"Look at you two, getting all pretty for your dates." Bonnie smiles, there's a teasing edge to her voice as she focuses more on Alexis. "For your first date and it's with Matt, are you excited?" Bonnie asks, she still doesn't know the full story but she knows allot now.

"I really am even though I must admit I'm a little nervous." The younger twin admits, reaching up and brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "It's the good kind though."

"I'm sure it's going to be fine and amazing and exactly what it needs to be." Elena promises her sister, as she looks to her. Matt and Alexis...They're good together, hell, they're having a kid together already.

"Tonight's going to be a good night." Alexis agrees, smile on her lips before she catches Elena's eyes. They both know they'll come back to this topic soon but she's taking a detour because she can see something's off with Bonnie. Alexis turns back to look at Bonnie with a knowing look. "But don't let that stop you from telling us whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie suggests with a tilt of her head, without missing a beat. She doesn't want to ruin the night for the sisters.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena demands, arching a brow wondering what is being kept from them.

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." The way Bonnie says it makes it sound like an understatement. Alexis furrows her brow, though she is expecting Stefan's story to be something interesting but also something tragic. Bonnie, while telling her Elena's suspicions, even told her how when touched him it felt like death. She knows he has death in his past, she knows he's lost allot of people and that why she thinks he was, still is a bit, kind of a loner but not so much now. He's healing but his past is fogged with death and mystery but she takes Stefan as he is, she believes he's a good guy. She doesn't want to pry, he has been slowly telling her more things about his past in the past two weeks but it's still next to nothing.

"Uh-huh." Elena breaths out. Bonnie presses her lips together before answering.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena answers, brow drawing down as she looks at her friend carefully.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie tells them and Alexis frowns. That doesn't sound like the Stefan she knows but people change. It only sounds like half of a story, just one side of it and she knows whose side it is.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Alexis counters, unsure.

"I just wanted you and, mostly Elena, to know." Bonnie says softly and gently as she looks between the girls.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena tells her, trying to shrug it off but Alexis can see the concern and worry edging into Elena's eyes.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." She warns Elena and Elena shakes her head, not wanting to believe it.

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena defends her boyfriend even though she really knows nothing about him.

"He's is a good guy." Alexis adds, backing up her sister but Bonnie is only the messenger yet she looks at the twins, arching a brow.

"Yeah? How do you two know?"

* * *

Bonnie had helped her curl her hair into soft loose waves while a robe is tied around her figure as the three girls talk and do their makeup. It's been over a week and a half since she woke up in the hospitable she is feeling better, the bruise on her face is fading but she's decided to cover that up for tonight. Alexis seem put out that Caroline is with Damon at the moment and going to the party with him but Alexis should really be used to it. When Caroline gets a new boyfriend she becomes a little distant but the blonde girl has never been this distant before. Alexis worries about her, especially now because she is with Damon. Apart from what Stefan says about him and the stunt he pulled at the dinner party, there's just something about Damon that Alexis can't explain.

* * *

"None of these are fitting properly." She breathes out seeming so disappointed while shaking her head, obviously upset as her sister tries to zip up the back of her dress but the top inch just will not zip. Her heart aches because all of the dresses she had considered to wear tonight don't fit. It might not seem like a big deal to allot people but it feels like one. Her bump has gotten a little bigger in the past two weeks, she knows it will continue to grow as well, her child will continue to grow, but she can't help but be sad about her dresses. She just wants to look pretty for her first date with a boy she loves and now she doesn't even have a dress.

"We'll figure something out, Alexis." Elena promises quickly, as she tries to think of a fast solution to this but Alexis doesn't think so. She starts shaking her head, upset.

"Just get this off me." Alexis tells her sister desperately, voice hitching slightly, not wanting to stay in this dress she once loved. Elena sighs but she unzips it before Alexis pulls away from her and have a full meltdown.

"Look, It'll be fine, I promise." Bonnie tries to tell Alexis who just slips the dress off and slips her robe back on. Alexis looks to the girl shaking her head.

"No, it won't." Alexis is hardly ever like this, it's the rush of emotions hitting her of the nerves of going on a first date with a boy - a man - she really likes. The pregnancy hormones are just amplifying it. Reminding her how much everything is changing so quickly.

"You really think we're going to let you back out of your first date?" Bonnie questions her, arching a brow and crossing her arms.

"No way. Not going to happen." Elena agrees and Alexis doesn't want to back out or cancel, she wants to go on the date more than anything. Of course, she doesn't expect the night to be perfect, but she wants it to be something she'll look back on with a smile and a laugh though she can't help wanting to look her best.

"I have nothing to wear." Alexis argues softly, her voice hitching in that telling way as she shakes her head, body slumping in defeat because they don't have time to go out and buy a dress or anything. She really should have planned it better.

"No, no, no! Alexis Gilbert! Do you dare cry you just spent forever on your makeup!" Bonnie scolds her softly coming over and putting a her hand on Alexis's upper arms. The sound of the phone ringing cuts through the air, her head turns to look to the source which is the other room. Alexis sighs and pulls away from Bonnie, leaving the bathroom and two girls to answer the phone. She's thankful for the distraction as she picks up the phone, pressing it to her ear and greeting the caller.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye." She frowns as she speaks before hanging up the phone.

She looks a different kind of concerned now, it's more stern then upset. No longer about to have tears fall down her face."What's wrong?" Bonnie question, seeing that look on her face.

"Alexis?"

"Let me take care of this." She tells them without explaining what Mrs. Lockwood just told her before she walks out of her room and straight into her younger brother's. Elena leaves the room as well but she heads downstairs storms into her brother's room and over to him, hitting him on the shoulder a bit harder than gently to get his attention. He turns his head, vague annoyed expression setting on his face before he rips off his headphones. "What now?" He rolls his eyes, turning in his chair to face his older sister.

"Do you know where the pocket watch is?" Alexis demands.

"What watch?" He asks and she can see it, he's playing dumb while doing a poor job of it. He should know that she knows him better than that. She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a knowing look.

"The one from mom's box. The antique. It was Dad's. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, she was freaking out. It was on the list, Jer. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." She explains firmly and her brother roles his eyes.

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." He suggests, huffing out those words with venom. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, composing herself thinking of a response. She wonders if she has a son if he'll be as difficult as Jeremy, probably, she thinks. She sighs crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at him.

"I love you, Jeremy, I really do, but really? Playing that card?" She loves her brother but he's getting on her nerves right now and she's already worked up because of the dress situation. Alexis wishes he brother could just let go of the Tyler thing but she also knows it's not in his nature too after everything. She can understand it. He looks like he's about to argue more, looking up at her with a challenging look she knows he only has because he's been caught. Alexis just cuts him off as she slumps, shaking her head, looking at him more softly. "I don't care If you want to keep it just tell me okay, and promise that it won't end up in someone else's hands." She pleads softly yet there's a firm edge in her voice.

He lets out a breath, pushing himself to stand up, and he heads over to his shelf. She watches as he crouches down and pulls the watch from behind his speaker. "I'd never sell this or give it away." He tells her as he looks down at the watch as he comes back over to her. "Look, it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He drops it into her hand and she was right when she was in the kitchen earlier, he does care allot about it. She understands completely why now as he turns away from her and she looks at the watch in her hands, this holds allot of meaning to him.

"And he was going to give it to you." Alexis's voice has lost the edge, it soft and careful as she looks to him and he looks back to her.

"Yeah." He huffs but it's more upset than anything. She grabs his hand with her spare one, realizing doesn't really have it in her to take it away from him.

"Here." She tells him, putting the watch back in his hand and clasping her hands over his. "Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? I'll call and tell it's still packed in dad stuff... just take care of it." She promises him, eyes soft and he nods slowly.

"I will." He swears and she doesn't doubt it because this is something important to him, something of dad's that's meant for him, he'll take care of it. She smiles at him softly, lips pressed together and she turns to leave but Jeremy finds himself speaking up as she reaches the doorway.

"Hey, uh, Something else wrong, Alex?" He has to ask he could tell something else was off, she looked upset when she charged into his room and he doesn't think it was all because of the watch.

"It's silly. I can't find a dress for my date." She explains in a huff, with a shrug, trying to downplay how much it effects her but he can hear the hurt.

"Date?" Jeremy questions as he sits back down and Alexis nods, small smile on her lips.

"Matt's taking me to the party tonight." She confesses.

"'Bout damn time." He huffs out before looking back to his computer closes the door behind herself as she steps into the hall.

* * *

She gets back to the room not only to see Bonnie and Elena but now her aunt is also here. The first thing Jenna does is hands her a dress. "Here, Elena said you needed a dress, this should fit and it looks really good, trust me." Her redheaded aunt tells her, knowing smile on her face and relief washes over Alexis. She looks at the dress and it's beautiful, she hopes it fits.

"Thank you, Jenna." She tells her aunt, darting forward and hugging the women. Jenna laughs softly into the embrace before pulling back and telling the girl that she, herself, needs to finish getting ready as well. Jenna heads out of the room and Alexis looks back down at the dress when Elena speaks up.

"You know the other week before the ambulance arrived, Matt called you his girlfriend, whether he realized he did or not. He likes you, Alexis." Elena tells her softly and slowly. "Allot." The words make Alexis look up, eyes wide, not knowing if she just heard her sister right.

"Really?" She light ups, she looks so hopeful and she's blushing like crazy.

"Yes, Now put on the pretty red dress and finish getting ready. He'll be here soon." Bonnie tells her and Alexis smiles.

* * *

She stands in front of her vanity mirror. The dress is stunning and fits perfectly. Her fingers slide over it, it's a beautiful red, strapless, it clings to her chest but flows down from there and it shapes against her well before it cuts off just below her mid thigh. She walks downstairs, everyone else is already downstairs and even Stefan is here already. She gives a wave to Stefan and he smiles at her, giving a wave before continuing to talk to Elena. They might talk later but tonight isn't about them it's about their dates and they both know they'll catch up later or tomorrow.

The doorbell rings again and her heart flutters in her chest. She feels nervous but it's the good kind of nervous, as she pulls open the front door. He's standing before her, he's wearing a suit and everything. The Butterflies in her stomach fluttering around like crazy. "Hi." She greets him breathlessly, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Hey." He smiles back, the same nervous and excited emotions rushing through him, unable to take his eyes off her.


	10. 14 weeks, 2 days ii

Alexis and Matt's arms are linked together, their heats aflutter, as they walk up to the entrance of the Lockwood Mansion. It's always been the great big elegant house. Mayor Lockwood is at the door, greeting those attending this event. Alexis gives the Mayor a tight lipped smile as she greets him. "Hello, Mayor Lockwood." She feels as if he might be judging her, disappointed in her because she was pregnant teen. The Lockwood's and her parents were very close. Alexis spent more times then she could count here and she has always hated the idea of disappointing people.

"Hello, Alexis..You look beautiful. I hope you are feeling well...considering.." The Mayor tells her, with a tilt of his head and a smile that's too wide to be true. She doesn't like that.

"I do, thank you." The pregnant girl tells the mayor in a polite tone with a slight nod and he clasps his hands together.

"My son says you have agreed and made up with him?" He asks, suggesting his own son's words might not be true so he must make sure with Alexis herself. Tyler's words are confirmed as true as she nods softly in agreement before speaking up.

"I have." She admits and next to her Matt furrows his brow slightly, looking over to her. She looks to him, seeing the questioning look on his face and she gives him a look back saying she'll explain in a moment.

"Brilliant!" He exclaims. "Matt." The older man looks to the teen male and the soon to be father.

"Mayor Lockwood." Matt greets him with a curt now.

"Please come in and have a good time." Tyler's father and host tells them. The two are quick to part ways from the host and walk away, further into the house.

"You and Tyler made up?" The blond asks quietly, leaning closer to her more as they walk.

"Yeah, he came over to pick up things for a project here my mother was working on. That night was an accident, heat of the moment and he wouldn't hurt me again, he didn't mean to. Trust me, you should have seen how he was earlier when Jeremy punched him the moment he heard my voice he didn't fight, he stopped and it was like he lost all the fight in him because he was...scared." She tells him softly, furrowing her brow trying to find the right words. That night was an accident, that's it. It was the heat of the moment, what happened was wrong, could have been avoided but the all have fault in what happened. Tyler charged at Jeremy, Jeremy threw the first punch and Alexis put herself in the middle of a fight, they all played a part in what happened. She trusts Tyler, she can't remember that night past grabbing him but the way he was earlier today and how instantly his rage deflated when he heard her voice then saw her. She could tell he was horrified at his actions that night and she forgives him for his part.

"That's good." Matt tells her though he sounds unsure. Tyler's been his best friend since they were children but Tyler keeps doing stuff like this, hurting the people he loves. It's always felt as though Matt cared more about their friendship than he did. It's not easy being friends with someone whose behavior you don't approve of. The stuff with Vicki and even now with Alexis it almost feels like Tyler wants to hurt him, but he knows that's ridiculous.

"Have you made up with him?" Alexis asks softly, wide eyed and caring.

"No."

"Talk to him." She insists because she doesn't want to come between two best friends but she feels she has been doing that, whether she intended to or not. Matt would say he choose to stay away from Tyler because what he did was a betrayal of trust, especially when Tyler was the first person Matt told being something close to a breaking point for Matt, especially after everything he did to Vicki. Now more than ever he finds himself thinking back to Jeremy's words that alluded to something Matt just brushed off. He was wrong to.

"I will... but tonight is about us." He tells her, it's going to be a long conversation with Tyler, nodding slightly and she has to smile a little at that. It's not long before people start coming up to, interrupting, the two of them, congratulating them about their impending parenthood. People put their hand on her stomach without even asking and she feels so uncomfortable, her bump isn't even that big at the moment although to her it feels like a balloon. People talk to them, they make sharp comments, insults wrapped in compliments looking them right in the eye and she can see the pity and sympathy in their eyes. After the fourth person Alexis just wants Matt to herself but she needs to see the heritage project first.

She's grabbing Matt by the hand, pulling him off to go see but when the fifth person comes up Matt steps in and politely excuses them both, not giving the person a chance to respond. "You okay?" He asks her as she leads him.

"Yeah, but little taken back..." She tells him, stopping in her tracks, because this is the first time she's getting such a reaction, she had taken the previous week off school so the time she was back it died down a far bit and no one wanted to be the one to be mean to the pregnant injured girl. Plus, the right hook Matt threw at Tyler didn't seem appealing so most dropped it. Sure, she got a few looks, heard a few whispers but it was not enough to take note, not like now. Matt has gotten reaction like this. He felt lost when he got to school after the incident, everyone stared at him in the hall and the guys asked him vulgar questions about her but he wasn't alone. Although he and Tyler weren't speaking Tyler defended him and her with everything instead of defending himself. Tyler accepted all blame and every insult hurled at him which something that Matt truly appreciates. Also Stefan was a good support, so were the others, so was Alexis who after school would be with him and she'd assure him it was fine when they would be lounging around, just being together. It was her words that calmed him most, they need each other.

Alexis looks up to Matt he's about to say something to assure her but she just tilts her head. "Come on, I want to look at the heritage project my mother worked on before we get some air." She suggests to him and the way she says it tells him makes it seem like a big deal. It is kind of a big deal even though anyone can see the project it means so much more for her.

"Yeah, we should check your family thing out." He agrees and she leads him off. She stops as she sees her parents wedding rings on display. The look on her face softens and looks distance as she lets go of Matt's hand to step closer, to look at the display better.

"Mom and Dad's wedding rings." She breathes out, thinking about her parents about how they're not here to see her become a parent herself. She's getting ahead of herself but, seeing those rings, she can't help but to think if she'll get married. She's pregnant but she had always wanted to get married before having children...though she did get pregnant at a party with a guy she wasn't dating. Matt comes up behind her, hand on her back as he looks to the rings and she looks at him. "I miss them." Alexis admits with a heavy heart and Matt doesn't even speak, he just leans slightly leaning his head against hers, squeezing the hand he placed on her back only slightly telling her he's there for her. A quiet moment pass between the two before Alexis turns her face, hearing someone approaching them. "Elena." Alexis greets her sister quietly who walks over with Stefan trailing after her and Matt straightens up, about to greet them but he pauses to let the sister have a moment.

"Alexis..Matt." Elena smiles at them before she notices the look on Alexis face, something akin to sadness so Elena furrows her brow and turns her eyes to the display. They all see the way Elena pauses instantly taken at the display.

"Your parents?" Stefan asks Elena who is momentarily speechless before she nods.

"There's history here."

"Allot of history. Everything from our founding ancestor..to Mom and Dad." Alexis agrees with her twin, nodding slowly, one day her name will be up there too, and Matt tilts his head thoughtfully.

"I guess that's how people live on after death...Through history, memories and stories." Matt speaks up and Alexis looks up and over to him. There's a soft look on her face at his words and a small smile pulls through at the thought of his meaning. His worlds just puts this sense of ease into her as she thinks that's a beautiful way to be remembered. She smiles at him with her lips together and he smiles back in a way of understanding.

The four of them walked together for quite awhile, talking and laughing, making it easier on the soon to be teen parents as they forget about the looks from everyone else they are getting. They stop as reach the original guest registry.

"'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry."

"Look at all these familiar names." Alexis beams, looking over her shoulder and smiling at the two males though her eyes linger on Matt before she looks back. "—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that _Damon Salvatore_? And, _Stefan Salvatore_?" She trails off, look of confusion and suspicion on her face as she looks over to Stefan.

"The original Salvatore brothers." A new but familiar voice speaks up and Alexis whips around, like the others, to see none other than Damon Salvatore standing there with Caroline Forbes on his arm. Alexis stiffens at the sight of a man she does not trust. Matt doesn't need to be a genius to figure Alexis doesn't like Damon much, why he's not sure. Damon must have broke her trust or did something right off the bat, or something because she always has a good reason in the rare times she really doesn't like someone. He wraps an arm around her middle to soothe her, hand half resting on her hip and the other resting half on her bump. She leans into him as she looks at Damon. Damon locks eyes with Alexis as he continues to talk. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan is quick to cut his brother off throwing him a sharp look, Alexis tilts her head finding it curious why Stefan's defensive about that.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena tells the younger brother and Damon smirks.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." The blonde girl huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, not even greeting her best friend who frowns at that.

"Mm-hmm." Damon hums in agreements and Caroline looks between the twins.

"Could I just borrow one of your dates?" She asks and Matt and Alexis share a look. Matt, not wanting to get sweeped up and dance with Caroline, looks to Alexis. "I'm going to get us a drink, I'll be right back." He promises and the pregnant girl finds herself relieved at that. She didn't want Caroline to dance with Matt tonight, it would definitely be crossing a boundary between them considering the circumstances of tonight. He gives Alexis an apologetic look but she gives a tight lipped smile before he walks off.

"Can I borrow your date then, Elena?" Both twins could tell, Caroline was really demanding it of Elena rather then asking her.

"Oh, uh..."

"I don't really dance." Stefan tells her, it's clear that he does not want too dance with Caroline but Damon has other ideas.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon interject, huge smug smile on his face and Caroline lights up.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" It's clear Caroline doesn't actually care about the answer so Alexis buts in.

"Caroline." Alexis cuts in shooting Caroline a warning look, telling the girl to back off but she completely ignores it.

"What?" The blonde huffs in response.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena says awkwardly and Caroline looks like that cat that got the canary as she reaches to take Stefan's arm.

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grins as she pulls Stefan out to dance with her and Elena deflates at that.

"'Lena." Alexis starts but they both notice Bonnie walking around alone and Elena needs the distraction. The older twin turns back to Alexis with an apologetic look. "Go." Alexis tells her and once Elena head off she turns to Damon who is already looking at her.

"Alexis, I'm happy to see that you are recovering from that horrible incident. I hope you're okay." He tells her, tilting his head and he confuses her, she doesn't trust him but she doesn't know what to make of him.

"Thank you, I'm-" She starts, hand going to rest on her small bump as she corrects herself "'-_we're_ okay and it's sorted out." She speaks softly, keeping a carefully eye on him. Damon looks shocked and his face screws up into one of confusion.

"You forgave him?" He looks at her like she is completely and utterly insane. He doesn't understand how she could forgive him, that kid doesn't deserve it in his mind. Alexis looks up to him like the answer is obvious.

"Of course, It was an accident. I know him, sure he may be all macho and a jerk at time but deep down he's a good guy. Plus, Tyler and I have a long history, he's almost family."

"Not many women, pregnant or mothers, or parents, could forgive some after they did that." He tells her voice sounding distant, like he's caught up in his own mind. She looks at him curiously and he seems to snap out of it before he smiles a her, tilting his head. "I was right, you really are interesting, Alexis Gilbert. I can see why my brother is so fond of you.."

"What is it with you and your brother?" She can't help but question yet he doesn't seem surprised at her asking, actually he looks like he was expecting it.

"The Salvatore's have been cursed with a long line of sibling rivalry." He starts with a shrug and sigh.

"It seems more than just that." She observes with a small frown and he gives her a look.

"You didn't let me finish. You see it all started with the original Salvatore brothers...The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-" He starts motioning over to the original guest registry but she cuts in.

"The Battle of Willow Creek." She interrupts, remembering that from class and he looks at her, smiling a little, obviously pleased at her speaking up.

"We'll aren't you a smart cookie? But yes." He tells her in a teasing tone.

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside. Stefan actually told me allot about it."

"He did?" Damon asks curiously, tilting his head and she nods in confirmation.

"He knew allot more then I did about it. He's actually very smart when it comes to history, not so much in other classes." She admits with a tilt of her head and Damon huffs out a laugh at the sugar covered insult she just threw at Stefan. He shakes his head before he continues.

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"That's horrible. Who was in the church that they wanted to save?

"A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" He tells her, eyes locking with hers and it makes her think of Katherine. Didn't Katherine, who both the current Stefan and Damon, die in a fire as well? The Salvatore must have poor luck when it comes to love. She looks at him and frowns a little.

"I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you."

"Does that mean you like me?" Damon asks her flashing her a smirk and a wink but she is not having it.

"Oh no, I do not and for many reasons." She huffs out, shaking her head and he was expecting that.

"I admit I was not myself that night at the dinner party and I do apologize for that." He's lying to her but she considers his words as true.

"I hope you and Stefan can work things out if you truly aren't the bad guy." She tells him carefully and slowly. She already sees him as a bad guy but she might be turning around..very slowly. Alexis isn't stupid she can tell Damon's presence feels intoxicating and she knows he's got the bad boy demeanor so it'd be easy for him to be toxic.

"I hope so, too." He tells her.

"Excuse me." she tells him as she spots Matt coming over holding two drinks, he looks back over his shoulder where a waiter disappears. He just had a very weird and amusing interaction. Damon nods at her as she leaves heading over to Matt. Matt gives her a drink, she takes a sip before setting it on a table and look at him. "Lets go outside." She tells him.

"Outside?" He questioning, setting his drink down as well.

"Come on, as you said, 'tonight's about us.'" She tells him, lips twisting into a sweet smile as she grabs his hand.

* * *

The night is beautiful as she pulls him out into the yard, there's soft music and lanterns lighting up the area that surrounded them in a warm light. The Lockwood's really know how to throw a nice party. She looks around, smiling softly and eyes lighting up at just how beautiful it is around them. She turns back and grabs his other hand as well facing him and taking a few steps back making him walk forward and he's were she wants him. He looks at her curiously, lips quirky up but her goes with lets of his hand and takes another few steps back, she's laughing and he laugh is the kind that just makes everyone laugh.

He watches her as she twirls on her feet before, laughing softly, she looks beautiful and lively. She spins again before Alexis stops with a daring smile and offers him her hand. "Come on, too cool?" She asks him teasingly, giving him a playful look and smile.

"Totally." Matt tells her, laughing, giving her a wink, trying to play up the 'cool guy' act before he takes her hand. They dance, smoothly and keep making missteps but it doesn't really matter, they find it amusing. This all feel more playful with the hint of seriousness and romance in the moment which is what makes it incredible and is exactly what they need.

They talk quietly but he says something or she thinks something that has her sighing. "They all think we're two kids in over they're head but they're wrong-" Everyone here knows she's pregnant, whisper pity and sympathy haunt their night it why they are out here.

"Who cares what they think." The blond tells her, cutting her off and keeping the mood not too serious. He tells Alexis "We'll prove them wrong, Lexi."

"I do like a challenge." She admits, smiling softly and after a moment she starts to turn so he lets go one hand and hold her hand above her head as she twirls. She spins back and he pulls her closer. She ends up with her arms around his neck.

"Hi." He whispers at her, not knowing what to say.

"Hey." She breathes out softly and quietly. She's feels herself getting lost in the moment. In the back of the mind she can't thinking about how he apparently called him her girlfriend. She looks into his eyes, he's so close to her. She loves his baby blue eyes, windows of the soul also they are very telling, she hopes their child has his eyes because they really are beautiful. His breath ghost over her lips.

"Alexis." The blond starts quietly but stops.

"Matt." She replies and his eyes search her face.

"I really like you, Alexis, and I.." He seems at a loss for words and she's holding her breath. "I want to be more than friends, more than just friends who are having a kid, I want.." His eyes search her face,

"I do too...I like you, Matt, I like you allot." She confesses and he can't find the words...but they don't need words right now. Forget about butterflies in her stomach, he's giving her the entire zoo and this feels so right. Her heart beats like a drum in her chest, she's breathless and his eyes flick down to her lips. He's moving forward slowly, her hand moves on the back of his neck, then he leans down and she tilts her head up as she starts to close the gap. Her hand reaching up and grabbing him by the back of the neck, pulling him down but she stops when their lips barely touch, letting out a breath. He closes the gap, bringing their lips together in one of the many moments that would define their relationship.

They kiss and it's something she just wants to do again and again, it's so different to their first kiss which was good but this is so much better. Her hands are on the sides of his face when they both pull back slightly at the need of air. Their foreheads meet and they look each other, smiling and laughing in that moment before she kisses him again.

* * *

After their epic kiss and moment that the carved out of time just for the two of them it ends a while later when the two caught sight of Tyler in the distance and she convinced Matt talk to him, to sort things out while she heads up to the powder room. It's important to her that Matt and Tyler talk, Matt's been lost lately and whether he would like to admit it he needs Tyler. As she reaches the powder room she walks in to see both her sister and Caroline already in there. Caroline is reapplying lip gloss, looking in the mirror and Elena touching up her makeup when Alexis greets them, all sweet and toothy."Hey girls."

"Hey." Elena notices the look on Alexis face and she immediately knows something good happened with Matt but doesn't get the chance to ask when Caroline looks over to the pregnant girl and speaks up.

"Hey. You look happy, so how are things with Matt?" Caroline grins at her best fried. Alexis blushes a deep red and looks down at the question, soft smile on her lips.

"Amazing..we may of just kissed." Alexis confesses, huge smile on her face and her cheeks a rosy red.

"Really?" Caroline seems excited but something is a little off. Alexis hardly notice it until she her eyes flick up and she looks at Caroline. The excited happy look slowly falls off the pregnant teen's face and morphs into one of concern as she notices something on Caroline's neck peeking out from beneath her neck scarf. Elena notices the sudden silence and is about to ask her sister what's wrong when Alexis speaks up, frowning. "What's that?" She questions reaching for the blonde's neck scarf. She looks curious and concerned for her friends who's been acting so strange lately. Damon has changed Caroline.

"Don't!" Caroline shouts, alarm in her voice but Alexis manages to pull it up anyway only for it to reveal bruising and sores in the shape of what she thinks could be bite marks littering Caroline's pale neck because they are far to viscous to be hickeys. It's horrifying.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Elena is the first to speak as she steps closer to Caroline, by her sister as they look at Caroline.

"Are you okay?" Alexis question voice gently, worried and fearful for her friend wondering what has happened.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Elena pulls down the sleeve of Caroline's shawl and both girls gasps at what they see.

"That is not nothing!" Alexis argues, looking at Caroline in shock just wanting to get answers but also wanting to comfort her.

"Did somebody hurt you?" Elena shouts, anger and concern in her voice.

"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me." Caroline tries to tell them but it's the furthest thing from believable as she looks back into the mirror, acting as if she's perfectly okay. Alexis can see through it all, Caroline seems not only flustered but scared..it's Damon, it has to be or she wouldn't be acting like this. It also explains how strange the blonde has been acting lately.

"Did Damon do this?!" Alexis demands sound heart broken and angry as her mama bear instincts kick in again. She wants to care and make sure Caroline's okay and wants to take action against Damon to protect her. She is normally protective over those she loves but lately she's been way more protective of them, probably cause baby is making her protective instincts so much stronger, with Jeremy for example.

"No! Of course not!" Caroline shouts very unconvincing and desperate. Alexis' heart sinks further in her chest. Her best friend is being abused, her best friend is hurt and she can't believe she was starting to think for a moment Damon may not be a total complete bad guy like Stefan said but Stefan words were true. "Just leave me alone. Okay?!" Caroline shouts harshly before pushing past the twins and hurrying out of the room. That confirms it, Damon's hurting her. The sisters are breathless, looking to one another with shock and many other emotions on their faces.

A moment later Alexis storms out of the room, dead set on finding Damon but as she looking for him outside but she finds Stefan first and he can see clearly that something is very wrong with how distraught she seems. "What happened?" Stefan tries to stop her but she just looks to him and he can see the fire in her eyes. A fire he hasn't seen before look so ferocious.. He can hear her heartbeat like a jack hammer in her chest and he can hear her babies heartbeat thankfully not as aggressive as hers, the babies heartbeat beating as usual but he can here the unborn baby moving around.

"You were right about Damon!" She tells him firmly but her voice sounds hurt. Alexis looks at him for just a moment but before she turns away to leave.

"Alexis, don't!" He tries to warn her, tries to stop her but he can't even follow her as she storms off to confront his brother because Elena is suddenly in front of him, grabbing his arm, stopping him. She finds Damon at the back door of the Lockwood mansion and he's smirking when he sees her beelining toward him. The smirk is quick to fall from his face when he sees the look on hers.

She shoves him, not hard, not truly following the urge she had to punch or slap him as she knew she wasn't that type of person but mainly because she was pregnant but she felt like she needed to do _something._

"There is something seriously wrong with you!" She snarls at him, shaking her head looking at him like some sort of monster. "I know Caroline has _a thing_ for bad boys but you're not just a bad boy, Damon Salvatore, you're a bad guy. You're brother was right about you and I swear if you come near Caroline or anyone else I will be going straight to her mother, the Sheriff. Got it?!" She snarls at him, voice so loud and furious. Her eyes glisten with tears of both anger and sadness as she yells at him. He knows now he's completely villainized in her mind but maybe it's better that way yet for some reason seeing her this hurt hurts him in a way he isn't used to.

She looks him in the eyes, can't continue or walk off before they are interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice cuts in and both eyes snap to the door way to see that Tyler Lockwood who is stepping closer to them, head tilted up, eyes narrowed. Alexis relaxes her stance slightly seeing Tyler there and all she wants to do is leave here right now. Alexis reaches out and grabs Tyler's arm as Tyler starts to move himself to be between Alexis and Damon.

"Let's just go,Ty." She tells him, shaking her head, not being able to be around Damon for a second longer as she starts to drag Tyler off without giving him time to fight it. Tyler tenses but lets her pull him off, mainly wanting her away from the guy who is giving him really bad vibes and is making Alexis freak out but he doesn't let what just happened go. He stops her from walking further, using her grip on his arm to force her to stop and look at him. Her eyes are wet, she's on the verge of crying and it almost him melt but it also enrages him that she's hurt.

Tyler looks back at the offending man, Damon, puffing up his chest with a snarl on his lips. "No, What was that? That douche bag giving you trouble, want me to kick him out? Beat his ass?" Tyler asks her, rage boiling in his veins and his breath coming in shorter. The rage, the anger, the so called animal inside him surrenders to her but now as he sees her clearly distraught he feels the urge to defend her, attack whoever made her feel this way. He has never seen Alexis Gilbert kick off like that before, maybe except at him thought to a lesser degree, but that guy must of had done something really bad, truly horrible, to have such a forgiving girl look at him like he was a monster.

She shakes her head, knowing more violence is not the answer. "No, though he probably deserves it." She admits quietly, crossing her arms over her chest and he looks at her.

"What's going on, Al'? I thought'd you'd be on cloud nine right now, what changed? Are you okay? What'd he do?"

"With Matt? I'm so happy I can't describe it..but I just found out my best friend is being abused by her boyfriend...she's covered in bruised and sores and she's all confused in her head." Alexis tells him, voice hitching. She sounds heartbroken and angry no wonder why she went off at the guy. Tyler wants to go off at the guy to but Alexis doesn't want that even though the guy needs that. He just asks her what she needs to help fix this and he can always do more later.

"What do you need me to do? Need me to get Matt? The sheriff? What?" Matt's off inside probably looking for Alexis as the blond said that's what he was going to do when they parted ways. She might want Matt right now and even want to talk to the sheriff but right now she has something more important to do and Caroline needs her.

"I need to find Caroline."

They look back inside for her, coming back downstairs they run into Matt and Elena. "Matt." She breathes out and they both feel it, they feel more at ease seeing each other, feeling almost happy but the fact Caroline is hurt is taking front seat.

"Alexis." He greets her, concern in his eyes seeing she looks like she's in duress so his eyes flick to Tyler who gives him a look that only slightly assures him.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" Elena is quick to ask, looking between Alexis and Tyler.

"No, What did Stefan say?" The pregnant girl questions, wondering just how much Stefan knew.

"He didn't even seem surprised! He knew!" Elena looked beyond furious at that, furious at him. Those words leave an imprint of Alexis, Stefan knew. He knew. How could he let that happen? Alexis feels like a fool for trusting him. A good person doesn't let abuse go on.

"Come lets go find her." Alexis tells them all.

"You okay?" Matt asks her before any of them move to leave, stepping forward and putting at hand on her upper arm to comfort her.

"I will be when we find Care." She tells him nodding slowly and he looks at her softly before she and Elena leave. While Matt and Tyler go to check the front yard and side of the house once figuring out she is not in the house the twins check in the back yard. They're looking around outside and finally find Caroline who is getting up off the ground outside, shaken up by the lake.

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." But it's clear she isn't actually as she says it she becomes more emotional as she tries to say she is okay.

"Caroline, what happened? Are you okay?" She feels her heartbreak more for her best friend and she can tell between now and the last time she saw Caroline something else has happened to the girl.

"I'm fine."

"No. You're shaking. Caroline, What-" Elena starts, looking so concerned but the blonde cuts her off.

"I'm fine!" Caroline argues, tears starting to spill down her face, clearly not okay.

"Caroline, come here, come here." Alexis tells her softly, pulling the girl into a hug where both twins wrap their arms around their friend, trying to comfort and sooth the hurting teen. "It'll be okay, Care, I promise." She whispers to her friend in a promise as Caroline lets it all go and starts sobbing.

* * *

She's standing with Matt and Jenna's who is about to drive her home is talking to Elena a few feet away as she catches up with Matt. She's calmed down, of course she's still angry and upset but the she's more okay knowing Caroline is home safe right now."Tonight was.." He starts.

"Perfect one moment and messy the next?" She suggest with a tilt of her head.

"Exactly, but I'd do it again a million times over." She just laughs softly.

"Tonight, being with you, dancing with you and kissing you, that was incredible, Matt." She tells him sincerely, smiling softly looking up at him. "But then Caroline.." She trails off, not knowing how to deal with such a situation but Matt cuts her off.

"What happened with Caroline is horrible but it's over now, she's on the path to healing and she'll be okay and hopefully he'll stay far away."

"I should get going." She sighs, looking over her shoulder to her aunt and twin before looking back to Matt.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks and she smiles.

"See you tomorrow..and does tonight mean we're actually together? She asks a little nervously, looking up to him with a smile. The idea almost sounds foreign but sounds so laughs softly at they way she says it.

"Depends." He says, easy look on his face that is more playful and doesn't make her anxious at the words. She gives him a curious look and he continues but he reaches out, grabbing her arms causing her to smile. "Alexis Gilbert, Will you be my girlfriend?" Matt asks her, tilting his head and her heart flutters in her chest. Alexis looks at him because she wants more than she can describe and nothing else has ever felt so right.

"Yes." She confirms laughing in her voice as she's feeling very giddy, eyes lighting up and lips quirking up before she's smiling like crazy before she kisses him. After they part way she walks over to the car feeling giddy but also a little upset from the events with Caroline. her aunt gives her a soft look, one that says that they need to talk about something and Alexis just nods and Jenna leaves that at that for now, seeing how drained but happy the girl is. Alexis gives a play by play of what happened outside with Matt and Elena's grinning at how even though her sister is tired just completely lights up, of course, she's also happy for Alexis.

"That's sounds perfect...So you and Matt?" Elena tells her and Alexis nods

"It really was perfect Elena and yes we are together..the way he asked me was so cute." Alexis tells her sister softly smile on her lips and the only continue to talk for a moment before Alexis starts writing in her journal about tonight before she crawls into be, falling asleep straight away.


	11. 15 weeks, 5 days

Forced out of bed by a sudden extreme feeling of nausea, Alexis bolts to the across the hall with a hand over her mouth as she barges into the bathroom. She almost knocks into someone but she truly doesn't care as before she drops down to her knees and hunches over the toilet, violently coughs up her dinner from last night. She groans, feeling her throat burning, mentally cursing at this happening again but really she has months left of things like this. She had thought the morning sickness was starting to be over but, nope, apparently she was wrong. She finally stops coughing for a brief moment.

"You okay there?" A familiar female voice speaks up causing Alexis to look to the source only to see Vicki Donovan, looking at her while leaning against the sink. Alexis furrows her brow slightly, wondering why she is here but she can't speak up or continue that thought before she hunches back over and vomits again. Vicki screws up her face in sympathy and distaste at the action. Regardless, she's not too fazed about it instead she shakes her head as she moves to kneels beside Alexis and speaks up.

"Little one giving you trouble?" She huffs out carefully but there's a chuckle and a certain fondness in her voice as she puts a hand to rest on the girl's back. Alexis lifts her head and somehow smiles a little, tilting her head tiredly at her unborn child's aunt loving how Vicki talks about the baby.

"Most of the time." The pregnant teen huffs out quietly and fondly, making the older girl smile more next to her. Alexis's eyes fall shut as she lets out a deep breath before opening her doe eyes again. "I think the little one is starting to ease up now." She says thoughtfully as one of her hands go to her belly resting and gently moving over her bump in an affectionate way. Her bumps gotten so much bigger in the past few weeks and she can no longer squeeze into most of her clothes settling for looser pants or shorts or even skirts and Jenna's clothes most of the time. She's thankful she can feel the nausea easing up now that she has thrown up and does not feel like she'll do it again at this moment. Vicki lets out a small fond laugh at the girls words before she actually really looks at Alexis and presses her lips together.

"Damn, You even sleep last night? You look like-" The older girl questions, cutting herself off, noticing how tired and not very good her brother's girlfriend looks right now.

"Felt like I was in a sauna. It felt so hot and I couldn't sleep." Alexis admits because last night was so bad, she could hardly sleep, tossing and turning all night. She felt like she was on fire and she was sweating like crazy. Hot flashes, night sweats, more pregnancy symptoms she gets to look forward to endure for the next few months. She feels so tired right now and all she wants to do it maybe try and eat something then crawl back into her bed while talking to Matt on the phone as she falls asleep.

"Well, that sucks."

"Mhmm." Alexis agrees, letting her eyes slip shut as she tries to rest for a moment.

"Don't you have another appointment today?" Vicki question, hand moving soothing on the girls back but it pauses and Vicki speaks up before the mother-to-be can answer the question. "Matt told me about it yesterday at work, he's pretty excited."

"Me too." Alexis smiles. "But it's tomorrow." She corrects, wishing it was today because she gets to find out if she's having a little boy or a little girl and that's exciting.

"Are you sure? Matt said today? But still." Vicki starts and it seems she's going to mention Matt more but she gets sidetracked as Vicki goes to brush some hair out of the younger girls face and her hand stops across the girl's forehead. "Fuck, you're, like, actually really burning up."

"Mhmm." Alexis agrees, before she sits up more and look to the girl with more clarity. "You know what I need?"

"What?"

"Ice cream." She determines before slowly pushing herself up and Vicki smiles at the girl before helping her. A few minutes later the girls are standing in the kitchen as Alexis pours hot sauce onto her vanilla ice cream and they're talking. Alexis admitting finds it a little weird her brother and her boyfriends sister are together. She loves Jeremy she does and she hopes he does not try and lead Vicki back down the drug user path she is close to finally getting off of. She hopes Jeremy will take a note from Vicki's book and try to quit as well. Some of Vicki's words just stay in Alexis thoughts as after a while Vicki heads back upstairs to brush her teeth and go back to Jeremy.

* * *

While looking for some toothpaste and a spare tooth brush she opens the medicine cabinet. The first thing the girl sees are two pill bottles and out of curiosity and a moment hesitance before giving in she reaches and grabs them out. The descriptions on them identical apart from the names. One reads Alexis Gilbert the other Elena purses her lips as she thinks, she puts Elena's back telling herself this is wrong but she looks back to the other in her hand that was Alexis's. One more day/night out, tomorrow will be the last Vicki tells herself as she looks the bottle over. The container is practically full compared to the others but for obvious reason that Alexis is pregnant, it's not like she can take these anyway and the girl probably would notice if they went missing either. The girl reasons with herself. Plus, What's the worst thing that could happen? She asks herself as she takes the bottle before finding the toothbrush and tooth past like she didn't just steal prescription drugs from a girl considers her family.

* * *

Alexis is still feeling off even as she eats the ice cream drenched in hot sauce which some how eases all the unwell feelings she has. She's sitting at the counter half dressed and hair a mess when Jenna walks in. "Morning, Jen." Alexis greets her aunt and Jenna smiles at her for a moment before she walks over to the girl, leaning over and look at what Alexis is eating.

"Morning, What are you eating? Is that hot sauce on ice cream?" Her aunt questions, screwing up her face in disgust looking at Alexis like she's insane.

"I swear, it's allot better than you think." Alexis promises before eating another soon full. Pregnancy cravings, over the past week more have started to show so Alexis eating spicy ice cream isn't that strange when she thinks about it. Jenna pulls back shaking her head before looking her niece over with a careful and caring look.

"You okay, you seem..."Jenna speaks, trailing it off and fishing for whats wrong rather than accidentally insulting the pregnant girl who sighs.

"I don't feel good." She feels like she can't really concentrate, she's so clearly exhausted from a night of hardly sleeping and Jenna can clearly see this girl can't go to school today.

"Okay, Just stay home today until your appointment." Jenna tells the girl because Alexis looks like she needs it and Jenna isn't afraid of her missing just a day since she knows Alexis is probably in front with her school work anyway. Alexis looks up surprised by the mention of the appointment, she really had thought it was tomorrow.

"That's today? I thought that was tomorrow." Alexis speaks up putting her spoon down, lips quirking up and a hand going to her belly but she still feels odd as she looks up at her auburn haired aunt.

"No, it's today and it's at 4:30 this afternoon." Jenna corrects her.

"Oh my god." Alexis breathes out, feeling excited at going, finding her child's gender and just seeing her child again, despite how off she is feeling. She's almost bouncing at how excited she's suddenly feeling.

"But I need to talk to you..." Jenna continues. Alexis pauses at those sudden words, the sudden change of tone, her face falling and she furrows her brow, looking up to meet her aunts eyes.

"What about?" The brunette teen question, feeling concern pick into her and some fear not knowing what is wrong or if she has done something wrong. Jenna looks at the girl with a soft but serious look Alexis knows all too well.

"You and Matt." The older women tells her and Alexis presses her lips together because she knows exactly where this is going to go.

"Je-" She starts but her aunt is deadest on this topic so Alexis is cut off harshly and firmly.

"No, Alexis, You need to talk to him about what happened because it'll blow up in your faces if you don't. You need to talk to him about what happened, about everything." There's such conviction in her words and Alexis knows what her aunt is saying is true. Jenna was there that morning after when Alexis had run home and hide away in her room crying her heart out. Alexis opened up in that moment to her aunt in every way telling her absolutely everything. She knows Alexis's loves that boy but she knows just how broken and stupid the girl felt the morning after, babbling about how she thought Matt must have just thought she was Elena and she saw just how upset she was. Alexis needs to talk to Matt about it or the girl would forever have those insecurities lingering in her mind.

"I'm starting to understand that." Alexis breathes out in understanding, remembering Vicki telling her something very similar earlier.

"The timing of all of this, I have no idea how you're coping with it all. I'm barely coping...But promise me you'll talk to him."

"I will." Alexis promise, forcing a tight lipped smile and Jenna sighs, relieved but still concerned. She knows talking to Matt about what happened won't be easy but it needs to happen, she can't keep putting it off and now they're actually dating and have a baby on the way they need to talk. Before they can continue to talk about everything they are interrupted when Elena storms into the kitchen, shaking her head. Elena stops in her tracks, looking at Jenna with a questioning and shocked look. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asks disbelief in her voice as both the others look at Elena. It clicks in Alexis's mind straight away that her sister must have ran into Vicki upstairs and apparently it also clicks in Jenna's because the women starts nodding slowly.

"Uh-huh." Jenna tells her and Elena looks surprised that her aunt knows and has done nothing about it. Alexis's eyebrows hitch up at that but she supposes it isn't that surprising as Vicki has been seen around here more often then late, not even trying to hide.

"And you have no objection?" Elena huffs, eyes also flicking to Alexis before back to Jenna because Alexis surely should object to her brother sleeping with her boyfriend's sister.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna shrugs because out of everything Jeremy does, having a girl in his room isn't that bad. Elena's eyes flick to Alexis in such an obvious way and Jenna seems to understand straight away while the younger twin does not. Jenna gives Elena a reassuring and knowing look. "Don't worry, I put a new box of condoms in his room yesterday." Jenna assures them and Alexis lets out a noise of realization which Elena laughs a little at because..well..it's not hard to know one of the main reasons Alexis is pregnant. Elena shakes her head before she actually looks to her pregnant twin sister, brow creasing with concern. Alexis looks...just not right, annoyed looking on her face and brow creasing in pain from an oncoming migraine. She's in her underwear, her hair is down and is a mess, she's eating something strange and she has dark circles under her eyes. Alexis looks restless and tired, like the best thing she could do is crawl back into bed.

"Whoa, are you okay, Alexis?" Elena worries for her as she steps over to her twin, closer to the counter of which Elena stands on the other side of. Alexis puts a hand on her forehead, shaking her head.

"I look that bad?" Alexis asks softly, looking up to her sister dragging the hand from her face.

"No..." Elena has that cautious face that says she isn't telling the truth to try and spare her feelings. The younger twin just gives her a look and Elena caves, making a face, trying to think of the right words. "But...you look like you don't feel good." Elena breathes out, managing to settle on those words with a gentle expression on her face as she leans closer to her sister, over the counter. Alexis tilts her head pressing her lips together because honestly Elena is right and Alexis doesn't feel good. Alexis feels uncomfortable, odd, off and just not good.

"Mmmm, I really don't feel good." The pregnant girl admit, pushing the rest of the ice cream away from her, not knowing if it helped or not.

"She's staying home today, I'll call the school soon." Their aunt speaks up looking to the girl next to her and both girls nod slowly. "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." Jenna tells them after a moment, suddenly remembering that having been side tracked by Alexis and Elena.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it." Elena questions, smiling a little as she's surprised her aunt is actually going on a date.

"You're gonna go out with Logan?" Alexis pipes up, voice quite because of the ache in her head.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Jenna confirms in a huff and teasing smile before looking to Elena. "And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna question and Elena lets out a huff as Alexis frowns. Alexis hasn't heard from Stefan since that night and it hurts because she doesn't know what to feel. He knew what Damon was doing but he also warned Alexis..she just needs to talk to him about it, not just sweep it all under the rug or ignore it. Its been over a week now since what happened and she'd like more answers.

"Not since he left that very vague message four or five days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena huffs out, shaking her head.

"Haven't you called him?" The redhead question while Alexis keeps quite, thinking about the situation.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena tells them both like it's no big deal but they don't believe her.

"And you're okay with everything?" Jenna asks, arching a brow not thinking Elena is for even a moment.

"No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." The older twin rants a little bit loudly and her eyes flick to Alexis as she finishes talking which she realizes was a mistake when a hurt look flashes over the girl's face. Those words were a stab at Alexis, even if Elena didn't mean it. Alexis is already not in the best way this morning so she just lets out a huff, getting up from her chair and walking out of the kitchen, not wanting to really deal with anything at the moment. "Alexis!" Elena calls after her but she doesn't listen, she just heads back upstairs to her room.

* * *

The pregnant teen manages to get in a few more hours of sleep before she manages to will herself to have a shower. After her shower she throws some new pajama's on and heads downstairs. As she's settling on the couch in the lounge with a movie and a blanket her brother walks past her, making her look to the wall quickly to check the time and look back at him."Why aren't you at school?" She asks, narrowing her eyes and shifting to look over the back of the couch to him.

"Ditching." He doesn't even try to play dumb with her right now and he speaks as if it's no big deal, like he doesn't even care. That bugs her.

"Jeremy." She scolds him but it's soft, weak, it sounds more disappointed in him, like she's tired more than angry. She sounds like mom used to right before... He just does his best to ignore Alexis's words, along with the way she sounds and changes the topic.

"Want something while I'm up?" He asks her shortly voice blunt and cut. She sighs, pressing her lips together and shifting back on the couch to be more comfortable.

"A drink. Water." She tells him in quiet voice, closing her eyes before opening them again and having them focus on the TV while Jeremy nods, heading to the kitchen. Her brother, she loves him but she wishes he would try harder. After a moment he comes back into the room throwing her a water bottle she only barely manages to catch. He turns to leave, go do his own thing, but she isn't about to let that happen and she thinks he knows that.

"Sit down, loser." The older sister tells him and he rolls his eyes but turns and plops down on the couch beside her. He doesn't look to her, just looks at the movie playing on the screen of the TV. She looks at the side of his face, water bottle still in hand. "You okay, little brother?"

"Not really, but I'm fine." He tells her, not looking at her and voice level, trying not to make any deal out of it but also not lying to Alexis. "You okay?" He questions, wanting to get away from the topic of him quickly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." She tells him, nodding slowly. For her, things have been going good. Her and Matt are finally dating and it feels so good, it's going so good. She's getting closer to Vicki, Bonnie and even Tyler. One the other hand she knows she needs to talk to Matt about and that scares her. Pregnancy takes its toll on her, her best friend is hurting and reeling from what Damon had done. She and Elena just had a little spat. She hasn't talked to Stefan, a person she was starting to consider a best friend, in quite a few days and feels so confused. That's why she's okay, not good or bad, just okay. He nods at her answer, raising a hand up so his fingers can drag through his hair but as he lifts his hand she notices the black chapped nail polish on his fingers. She purses her lips slightly and tilts her hand curiously. "You know, I could repaint them...if you want.." Alexis suggests casually and a confused look crosses Jeremy face as he looks to his sister like she's crazy because he has no idea what she's talking about. At that she gives him a 'duh' look as she nods to his hands. His face softens as he brings his hands in front of him, looking at the chapped, messy paint on his nails as he contemplates her offer.

"You're sick or not feeling good, whatever, I don't think the smell of nail polish would help with that." He tells her, shaking his head softly, finally looking over to her knowing if she's at home she probably wouldn't be well enough to handle the strong scent of nail polish.

"Okay." She sighs, frowning slightly at his rejection but he gives her a look and a small shrug.

"Tomorrow..maybe.. _if you have to_." He's making it sound like it's totally her forcing him but she knows better and she smiles it him. They watch part of the comedy movie together until Jeremy gets up and leave, heading off upstairs to do whatever it is he does.

* * *

Alexis is half way through the second movie when she hears a knock from the front door. She looks over in that direction and back around her, still feeling a little blugh and not wanting to get up but after a second she realizes who it must be. Matt. A smiles makes its way onto her face and she pushes herself up, heading over to the door. She opens the door and she smiles seeing Matt standing there. Her smile, she always smile the same way every time she sees him and he loves that. "Hey." The blond greets her and she pulls him into the house and kisses him. He pulls back after a moment, smiling and she laughs softly looking up at him with her arms wrap around his neck

"Hi." She greets him, all bubbly and he looks at her fondly.

"How are you? Vic and Elena said you weren't doing well today." Matt asks her, concern flicking over his features and she shrugs, still smiling.

"Mmm, I'm better now you're here." She smiles, titling her head, giving him a look and he can't help but to laugh. She knows that they should talk but she'll leave that 'till after the appointment because she wants to enjoy it all first.

"Ugh, that's cheesy." He groans while he laugh, pretend like he's pulling away from her while she actually pulls him closer.

"Come on, you love it and it's true!" She giggles, pulling him so close, wrapping him tight in an embrace, pressing a peck of a kiss to his cheek.

"Totally." He laughs and she finally relents, pulling back before she continues to speak.

"And we get to see our baby again today again." Alexis tells him, quite excited.

"Yeah, true but why aren't you ready? We have to leave in a few minutes since I have to drop past the grill first."

"I've had a lazy day, Matt. I don't feel the best okay." She tells him in a quieter more serious tone even though he was joking.

"Go get ready, Lexis." He laughs and she goes off upstairs to get ready while he moves to the couch watching the movie she had on while he waits.

* * *

Matt's taking to his shift manager while Alexis is at a table picking at her food waiting for him to be done. It only takes a few moments of continuing to pick at her food before Bonnie slips into the set across from her with an eager look on her face"Hey 'Lexis."

"Hey, Bon Bon." Alexis smiles as she greets her friend and Bonnie tilts her head while lifting up a hand.

"Oh, we have sexy suds tomorrow. Caroline wants you _and_ Matt there to help out." Bonnie tells her before she forgets to. Alexis looks over to where Matt had disappeared from, thinking about how tomorrow Matt might have work and she also might not feel up to it so she really can't promise anything at the moment.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything and how is Caroline?" Alexis wonders and the other girl lets out sigh a that. Thing have been really tough for Caroline lately, she hasn't been coping too well.

"Elena said Caroline was asking about him today, said he had allot to make up for and it was like she still wanted to be with him." Bonnie tells her and Alexis can't believe it, especially with how bad he hurt her. Alexis can't help but think back to when she was trying to console her friend from the pain that man inflicted on her.

_Caroline was in her bed, laying with her back to the door with her blankets wrapped around her as if she was trying to hide away from the word, and maybe she was. Alexis was just there, sitting on the edge looking at the back of the blonde's head as the girl refused to talk about what happened or talk at all. The brunette stayed with her, pleading softly for the girl to talk to her. After a while the blonde girl finally spoke up._

_"Go away, Alexis." The blue eyed girl mumbled weakly as she snuggled beneath her blankets just wanting to be alone. Alexis just closes her eyes, letting out a sigh but at least it was something._

_"I am not going to do that." Alexis told her friend firmly, shaking her head. There was absolutely no way Alexis would ever leave her best friend when she needs her most._

_"Why?" Caroline croaked out before she finally__ rolled over, pushing herself to look at her best friend with red puffy eyes and tears staining her face. "I'm fine." Caroline tried to argue, voice shaking and looking the furthest thing from okay. The pregnant girl's heart hurts seeing her friend in such a state, she can't imagine what Caroline must be feeling right now._

_"You're not okay and it's okay not to be okay, Caroline." Alexis tried to tell her softly but Caroline looked away so Alexis moved forward, wrapping her arms around her friend who is a little reluctant. __"I know you better than anyone else and I am so sorry that this happened to you." Alexis told her gently and Caroline breaks down even further, sobbing and clinging onto her friend. Her mind is a mess, holes in her memories and things just don't add up or make any sense yet something in Caroline's mind tells her not to question it or try too hard to remember._

"I hope she'll get over him soon." Alexis sighs as she looks to her friend and Bonnie nods in agreement, only then Alexis notices that Bonnie seems uneasy about something. "What is it?" She question the girl, furrowing her brow.

"Look, I know you have allot of stuff going on and you're busy-" Somethings on Bonnie's mind, it's clear she's worried about something.

"Hey, I might get busy but I'll always make and find time for you, Bonnie." Alexis cuts her off because Bonnie's coming to her with something and she needs to ether friend know she's there for her. The way she would have liked someone to be if she had actually told anyone she was pregnant when she first found out, instead of going through it alone until she went back to school and forced herself to be brave and tell someone. She really could have used that support but she was just too scared. Bonnie seems to relax at her words, giving Alexis a tight lipped smile. Alexis smiles back gently and leans forward. "I'm here, Bonnie, now tell me me what's going on?" with Bonnie breaks, she deflates.

"I'm scared, Alexis. Things have been happening..things I can't explain." She looks vulnerable her voice confused and scared. Alexis hasn't really heard her like this in years. She's scared of the unknown, exactly like but also completely different to how was and still is. Alexis has been opening up more to Bonnie this past few weeks and Bonnie's realizing their situations are quite alike in one way or the other. Maybe that's why Bonnie feels like she can talk to Alexis about this because even though it's different Alexis would know what it feels like to not know what is happening, to be terrified of the unknown and have her world change because of one thing.

"What things?" Alexis inquires furrowing her brow and Bonnie tells her everything. From candles catching a flame just by her looking at them to feeling what imagines death would be like when she touched Stefan and many other things between. Alexis gets up after a moment, moving over and wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm here, what ever is happening, I'm here for you, Bonnie and I always will be." Alexis assures her as they embrace.

"Thank you." Bonnie tells her, mumbling it against Alexis hair before she pulls back slightly. The girls still have their arms loosely wrapped around each other.

"You know on the bright side, if you want, I could probably try and see your future..or guess about it." Bonnie suggests and Alexis purses her lips, complementing this. She doesn't see any harm in this so she nods.

"Sure." Alexis tells her and Bonnie smiles before she takes her hand, cautiously moving it forward. She gently places a hand on Alexis's bump while trying to focus on seeing the truth. Bonnie stills sharply, her eyes go glassy, distant and wide as images flash before her eyes. It's like she's frozen, but only for a split second, before looks up to Alexis with wide eyes, breath of air falling from her lips before they twitch up into a small smile. "Did you actually see something?" The pregnant girls questions curiously, quirking a brow, excited for what her friend might know about her future if Bonnie really is psychic.

"Yeah, Yeah I did." Bonnie nods speaking quietly looking a little shook. "I saw kids, I saw_ twins_ an-" Right then Alexis brain feels like it almost short circuits and all the breath is forced from her lungs.

"Twins?" Alexis cuts off her friend sharply, eyes widening and feeling herself start to panic at the prospect of being pregnant with twins. She's just cooping with the idea of having one baby now, there is no way she could cope with the idea of having twins at only seventeen.

"Yeah. I think you're going to have twins." Bonnie grins, huge smile on her face like she can't believe it.

"That can't be right." The pregnant girl argues, completely pulling away from her friend, shaking her head not believing that she'll have twins. Last check up she was below average for weight gain and all that for this pregnancy, it wouldn't make any logic sense if she would have twins.

"Maybe." Bonnie speaks, frowning slightly as she has a feeling that she is not at all wrong but she can understand why Alexis is panicked so she doesn't push it at the moment.

"I should probably check on Matt, we have to be at the doctor's soon." Alexis tells Bonnie as she steps back.

"Yeah..." The mocha skinned girl trails off because it's a strong feeling she can't explain, a flash of images telling a story and she just _knows_. Alexis turns on her heal shaking her head and walking off to go see if Matt is finished with his manager but she's stopped when someone calls her name.

"'Lexis." A voice stops her, and half turns, looking at the guy standing there. She sees Stefan standing there looking regretful and her face softens, wanting to ask if he's okay but she already knows why he looks like that. Everything that's happened he feels guilty and she's not sue if he should or not.

"Stef." She greets him, turning to face him properly noticing he's holding some paper in his hands.

"Here, you weren't at school today and thought you might need the work and the notes." He hands her some paper and she takes it, looking down at it almost feeling relieved.

"Thanks." Alexis tells him sincerely, looking up and giving the male a tight lipped smile.

"Look, Alexis...I'm sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry." He tells her and she can clearly see how honest he's being, he seems hurt by the fact someone else was hurt because he hadn't stepped up sooner.

"Why, Stef?" The brunette questions. His eyes fall shut in regret. "How could you let that go on, how could anyone?" She doesn't know the entire story, the concept of how someone could let that go on and not do anything is beyond her. She shaking her head but she stops herself from question further as she slowly realizes her line of questioning might is unfair because Stefan isn't the one to blame here, Damon is.

"I didn't let it go on, I was trying and... I need you to trust me that I've dealt with it now." Stefan sighs, looking at her seriously but gently making her believe his words. She still trusts him, he did warn her about Damon and when shes needed him he's been there, so yes she does.

"Somehow I do trust you..but how?" She asks him, he seems relieved at that, more than she would have thought.

"Damon's..he's gone..left Mystic Falls and he's not coming back." It's a different tone when he says it, part assuring but part blank which she factors as just pain from loosing his brother again, even if he is a bad guy. It's for the better. Alexis crosses her arms over her chest and she nods.

"That's for the best. We'll talk more tomorrow at sexy suds okay? I don't have time right now, Stef."

"Okay." Stefan agrees but he gives the pregnant girl a questioning look. "Everything okay?" He questions and she nods slowly.

"I'm a little off today but I have baby appointment." She elaborates and he has nods. That steady thrum of the babies heart beat fill his ears as he focuses on it for a moment, sort of checking up. His eyes flick back up to meet Alexis doe eyes and speaks up. "Hope everything goes well." He tells her, smile a little and she smiles back before turning away and finding Matt.

"Hey, done?" She asks as Matt comes over to her and he nods before smile.

"Yeah, ready to find out if this little guy is really a boy or girl?" She can tell just by that exactly what he's more hoping for but she smiles and laughs.

"Come on, lets go find out."

* * *

Alexis spent quite a while talking to her doctor about how she's feeling and asking questions. Both of the soon to be parents found themselves relieved when Dr. Beckett give them the results of the tests they toke last time. No problems showed up and that was exactly what they were hoping for. Eventually it was time for the ultrasound, something she won't have done at the next appointment. The gel is cold against her skin which has her flinching and laughing quietly. The doctor tells them they baby looking healthy and the heartbeat is right where its meant to be. Bonnie's words of twins keep bouncing through Alexis's head and Alexis can't help but ask. "It's just one right?" The pregnancy girls asks nervously, looking over at the screen and Matt makes a questioning almost alarmed sound, causing her to look to him. "Bonnie said she thought I was going to have twins and I can't stop thinking about that." She tells him and that seems to settle him a little as he thought that it was her thinking or feeling that she was pregnant with two but he still looks over to the doctor for conformation.

"Just the one, hope you're not too disappointed." The doctor tells them and Alexis lets out a breath of relief.

"No. One is good, one is plenty." She assures the doctor, shaking her head and almost laughing. Bonnie was wrong after all. After a few more moments and when they calm down the doctor asks them whether they would like to know the gender of their baby or not. Matt and Alexis share a look and the answer is clear as they share a small smile, they do want to know if they are having a little prince or princess. The doctor is sure of her answer, sure of the gender, not only because she can clearly see on the screen but because of the results of the blood work.

"Yes, we would." Matt speaks up, nodding and looking to the doctor as Alexis grabs to hold onto on of his hands. Alexis holds her breath as the doctor nods and stands moving the device across her abdomen until pausing. Looking at the screen and tilting her head before she looks back to the young couple.

"Congratulations, You're having a baby boy." The doctor tells them and Alexis feels breathless at knowledge she's having a son, she always wanted to have a son first even though she would have loved it if it were a girl, while Matt can already see the future start unfold. He can already see himself teaching his son how to shave, how to play ball, Football matches, little league game, he wants to be there for everything. He wants his son to be able to look into a crowd, whether a football match or a school play, and have his dad be there. He wants to be a good dad, if he'll actually be he doesn't know but he will try his hardest to be everything his son needs. Alexis can already see their son getting muddy from playing outside right after it rain, getting scraped knees from learning how to ride a bike, can see the future Sunday dinners. She can see a whole messy, amazing life unfold and she's so excited.

* * *

After the appointment the pair go to Matt's house, Vicki's not home so it's just them. Alexis heads to the kitchen feeling hungry and throws together something for them to eat. "That's a story for another day." Alexis tells him when he asks her why she loves cooking so much and he lets it go at that, now sensing there might be an actual reason for it. After eating the two of them find themselves in the lounge, her legs hooked over his as the rest on the couch, watching a movie but not really listening to it. "We should talk about that night." She tells him finally working up the courage to bring up the topic they have been avoiding.

"We should." He agree in a tone that's completely serious and clear he's thinking about what happened. They've danced around talking about this for far too long.

"I...I don't regret it, I have to say that first." She tells him, nervously swallow and tying to place out her thoughts in the right way to tell him. "I just, I was slipping into downward spiral and I think everyone could see that." It was true, Alexis sort of flipped out after she almost died in the accident that stole her parents lives. She was drinking, partying and getting really close with her brother who was sort of pulling her further into the downward spiral. With Jeremy as a drug user and dealer it wouldn't be too far fetched for her to have taken something though it'd still surprise him if she did. She looks away from him and speaks start speaking slowly and nervously. "I wanted you, for so long. I thought it was the only way and maybe it wasn't the right way to go about it but it seemed like the best idea at the time." She admits and he shakes his head.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You were grieving and drunk.." He tells her, he feels guilty about it but she looks at him, surprised.

"You didn't though. I threw myself at you and I wasn't drunk, I was hardly tipsy!" She argues with him, shaking her head because what he just said sounds absurd to her.

"It seemed like a good idea." He says almost distantly, repeating her words and that quiets her. She pauses for a moment, frowning slightly as she thinks of her next words.

"Then the sun came up and reality set in. And I felt like a complete utter idiot. I just lost my virginity to a buy who just broke up with my sister, identical twin, who I was not dating in hopes he might like me. Only to wake up and see that look on your face, like you had just made a mistake, like you only just realized I wasn't Elen-" Alexis starts spiraling but the the blond isn't having it as she gets more increasingly upset.

"Stop!" He cuts off, having enough and she looks to him eyes full of surprise, shocked look on her face. His face softens as he shakes his head. "I knew that it was_ you_, not her, you." He tells her, and Elena is's something will always be there. He dated Elena, even loved her and of course, for good reason, he can tell Alexis is probably very insecure about that. Probably the only thing he's seen her like that about, save for the baby and telling people. He squeezes the hand placed on her upper leg that crossed over his lap as he looks at he gently.

"Elena is my past, I can't change and I wouldn't but right now, Alexis? I'm dating you, I'm planning a future and a life together with you. I'm falling for _you_." He can't say he is in love with her, he loves her but he's not there yet. He leans forward, pressing a kiss tot he side of her face, her eyes slip shut for a second before he continues. "That morning I woke up and I just..I didn't believe it. How was I suppose to talk to you after that? I didn't know how to. You were going through allot and I didn't want to add to it so I ignored it, or tried to." He explains, shaking his head regretting his approach to what happened. She looks at him, she can't fault him it was just as much her as it was him. She nods, tears are falling down her face, she's not sure when they started.

"This summer was easily worst, my first one I that I had stayed in Mystic Hills in for years." Her voice is hitching slightly as she starts to explain. As for the staying in Mystic falls thing she had stayed with her uncle John every other summer but considering circumstance she had to be with her brother and sister this time around. "After that I couldn't go to another party, so I locked myself away in my room. Locked myself away from everyone. When I found out I was pregnant.. I didn't accept a it at first, I couldn't. I didn't want to _ruin your life_ because of my decision. It toke me a long time to accept I was pregnant and then I kept it to myself. I wanted tell you first but couldn't pick up a phone." She's crying as she speaks, she look so vulnerable, she is and Matt hates having her look and/or be so upset. Alexis was a ball of hurt confusion and heartbreak over the summer. Matt sighs, bring a hand up and wiping some tears from his face. She leans to his touch.

"I was confused, hurt and...I would never use you like that, I'd never use you just for sex._ You're my best friend_ and care about you so damn much even if we weren't very close at the time." The summer wasn't fun for him either, he broke up with Elena and started party but after he slept with Alexis he was more distant, distracted. Even after it happened Tyler still dragged him to parties but he wouldn't even look at another girl, he didn't know if he should pick up the phone or not. Tyler had known that they slept together, saw them kissing that night before they had both disappeared from the party. He talked with Tyler about a few times but he could never figure what to do, how to approach the topic or just never toke any of Tyler's advice. It was a complicated situation he didn't want to worsen it after all, Alexis did just loose her parents. Matt didn't enjoy the parties much and Vicki told him he was quote 'moping around like a loser' for the rest of the summer.

She knows he's not that type of guy, she knew he wasn't but at that time she did couldn't help but think those things. Right now she has no doubt as to what kind of guy he is and she feels so damn lucky to have him. She looks back at him reaching a hand up to rest on his neck.

"I'm so damn lucky I have you." She tells him, she loves him so much and there will not be a day that passes where is not thankful for him. He has tears on his face but pays them no mind as his lips quirk up. He pulls her face closer, like his hands have a mind of their, and he kisses her. She melts into him and she thinks she's the lucky one but honestly he feels like he is.


	12. 15 weeks, 6 days

After stopping by the Gilbert house and having lunch at the grill the young couple arrive at the high school for the sexy suds car wash. Alexis walks over toward Bonnie who beams at the sight of her. The girl pulls the pregnant teen into a hug, big smile on her face. "You two actually came, didn't think you guys would." Bonnie tells them looking between the couple as she starts to pull away from Alexis's embrace.

"Caroline wouldn't let us here the end of it if we didn't." Matt huffs out lightly as the girls pull away from one another.

"I think she'd give you two a pass." Bonnie tells them dubiously, nodding her head and Alexis knows exactly what she means. Caroline would have probably made a few comments and complain without any real heat for five minutes then let it go. She understands in her own way. The pregnant girl looks to Bonnie thoughtfully, pressing her lips together before speaking up.

"Well, I wanted to come. It feels normal to be here." The girl confesses softly as she looks around. When she says normal she's not just talking about a time when she wasn't pregnant, she's talking about a time that her parents were still alive. When they'd always encourage her to par-take in fundraisers, be active in the community like they were. She's still adjusting to her parents not being around. The pregnancy has sort of been something that helped her with her grieving the most, showing life can come of death. Bonnie's face softens understandingly and she can feel Matt takes her spare hand, giving it a gently squeeze. She's not about to break, it's just a fact and in part it was easy to say. She's getting there. "I'm fine, I feel good." Alexis assures the two when she notices them subtly trying to assure her but her words are true, right now she feels good.

"Well I think it's good you two came." Bonnie tells them, smiling.

"Me too." Matt nods.

"We need the extra hands" Bonnie agrees before looking around and catching sight of Caroline looking over to them." Caroline's about to come over, so I'll leave you guys to it." Bonnie informs them before she steps back and heads over to start cleaning the closes car while the blonde girl strides over to the couple.

"You know it's called _sexy suds_." Caroline drawls out as she looks Matt whose wearing an open jacket and t-shirt, criticizing look on her face not even saying hello to the couple first. Matt's eyebrows hitch up and Alexis lets out a huff as her lips also curl up. The blue eyed male throws a look to his girlfriend as he pulls off his jacket but the look on his face turns more teasing. She gives him a suspicious and amused look at that. He winks at her before he crosses his arms and reaches down. He grabs the bottom hem of his shirt and lifts it up, pulling it off his torso. The brunette can't help the smile that spreads across her face and laughs quietly and sweetly at her boyfriend. Matt just winks at her again, laughing a little himself. He's about to make a comment by Caroline seems to interrupt him even though she was watching the couple feeling good her friend is happy with him.

"I'm talking to you too." Caroline tells Alexis, giving her a knowing look saying 'You're welcome.'

"You are?" Alexis questions and Caroline just grins before she step closer to her best friend, grabbing Alexis by the shirt. Caroline pulls her shirt down slightly to show off Alexis's cleavage more. The pregnant girl looks at her with wide eyes and her mouth open in amused shock. "Oh my god, Caroline!" She gasps and the blonde girl just gives her a look.

"Now that you're pregnant your rack looks incredible..well more so but show it off." Caroline tells her in a tone like it's completely obvious and rational. Matt laughs abruptly, shaking his head at the two girls before him. Alexis looks to Matt and back to Caroline as she laughs softly. "Feel free to take it off whenever." Caroline tells her, not pressuring her friend to take her shirt off because even though she knows Alexis is probably wearing a tank top Alexis might not want her baby bump to be on such display because the girl does actually look pregnant now.

"I can't believe you." She laughs but Caroline just gives her a smug look before it softens.

"Help where you can, if you get tired or...just sit down over there and mind the money." The blonde girl tells the pregnant girl who smiles.

"Thanks Care." Alexis thanks her and Caroline gives her a look saying they'll talk later but not about this.

"And you." Caroline whirls around to look at Matt with a firmer, serious, look on her face. "Get to work." She orders him before she notices Stefan and Elena and turns on her heal, probably to order them around too. Alexis is one hundred percent sure as soon as things start to run smoothly at the fundraiser Caroline will hurry over to her so she can interrogate about how she and Matt arrived together and how the baby appointment went yesterday. Caroline's just too busy at the moment with getting everyone where they need to be to think about it which gives Alexis the chance to think about what she'll say to her friend.

* * *

Matt's washing the other end of the car as Bonnie is at the front, wiping over the hood with a wet sponge, pausing as she talks with Alexis. "So the appointment went okay yesterday?" Bonnie asks, looking at her thoughtfully but Alexis knows exactly what Bonnie is actually asking her.

"It went amazing... and it's just the one." Alexis assures her friends but with that she notices the put out look on Bonnie's face. Alexis frowns at her friend, titling her head. "You really thought it was twins, huh?" Alexis asks her and Bonnie presses her lips together, letting out a breath of air before looking up at Alexis.

"I just have this very strong feeling that I can't explain." Bonnie confesses, shaking her head slightly, searching her mind for more answers. "I saw twins, Alexis, in your future. Maybe...maybe it's not this pregnancy." She suggests, like she's desperate for answers because it's the feeling is like none other, it's like a strong truth that needs to be answered.

"What?" Alexis squeaks out, eyes going wide and lately Bonnie really has been good at shocking her.

"I have no idea how far into you're future. It could be years away, Alexis, I just know that one day you will have twins." Alexis pauses, contemplating Bonnie's words, pressing her lips together and thoughtful look upon her face. She wants more than one kid, she's always known that but thinking in this very moment she could have more than one kid stresses her out. Of course being pregnant now isn't ideal but it's happening, she and Matt are trying their best. But if one day she has another kid, or more, she wants to be older as in probably in her twenties, be quite stable in life and be married.

"Maybe." Alexis tells her friend but Bonnie seems set on the idea yet she still gives the pregnant girl space to breathe. Bonnie shakes her head and starts wiping down the car again, having paused when she started talking to her friend.

"So you guys had a good day yesterday after the doctors?" Bonnie questions a little louder, directing it over to Matt who perks up from the other end of the car.

"Yeah-" Matt starts before telling Bonnie about how they watched movies on the couch and how Alexis made him watch some Rom-com he had no intention of ever seeing. Please, Alexis thinks, he loves Rom-coms just as much as she three talk for a while, topic shifting a few times until Bonnie has to cut the conversation of short when Tiki comes over.

"Hey Tiki, this ones your's." Bonnie tells the girl whose face screw up when she sees the car.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." This is unlike Tiki, usually she's such a nice girl to her at least but Alexis has been told Tiki isn't that kind to others. Maybe Tiki's just having a bad day.

"You don't have to be rude." Alexis tells the other girl who looks to her briefly.

"Sorry, but Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." The girls huffs out with a sharp edge that has Alexis frowning. Maybe Tiki wasn't as nice as Alexis always thought. Alexis will give the girl the benefit of the doubt and think the girl must have something going on, thought that doesn't excuse her words and actions. Or maybe Alexis is only just seeing the girls true colours. Suddenly water abruptly splashes on the girl shocking her and Bonnie smiles.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki gasps and Matt laughs.

"Wet and wild, Tik." He tells her before splashing water at her. She sprays water back at him only to get Bonnie and Alexis and chaos irrupts in small group the form of a water fight.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Matt tells her as he laughs, not sounding very sorry as he pulls her against him. Alexis is totally drenched, the water fight got out of hand and she ended up the most soaked. Her hair is damp and her clothes as soaking. Alexis groans and tries to pull back from him, trying not to laugh, just trying to play up the upset side.

"You're mean." She grumbles out but he just laughs before kissing her on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her more and pull her back against him.

"I'm sorry." He tells her before actually letting her pull back from him and she crossing her arms, putting her hand on each of her upper arms like she's freezing.

"Its fine but I'm cold." She tells him, frowning a little as she pouts. She really does feel cold now even though the sun is shining. He looks at her the more playful edge slips away. He only just realizes having her stay in cold soaking wet clothing isn't the best idea, especially since she could get sick and that wouldn't be great for the baby either. He lifts a hand, resting on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he nods looking a little concerned.

"Here, let me get my jacket and a towel, so you can warm up and dry off." He suggests and a second later he's gone to go get what he said he would. She lets out a sigh, but she smiles, shaking her head before she catches sight of something that truly surprises her. Tyler Lockwood is hear at the fundraiser actually washing cars, usually he'd never be seen at these things.

"Wet t-shirt competition I wasn't told about?" He asks her, smirk on his lips that is purely teasing when he notices her stopping next to him. Alexis lets out a huffs, shaking her head before she stops, looking at him like he's crazier but a type of crazier that makes her smile.

"What are you doing here?" She deadpans in a knowing tone, and teasing smile curling on her lips. He even tries to look offended but he caves under her gaze. he just shrugs as he continues to wash the car.

"Some people haven't forgotten what happened so parents are having me show case more 'redeeming qualities.'" Tyler tells her, motioning with his head to in front of them cause her to furrow her brow in curiosity and look over. Alexis is honestly not at all surprised when she sees the local new crew with Logan Fell reporting with her and Tyler perfectly in the line of the shoot in the background. She lets out a short huff, looking back over to him with a look.

"Really Ty'?" She questions him and he just laughs because she doesn't completely get it but he can tell she does in part as she is from a founding family. He looks back to her after a moment, face softening as he sees her completely drenched. She's about to ask him how things are going with his parents but he cuts her off. He arches an eyebrow, changing the topic of conversation.

"Should you be wearing that? You're going to get sick, Al'." He's trying to play it off, saying it like she's stupid, but he seems like he cares allot and it takes her back. She looks it him, her eyes lingering and narrowing but she shakes it of letting herself smile at this side of him she's been seeing so much more of.

"Awww, how sweet you care." Alexis coos and she pushes him gently, teasing him. He rolls his eyes at the girls he's suddenly become so fond and protective of and she laughs before look at him more seriously. "And no, I shouldn't be but Matt's getting me his jacket and a towel to dry off."

"Good." He nods and she pauses.

"Speaking of Matt..." She trails off as she sees Matt holding a towel and his jacket as he jogs over to them.

"You should probably..." Matt starts nodding to her shirt and she looks done, understanding straight away.

"I should probably take off my shirt or it won't help at all. and I'll get sick." She finishes off for him

She peels off her shirt but as it's wet and she's not trying to take the small singlet she has on underneath it proves difficult. As she gets her arms and because she just gets stuck. Matt's quick to come to his girlfriend's aid helping her take the wet shirt off as Tyler laughs. Alexis is laughing softly, that exaggerated self pity kind with her lips pouted when Matt finally gets her shirt off. He laughs as she speaks up. "That was so not hot." She tells hims and he cups her face in her hands.

"It was adorable." Matt promises her, laughing as he does so. She smiles as she locks eyes with his before she leans forward and kisses him. Honestly kissing him is her favorite thing. Matt smiles into the kiss but their moment is short lived when Tyler makes a loud exaggerated noise of distaste, mostly just to annoy the new couple. The two pull apart and Matt rolls his eyes at his best friend while Alexis give the raven hair hair male a look.

"Oh, also I have to leave early for work so I won't be able to drive you home."

"I don't think Elena brought her car and Jenna's leaving really soon. " The brunette frowns, trying to think of how she's going to get home if she doesn't want to leave here early.

"W-" Matt starts but Tyler looks over to Alexis and cuts off the blond.

"I can drive you back later." Tyler's quick to offer. For some reason the guy has been allot more about her which is very unlike him being this about a girl he isn't trying to get in with. It's not at all romantic or sexual at all, he knows that for a fact it's that he just simply craves being around her, making sure she's okay but he has no idea why. Offering her a ride home just seems like a good idea..and she's his friend. The pregnant girl looks at him and smiles brightly.

"That'd be great. Thanks Ty'."

"As long as I don't have to see that punk-" He starts, slipping back into the Tyler she knows and grew up with. As if he needed to make a comment after catching himself being too nice or whatever it is he worries about.

"Tyler!"

* * *

Her hair is now thrown up into a high pony tail, she's cozy with Matt's large jacket wrapped around her form as she sets at the table to collect money from the customers. She's mostly dry, the towel and the seam beaming down had helped. As a customer walks off none other than Stefan wonders over to talk with her. "Let me guess, Caroline confined you to this table?" Stefan questions her, amused look on his face and she looks up at him, nodding slightly but also smiling a little.

"Not entirely wrong, but I'm mainly staying away from the water." She tells him with a small shrug as she into the idea of getting drenched again.

"Don't like the water?" He jokes but It was the wrong question to ask. It's not until then the smile falls from her face, and the look in her eyes go hazy. Her heart suddenly feeling heavier in her chest and pain seeping into her at his words.

It's not water she fears.

It's never been the water.

It's the defensive and unbiased power of the water she fears. It's the succumbing to the water. It's the water invading her entire being. When it's wrapping around her like the cruel unrelenting hands of death. It's the pain of holding her breath and fighting till the point it feels as though she's about to explode. It's the inescapable terror and helpless as it steals away the oxygen right from her lungs and floods them. It's how the water drowns you with ease. It's how people she loves died.

It's how her mother and father died.

It's how Elena almost died.

It's how she almost died.

It's funny how sometimes you can be perfectly fine, enjoying life and all it takes is some accidental words and you're back there, at the night you're life changed.

At this moment as she sits there, wet hair and warm jacket she can't help but feel ice cold. Lost in her mind and the memories from that horrible night as tears threaten to spill. Stefan's voice suddenly breaks through her barriers, she doesn't catch his words the first time but she looks up to him. Stefan looks sympathetic Alexis sniffles slightly, handing coming to wipe at her face as she quickly tries to push all those horrible memories away. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Lex, I didn't mean-" Stefan apologizes honestly, realizing the other meaning behind those words and looking so apologetic. Alexis swallows, meeting his eyes and cutting him off.

"It's okay..I know."Alexis speaks up, voice strained and her own arms wrapping around her self as she shakes her head softly. Her heartbeat betrays her words, they're lies and Stefan can tell. It's not okay. Her words were only half truths, on one hand she knows Stefan didn't mean to bring those painful memories to the surface but on the other hand he did, although accidental, and it really hurts her. Tears still threatening to spill as she tries to compose herself and pretend everything is okay. She tries to smile at him, sadness etched onto her face as she speaks back up.

"Water fight with the others. I only just dried off and don't feel like being drenched again." The girl explains, laughing a little but it's strained and false. He goes to say something, sadness on his face and regret in his eyes but her eyes flick back to his in a pleading way. She doesn't want to talk about it. Stefan stops in understanding and just gives her this sad smile before letting it go. At least for now.

"A water fight? How'd I miss that?"

"You were probably too focused on Elena." She teases lightly, hands coming up to wipe at her face and he can't help but to smile at the truth of that.

"Probably, so how'd you appointment go?" He asks remembering that she told him she was going yesterday and as he still finds peace hearing her and the baby's heartbeat beating in sync with one another. At the mention of her unborn son her face softens as she nods. Her hands come straight down to rest upon her stomach fondly and bittersweetly.

"The baby is perfect, absolutely perfect, everything is going exactly as it's meant to." She beams at him, her mood improving drastically. She takes care in not referring a gender as they speak, her and Matt decided they wanted to keep it a secret for a while. Alexis sounds so proud and for some strange reason it makes Stefan feel proud as well.

"How about you? How are you?" He questions and it surprises her, people usually tend to ask about how the baby is, totally forgetting that it is also a check up for the mother to be as well. She knows they care but it's also nice that he's asked her.

"I'm good, I'm a tad bit smaller than what I should be but my doctor said she was expecting that because of my small frame and athletic habits. Doesn't feel like it though. I swear I feel like a balloon but she assured me it's nothing to worry about." Alexis informs him, thinking back to her appointment and feeling something close to content even with the pain lingering in her heart. Stefan laughs lightly before smiling truly at her.

"That's really good and if you ever need anything I'll always be here for you both, Alexis." The way he says it, the way he looks at her with nothing but softness and fondness make it impossible to believe anything else. Alexis' smiles softly before giving him a curious look.

"I know you are and if you ever need me I'm here...I'm also amazing at keeping secrets." She smiles, wanting to know him better. She can tell he's isn't the best at opening up and is all 'mysterious' but she can see the person beneath. He keeps slowly opening up and she's happy about that. His secret..he's not sure he'd ever want her to have to live with that knowledge. He thinks about what I'd be like if she learnt of his secret... she could react badly along with the stress and overwhelming tidal waves of emotion that comes with knowing what he is could cause her to miscarry. He'd never forgive himself if something were to happen to her baby. He nods, giving her a tight lip smile but she doesn't notice it's a strained and not fully true when she smiles back.

"I know." He tell her before he's about to excuse himself but this conversation has been about her and she needs to remedy that by asking about him. She could also learn more about him, Damon's words still ringing in her head.

"Hey, come on, sit down. I could use some company." She tell hims, motioning the the chair beside her behind the table. After a moment, Stefan caves and walks around the table. It's so easy to talk to him about anything she finds. The only pause the conversation every so often as a customer comes over but they are quick to pick it back up. Alexis finds it so endearing as he tells her about last night, how he surprised Elena and cooked for her. Alexis finds herself secretly proud when Stefan tells her Jeremy helped set up everything so Stefan could do it. He's telling her about how

"You cook?" She lights up, realizing they two of them have even more in common than she had thought. Stefan's lips quirk up in amusement as he nods, thinking of his next words.

"Yeah, I love it.. Elena said you do as well and mine was 'sub-par compared to yours'."

"Really?" She laughs and he chuckles while he nods, looking at her fondly.

"And I agree, the food you cooked for our double date was amazing." Stefan tells her, voice full of honestly and she beams at the compliment.

"Thank you, though I'm sure you're good at cooking as well." Alexis assures him but she only waits a short beat before continuing. "But you really missed out the other week when you guys didn't eat the 'brunch' that I made." She tells him, mock thoughtfully causing him to let out a loud huff off amusement. She can't let that go, not yet, not until she remedies it and he does as well. It's not something bad, it's something to look forward to, something fun.

"Well next time you offer me food, I'll be sure to accept" He promises her, sounding both amused but also a little apologetic.

"You better." She tells him, leaving no room for argument and he can't find himself even wanting to argue that. He just smiles at her, it's something, she's something, that makes him feel not just alive but human. After a moment her eyes drift off to her sister in the distance then back in front of them seeing an old man walking steadily over.

"You should get back to Elena." She tells him and Stefan finds himself agreeing. he's quick to politely excuse himself from her and leave while she turns to look at the old man, she's assuming will be a customer, arrive before her. The old man stares off after Stefan as he walks up to the table Alexis is at, distant look on his face and concern drips into her wondering if the man is alright. "Are you okay, Sir? Is anything wrong?" She finds her self questioning instead of politely greeting the man, feeling worry for him. The man slowly looks over to her without answering, she then realizes he was looking over at Stefan and looks quite put out. "Do you know him?" She asks the elderly man who frowns as he pulls his wallet out.

"Well, the boy, he looks like someone I once knew." The man tells her slowly, almost sadly, as he hands her the twenty dollars of cash in note as the price of getting his car washed. She takes it from his hand slowly, finding his words intriguing as she speaks up.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Alexis asks him, brow creased in curiosity and concern as she puts the money in the small cash box. The man pauses but he is quick to shake his head.

"Nah, it can't be him. He hasn't aged a day...It's just my mind playing tricks on me." He's trying to convince himself, she realizes, like he thinks it can't be possible and she wonders why. She pauses a brief moment, confusion seeping in as the words 'he hasn't aged a day' ring in her head. Alexis presses her lips together, titling her head.

"Well, where do you think you'd seen him before, Sir?" She asks, thinking that might help jog his memory. She can't understand this. What is going on? The man lets out a breath, looking at her as he thinks carefully.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." He starts.

"Really?" She speaks feeling a little confused. He nods, continuing to explain the story of how he first meet the youngest Salvatore brother.

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The man speaks and Alexis frowns. The way he says it sounds like quite some time has past, like Stefan was just visiting and hadn't moved her so that rules out the recent attacks. Her frown deepens because Stefan said he hadn't been back in Mystic falls for years and it really doesn't make sense.

"The attack?" She question, wanting to have things be clearer to her.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." He tells her, grim voice and she furrows her brow.

"His uncle? Zach?" She thinks for a moment but she is sure Zach is alive living with Stefan at the boarding house. The man shakes his head.

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." He corrects her and with every word he speaks she feels even more confused.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." Alexis tells him, feeling very confused and as if something is very wrong.

"Oh, how could you, child? I mean, this happened years ago. Years before you were even born." He tells her, looking at her in a questioning but slightly sad way. The pregnant girl's eyes widen slightly, appearing shocked and confused, not sure what to think of his words. Before she can even think of forming a question Tiki comes over.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Okay?" Tiki tells her grandfather interrupting their conversation and the man nods before staring to walk away. Tiki sighs, looking to Alexis. "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

"No, he was sweet." Alexis tells Tiki distantly before looking at her. "Hey Tik, can you do may a favor and take over here for a moment?" She doesn't even wait for the girl to answer before she gets up and goes after that man.

"Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore and not something else?" She questions, desperate for answers.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" The man shrugs.

"Damon?" Alexis cuts him off, she doesn't even like saying that mans name after what he did.

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." He nods.

"Sir, do you remember when this was?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." He tells her and she doesn't even know what to think of that before he walks off leaving her in a haze of confusion as she thinks about it. Three pairs of Salvatore brothers over time, all with the names Stefan and Damon. On pair during the civil war who both loved a women who had died tragically in a fire. Another pair of brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore lived in the 1950's and that Stefan looked just like this one and he also wore the same ring. Those brothers stayed in town with their uncle who was then mauled to death in an animal attack. Much like the animal attacks going on now. Then there were her Stefan and Damon, the ones from right now who both live with an uncle, wear rings and both loved a women who died in a fire. Alexis didn't know what to think of it. The only thing she does know is that this can't be a coincidence. There's something more going on here, and it feels darker then anything she's ever felt.

Alexis turns and slowly starts to walk back to the table a distant look on her face but suddenly her sister is in front of her, stopping her. "Hey, just need some more towels. Where's Caroline?"

"Um, I think Caroline bailed but I'll go get them." Alexis tells her, about to turn and leave to get some but Elena can clearly see that something is up, she looks over to the man who just walked away then back. Elena reaches out and stops her sister. Alexis looks to her, seeing the worry on Elena's face.

"Something wrong? What was that about?"

"The weirdest thing just happened..." Alexis breathes out giving her sister a look before she gives Elena a shorts gist of what the man told her and Elena seems put out by it. Wondering how much she actually knows about her boyfriend with a bad feeling in her stomach. Elena walks off forgetting about the towels and Alexis forces herself to think of actual ways it could make sense. Maybe it's pregnancy brain that has her all confused or maybe that man was confused. Maybe, It could simply be a mix Family rings, Family names, genetics and maybe history just repeating itself. Nothing logic defying, maybe a little improbable but possible. She accepts that answer because she has to. She's a smart girl, she believes in logic, fact and reason, she lets it go but something in her doesn't quite forget it. It's telling her to stay cautious of what she does not know, for it may be a danger to her and her child. She finds all of it strange yet she lets it go though because it probably is just nothing, nothing that actually matters anyway. Yet she can't help but know deep down it's dangerous and dark. Her sister is off heading over to question Stefan while Alexis moves back to sit down, protective hand resting on her belly and almost straight away she's distracted from what just happened as a customer comes over to her.

* * *

She just said goodbye to Matt about half an hour ago who left for work before she finds herself walking across the lot to see if she can find Elena since her sister isn't answering her calls. Alexis frowns, looking down at her phone, she hasn't seen her sister since she told her about that man and that was about a couple of hours ago. The mother to be lets out a breath of air before she puts her phone into the pocket of Matt's jacket she's wearing before she turns, slowly looking around for Elena or one of the group so she can ask if they've seen her.

It was a noise, it was something, maybe it was everyone turning to look, shocked looks on their face that makes her look back around. Her mouth falls open and her eyes widen, making her stumble a few steps back to protect herself even though she isn't really close to what is happening before her. A car is burning, Tiki's car is on fire, flames flicking and burning it in the middle of the lot. She feels someone move next to her, a hand on her lower arm and her eyes lock onto her friend. Bonnie is standing before the fire, a trail of flames stopping and dying before her as if she is the ignition point. Alexis looks at her friend, Bonnie standing, holding a broom seemingly watching the fire in a trance. Alexis watches as Stefan runs, grabbing and pulling Bonnie back from the flames, yet Bonnie seems unresponsive. She watches as Stefan puts his hands on Bonnie shoulders and Bonnie looks over, shaking out of the trance before suddenly the flames die out and the fire's gone.

Alexis is breathing hard, almost shaking, her heart beat erratic and she's not completely sure why. Actually she knows part of it is being so close to danger while pregnant and Bonnie, as ridiculous as it seems...the whole witch thing isn't really looking that far fetched. Noticing her distress, the grip on her lower arm squeezes gently causing her to look at the person. She really is not surprised it Tyler. They lock eyes and she is incredibly thankful he's become her friend. "What was the hell was that?" He asks, huffing it out but looks confused himself. Her brow creases and she shakes her head. She can't tell him about Bonnie it's not her place but she also knows it isn't just about Bonnie, it's everything strange going on in this town and even the mysterious Salvatore's but she won't let herself dwell on them, apart from how much of a bad person Damon is, because something tells her if she does everything will change in the worst way.

"I- Something is happening to this town, Ty'." Alexis confesses and Tyler looks at her not knowing what exactly she means.

"It's probably nothing, some asshole probably flicked a cigarette on some fuel." Tyler huffs out, hatred in his voice at whoever he thinks it could have been but it isn't completely convincing.

"Maybe..." She agrees quietly, looking down, not quite believing that so she continues as her eyes flick back to him. "But I'm not just talking about that." She tells him and the look on his face is serious but he shakes his head, looking away.

"Come on, lets get out of here." He tells her and she can't agree with that idea more. She just feels scattered at the moment, not really knowing what to think as she looks back, wanting to see if Bonnie is okay first she only sees Stefan in sight. Bonnie's run off.

* * *

When they get into Tyler's car and he starts driving she looks at him thoughtfully when she realizes she hasn't eaten in a while. Honestly it feels like she's been slapped in the face with hunger and it's a good distraction to focus on rather than everything else. "Before you drop me home can we get food?" She asks him and he looks over to her nodding because he could use some food right now as well as she writes out a message asking if Bonnie is okay over text before putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asks and she realizes actually didn't think that far ahead. She pauses for a second, thinking over what she feels like eating before shrugging.

"I don't know." Alexis admits carelessly, leaving the choice to him. The jock takes in a sharp breath of air at that answer, ticking his jaw.

"I swear you girls always say that." He huffs out as if he runs into this problem on a regular basis and she just looks at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh please, you say that like you actually take girls out on a date" She scoffs, amusement and disdain in her voice. His lips quirk up and a look comes across his face at just how fast her response was. He wonders how long she's been waiting to make another snarky remark about his play boy ways. He shakes his head and lets out a laugh.

"It's called ordering out. You know you can actually get food delivered to you. Don't even have to leave the bed until it's there and you're paying for the food with nothing but a blanket around your waist." Tyler tells her smugly and mock thoughtfully, clicking his tongue in his mouth. She closes her eyes, shaking her head and her lips quirk in distaste at the smugness of him.

"God, you're a jerk." She huffs out, laughing in disbelief at his ways and cocky, player nature but being able to look past them in the most part because lately she's been seeing the real person beneath it all. He shakes his head, grinning though.

"Just pick a place, Alexis." He tells her, getting back to that topic and once again she shrugs.

"I don't know. You pick one." She tells him, knowing she can't decide at the moment and he rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He caves with a loud, exaggerated sigh. "What about the grill?" Tyler suggests the first and most obvious place that comes to mind but she finds herself making a face and shaking her head.

"No, don't feel like that." Now she is actually doing it just to annoy him.

"Oh my god, Alexis!" He speaks loudly, getting a little frustrated at not knowing what to do.

"Sorry." She chuckles, though feeling a little bad but it's in good spirit. He sighs and looks at her.

"Just tell me what your craving to eat and I'll work with that."

* * *

With take out from various places around them they sit in the parked car eating together and talking as they do so. The food isn't great but it hits just the right spots. Alexis offhandedly makes a comment about some times you just need something different from home cooked meals and Tyler's response makes her face fall. He said he wouldn't know, that his parents never really cooked, always too busy. She frowns at that before a smile is back in its place.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to come over for dinner." She suggests with a smile before eating another curly fry dipped in hot sauce.

"Ale-" He starts, shaking his head but she's not going to let him get out of it.

"Come on, I'll cook you something. Nice, home cooked, and I promise I'm good at cooking!" She promises and she knows there's something comforting about a home cooked meal that just makes you feel warm and happy when it's cooked for you by someone that cares. She wants Tyler to have that as well as she thinks everyone should every so often, and because she cares.

"Matt told me…" Tyler agrees, tilting his head as if thinking about it. Apparently her cooking's really good, Matt not only told him about last night but the other times she's cooked for him. It would be nice, Tyler supposes, to actually sit down with his friends and have a home cooked dinner, though he isn't sure about it. The raven haired teen shakes his head. "But you're not my mother." He says that even though he knows Alexis Gilbert is a homemaker. She's always been the 'mom' of the group, she'll take you in, make you feel like family, and then she will truly do everything in her power to do anything for you. She's incredibly loyal to those she loves. But sometimes those bonds take longer, because something happens and trust can't be easily built with some or their words are too sharp or something like that.

Alexis Gilbert is the girl who'll always make sure you're okay even if you have wronged her. He will never forget the moment she asked if he was okay after he got a well-deserved punch as bruise still appeared on her face from where he accidentally struck her a week before. It speaks volume to the kind of girl she is but the history they have along with her empathy is why she was able to forgive him. If it was anyone she didn't know as well or as long, he knows she would not be as quick to forgive. He's so happy that she did though because something changed in him and he needs her.

Right now, the mother-to-be, gives him a pouty look. "I know, but I like cooking and I_ want _to. Come on, Tyler." She tries to stress her point and It almost hurts when people don't take what she offers when it comes to her cooking because it's something she loves and is proud of doing. Realizing that his best friend's girlfriend won't drop this he caves.

"Fine." Tyler's sighs, shaking his head like he's so put out but he kind of finds himself looking forward to it.

* * *

She gets homes, it's just turned dark when she walks inside, locking the front door behind her. She checks her phone, a message from Bonnie is scrawled across the screen saying they'll talk soon but she's going to her grams. Replying before putting her phone away. She can hear he aunt talking to someone in the kitchen but decides just to go up stairs. On her journey to her room she stops as she reaches the outside of her brother's door. She places a hand on the door handle and with the other she knocks gently on his door. Alexis waits a moment, not hearing a response means he probably isn't busy so she slowly pushes the door open to check steps in, looking around to see her younger brother sitting in an oval chair with headphones on. She thinks about it for a moment but decides for it as she walks over to him and sits down on the corner end of his bed that is closes to him. So she sits across from him, with not too much space between. He reaches up slowly and pulls the earphones from his ears when

His movements are only a little slowed and she knows what he's taken- well, actually smoked straight away. She can smell it lingering on him as well. She'll level and anchor him, like every other time. Though he doesn't need her like he has the other times, he's hardly high now, he's not curled up on the ground, he's not hallucinating, not throwing up, not scared and thinking he's going to die. She knows he's not on a bad trip, he's not into pills just pot. He's not in a bad way; he's only losing the buzz of being stoned. He only has the slight buzz off it. I's then she notices there's a bottle next to his leg on the chair, a beer bottle, up opened though but she's sure he was planning on changing that before she came in. She closes her eyes in disappointment; he's a major alcoholic she knows that his drinking is far worse than his drug habits, drugs meaning just pot. At least it isn't open. He probably just got home a few minutes before him she thinks. She wonders if he had a reason for doing that today and as she looks at him she can tell something happened though. He looks distant and upset, angry about something so she decides to distract him. But she has to ask him first.

"You okay little brother?" She asks him softly, her hand loose together in front of her while she leans forward. Jeremy doesn't look up at her when he shakes his head. Alexis presses her lips together letting a breath of air out of her nose as she looks at him. "Want to talk about it?" She suggests but he doesn't answer her. She lets out a breathe and takes this silence as 'not yet' and she's thankful it's only pot he's high on. Since telling him she's pregnant she has not encountered him high that she noticed but she knows he was drunk that night him and Tyler got in a scuffle that ended with Alexis in hospitable. She reaches out with a sigh, grabbing his arm but pausing as she gets an idea when she sees his hand, in particular the nails. "You wait right here." She tells him as her lips twitch up into a small smile and he gives her a questioning look but she just gets up, quickly leaving the room.

"Oh no." Is the first thing that comes from his lips when she comes back into the room holding a bag.

"You said I could today!" She tells him and he looks like he's about to grumble something but she just plops back down on the end of the bed, opening the bag and giving him a look. "And, Yes, I have too." Remembering what he said yesterday and he rolls his eyes fondly.

* * *

He watches her quietly as she cleans off the chipped nail polish and starts reapplying new coats of black onto them while she rambles on softly, about anything really, about her friends and her baby. It's strange, well not really, but she always is able to talk to Jeremy about things she just feels like she needs to talk through to figure out. It's mostly a one sided conversation, she often does this more so with Caroline but not really as of late, but it makes her come to clarity with her thoughts. It's peaceful though, he finds himself enjoying this time despite himself.

"That Logan guy." Jeremy speaks up capturing his sister attention as that voice is one of caution.

"What about him?" She asks, furrowing her brow yet looking strangely concerned and protective. Jeremy then goes on to tell her what happened probably only a couple of minutes before she came into his room. He had just gotten back and saw the man coming out of his room, more sneaking out. How the mans excuse was he was looking for the bathroom which made no sense since there's one downstairs and it just seemed off. Alexis finds that really strange and can see her brothers concern so she asks if he told Jenna but he hadn't so she makes a mental note to tell her tomorrow as she continues. Her job of painting his nails isn't perfect as it's becomes clear with every passing minute how tired she is. As soon as she finishes paint them she tired curls back further on his bed while he waits for his nails to dry. Jeremy looks at his sister and she's curled up on the center of his bed, looking like she's about to drift off.

"Alex?" He speaks up after a moment checking if she's awake and she grumbles in response. "You're that tired?" Jeremy asks the obvious.

"Mmm. Making a baby is hard work..." She mumbles and it's like a switch has flipped, or fatigue and sleepiness just hit her and all she desires is sleep at the moment.

"You-" He starts, making a funny look but he cuts himself off, shaking his head. "Never mind." He tells her, not even making the obvious joke at her words and their double meaning. Alexis snuggles into his blankets, trying to get comfy as he stays lounged in the soft, cushioned, oval chair.

"Hey, Jer?" She speaks up, voice a mumbled softness.

"Mmm?"

"Please start trying, Jer. I need you to stick around." She sounds heartbroken but fully serious and quite as she tappers on the edge of sleep. She needs him around and he needs her. He can tell she doesn't like being alone, neither does he so even when they shut everyone else out and isolated themselves they still let each other in, they need each other. She knows that Jeremy's grief/fear isn't just because Mom and Dad died, though that was the main reason, It was also because his sisters almost died as well. Maybe it's the reason she's so soft on Jeremy because he was almost left alone in this world and for some reason Jenna and Elena never realize that, probably because it's a lesser detail but an important one all the same.

"Yeah, Yeah, Ally. I'll try." He doesn't know if it's an empty promise or not but she doesn't hear the answer as she's already asleep. He hears a door across the hall open before moments later the sound of a car starts in the drive way, he wonders why Elena's going out but he shakes his head, shaking it off, putting his headphones in and blasting music.


	13. 16 weeks

It was the undeniable feeling of 'something is wrong' that woke her from her sleep. Alexis woke up on her brothers bed where she has been curled up in the fetal position and onto of the blankets as she slept. She pushes herself up, that horrible feeling coming over her as one hand coming up to brush the tangled, long, brunette hair out of her face as, even in her sleepy haze, she immediately looks around for her brother. Alexis locates him straight away and appears to be sleeping on the same cushioned oval chair at his desk he was in last night. She feels a sharp stab of worry for him, thinking her instincts that something was wrong were going off because of him. That's something is wrong with him.

She lets out a sharp breathe out before she hurries over to him, almost tripping over dirty clothes on the floor, in the overwhelming need to check if he's still breathing and alright.

"Jer? Jeremy!" Alexis questions, worry and panic dipping into her voice as she stands in front of him. She's leaning down, grabbing at his shoulders to force him to wake.

"Mmmm, what?" He groans out slowly, confused at what seems to be happening and shifting in the chair causing the bottle of alcohol that had been resting on his thigh to floor to the ground. Thankfully, she notes, it was not opened. Instead of opening his eyes to look at his sister he closes them tighter and groans again in annoyance. Alexis can't help the relieved breath that falls from her lips as she pauses for a moment before she pulls back to stand, shaking her head.

"Nothing…" She dismisses it. "Want me to get you breakfast?" She suggests, making up for waking him if he cannot get back to sleep or just because she's hungry too. She doesn't really know. Jeremy just groans at her, shifting on the chair, just wanting to sleep.

"Sleep." He mumbles, shaking his head and she smiles before looking to his bed then back to him.

"Then get to your bed, you'll be all sore if you stay in that chair." She tells him softly before she starts to walk out of the room. As she reaches the door, he makes no sign on moving to the bed so she stops and looks back to him.

"Jeremy!" She scolds him softly in a knowing tone. He couldn't really care but he gives up because he knows she won't let him sleep until he does.

"Fine." He huffs out half asleep and she leaves the room as he pushes himself up to flop onto the bed rather carelessly. She heads straight to her room, getting some clothes out of her closet before placing Matt's jacket on her bed. Alexis pauses in her movements, setting the fresh clothes neatly in a stack as she realizes she really needs to go maternity shopping. Lately she's practically been busting out of her shirts. Shes pregnant and she's definitely got that bump growing rapidly. It's time. The pregnant teen grins as she pulls out her phone and calls Caroline. Caroline brightens at the news, so excited that Alexis has called her to go shopping and Caroline promises she'll be over in an hour.

Alexis grabs her clothes back up and heads to go have a shower. She really should have had one last night and had changed into pajamas instead of just falling straight asleep but she remedies that as she climbs into a warm shower. After that shower she still has that feeling that something is wrong so she decides it's best to check on her twin sister. She walks down the hall to Elena's room and softly opens the door. Elena's sleeping, it looks like she's been tossing and turning all night from how messy her hair looks and from how her blankets are kicked away. Alexis decides she'll let her sister get her sleep so she closes the door softly and heads downstairs.

* * *

She catches Jenna in the dining room and her aunt is quick to ask about the appointment that toke place the day before yesterday, also mentioning the strange date with Logan. Alexis smiled as Jenna poured her some cereal and told her that everything's going well, the baby is perfectly healthy as they sit together. Moments like these Alexis loves talking to her ant, being this close to her. Jenna inquires about the gender but Alexis just shook her head before telling her about the night that followed, when she stayed at Matt's. Jenna feels proud of the girl before her, confronting her issues with Matt, something Alexis had been putting off. Alexis told her how they talked about everything. The teen finally stood up and talked about the summer, about Elena, about that night, about the events after, maybe she left out a detail or two but it was good, brave, and for the best. The auburn haired woman pulls her niece, a mother to be, into her arms. The girl is growing up and Jenna she can see the women she's becoming. She's already proud.

The two pull apart when the doorbell rings. "That's Caroline." Alexis tells her aunt before pulling away and fairing her well. She embraces Caroline straight away who seems to be bouncing with excitement. Jenna greets the blonde before she heads back to her room to try and finish finish yet another thesis paper.

* * *

"Sorry I went totally MIA yesterday..." Caroline apologizes, shaking her head as the girls stand in the dinning room with Alexis leaning against the back of a pushed in chair. Alexis tilts her head and shrugs, concerned eyes never leaving her friend.

"It's okay but did something happen?" She can't help but ask as that feeling that somethings off still lingers. The blue eyes girl sighs, slumping slightly as she looks at her best friend, trying to find the right words to say.

"Look, Alexis, I'm fine...Just needed a break." Caroline plays it off, thankful that Alexis seems to buy it, not pushing it in that way she does, as she smiles understandingly.

"I know what you mean." Alexis tells her, soft tone and Caroline can't help but smile back at her friend. It's almost amusing the moment later when Caroline eyes widen in realization and excitement as she puts the pieces together.

"Maternity shopping...Oh my god, your baby appointment! How'd I forget?!" Like that Caroline is back to herself, mentally kicking herself for not remembering earlier about it and Alexis lets out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, day before last." Alexis confirms, smile on her lips as she nods softly. She looks happy.

"How's it go? Did you find out the gender? Everything good? Are you-"

"It went really good and yes we did." The pregnant girl admits to her friend and Caroline looks at her, expecting her too say more. After a moment the blonde realizes the brunette is going to say anything so she lets out a huff.

"So...What is it!?"

"It's a secret." Alexis shrugs but she have a smile on her face, almost teasing tone, having a little too much fun with it and the look on Caroline's face proves it . She can see it's already killing Caroline to not know but her and Matt just want it to be something between them, even just for a little while. They've decided they want to tell people together since they didn't when it was the announcement of the pregnancy. It's complicated, they don't want to make it into a big deal though but it's kind of what they are doing. The looks on Caroline's face changes and Alexis can practically see the gears turning.

"Gender revel party!" Caroline suddenly announces, eyes going wide with excitement as she beams, taking some control into finding out the gender into her own hands. Alexis starts shaking her head straight away.

"No, Caroline, No." She is quick to dismiss the idea.

"Why not? You want one, you told me." The blonde accuses her, looking confused and at the brunette with wide eyes. Alexis lets out a huff shaking her head.

"Like last year, back when I thought I'd have my first kid when I was probably in my late twenties, where I'm married and stable in life. Not like this. I'm seventeen and having a baby, Care..." She tries to explain almost looking ashamed because do they really want to celebrate this? She does but it also feels weird to. The judgement, some from other and some (mostly) from her own thoughts, might be getting to her and Caroline can see that so the blonde is quick to speak up.

"That's so stupid, Lex." Caroline deadpans in such an offended tone and Alexis gives her a sharp look as she crosses her arms over her chest that Caroline just huffs at. "Who cares! You can't let judgement stand in your way, plus it'd be fun and you could really use one." Caroline argues, shaking her head as if Alexis is crazy.

"Caroline-"

"Next thing you'll say no to a baby shower." Caroline huffs, crossing her arms and Alexis gives her another look. "Fine, I'll just wait till the girls are with us and then bring it up again." The blonde scoffs in a knowing way. Although a little annoyed Alexis knows her friends has her best intentions at heart so she has to smile. She tells Caroline that they should probably leave soon so they head out only to stop when Elena passes by them in the foyer and Alexis is quick to stop her sister, catching her by the wrist.

"Are you okay?" She asks as her sister whips around to look at her. Elena looks withdrawn, upset like she's been crying and lost. She has the same look Jeremy has, like he did last night but the look Elena has it much worse. She isn't high though, somethings happened, something's changed and it frightens Alexis because it appears like Elena has been torn at the seems and broken down.

"Just don't." Elena tells Alexis in a soft but firm huff and hurt flickers over the younger twins face. Elena looks at her sister, almost regretfully, she only want to do best for her and her not knowing is the best thing. She softly pulls her arm back before walking off to the kitchen, not looking back to her.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline questions, arching a brow from beside her and another voice speaks up.

"What was that about?" Jenna asks as she comes over, looking where she had just passed the older twin but the younger has no answers.

"I have no idea." Alexis frowns, looking off to where her sister disappeared, feeling extremely worried for her sister and her own heart hurting for her other half.

Something is wrong and this is it.

* * *

Shopping with Caroline was exactly what she needed to take her mind off things and to feel as though she used to..before. She thought about having Bonnie tag along but the girl sent her a message saying she might be MIA a little longer and plus Caroline and Alexis needed this time together. "Oh please, don't you think for a moment I didn't see you and Matt arrive to Sexy suds together." Caroline had told her in that knowing way of hers with that cheeky smile that made her laugh. Alexis ended up explaining what happened that night about them sorting it out and such. The blonde smiles, finding what her friends says endearing and cute. Caroline is extremely thankful things are going well for her friend, especially when it comes to Matt. If things weren't Caroline probably wouldn't let Matt ever have any peace because she knows just how shattered Alexis had and would feel. Alexis doesn't deserve pain like that and if she had to suffer more Caroline Forbes would burn the world for her. The only person that has been able to truly see her as she is.

Eventually the girls talk about everything that's going on, excluding Damon as that is a sensitive topic. The blonde is annoyed because the cheer season has also been put on pause along with the football season that will likely be forfeited, if it hasn't already, because of what had happened with Tanner. As the two girls talk it makes them realize how much they've missed each other, considering recent events. Without a doubt Caroline is the best to go shopping with because she always knows what looks best and will give her honest opinion, like all things in life. Caroline ends up helping Alexis pick out a few things, maybe around half a dozen things, as Alexis can still wear some of her stuff now - her stuff meaning Jenna's or Jeremy's maybe even a few of Matt's things.

After they finish up the girls grab lunch together before parting ways and promising they'll have a sleepover soon. Alexis debates on what to do but her feet ache and her back does to so she decides going home is the best thing.

* * *

In her bedroom, the pregnant girl organizes her new clothing and putting them in her wardrobe. While she does that she also takes out some of the clothing that no longer fits, putting it aside for her sister because it'll be quite a few months before Alexis would be able to fit into them again and Elena has almost the same fashion sense as her. The girls often used to find themselves wearing each others clothes all the time. Alexis can't help the pause she has when she thinks of her sister because she has no idea what's going on with Elena and it worries her. Maybe her sister is having an off day, sometimes she has those but with everything strange going on she can't help but think it is more than that. Before Alexis can continue to theorize about what's going on her bedroom door practically flies open, startling her.

She jumps, dropping the shirt she was holding on the ground as she spins around. Alexis only relaxes for a second when she sees it is her brother in the door way before she realize by the look on his face something is wrong. Her heart drops to her stomach. Her brother is wide eyed and clearly panicked. Something is wrong.

"I-I need your help." He tells her quickly in that scared tone that sends her into action as she rushes over to him.

"Jeremy what is it?" She demands in worry and he stumbles back in a hurry.

"Vicki..Vicki's downstairs. She not right." He tells her shaking his head and hand coming to his forehead. Alexis' heart feels with dread knowing what this must mean but she's well versed in taking care of those in a bad way. Alexis quickly moves past her brother, racing down the stairs but when she reaches the bottom of the stairs and journeys through the lounge room she pauses, not knowing where Vicki is. She frowns, looking over her shoulder as Jeremy catches up to her but she doesn't even need to ask because he motions to the kitchen. Alexis lets out a breath before she slowly walks over. The pregnant female doesn't see Vicki as she walks to the kitchen, but she pauses, mouth falling open slight at the sight before her.

The kitchen is a mess, the counters are littered with containers and left over food that looks like it has been ransacked by a hungry bear. Her eyes search and she slowly turns to look at her brother who motions further in the kitchen. Alexis lets out a breathe, shaking her head before walking forward, into the actually kitchen as her brother keeps his distance. She walks around the corner of the bench to see Vicki huddled on the ground, knees pulled to her chest, hands buried in her hair and Alexis feels her heart pull in her chest. Vicki doesn't deserve this.

"Vicki?" Alexis asks, voice but a whisper as she slowly comes over and awkwardly crouches by the girl. Vicki groans, tightening her eyes and shakes her head. "Vic.." Alexis tries again, gently tone and she reaches a hand out to touch Vicki's arm in an effort to comfort the girl but what happens is not that. Vicki jumps at the touch, pushing Alexis back to loose her balance and fall before Vicki is pulling away and staggering up and away as she hisses at Alexis furiously.

"Don't touch me, Gilbert!" The way she says it is as if Alexis had just attacked her and Alexis just puts her hands up in surrender from where she sits now on the ground while Jeremy rushes over at his sister being pushed back.

"Alexis!" Jeremy shouts, it was a tiny push, a tiny fall just causing her to fall on her rear end instead of being crouched but Jeremy can't help but to be worried about his pregnant sister.

"It's okay, It's okay!" Alexis quickly assures her brother urgently, lifting a hand up signalling for him not to come any closer to the both of them as her eyes never leave Vicki's. Vicki's head whips around, a horror filled expression making its way on her face as her eyes looking between the siblings before resting on hers. She watches as Alexis starts to push herself up, her eyes are wide and regretfully as she processes Jeremy's words.

"Alexis?" Vicki asks quietly, voice hitched, face softening as she looks at the younger girl realizing it is Alexis and not Elena. They lock eyes, there's a broken, even with the sunglasses on Alexis can see, lost look in Vicki's eyes like she isn't too sure what she needs or what is real. Alexis lets out a breath, nodding as she looks at the aunt of her unborn child and as she does so she watches the look of dread fall over the others face. Vicki shudders, a sob like noise coming from her mouth as she realizes what she's done and she's quick over to the girl, offering her hands. Alexis reaches up and takes them as Vicki speaks

"Oh god I'm so sorry, Alexis, I-." Guilt floods the older girls bloodstream and regret her heart. Vicki apologizes profusely, horrified at her own actions and Alexis is quick to shake her head as she stands now on her own two feet.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay. I promise. You didn't mean it. It's okay."

"No it's not-"

"Yes. Yes it is, Vic." Alexis promises, her words gentle but strong, not leaving any room for argument. It dues the distraught girls eyes back to her, she slumps slightly as she looks into her brother's girlfriends soft eyes before she casts the down at the bump where her niece or nephew is growing, maybe just to confirm it is Alexis but also to assure herself their okay She can't believe she just pushed Alexis like that, she feels no better than Tyler at the pep rally. She's disgusted at her actions. Alexis forces a smiles, putting a hand on Vicki's arm to try and balance and comfort her. This time Vicki lets her. Alexis breaks the eyes contact looking to Jeremy, but he seems to know exactly what she's about to ask.

"He's on his way." Her younger brother tells her, having to of just sent a message a moment ago and she nods, looking back to her boyfriend's sister.

"Come on, lets get you to sit down." She tells the girl, as Vicki would probably feel better sitting down or lying down. She moves to guide Vicki, so they can move her into the lounge but Vicki doesn't move.

"I'm sorry-" Vicki starts but she can't continue as suddenly her face screws up in pain. Vicki lets out a loud pained noise. "Ugh, it hurts!" Vicki suddenly pulls away harshly, voice getting loud, seeming getting angry and stepping away from the pregnant girl to distant herself this time. She feels uncontrollable and Alexis doesn't move closer but does put her hands up in surrender.

"Vicki, it's okay jus-"

"Shhh, you're too loud and-! Ahhh!" Vicki yells before she sinks to the floor, hands covering her ears, bringing her knees up to her chest and curling in on herself. Alexis presses her lips together, crouching down in a few feet front of Vicki, even though her back aches. She is trying to think of something to say but settling for nothing at all. Settling for just being here for her. She looks over to Jeremy and he goes off to the front door to check if Matt's here yet.

"Vic. What are you on?" Her voice is so quite that she's surprised Vicki even can hear her at all.

"I don't know. I don't like it." The girl admits, not even looking up, her memory is scattered and she's not sure of anything. Alexis has nothing to say to that, as she doesn't want to be loud and Matt, who knows how to handle Vicki like this will be here in a moment. Alexis may be well versed in taking care of Jeremy but Vicki is different.

"It'll be okay." Alexis promises, reaching forward and pushing some of the hair out of Vicki's face gently. Vicki's eyes slip shut, leaning to the touch and they just sit there in silence for a while. Moments later Alexis ends up getting Vicki some water and Vicki takes it, still sitting where she was she drinks from the bottle. It's not long when she hears the front door opening followed by Matt's voice. She pushes herself up, struggling slightly but still getting to her feet in time to see her brother and boyfriend entire the room. Alexis steps over when Matt spots his sister, looking back to Jeremy and pausing in his tracks.

"Do you know what she toke?" He asks, looking at Jeremy trying to think of how he'll approach this. Jeremy lets out a breath, shaking his head because he truly doesn't know.

"I..I don't know." The youngest Gilbert admits. He hasn't seen Vicki like this before. Alexis steps closer, crossing her arms as Matt turns to see if she knows. His girlfriend answers the question before he even needs to ask.

"She says she isn't sure what she toke, only she doesn't like it."

"Damn it." He breathes out, screwing up his face before he lets out a breath. It's clear he's frustrated and Alexis feels for him but Alexis steps back, closer to the brother, moving out of the way so Matt can attend to his sister. As much experience she has with this stuff from her brother Matt has more than her when it comes to Vicki (and living with his mother). She's worried, she hopes Vicki will be fine but she also kind of wants to see how he'll handle this. The blond walks over to his sister before slowly crouching down in front of her so they're at eye level.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt asks, gently pulling the sunglasses from his older sisters face. Voice soft and cautious and Jeremy knows that tone. It's the exact some one Alexis uses when he is messed up. Matt and Alexis are more alike then they might know, Jeremy thinks. If anyone he knew had to have a kid together they're probably the most responsible pair he could have chosen. They know how to go beyond to take care of family, they actually care.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." Vicki admits, voice broken and teary eyed. It hurts Matt to see her like this, it's something that never gets easier. He loves her so much.

"Okay, where's it hurt?" He asks her, looking her over with concern on his face. Jeremy looks to his sister, she's watching Matt. There's a look on Alexis's face, she finds it sweet and sad. She's hates Vicki's relapsed but most people do so she can't be that mad. It's part of the process. Vicki slowly brings her hands up to her mouth, touching her gums and teeth, pushing at her lips.

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum...there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Vicki tell him, seeming on the verge of tears because all of this.

"Okay, well..." Matt starts, reaching for Vicki but she isn't having it.

"No. Just leave me alone." Vicki tells her brother, pulling away from him, not wanting to be touched at the moment.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Alexis is about to offer Matt could just take Vicki upstairs as that would be easier on him and Vicki but she doesn't get the chance

"Just turn it off!" She shouts, looking at Matt raises her hands that ball into fists in frustration.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asks, loudly, confused and frustrated himself and Vicki snaps her head to look at him.

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off!" Vicki tells them, pushing her brother away from her as she quickly gets up on a mission. She is quick to walk past Alexis and Jeremy to seek out the noise. Alexis is quick to follow and so the other two but Vicki stops, frozen at the threshold to the lounge room. The TV turn is on and clear in all of their line of sights. Alexis pauses next to Vicki looking at it and TV is inaudible. Vicki seems to hear it though but the others can't, not until Jeremy marches forward, grabbing the TV remote and turning it up, having recognized Logan with the old mystic falls cemetery in the background.

_"..horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."_ Vicki's crying, lips quivering at the news, her friends are dead. Alexis feels her heart clench at the news more have died.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy speaks, eyes widen looking at the TV.

"Jeremy..." Her brother could have been one of those bodies, her voice hitches when she looks over to him but then another relaxation dawns on her. Vicki was there, people died and now Vicki's messed up...is she trying to forget something? Did she see something? Did something happen to her. "Vic.." Alexis starts, her eyes welling up, emotions clawing to get the better of her. Vicki looks at her, tears in her eyes looking as if her entire world has fallen apart. Alexis want to hug her, and not let go until she is sure she is okay.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt demands of his sister looking to her. She doesn't answer and they continue to listen.

_" ...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..."_ Logan, the reporter who creeped Jeremy out last night, continues and Jeremy spins to look at Vicki.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt announces, steeping back to turn and grab the phone but Vicki grabs him, stopping him.

"No. Don't." Vicki tells him, sounding extremely upset and Matt gives her that big brother look, saying they have to. Vicki tears her eyes from him, turning to the girl when she speaks up.

"We have to, Vic. Loo-" Alexis starts because people have died if Vicki-Vicki or Jeremy- can help catch a killer by talking to the cops they should do it. They can't just let a murderer walk free. Vicki cuts the pregnant girl off, hand grabbing Alexis wrist tightly as she look at her.

"Please don't." Vicki pleads with her, She not only sounds heartbroken and upset so looks it. She looks distraught, traumatized and desperate. Alexis lets out a breath, locking eyes with the girl, before she looks to Matt. He hilts his head slightly, a look on his face that she doesn't have time to decipher before Jeremy is speaking up.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asks, looking at Vicki with wide eyes as he comes over. Vicki drops the grip she has on Alexis as she focuses on him. She doesn't know the emotion she's feeling, just not wanting to think back to then so she just shoves Jeremy with all her strength. He stumbles back, hitting the back of the couch hard before falling to the ground. Alexis's eyes widen and she's quick to her brothers side.

"Jer, are you okay?" She asks her brother, dropping by his side. Putting a hand on his shoulder. Matt stands between them looking between Jeremy and Vicki. He stands there so Vicki can't outburst on Jeremy again, or Alexis and if she were to make a move so he could easily block her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy tell his sister, shrugging off her touch and there's an angry tone is his voice.

"Damn, Vick." Matt huffs, turning back and looking at his sister. Jeremy pushes himself up, dusting himself off before offer his sister a much needed hand. The pregnancy is already starting to make moving around a little more difficult she thinks as she takes his hand and he pulls her up. Alexis looks to Vicki about to say something but she's cut of as Stefan and Elena walk into the room.

"What's going on?" Elena asks, looking between the group and Alexis notices a look come over Stefan as he looks around, mostly at Vicki. It's as if he's figuring something out.

"She's really messed up." Matt tells them, shaking his head and Stefan steps forward.

"Elena, back up. " He says, motioning for Elena to step back making it sound like Vicki is the most dangerous thing here. He looks into Vicki's eyes and Alexis finds his next actions a little strange. He places a hand on Vicki's cheek as he speaks to her. "Look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." He tells Vicki before looking over to Matt and Jeremy. "-Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on. Come on." They head up stairs, leaving Elena and Stefan alone downstairs. Moments later once Vicki is settled in the room with Jeremy Alexis finds herself talking with Matt.

"Sorry about Vicki, I-" Matt starts as they talk at the top of the stairs. He seems put out, almost ashamed slightly upset that Alexis saw this but his pregnant girlfriend is quick to clear it up.

"Don't be. " She cuts him off, stepping forward, closer to him. Looking at him with soft eyes. "Look_ she's family _now. We help each other and we take care of one like this kind of thing is new to me. I get it. You..You did really good talking to her, taking care. I'm just sorry I couldn't be more of a help..." She admits, crossing her arms over her chest, shaking her head slightly.

"You did plenty." He assures her, his hands touching her lower arms and she look like she's thinking it over before she nods.

"Maybe, but Vicki will be fine."

"Maybe, I just.." Matt starts, words getting harder, voice getting chocked. "I just hate she's relapsed. She was working so hard to get clean, Lexi." Alexis can hardly believe it to but the fact is breaking Matt's heart. He's never seen Vicki so determined before or working so hard and now...she's relapsed and it's so hard to see her like this again. Alexis lets out a breath, putting her hands on him, one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder as he is obviously hurt. His eyes shine but the tears don't spill and he also seems tired of it all.

"I know but allot of people do. It's not over. It's a process. A long one." She assures him gently, shaking her head and wanting to cry herself but trying not to let herself. This isn't about her. He's at a loss for words, he doesn't need words now so she presses her lips together before she steps forward. She pulls him down into a hug, hand on the back of his neck with her arms wrapped around him. He hugs her, has head dropping forward and down to rest on her shoulder. They stay like for a while, they both need it but Matt does more in the moment. He composes himself while holding onto her, thankful he isn't alone and he has her. He eventually starts to pull back, kissing her on the cheek before fully pulling away. They talk quietly for a bit before Alexis sighs. "I think something's up with Elena." She admits and Matt frowns.

"What do you mean?" He looks confused and Alexis frowns more.

"I don't know, I just-" She trails off.

"Go talk to her." He tells her because that'll be the best thing and won't leave Alexis guessing, stressing about it.

"I should." Alexis nods, speaking softly.

* * *

There's something off, a tension between Stefan and Elena that wasn't there before. A tension that just feels awkward, distant and wrong. Alexis realizes it as soon as she steps back into the kitchen, stopping at the threshold, looking at the couple. The conversation doesn't look friendly between the couple and if anything Elena appears distraught. "Elena?" The younger twin speaks up, interrupting the lull in the couple's conversation. Elena jumps, spinning to her sister look on her face like she's a child who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Elena shakes her head and is quick to compose herself, pretending as if nothing is wrong but Alexis can tell it is.

"What?" Elena asks, looking uncomfortable and Alexis looks between Elena and Stefan with a feeling of unease.

"Can I talk to you?" Alexis asks but the older twin just shakes her head, making up an excuse.

"Uh, not the best time."

"Please." She asks but Elena shakes her head. In her defence Elena's trying to avoid her, talking to her to keep the truth hidden. She's is hiding what she's learnt last night like Alexis hid her pregnancy by avoidance. This truth, this truth could have devastating consequences. Elena's trying to protect Alexis and the baby. "Fine, can I talk to you, Stefan?" She looks to him; since Elena won't talk she'll talk to Stefan instead. Stefan looks slightly surprised but Elena is not having it.

"No." Elena shuts it down straight away.

"Elena." Alexis says, not understanding why her sister is acting in such a way.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Stefan speaks up and Elena looks to him, not sure how true his words are.

"No-" She starts but she's interrupted.

"Elena!" Matt is to Alexis's rescue. He's walked into the room asking Elena to talk. Elena seems reluctant but Matt guides her to the other room letting Stefan and Alexis talk.

"Hey." Alexis breathes out as she walks over to Stefan.

"Hey…so Vicki…"

"Doing a bit better upstairs." Alexis tells him, nodding her head slowly.

"Good." His voice, it doesn't sound like he's happy. It sounds blank, like he knows something tragic and she doesn't. She frowns but she drops it, deciding to get to the topic of her sister.

"Stef... What was that about just then with Elena?" She asks softly referring to the arguing that she does not know the cause of. Stefan gazes down at her, there's a look in his eyes that carry heaviness and pain that has her lifting a hand to gently rest on his upper bicep as she tilts her head. She looks at him softly, eyes full of concern and caring. "Are you okay?" The truth is he isn't, not really and she can tell. Elena found out and he can tell he's losing her. Elena knows the truth now, she's in so much danger but he can't bear the thought of letting Alexis know the truth even though she deserves it. It's dangerous in a whole different way, it's dangerous to her, it's dangerous to her child and he couldn't forgive himself if something were to happen.

"Ask me again tomorrow." He tells her, sad smile but she feels the need to push this, at least where it concerns her sister. He needs to figure things out with Elena, see where things go or end now that she knows.

"Look what's going on? This morning Elena wasn't herself. Has something happened? Are you two fighting?"

"Look, she found out something about me and...I understand her reaction, I even expected it but..." He trails off. She wonders what it is but she supposes it really isn't her place, although she is curious.

"But?" She prompts him, looking at him to encourage him to continue on. He looks back up to meet her eyes, swallowing before speaking.

"I would never hurt her. Not ever. And I'd never hurt you or your child. I need you to know that." He needs her to know that but she already does.

"I know that." She tells him firmly, fully believing it despite her suspicions. Her words seem to ease him so she gives him a small smile. "And whatever it is…It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be. You're too hard on yourself. Just give her time." He can't help but to think Alexis truly has no idea just how bad it is by the way she smiles at him.

"Maybe."

"If you need anything in the meantime, even just to talk I'm here."

"You know, I haven't told you but...you actually remind me of someone. A friend of mine. My best friend actually. She was there for me when I didn't even know I needed her. She saved me, from myself. " He admits, tilting his head with a bittersweet smile. Alexis almost gets caught on the fact that he was saved from himself. She feels a ping of concern for him but also it eased as she assumes from the way he said it means it's in the past.

"What was her name?" Alexis can't help but wonder and he seems much more at ease now.

"Lexi. Her name is Lexi."

"Really?" She laughs at the similarity of her and this girls name. Stefan smiles, nodding his head when he comments.

"I thought it was funny too. You know, you two you probably get along great."

"Well I hope I get to meet this 'Lexi' one day then." Alexis beams at him, slight laugh in her voice. She'd love to meet this girl 'Lexi', learn about more about her and Stefan. She actually quite looks forward to meeting her.

"Vic? Vicki!" They both suddenly hear Matt's voice shout follow by the sound of the front door being yanked open. Alexis and Stefan share a look before hurrying outside. Alexis stops on the porch seeing Matt half way to his car while Elena steps forward to Elena's side.

"She was fine, and then she just...she just freaked out!" Jeremy announces suddenly at his pregnant sister side whose wide eyed with worry. Matt turns to look at them at Jeremy's voice, grabbing out his car keys.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt tells them loudly, looking to Alexis who nods before he runs to his car. Stefan's also gone a moment later as well, to look on his own for the girl leaving the three siblings outside. Alexis looks between her brother and sister and can't help but think how today may have started out good , for her at least, but it appears to have turned sour for everyone.

* * *

All the siblings are trying to distract themselves as there isn't really anything they can do to help. Jeremy and Elena are cleaning up the mess Vicki made in the kitchen with all the food while a few feet away from them Alexis sits at the kitchen table. There are several books in front of her that she flips through, reading and looking for what she needs to. Every so often she pauses for a moment, still reading though at a slower pace as she starts notes with the pen in her hand while she studies.

She's studying because it's not only a distraction but it is fact and logic based. Right now with she feels like she could use a break by focusing and what is true and can't be changed. She's studying not just because of that but because she also still fears falling behind in school because she knows her grades have dropped, even if it was only slightly. Her grades are still impressive and highest in most of her classes and most don't care her grade are falling slightly but she does. It matters to her because not only does she want to do it and knows she can, she wants to set a good example. She's been distracted with everything, pregnancy mostly though that's understandable, lately and doesn't want her grades to fall further because of that and distracting herself with studying is something quite productive.

Every few moments she moves, readjusting how she is sitting as her back and body sort of aches before she continues on with what she is doing. She breaks out of her studying haze as her phone, placed on the table to her side makes a noise, notifying her she has a text.

She looks up; Jeremy and Elena also look over, thinking it may be an update on Vicki. Alexis picks up her phone looking at the screen seeing it's a text from Caroline. She frowns slightly, shaking her head to let her brother and sister know it is not him. She pauses, not at the text but in thought as she realizes there may more she can do to help find Vicki. She makes up her mind. Alexis flicks through her contacts on her phone before pressing call on one in particular. She lifts her phone to press against her ear, listening to the ringing. It's doesn't take long for him to answer her call. "Hey Ty'." Alexis greets him over the phone because there's a chance, maybe it's a small chance but still a chance that Vicki would go to Tyler.

"Hey Al', What's up?" His voice rings through the phone clearly and she tilts her head.

"You wouldn't happen to be with Vicki or have seen her in the past few hours?"Alexis question him hoping that he has. Jeremy's looking at her, has been sine she said Ty, as he obviously does not approve of Alexis talking to him about Vicki or even at all but she chooses to ignore Jeremy at that moment,

"No. Why, what's going on?" He asks slightly confused at the question or reasons behind it. He can hear the urgency and concern in her voice has him listening carefully, worried or at least close to that. She lets out a sigh, disappointed but not surprised. She shakes her head letting her eyes fall shut, her hand coming up to drag down her face.

"Look, Vicki's in a bad way.." Alexis admits, she sounds upset and hurt because of this and she is. She lets out a breath of air when she pauses, opening her eyes and searching for the words. "I just.. I thought she might go to you so could you just..If you see her call one of us straight away. Call Matt." She tells him and he, he doesn't really understand why she thinks Vicki would go to him. She hates him, she did give him another chance at the founder heritage party but he screwed that up. He doesn't know but because of that Vicki wound up in Jeremy's bed that night.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for her." He promises, voice sounding a little distant and she presses her lips into a tight smile.

"Thanks Ty." The pregnant girl thanks him and he waits a moment, hesitating but he speaks up when she's about to hang up.

"And Al?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, She actually means something to me. I do care, I like her and she's not just anyone to me." Tyler confesses and she can tell him admitting that wasn't easy. She lets out a sigh, feeling her heart hurt further because this can't end well.

"I might know that now but she doesn't and you sure as hell didn't treat her like that.." Alexis argues softly and gently. He sighs, knowing she is right but he has no idea how he could right it or if he could. Alexis looks up, she can practically feel Jeremy eyes boring into her causing her to huff and excuse herself when she looks to her brother. "Look Ty, we'll talk more later I just have to-" She hates to end the conversation but she feels she needs to and she can carrying it on later.

"I get it." Tyler interrupts her. " I got things to do but I'll keep an eye out. We'll talk later, Al." He hangs up before she can get another word in making her frown slightly. She pulls the phone away from her ear and sets her phone back on the table with a sigh before she pushes herself up. She's expecting her brother to comment about Tyler but he doesn't. He just shakes his head and looks between the twins.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggests as she walks over.

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena tells him, trying to be reassuring but seeming far too distant for it to be that comforting. Elena doesn't want to call Matt about this, she feels out of place doing that when Alexis is here. She feels everything is out of place. Their relationship is still repairing back to friendship, not as close as before but it's getting there because there situation is very strange.

"And I checked in only 15 minutes ago, Jer. He's still looking." Alexis adds softly, looking at him gently and he sighs, looking so lost.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? He asks, sounding lost and heartbroken and looking like it though he has every reason to. Elena presses her lips together, looking at her younger brother.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena explains softly and Alexis nods softly in agreement as she looks to Jeremy.

"Elena's right, Jer. It's all we can do now."Alexis reassures him, backing up Elena's words

"I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena tells him before Alexis can but the way Elena says it is off. It sounds like she's telling herself that, like it's not just about this, like she needs to hear it both Jeremy and Alexis notice that. The pregnant girl looks at her sister with a worried look on her face about to say something but sound of the door bell ringing echos throughout the house. Alexis looks over to the door.

"I'll get it." Alexis announces before Elena can she walks out of the room. She heads straight to the front door thinking its a friend, thinking it's anyone but him. She pulls the door open without even thinking about it. She looks to the person and she just freezes, her face falls, shock dawning on her features. It's quickly replaced by a guarded look, anger clear in her eyes. "Damon." She spits out like his name is a flavor of hate.

"Alexa." He greets her, the name rolls off his tongue, deliberately to get under skin but also as if it's guilty pleasure. She lets out a huff narrowing her doe like eyes at him in annoyance.

"Alexis!" She can't help but to correct him even if she knows he is doing it on purpose. It's like he knows her, like he knows how to press her buttons.

"Alexis, sorry." He apologizes, not sounding at all sorry with that smug smirk on his lips that drives her insane. He tilts his head looking down at her like he's he's proud to annoy her and be here or really just see her. "How are you? How is the little one?" Damon asks her, looking her over pretending to care and she rolls her eyes She's fed up, a look of annoyance that says she'd rather be anywhere but here. Actually she'd rather him be anywhere but here because this is here home.

"Good, we're both fine." She tells him sharply before meeting his eyes, look turning more defensive. "What the hell are you doing here? Stefan said you left town." She demands, looking him over like she has a disdain toward his entire existence.

"And you believed him? You still trust him?" Damon narrows his eyes as he chuckles, talking to her like she is just a child. She still has so much faith in his brother. A loyal one she is. She believes everything Stefan says and why? Because she only remembers meeting Stefan first? Because he seems nice? Damon thinks, he was expecting this. It's as amusing to him as it is an inconvenience. She shakes her head at him, letting out a huff at the audacity of him but he can tell this time his words give her pause. Her lips part and she looks like she's about to snip at him when he cuts her off. "Trick question." He tells her. "But speaking about my brother, I'm looking for him." He looks over her shoulders and her head to look in side.

"He's not here, and I don't care."

"You know, I'm getting the sense that you don't like me and that's quite rude" He's tells her, faking offence as he narrows his eyes trying to get a rise from her. She crosses her arms and shakes her head slightly like its obvious before speaking..

"That's because I don't like you." She deadpans, speaking dryly and rising her eyebrows. He dramatically sighs at her response, poorly pretending to be quite upset.

"Well, shame, I like you. You have fire." He sighs as he looks back to meet her eyes and she's had enough.

"You abused my best friend, you sick manipulative Jackass! If you don't leave here in the next five seconds I am calling the police. You need to stay away from my friends. Stay away from_ my_ family." She warns him, looking him straight in the eyes. Her instinct to protect family is something that's been much more drilled into her than it was since she found out she was pregnant. Something flickers in her memories as she looks into his piercing blue eyes, trying to push though as a feeling deja vu washes over her but it's gone after a moment.

"Or what?" He's quickly asks, not missing a beat. He's baiting her, it's like it's all just a game to him. Not right now, she's not meant to like him he wants to get under her skin.

"I swear to you, you will regret it."

"Not even going to give me a chance to redeem myself?" He drawls out, challenging her as he leans forward. She almost wants to slap that smirk off her face but she's not that kind of person. She tilts her head up, leveling their gaze.

"Alexis, who is it? What's going?!" She hears her sister call out form inside the house. Elena, having heard her sister start to shout in such a way, like she's threatened has Elena quickly running to the front door. Alexis looks over her shoulder to see Elena coming into view before looking back to Damon, shaking her head.

"Not when you aren't sincere." She tells him, voice so much softer looking more disappointed and like she has been betrayed, in a way she has been. As soon as the words finish leaving her mouth, before he can process them, Elena voice cuts in.

"Damon." Elena breathes out behind Alexis before she hurries forward, grabbing her sisters arm. "Alexis get away from him, now!" Elena tells her sister, panic and urgency in her voice as she pulls her sister back as she steps forward. Elena now standing in between Damon and her pregnant sister. The older twins stance is tense as she looks to her younger twin. "Go up stairs." Elena tells her, voice so firm and almost scared it leaves no room for argument. Alexis can see the look on her sister face and hear it in her voice this is serious. Alexis is in danger, or atleast Elena fully believe it and that scares Alexis. The pregnant girl doesn't argue, she spares one quick final look to Damon who smirk and gives her a wink before she races off."Jeremy, go upstairs now!" Elena calls out as Alexis hurries up the stares. Her eyes are wet as she feels full of emotions.

"Goodbye, Alexis, see you soon." She hears Damon calls after her and she ignores him as she continues her way up to her bedroom, a dreadful feeling sinking. She closes her bedroom door behind her and tears are just falling now. She feels angry and upset at everything, it feels like things are stating to all fall apart. It almost feels wrong to be crying but her emotions are haywire and people she loves have been hurt, have been/are in danger. Alexis shakes her head, hands coming to wipe the tears from her eyes as she heads over to sits on her window seat. There's a ton of pillows on it and cushioned so it's comfortable as she sits down, crying.

* * *

Jenna comes home a few hours later and Alexis, now composed herself a little better, still feeling quite sensitive gives Jenna the run down on what happened today but she still can't really understand the Damon thing. Jenna sympathizes about Matt's situation, wishing him to be okay as the two have a long conversation in the comfort of her own room. Their conversation eventually draws to an end and Alexis finds herself heading to look around the house for her sister before she calls to check in on Matt. She briefly pauses on her descent down the stairs as she hear the sound of sobbing coming from downstairs. "Elena?" She calls out, concern and worry in her voice before she continues down the stars until she is far enough down the stairs to see her sister. Her sister is on the ground, back against the front door as she sobs. Alexis eyes widen, fearing the worst as she hurries down the rest of the stairs quickly. "Oh my god, Elena." She breathes out, dropping to her sister's side. Feeling her heart hurt as she puts a hand on her sisters arm. "What happened?" She questions as her sister shakes her head, continuing to cry. The pregnant get lets out a breath. She hates seeing her sister like this, she hates that something can make her sister feels this upset.

"Oh, sweetheart, Come here." Alexis breathes out, reaching and grabbing her sister. Elena leans forward, letting her arms reach out, pulling Alexis to her in a tight embrace while both of them are on the floor. Elena clings to Alexis like she is her life line as she cries, world feeling like it's shattering around her more than it already has. She holds onto Elena hoping that whatever this is about he sister will pull through, that she'll be okay


	14. 18 weeks, 4 days

Light music is what wakes her, along with a beam of sunlight hitting her face through the slit of the drawn blinds. She lets a groan and squeezes her eyes shut tighter, Her hands come up to rub at her eyes before she yawns and pushing herself to sit up in the bed. She's in a bed she realize, her brow furrows as she remembers falling asleep in the couch and it only takes a glance at her surroundings to realize she's in her boyfriends bedroom yet he is no where to be seen. All the air from her lungs fall from her slightly parted lips as she looks around. She's in her boyfriends room, in Matt's bed and the memories of the last time she was in this bed, this room flood back to her. One night and the morning that followed forever marked in her memories so clearly in pained beautiful sort of way. She can almost see the events of the morning that followed in front of her. She's sitting exactly wear Matt had been lying. She remember waking up and feeling that split moment of happiness and solace before Matt woke. Matt seemed at a complete loss not knowing what to do as Alexis had started to break before his eyes. She had pulled away from him, or maybe it as him that pulled away from her, but then she hurried out of the bed, pulling whatever clothes that were closest too her before she all but ran out of the room.

But she can also remember Matt laughed as they stumbled into the room that night. Every amazing memory has something that wasn't quite perfect that made it. It's weird for her to think but her child was also conceived in this bed, she lost her virginity here. She kind of wants to laugh, smile and/or blush crimson- it's a little confusing how she feels in response to those facts. She shakes her head, quirky smile on her face before she pushes herself up to stand. She looks around the room it the same but it's also changed. It's cleaner than it was the only mess is the busy kind. There are a few pieces of clothes that missed the hamper and his desk is full of random stuff, not much of it are actually paper or books. She walks over, bare feet against the floor. Alexis looks at the stack of books, one a science book from school another the book they're reading in English and the last a baby book. She smiles realizing it still looked new but they was a page book marked, telling her he was actually reading it. She doesn't open the book or pick it up, she shakes her head before her eyes flick over a few empty picture frames. Prize stickers still on them it seems Matt hasn't put pictures in them yet. She looks up, to the wall above the desk to a cork board.

There's a bunch of notes pinned on it some sticky notes some ripped pieced of paper. His work schedule's pinned up, something she also knows is in the kitchen as well. They things on the board that really capture her attention are the photos. All the pictures are new, all his other ones are in frames or albums or somewhere he can see them. In the center of the board it's the ultrasound picture, her hand goes to rest on her bump, feeling warmth in her chest. Her doe like eyes flick to the others, a new picture of him and Tyler. She pauses, a picture Jenna toke of them together the night of the founders party, right before their first date. They look adorable, red cheeks and smiles. She can almost feel the butterfly's in her stomach again but its the other picture that she loves the most. It was also taken that night but this one was taken without them knowing. It's a picture of them, the moment after that kiss they smiling and she's laughing in the picture. It was taken in the split second between kisses, she thinks the Lockwood's probably had a few photographers around. She wonders if there are ore pictures like this one of her and Matt. She'll have to ask Tyler or Mrs. Lockwood.

She has a huge smile on her face now, she feels happy as she steps back. The sound of that distant music finally capturing her attention and tugging at her curiosity. She glances around the room once more, Matt nowhere to be seen before she walks out of the room, to find her boyfriend and source of the music. She can smell food as soon as she had stepped into the hall so when she reaches the kitchen to see a certain blond singing along to the radio dancing a little as he makes breakfast. Alexis leans against the wall, watching him with a huge smile, laughing slightly. She recognizes the song on the radio as 'Your man' by Down with Webster. It's an upbeat song that she loves, a song she loves more now that Matt looks ridiculous singing along.

He's cooking waffles in the waffle maker and it appears he's almost done a plate is already made up while they other has one on it._ "And if you want me girl, I will be your man. And if you want me girl I will be here for-"_ He trails off singing as his eyes flick up and lock with Alexis's. His mouth falls open, noticing she is here.

"Good morning." She smiles at him, amusement clear on her face and laughter in her voice. He looks at her, tilting his head, mouth agape.

"Morning babe." He greets her voice only a little strained, realizing he's been caught but the bright look on her face just makes him smile at her as she walks over. She can tell he's in a good mood and considering everything that's amazing, even if in part he's distracting himself. She comes over, behind him as he still faces the counter, waiting for the last waffle to be ready. She wraps her arms around his middle, hugging him from behind, he presses back a little smiling. Alexis stands up on her tippy toes, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before barely being able to look over it.

"You're cooking breakfast? I didn't think you cook much."

"I don't really but I know the basics. I just needed to distract myself a bit and you told me you needed to be up early."

"Mmhmm, I do." She agrees. "But how are you?" She questions, far more concerned about him then her reasons to be up and awake so early in the morning. He sighs, eyes falling shut for a moment as he thinks about his response before he nods slowly.

"I'm okay..considering." He admits,Considering his sister has been missing a week now. Vicki's gone missing before but this time is different because not only has she been gone a week it has been a week after she was in the woods with her 'friends' when they were murdered and she relapsed. The police are looking for Vicki, a search party is being organized but most people are thinking she's on a bender. Matt can't believe that not after how hard his sister was working. How present Vicki had been with him lately. She's been amazing actually talking with him about things going on with her and listening to every going on with him. Vicki deserves more than that.

Alexis presses her lips together, holding him tighter, hoping to god Vicki turns up alright. He slumps against her, relaxing in her grip and he's eyes only open a moment later because the waffle clicks, little light turning green, announcing it's done. "Go sit down, I'll bring it over." He tells her and she nods, pulling away. She moves and sits down at the living room table. There's already forks and knives sat down along with syrup already at the table. "So why'd you need to wake up so earlier anyway?" Matt questions as he is occupied getting the waffle out of the iron maker and onto the plate.

"Organizing school event" She waves off as she has another priority. "But I just woke up in your bed?"

"You fell asleep on the couch so I carried you to bed because your always telling people they'll get all sore and all that. I tried to sleep next to you in bed but..but you kicked me off the bed quite a few times before I moved to the couch." She starts laughing, hand coming up to cover her mouth to try and stop herself but she fails. He gives her a look, arching a brow but she can see the amusement in his baby blue eyes. Her eyes widen feeling amused but also a little guilty as he comes over with the plates of food.

"I'm sorry." The brunette apologizes, voice almost squeaking not at all sounding sorry instead sounding like she's about to continue laughing.

"Mhmm." He hums, not entirely believing her but smiling as she looks up to him. He winks over at her as he leans over, sitting her plate in front of her. She lets out a sweet laugh, finding it amusing but also just feeling so happy.

"Thank you." She tells the blond as he moves to sit down across from her. She winks back playful as she does so. Matt shakes his head, huge smile on his face before they start to eat. As they sits there talking and eating breakfast it feel so right, so oddly but perfectly domestic and that is the same thing Alexis felt watching Matt make breakfast while singing along with the radio.

"So, school event?" He questions her, not sure what event as he hasn't really been paying much attention to things going on at the school lately.

"Halloween Carnival tonight. I have to help Caroline finish the last few details." She admit, nodding slowly as she is in between bites of her food. Matt looks up, surprise on his face as he was't expecting that.

"You actually want to go to that?" Matt questions, his tone slightly skeptical. It's tonight and he isn't sure if her going to it would be the best idea. Not the best idea when she's pregnant and he's sure here will be school around. Courtesy of Tyler, of course. She sighs at the way he says it almost conveys all the reason why she shouldn't go. Alexis has thought about it, why she shouldn't but she's also thought of the reasons why she wants to go and it's quite simple.

"Look, I'm pregnant. It changes things, I know, but this isn't a backyard party with kegs and nothing but sloppy drunk people. It has chaperones, it's safe. It's not like I want to stay there late anyway but I do want to go. Mostly because I am pregnant, I want to be with my friends and I know I don't want to miss out everything that's happening." She argues softly but there's edge in her voice, locking eyes with him with a firm look on her face. He presses his lips together, he can see her point. He doesn't want her to feel like she's missing out on things, he doesn't want to feel like that either but they will miss out on things because of the baby. Hopefully sometime those things they miss out on will be replace with better moments with each other and their son. It's not a bad thing, it's just a fact. Matt looks like he's about to say something but she cuts him off. "But..will you come with me tonight?" Alexis asks him, voice lost its edge, hopeful look on her soft face. It'd be good for both of them to get out.

Matt pauses, thinking about it. He wants to stay home in case Vicki comes back but he also wants to see his friends and he knows he'll leave early too. He nods slowly. "Yeah-" He starts and she lights up, beaming at him."But won't we need costumes?" Matt questions, furrowing his brow a little as late minute Halloween costumes don't usually turn out that good and are a pain to find.

"Don't worry about that. Caroline has our costumes covered." Alexis waves hims off without missing a beat, stupid grin on her face. As she said it he realized she was already planning that he'd go with her. His lips quirk up oddly but he just shakes his head.

* * *

After they finish breakfast, Alexis is throwing her hair up in a ponytail as looks over to Matt who is now over at the fridge, checking that copy of his work scheduled . "Hey, can you drive me home? I need shower and change before getting to school." She asks him as she turns to him. He nods before even glancing at her, already having expected he'd have to drive her somewhere this morning.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get my keys." Matt agrees causally before walking from the room to retrieve his car keys.

"Thanks babe." She calls after him, big silly smile on her face. Amusement also clear as day in her voice. She still gets all butterflies and giddy whenever she call him a sweet nickname or he does to her. It's something she'll never tire from. A moment later he comes back, he's changed his clothes too she notices, that was quick. Instead of sweatpants and a black singlet he now wears jeans, a white shirt and his Letterman jacket. His cars keys are in his hand and has a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, you could always start leaving stuff here if you want." Matt tells he like the thought just popped in his head but she can see it clear on his face he's been thinking about it. She starts to smile but she pauses, loosing her breath almost as she thinks about it. He might not notice it but those words also bring up the question of where the baby will live. There's a lot variables. But maybe starting to ready for that conversation.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be nice... but you can also do the same at mine." Alexis agrees and puts outs almost nervously. He hasn't stayed over at her place yet but she felt like she needed to say that, to let him know. He just smiles at her in a quirky way before telling her they should leave.

* * *

They're almost to her house when Matt speaks up, the music on the radio playing lightly. "So what actually happened the other day with them?" He questions referring to why she had walked over to his house at seven last night feeling so upset and pissed off. There were no tears but Matt has hardly ever seen Alexis act like that and she only told him who made her feel this why not why. She only mention that it was Stefan and Elena before telling him she didn't want to talk about it and swiftly changing the topic.

Alexis lets out a shaky breath, sinking into the passenger seat further. Her hands come up wiping over her face as she shakes her head It takes her a moment to prepare herself but she does tell him. "It was Stefan first...I was worried hadn't heard from him since the day Vicki..he wasn't returning my calls or anything and we also have this huge project due tomorrow. He's done nothing, he hasn't been at school-"

"Alexis." Matt cuts her off softly as she's rambling, he's willing to listen to her ramble but it just seemed she was going to fall off topic or get herself to worked up.

"Okay so I went his house-" She starts to explain to her boyfriend what exactly happened the day before that made her so upset, even if there was no tears.

_She was on the front porch, in front of the door right about to knock when Stefan opened the door. "Stefan." She breathed out, seeing him for the first time in a week. He stood before her, his face softened at the sight of her, like he was suddenly put to a complete ease._

_"Alexis..Why are you here?" When he said her name it was soft but the words that followed where harsher, more of an edge and she could even hear the tiny regretful tone in his voice. The complete ease was gone, replaced with a distant demeanor. He looked quite put out, distracted by something._

_"I wanted to make sure you're okay and we have a project due-' She starts to explain softly as he steps out of the house, closing the door behind her as if she isn't welcome here._

_"I'm fine, sorry if I worried you and I think you should get a new partner." Stefan speaks slowly like he's unsure and it catches the pregnant girl completely off guard._

_"You're my friend and-wait what? why? I can't get a new partner." Her heart hurts, her eyes wide any pained, confusion clear on her face._

_"I think it'd be for the best if we weren't as close." She looks at Stefan, her eyes desperately searching for the reason why he's doing this. This doesn't sound like her Stefan, the fact she doesn't really know him registers in her mind but so does the fact that he's clearly heartbroken. There's hurt and regret in his eyes, he's mourning a relationship that hardly made it far and now he's pushing Alexis away. To some it would make sense, but not to her. She lets out a hurt breath and he crumbles._

_"Alexis, I'm not trying to hurt you." He starts taking a step forward but she steps back, looking away from him. Stefan doesn't want this, does't want them to stop being friends but he made a promise, it's better this way._

_"Then why?Is it because of me or is it because she's my sister?" She starts to reason, shaking her head, seeming so confused but then Alexis goes quite as another reason enters her mind. Stefan thinks she's right about it being her sister, but it's because of him. He had no idea how much it hurts Alexis when she is held up against her sister and loses something because of it. It seems like an unfair judgement. Her face falls, not hiding any of her vulnerabilities as she looks up at him. She looks pained, like she doesn't even want to guess what she thinks, but she does._

_"Is it because I look like her?" Her voice is small and for a moment Stefan recoils. His eyes widen, because that isn't what he meant at all. This is just so complicated. His shaking his head, reaching out and grabbing her hands that have fallen to her sides, bringing them in front of her. She looks at there hands, the touch is leveling and calming even if it is tight._

_"No, no, no." Stefan denies quickly, causing her to look up at him. He looks down at her, she can see the concern, the caring, the humanity in his eyes. Alexis realize he doesn't want to hurt her, the look on his face tells her quite the opposite but her heart stings. "'Alexis, This has nothing to do with the fact you look alike... it's just.." He tells her so firmly, staring into her eyes but he trails off, looking down struggling to find the right words. His words, It's not a lie because right now, it's nothing to do with the fact she looks like Elena or that she looks like her. He can tell it has struck a cord, she feels this way about looking like her twin..how'd she ever feel if she learnt about her. Alexis closes her eyes, trying to find a reason why and suddenly it's so clear. She lets out a long breath, opening her eyes the look on her face has changed, now one of realization and even annoyance as she meets his hazel eyes._

_"...Elena told you to stay away from me didn't she?" She asks steadily and knowingly, her hands no longer gripping his back as she just feels wrong._

_"Yes, bu-" Stefan, caves finding it almost impossible to lie to her. She isn't letting him explain she pulls her hands from his grip, stepping back and looking at him like he has betrayed her. Elena doesn't want Stefan anyway near Alexis. He swore to Elena he'd leave Alexis alone and never let her find out the truth. It's hard to look at Alexis._

_"She doesn't get to decide who my friends are, Stef!" Alexis shouts, her hands by her head like this is hard to comprehend. It hurts, it sucks it just..she hates this. She hates Stefan is avoiding her because Elena said so._

_"She just wants to protect you." Alexis scoffs at that, she really doesn't understand. "She wants to protect you and your baby." Stefan argues, but those words pause her. Alexis looks to him, furrowing her brow. Confused at his words, at the thought of needed protection against Stefan seems obscure. The boy she knows is kind, cations of others emotions, smiles, catching her, is always there at the perfect time._

_"From you? Why would I need protection from you?" She argues, softer, like she truly doesn't understand. She lets out a breath, looking at him. " But I trust you. You're my friend...That doesn't make sense."_

_"There's allot you don't know."_

_"Then tell me! What is so dark and horrible about you that you don't want me to know? What made Elena run away with a broken heart saying you weren't the person she thought you were." Alexis goes in on him, she feels frustrated and overwhelmed, bent. But even as her emotions run high she feels horrible when she sees the hurt in his eyes, when he looks away from her like he's pained. She stops herself letting out a hurt breath, shaking her head. "Look, I'm not a little girl. I'm far from it, I'm going to be a mother soon. I can protect myself, Stef, and my child I don't need other doing it for me."_

_"It's not that easy, Alexis." The tone of this conversation softening more into something like grief._

_"Look I've seen weird things going on, I know you're somehow a part of it too but I am not a child. I can face the truth. Just tell me what it is and we can go from there." She pleads, feeling like she just wants to know the truth, just wants to fix this. He sighs, she can tell this is hard for him to._

_"I'm sorry, Alexis. I can't do that. I promised Elena I wouldn't and it's for the best."_

_"I know the kind of person you are. You're the boy who caught me when I fell, multiple times, you knew about my pregnancy before I told you and that didn't change anything. You even waited till I was ready to tell you. You helped me through a meltdown! You actually came through on an assignment. You-You're a good person Stefan Salvatore, or at least to me your are. You can't be that bad, Stefan Salvatore." She confesses in a burst, looking at him with wide eyes like he means so much to her. She looks him over, letting out a breath. "You want to shut me out that's fine, I don't agree and I hate but it has to be your choice, not hers." She tells him, trying to be reasonable but she can't take it. She walks away feeling like loss._

"-And then when I got home Elena and I fought. Apparently don't understand and she won't explain, no one will." She tells Matt and he's smiling for some reason she doesn't understand. She quirks a brow, not understanding what is so amusing. "What?"

"It's just, that's a very you thing." He chuckles, finding they way she is adorable and perfect. "Look, I know you like to take care of people, you want to try and fix everything but sometimes you can't, Alexis."

"But I want to."

"You need to step back and wait for them to be ready. Let them open up, if they want. They only just broke up." He's like the sound of reason, knowing exactly what to say and how to explain things to her. How to be there for her. She loves him for it. The both of them, they're a good team.

"You're right." She sighs, looking over to him but now smiling a little sadly. Of course they both know about the break up of Stefan and Elena but the reasons where vague. Matt can still remember the tone in Alexis voice when he had called her the other night. Every word she was struggling to say, voice sounding heavy and upset clear for her twin. They're two parts of one soul after all. Matt pauses, surprised by this because the way Stefan and Elena were going..he thought they'd ages not just a month. They seemed so good together, Stefan made Elena happy in a way Matt hadn't seen in a long while before her parents died and they broke up.

"It'll be fine."

"Mhmm, now go on, we're here." He tells her and she looks confused before she looks around and realizes they've been parked in her driveway for a while now.

"Oh." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Do you want a lift to school?" He questions, wanting to know if he'll wait around or not but also wanting to make sure she has a ride. She tilts her head.

"Don't you need to go to the grill?" She questions him, arching a brow knowing it'd take far too long if he were to drop her off and go to the girl or the other way around.

"Yeah, and head down to the police station." He admits, nodding slowly and she lets out a breath, taking off her seat belt, turning to him. He's going to the station, probably about Vicki, finally organizing a search party. Alexis lets out a breath thinking they really need to find Vicki soon because everyday she's gone it's more unlikely she'll come back.

"Then it's fine, look, I'll see you at school. You do what you need too for you and your sister, love." She leans over, kissing him on the cheek before getting out of the car and heading up to her house.

* * *

The door closes softly behind her and she just pauses, her back against it, slowly letting out a breath of air. She's happy in part, this morning was incredible- it was a glimpse into the future she always dreamed of but she can't help but feel this heaviness, a sense of dread come over her at the thought of facing her sister after the argument they had. Matt was right, maybe she's getting too involved in Stefan and Elena's business and should just wait until they're ready to tell her what happened but it's because she cares too much. This pregnancy is also changing her, her emotions, her wants and her needs. It's hard to deal with. Some of these change she can see but not all of them..everything she was is just so much more now...amplified. She tries to help, make sure people are okay, to do anything for others but sometimes she can make things worse, though after all she is only human.

It hurts, it cuts her how Stefan did it though. It made her feel like she wasn't her own person, that it's was about what she looks like, that she's a child who can't handle the truth, that she meant nothing and who she was related too. It isn't true...expect for that last part but the rest still feels like it. It feels so unfair on her and she doesn't even get a reason why.

She shakes her head and moves forward, going up the stairs. Alexis only pauses in her tracks when she reaches Elena's bedroom door, the look in her eyes is heavy as she looks at the closed door, contemplating it for a moment. It's something small but Elena never sleeps with the door closed and that little thing makes her feel shut out. The twins just need some time apart, they both know that but it feels like Elena's shutting her out..though wasn't Alexis the one that shut out Elena first? Alexis can't deny that this situation with Stefan is bringing up past resentments aswell. Alexis looks away from it, heading straight to the bathroom where she goes and takes a shower to get ready for the day ahead. After getting dressed and drying her hair she steps back out into the hallway only to jump back when she almost collides into her younger brother. "Sorry."She immediately apologizes and Jeremy shakes his head, looking at her.

"It's fine, you okay though after last night?" He questions, his hairs a mess and he look like he probably just rolled out of bed which is probably true. Alexis sighs but her lips can't help but to quirk up a little at his concern. She nods slowly, pressing her lips together before speaking up.

"Yeah, Elena and I just need some space right now." She confesses in a soft tone and he doesn't question it further, just nods. After a beat of silence she notices the hesitation on his face. She furrows her brow slightly, wondering what is on his mind. "Jer? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could drive me down to the police station." He tells her softly, watching her carefully because he knows why this wouldn't be easy...but he wants to help her. The mother to be pauses, shock on her face at her brothers request. She can remember less then a handful amount of times he has been in a car since the accident so this is surprising. He doesn't often because he fears being in an accident like the one his parents died in and his sisters suffered through, it's why he walks everywhere and does not plan on getting a licence.

She realizes for him, he's healing more- or maybe Vicki missing is his fear slapping him in the face- putting things into perspective and it doesn't seem to matter as much. Alexis looks her brother in the eye and she wants to help him heal but she's not quite ready to heal herself yet. Maybe driving will be one of those things, a fear she'll carry with her for years to come but she truly wants to get over it one day. Yet a fear she already knows she will not be able to get over anytime soon is water. Water deep enough you can be submerged in or water cold enough that remind her of the icy waters that she lost so much in is a fear she won't be able to rid herself of so easily. But with driving? She wants to be able to drive her son kids to school, pick them up and take them to friends houses or sports or whatever they want- she wants to do all of that.

She'll have to face it...she just doesn't want to face it today but that doesn't mean she won't. Her younger brother must notice the look on her face. It's changed from the usually soft look to one of clear unease and he can see that her eyes show fear. Jeremy furrows his brow, looking more concerned and he steps forward, reaching a hand out. "You okay, Ally?" Jeremy asks, putting a hand on her shoulder."You don't-" He continues and she actually cuts him off, something she rarely does-

"I'm not ready."She admits, sharply but it's more fearful. She looks upset and guilty wanting to help him but can't. "I'm sorry." She tells him quietly with soft eyes as she shakes her head.

"I'll walk down, don't worry about it." He waves it off casually with a shrug, making it seem like no big deal and for that she is thankful.

"How about next week?"She quick to amend, really wanting to help her brother. "...just not today with everything..I can't risk it." She trails off. She just has feeling like the last thing she should do today is drive a car, like something horrible will happen, but she always feels like that.

"It's okay, Ally." Using that nickname to assure her even more, stressing that point to her gently. "I understand." He tells her, he didn't think she was ready, especially with her mindset right now but maybe just him asking can help her. She gives him a tight lipped smile before she steps forward. He wraps his arms around her and she hugs him back tightly

"Eventually... we can do this together." She mumbles, really wanting to help and she feels him nod against her. After a moment she pulls back, looking at him. "Good luck, at the station and for what it's worth?" She tells him and he tilts his head slightly as she looks at him softly. "I truly feel that we'll see her again" Alexis admits, hoping with all her heart. Jeremy doesn't look so sure but she can see it's what he wants.

"I hope so" His voice is quieter, more honest.

* * *

As Alexis walks back down stairs she's feeling a little better knowing she won't run into Elena who is still in bed sleeping, it lifts some burden off her shoulders even if she should talk to her sister. On the other hand after her conversation with Jeremy her heart hurts, the pain and fear from her parents death seeping into her again so she heads down looking for her aunt. She pauses in her steps feeling her phone buzz so she takes her phone out of her pocket and turns it on.

Bonnie: _Please don't drive today_

Alexis feels a slightly sinking feeling in her chest before texting back to ask what she means which is met with no response. She tries to shake it off, chalking it up to a weird moment as she puts her phone in her pocket before continuing to look for her aunt. She finds Jenna, long red hair thrown up in a careless ponytail wiping down the kitchen counter with the smell of coffee strong around them. She must have spilled her drink, Alexis thinks with a smile about to offer to help but Jenna's just finishing cleaning up as she walks over.

"Good morning, Jen." She greets her aunt and Jenna looks up at the sound of her nieces voice. Her aunt smiles but Alexis can see the mom look on her face.

"You know Matt is allowed to stay here, right?" The older woman says, greeting her niece who comes around to stand with her behind the counter. Alexis lets out a sigh, face falling, feeling guilt gnaw at her for worrying her aunt and knowing she should have told her.

"Okay, I should have told you I was staying at Matt's last night. I'm sorry for worrying you, and not asking." The pregnant girl starts apologizing, eyes wide and honest but her aunt just smiles at her. It's not like Alexis was trying to hide it for her aunt, she just simply forgot- it was an in the moment thing. "I was just..." She breathes out, trying to find a way to explain it but was at a loss for words or just couldn't before her aunt cut her off.

"Matt called me." Jenna interrupts, putting a hand of Alexis upper arm in effort to calm the pregnant teen down. "and let me know you were there. Just give me a heads up next time okay? He is welcome here." Jenna assures the girls and Alexis relaxes, small smile on her face as she looks at her aunt.

"I know and he knows that too..." Alexis promises, giving the woman a look before her face soften, treading more carefully. "..but Everything with Vicki right now, he doesn't want to not be there if she does come home." Her voice so softer and more cautious. An understanding look crosses Jenna's face as she drops the hand from the girls arm before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's sit down." Jenna suggests, already guiding the pregnant teen to the lounge room, only a few steps away to the couch. Alexis sits down next to her aunt who is looking at her. Her heart beats faster, feeling like this conversation may get quite serious.

"What happened last night between you and Elena anyway that had you running off?" Her aunt asks her and Alexis leans back, sinking into the couch as thinks about what she can say to that. Jenna furrows her brow, looking more worried. "What's wrong, Alexis?" She presses on.

"Just...It feels like she's trying to control my life." The brunette admits, shaking her head, clearly frustrated and worn. Jenna pauses, making a confused face, putting a hand on the younger's leg.

"What do you mean?" It sounds absurd. Elena's never been a control freak, that's always been Alexis. It just doesn't sound right.

"Stefan was my friend, and it isn't far he won't talk to me because Elena said so." Alexis vents, and Jenna shakes her head. Now that is something Elena might do. If her and Stefan broke up, if something went bad Elena would try and protect Alexis. She's the older twin, it's only natural but it seems a little unfair. Jenna sighs.

"It's not just about Stefan is it? Or her and Stefan." Jenna suggests with this soft and knowing look. Alexis' tenses as she looks at Jenna with caution as the woman continues. "It's about Matt, about her and Matt." Those words struck a cord within her, this has nothing to do with that...does it? Her heart starts beating faster. Jenna watches the look of shock on her nieces faces as she digests the suggestion.

"No, that's not true!" But Alexis doesn't even know if it is true or not. She doesn't want to even think about Matt and Elena together ever again! A bitter feeling of jealousy starts crawling through her veins. Jenna shakes her head, reaching an arm out, stern look.

"You still hate her because she dated Matt, because you believe she ruined your friendship-" She speaks the words so calmly but the pregnant girl can't help the anger starting to escape her. Maybe she's right.

"Jenna!" She scolds her aunt who deflates and sighs.

"Maybe, you two need a break from each other. You need to heel away from each other. We all know you two get tense after awhile and you didn't go out for summer this year like usual-" It does make sense, the twins can get along well enough but when they are together far too long they always start to resent each other. They always end up paying for each others mistakes, both having to live with the other choices as most saw them as just one person.

"Actually." Alexis cuts Jenna off, calming little, propping herself to sit up straight before meeting the woman's hazel eyes. Jenna arches a brow, closing her mouth wondering where the girl is going. "Actually I was thinking about leaving."

"What? That's-" Jenna argues, voice going a little higher as she is panicked but the teen is quick to reassure the woman.

"Not forever! I just I meant..Uncle John. I want to go and stay at his house for a week or two, spend some time with him before the baby comes." The brunette tells her incredibly softly. Alexis loves her uncle and she really wants to see him again soon. She knows he promised to come before the baby arrived but she doesn't know when that'll be and she just...she just feels a little escape from all the drama in this town would be nice. Jenna lets out a breath, Alexis can see her mind racing. Jenna doesn't like John at all but she can understand where the girl is coming from. The auburn hair woman looks to the girl who speaks up to make her point.

"I feel like it could calm me, Jen... Right now, I feel so scattered here. It feels like half my life is perfect, I'm so happy but the other half is a mysterious mess. And I hate mysteries."

"If that's what you want, I understand..but what about Matt... and Jeremy?" Jenna questions._ and Tyler, and Caroline, and Bonnie. _Alexis thinks. They all need her right now. Alexis lets out a breath, lifting a hand and brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'll talk to him about it. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow or anything's planned. It's just something I've been thinking about." Alexis promises, before her eyes catches on the clock across the room, noticing the time. "Sorry off topic, but can you drive me to school?"

"This early?" Jenna questions, looking over at the clock then back.

"Event organizing." Alexis explain with a shrug. Jenna looks at the teenage girl, sympathy obvious on her face. The girl still has many fears because of what happened to her still fears driving._"You still don't drive?"_ She almost asks but she bites her tongue before nodding and agreeing to drive the girl there. Before they leave to the car the woman pull the younger teen into a much needed hug.

* * *

One the way to the school Jenna questioned her on which event and the pregnant girl filled her in on the Halloween party the school is hosting. The moment Alexis said she wanted to go tonight with Matt Jenna didn't think it was a good idea but Alexis pleaded and assured her she'd be home early, that everything would be okay. How she wanted to still try, experience things normal teenagers would though there was obvious things in which she would not do now that she was pregnant. Jenna knows that Alexis isn't stupid, she knows the girl can have lapses in her judgement even if her intention was good. She doesn't want something happening again like it did at the pep rally that landing that poor girl in hospitable so even though Jenna knows that people would be keeping a watchful eye on her it isn't enough. Knowing Matt would probably not leave the girl's side after the last time and would let no harm come to her still doesn't convince her as she is worried and she knows there will be drunk teens around again.

Jenna doesn't want to risk anything so that is why Jenna has decided to sign up last minute to chaperone for the event tonight to let Alexis go. This way Jenna can watch over her herself, and be there for her niece if anything happens. The brunette girl didn't seemed to troubled by her aunts decision, as they did have reason she only pressed her lips together before agreeing to that they arrived at the school the two say goodbye and Alexis climbs out of the car before entering the school. Halloween theme is very much in the air, the halls have been decorated in normal Halloween decorations and posters are hung. It's not much, it's clear there's still work to be done before tonight though she thinks most focus will be done on getting the main area done first.

Caroline is putting down a few boxes on a table, people around her putting up decorations when the pregnancy girl walks into the large hall that tonight's festivities will be held in. Alexis eyes flick around seeing probably close to two dozen students helping out in the hall. It isn't allot of people but it will do. Her eyes finally land of the blonde girl who seems a little out of breath as she starts looking through the top box she had just sat down. Alexis heads over, walking slowly looking at all the boxed of decorations and fake cobwebs realizing Caroline probably won't let her do much realizing everyone putting up things are on step ladders. Alexis lets out a breath, thinking maybe she can do balloons or posters instead. Actually she'd prefer just doing that along with the actually making of things.

Caroline pauses, smiling as she catches sight of the pregnant girl who walks over. "You know, you didn't have to come here. I have it covered." The blonde tells her a in greeting s she comes in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her pregnant best friend. Alexis smiles, letting out a huff as she hugs back.

"Yes, Care. I know, I know, but I wanted to."

"Really?" The girl asks, it sounds a bit patronizing but that's just Caroline. Alexis looks at the slightly shorter female, Alexis was always in charge or organizing events, of cheer, of all those things so she can't see why it's surprising. Caroline was just trying to give her a break, to loosen her reigns and she has but that doesn't mean she's going to step back completely.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I always want sit around...I want to actually do things. Like I did." Alexis is the 'stay buy' kind of girl, if she has anything on her mind she usually just throws herself into things to calm or distract herself but she is starting to feel the pregnancy holding her back. Holding her back at least in the eyes of others. It's changing her and Alexis just hopes it's in a good way. Even though she's pregnant she wants to be treated normally though she knows that likely won't happen, but Caroline, Caroline understands. Caroline just smiles in that knowing way of hers before speaking up.

"Good. We have allot to do if we want tonight to be anywhere near decent." The blonde announces before grabbing Alexis hand and pulling her to another table.

* * *

Alexis busies herself painting posters, leaving splotches of paint on her arms from doing so while her and Caroline talk yet their conversation keep getting interrupted by others but it is to be expected. The blonde shakes her head looking back at Alexis after dismissing a guy who put the decorations on the wrong side of the room. "So what did your mom say?" The pregnant girl carries on their conversation and the other girl sighs, rolling her eyes.

"She still doesn't know, plus to busy being sheriff to notice these things." She huffs, Caroline loves her mother but the woman seems to hardly have time for her. It's been worse lately, not having time for care her she's needed her most after everything that happened with Damon.

"I'm sorry, Care." Alexis tells her friend softly, knowing how much it can get to her friend. She's reminded of Tyler for a moment and can't help but think how similar Tyler and Caroline are in some parts. She wonders if Matt also notices that.

"Don't be." The blonde tries to assure her but the doe eyed girl can see right through it. Alexis watches as the girl pressing her lips together before shrugging it off. "She gets busy sometimes, I understand it." Caroline tells, shaking her head, acting as though it doesn't matter because she wants to drop this topic. Alexis lets her do this, nodding as they go back to painting. After a while Alexis pauses, pouting a little looking confused which captures the blondes attention as the girl looks around, as if she lost something.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks, putting down a green marker, tilting her head at the girl.

"Do you know where Bonnie is?" The pregnant girl questions.

"She should be here soon, she told me she'd be here around this time, Why?" The blonde girl ask causally and Alexis frowns a little bit.

"Just wondering, she's been away at her grams for a week and we haven't really talked." She admits...well apart from that really strange warning text Bonnie sent her this morning that has rattled her a little but she tries not to think about it. She can ask the girl when she gets here. Honestly with everything strange going on, Alexis with head her warning. The blonde girl nods, reaching over to grab and orange marker.

"I know what you mean, I haven't heard from her till this morning." Caroline huffs, shaking her head totally getting how fickle Bonnie is at the moment but suddenly she pauses, looking at Alexis with an almost annoyed expression. "- And what's going on with Elena? I haven't seen her here almost a week." She questions and the mother to be can tell the blonde is still bitter about Elena and Stefan happening..or happened.

"Well..." Alexis starts, making an odd face and at that moment she's saved as her phone dings. "Sorry." She tells her best friend as she reaches for her phone seeing a message from Matt. She reads the text and replies before looking back up at Caroline's expectant gaze as she starts to push herself to her feet. "That was Matt, he just got here."

"Only just?" Caroline asks, knowing that Matt usually gets to school earlier but that was when he had football and before Vicki disappeared. Alexis just nods slowly, leaving her poster on the table as she pushes her chair in.

"Yeah, he got held up checking his schedule at the grill after he dropped me at home." Alexis tells her and that warms Caroline's heart a little, knowing how much Matt is working and stepping up. Though as she speaks up gets a little distracted as she looks around realizing how much they really need to do.

"That's really good...Ooh bring him back so I can give you two your costumes, plus we need these tables moved around-" Caroline starts to go off, as she looks around because they really do need more muscle power here but then her mind processes the rest of what Alexis said and her eyes snap back to the girl. Caroline's blue eyes widen and there is this glint but also surprise as she gapes at her friend. "wait...Dropped you back home, You stayed at is last night? Spill." Caroline demands, eager to hear what went down but Alexis just smiles, shaking her head softly and laughing a little.

"I'll tell you when I get back...It's actually a long story and Bonnie should be back so I won't have to go over it a million times." She wants to tell the girls a million times over about her and Matt this morning but less so about Elena and Stefan. She knows she'll have to explain both at once and she doesn't want to get into it far too much.

"Ugh, fine." The girl agrees, slumping but looking excited and the pregnant girl beams at her.

"Thanks. I Love you, Care." Alexis calls over her shoulder, as she heads off to go find her boyfriend and she can practically see Caroline's eyes roll fondly.

* * *

By a row of lockers in closet hallway is where she finds him. He seems, distracted as she starts to head over to him with a smile on her face at seeing him again and being reminded of his antics earlier this morning. The tall blond male is holding his phone in one of his hands and looking down at in like he wasn't too sure how to feel about what had just happened. He feels relief pouring over him at the proof that his sister is still breathing, feels joy for hearing her voice again but he also feels worried for her. He's always worried about Vicki but this time it's different. People died..she must of saw something that night because next she got high, freaked out and ran. He just wants her back and safe.

"Matt?" Alexis's soft voice questions, reaching out and placing a hand gently on his lower arm that is not holding the phone. He looks at the sudden voice and touch, his blue eyes flicking up to look at her. He blinks a few times, focusing and briefly noticing he didn't even notice her come over. Alexis is there though in front of him and touching him, it anchors him.

She's smiling a little but she looks concerned, he thinks she can tell that something's going on. It's clear as day. Her brow is furrowed and her eyes dart down to the phone before back to is face when he doesn't speak. "Did something happen?" His girlfriend questions him, worry so obvious in her voice and no smile on her face any longer.

He pauses, tilting his head, looking at her for a moment before. "Yeah." He tells her in a distant tone. "Yeah, Vic just called." He speaks like he's still processing it, like he can't believe it and like he doesn't know how to feel as he feels like he's starting to break. Instantly, hearing those words from Matt Alexis feels like she can breath again. She even starts to smile, feeling so thankful but then she looks at his face...he wouldn't be looking almost fearful, so distant if it was something good that come of that call.

"Matt, what did she say? Is she okay?" She question, her voice trying to stay calm and not panicked while laced in worry. Alexis is looking up at him with wide eyes, her grip on his arm squeezing gently.

"She said..She said she was- but she needed time... and.." He speaks slowly, trying to make sense at it, distant look in his eyes as he looks away from her. At first she feels the worry ease up when he admits that Vicki said she was okay but Matt seems so far from okay and she wonders what he isn't saying.

"Matt?" Alexis asks softly, more like she's calling out for him quietly to come back to her but he's to encased in the millions of panicked thought rushes throughout his mind. He closes his eyes shaking his head before making eye contact once again with his girlfriend.

"She's my sister...I'm supposed to protect her." Matt tells her, pleading look on his face and those words resonate with her soul. If this was Jeremy..She understands. Her faces is soft, almost an upset expression on her face as she looks at Matt. A loss for words. He's shaking his head, breathing more louder and faster. _"Lex, she wouldn't tell me where. Lexy, I don't know where she is." _He's worried. He knows his sister can get better, she was getting better. She was doing so well and he just wants his sister back.

"Matt, It's okay. She'll be okay. She's okay." Alexis tries telling him, grip tightening on him but he isn't hearing her at all.

"How do I know? I'm her brother, I'm supposed to protect her. I try, but I can't. I can't protect her when I don't even know- " He panicking, actually panicking now and she can't seem to even calm him down. If she was in his position she's not sure anything would be able to calm her either.

"Then believe her- Matt. She's alive-" Alexis tries to put a hand on his shoulder and neck but he pulls away from her as if burnt. Every breath getting harder then the last. She recoils, feeling hurt but then someone else voice breaks through and she looks up to see Tyler.

"Hey, hey what's going on? What happened? He asks, quickly, looking between them knowing somethings up.

"Uh, Vicki called." She tells him, feeling oddly useless as Tyler turns to his friend putting a hand on the guys chest to keep him up right.

"You okay, Man?" Tyler asks him, in a panicked tone but like he knows exactly what to do Matt doesn't respond so Tyler grabs the side of his friends neck/shoulder and keeps his hand on his chest to balance him. Matt reaches, grabbing onto his friends shoulder for support, his head turned down away from Tyler as he is trying to catch his breath.

"Tyler.." Alexis starts but Tyler isn't having it at the moment. He needs Matt to be okay.

"I got this from here!" He tells her louder, needing to be alone with Matt to calm him down. Tyler knows him better than anyone, he's who he needs right now. She's reels back, surprised at his tone but she just nods, swallowing. Her heart hurts as she turns to walk away. "Come on, lets sit you down." She hears Tyler tell Matt as she walks away from him.

* * *

There's a pit in her stomach, an unease from walking away from Matt, even though he is in Tyler's good hands and it probably is what is best she can't help but feel a little bit of guilt she couldn't be the one that helps him. Even with the way she feels part of her understands. Tyler knows Matt better than she does, it's a fact- He's his best friend, just as Caroline is hers and as Tyler said 'sometimes you just need you best friend'. In this case, Matt just needed his. Alexis can admit Caroline knows her so much better and that she can understand what Tyler meant because sometime she needs Caroline, not Matt. It's not really about what you want, it's what you need.

Her thoughts now go to her little brother and pauses outside of the hall before she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. He needs to know. She has to tell him they've heard from Vicki and hopefully that'll comfort him. She rings him, and presses the phone to her ear. He picks up after a moment. "Ally?" His voice comes through the speaker, full of question and she lets out a breath.

"Jer." She says his name, his nickname actually and he knows. He knows they have an update about whats happening, he can hear it in her voice. She sounds odd, like she's lost almost.

"What happened?" Jeremy demands, voice firm but quite as he feels worry and fear creeping in. Alexis shakes her had slightly, holding the phone tighter in her hand.

"Jer, Vicki Called Matt." The older sister tells her younger brother. He's response is instant, not process that tone she has at all.

"Is she okay? What did she say? Where is she?" He starts asking all these questions that Alexis has no real answer to.

"She said she just needed some time...she didn't tell him where just that she's okay, Jeremy." She tells him carefully because she knows this isn't the answer he really wants from her. She hears her brother sigh and he goes silent for a moment. Thinking for a moment.

"Okay, good. That's good she's okay.. I just...I.." Jeremy stumbles out, not quite sure how to word it or how to say it but he doesn't need too. Alexis presses her lips together nodding.

"I know. Jeremy, I know." She tells him, not making him have to say it and for that he's thankful.

"When are you going home?" He suddenly asks, sounding allot more tired and worn out. She pauses, furrowing her brow but she speaks up cause she feels like this is his way of asking her to come home.

"Do you want me to come home early? I can come home around 12?" Alexis asks him, wanting to be there for her brother but also needing to stay here for a portion of the day.

"You don't have to." He says like it's no big deal to her but she can see right through it. It's clear he wants her too.

"I'll see you back home at 12." She tells him. They say goodbye only a moment later, it's clear him knowing she'll be home eases him. She lets out a sigh, as she walks back into the hall. Her eyes naturally search for Caroline only to find the blonde no longer at the table from before but sitting at another and she isn't alone. Bonnie, Bonnie is there and they're talking, the paint and paper in front of the two forgotten. Seeing not one but both of her closes friends has Alexis smiling a little as she walks over to them.

"Bonnie!" She calls out, happy at seeing her friend for the first time in over a week. The dark haired girl pauses mid sentence, turning around in her seat and pushing herself up as she sees who it is. Bonnie's eyes widen and she beams, her smile is so bright unlike any other girl Alexis knows.

"Alexis!" Bonnie calls back, laughter in her voice and girls embrace, hugging each other tightly. Both Laughing into it before finally pulling a way after a few moments.

"How are you? How was grams?" Alexis questions, eager to know how her friend has been. The shorter girl lets out a laugh, with this huge open mouthed smile on her face while shaking her head. "I have so much to tell you all." She admits in a breathless tone, like she can't quite believe it. Her hands still clasped loosely on the other girls wrists. Alexis looks at her, smile on her own face as she notice the look on her friends. Bonnie has this look on her face like everything's changed and she doesn't know where to began to explain it all but how happy she seems tells them its a good change. Something good happened.

"Was it that fun?" Alexis questions, quirking a brow.

"It was Incredible." Bonnie agrees. "What about you, the baby?" Bonnie asks excitedly. It's something she and Caroline do deliberately. Always asking about her then the baby. Caroline was he one to bring it up after a conversation she had with her own mother and it just made sense to Bonnie. It almost surprised her when Caroline brought it up as the girl isn't usually so careful and aware but Bonnie does know how that girl gets when it comes to Alexis. Alexis lights up more, if that's even possible.

"Good...and Actually I have to tell you girls about this mor-" She wants to tell them. Wants to tell them about her perfect it was this morning with Matt was. Also, it's a way to also assure her friends things are going well between them. Not that she needs to but the girls always tell each other everything..even if sometimes it takes time and they're scared, in the end they always do. They all grew up together, they know each other as well as they know themselves and they don't keep things from each other because how else are they meant to help each other.

But the pregnant girl pauses midway as she notices a splatter off purple on the other girls shirt. A quirky look comes across her face, her previous train of thought forgotten as she meets Bonnie's eyes again."You have paint on your shirt." Alexis tells her, bemusement in her voice as she arches a brow. Bonnie quickly looks down and scoff like it's a funny thing, shaking her head. The girl rolls her eyes, before looking over with accusatory and amused eyes at Caroline.

"She flicked it at me!" Bonnie scolds the blonde without any real heat causing Alexis look over to her friend. Caroline shrugs and winks at them with a smirk.

"Sorry...but, she made fun of the costume I so kindly brought her." Caroline tells them, sounded amusing patronizing but not at all sorry causing Alexis to laugh and shake her head before focusing back on Bonnie.

"Come on, you know I could probably get it out before it stai-" The pregnant girl starts to offering, as she could easily get the stain out before it sets in. Bonnie shakes her head and smiles.

"Alexis!" She laughs and Alexis tilts her head but still continues.

"Sorry, just it's a nice shirt-"

"I can get it out later. I know it'll be harder but it's fine." Bonnie assures her friends that the shirt will be okay yet she seems unsure.

"But- Alexis insists but is cut off by a laughing blonde.

"That's such a mom thing. Come on, not even my mum does that." Caroline laughs, finding her friends actions endearing because she's always been like this but the pregnancy is bringing out this maternal side out more of her already very maternal friend.

"Mine did." Alexis admit, absent minded with a sad smile coming over her face. Both girls look to her carefully, going silent at the mention of Alexis deceased mother as they haven't heard her talk about her parents too much without ending in tears. She doesn't cry, just smile because he can remember it now, growing up her mother always fussing over her, Elena and Jer. She smiles as the memories of being covered in mud, paint or soaked in water and how her mother would laugh and let them have fun but would always be there to clean them up quickly so nothing stained and they did not get sick. Growing up it seemed Alexis was the only one picking up on her mothers actions, mimicking them. Alexis never noticed it, really growing up and even lately the only one to notice such things was Jeremy- he never knows how to feel about it- and sometimes even Jenna. Her mother a superhero to her, the perfect tole model to her. Alexis always admired how fierce and protective and caring Miranda was over them. There was no doubt she loved them more than anything else in this word. She hopes she can be a good mother, like her own and it will come as effortlessly to her like it seemed to happen with her mother.

Caroline's lips quirk up warmly, before shaking her head and moving the topic on. "So.." The blonde speaks up, gathering attention back to herself when the girls turn to look at her. Caroline looks at Alexis, warm but in question, looking confused. "Where's Matt?" She questions like its the most obvious question ever and without giving the mother to be time to respond she continues. The smiles fades from Alexis's face but she doesn't look upset.

"I thought you were gong to bring him back. I need to give you two costumes for tonight, and we those tables need to be moved." Caroline almost starts to ramble on.

"Tyler's calming him down." The brunette tells her in a low tone, unsure almost as she moves to take a seat. The others two girls lock eyes sharply before they move quickly into action thinking anything could have happened. Thinking something bad may have happened between them.

"What, why?" Caroline is quick to question, leaning forward onto the table to get closer as Bonnie quickly moves to sit down next to her pregnant friend.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Bonnie asks, feeling like she missed allot being checked out this past week

"I'm not sure but Vicki called." She announces quietly, worry in her voice although part of her is relieved at this.

"That's a good thing right? Did she say she was okay? Or where she was"

"Yeah- but..She wouldn't tell Matt where she is." Alexis tells Bonnie, who sigh about to say something while Caroline just scoffs, shaking her head to being able to help herself.

_"Well she's probably_-" Caroline starts in that tone Alexis knows very well. One that has her on the edge of her seat bracing herself for what comes because she knows whatever her friend will say will full off judgment and not a single kindness. Caroline's tilting her head, an annoyed expression on her face but her words cut off as she seems to catch herself. She snaps her mouth shut, eyes going wide before taking a breath in and collecting herself.

Caroline looks to them and she an see they're waiting for her to say it but she doesn't say it. She doesn't say what she would have said weeks ago about this because even with all Caroline's judgments (most understandable but she just has this edge to her) and opinions she does hold some shred of respect for Vicki. She could see how hard Vicki was working to stay clean but the girl relapsed...because her friends were murdered..not even Caroline could fault her for that even if she does have a few remarks about it how she could have dealt with it different but still Caroline can't fault her.

Vicki not just some junkie in her mind anymore, she's brave (Caroline's actually liked her after the pep rally) and capable of change. It seems she's not the only one capable of change, even a small change as Caroline presses her lips into a sad smile and quietly speaks up. "I do hope she's okay." The blonde admits in a clear tone, no judgement on sincerity. Both Bonnie and Alexis are looking at her softly, she can tell their surprised and before they speak up Caroline feels the need to continue. " And I actually mean that." She tells, a look on her face that's a little defensive but Alexis smiles a little at her.

"I know." The pregnant girl tells her, warm look on her face even with the worry. She oddly feels proud of her friend in this moment.

"We all do." Bonnie agrees, nodding with a tight lipped smile. Caroline smiles for a split second before shaking her head.

"Anyway, not knowing where she is..that must be driving Matt insane."

"It really is. This past week has been so hard for him." She wishes she could help him more but shes not quite sure how to other than to be there for him. She hopes that's enough and that Tyler can help him where she cannot.

"Hopefully Vic''s call will help but talking about not knowing where people where's Elena? I haven't seen or talked to her in ages."

"Oh, and Do we know what she's wearing?" Caroline questions.

"I'm actually not too sure.." Alexis admits, furrowing her brow not knowing at all where hers sister is but also feeling guilty for almost feeling relief about it.

"Probably with Stefan and his white horse." The blonde scoffs before grabbing something up from the table and that's when the pregnant girl makes a noise. It's a squeak like sound, like she's holding something back and that has the girls eyes dragging to her. Caroline narrows her eyes. "Spill." Alexis's doe eyes flick between her and Bonnie for a moment before she caves.

"Okay but this goes into the vault." She tells them firmly, giving them both a look.

"I swear." Both girls say in quick unison and Alexis takes in a a deep breath of air before starting to tell them. When she's done, Bonnie has a hand on Alexis arm whose slumped back in her chair. Bonnie can see how at loss of what to do Alexis is while Caroline has an absolutely furious look on her face once she's done explaining what happened between her sister and Stefan then between herself and Stefan. The no longer friendship.

"Seriously, who the hell does he think is?" Caroline hisses. They were basically best friends, Alexis confided in him, welcomed him and now because of Elena he just ditches her. Did she mean that little to him? How dare he.

"Caroline." Alexis pleads softly, not wanting her friend to do something rash. Caroline looks at her, fuming because she understands. Understands every little insecurity Alexis has, the ones she''s even starting to overcome and how what he did must cutting her friend so deep, sending her back in her progress. That's why she's so angry. She wants to scream at Stefan, tell him the truth about just how horrible that is. Their entire lives Elena and Alexis have looked exactly the same, paying for each others mistakes and choices. Only now that Alexis is pregnant it's not happening as much, but considering everything it still does. Alexis hardly stands up for herself in this sort of case because it's been something she's had to go through her entire life but Caroline doesn't let people get away with hurting her friends ever, especially when she's helping them.

"Hey, the boys are here." Bonnie speaks up, looking away from the girls. Caroline spins around and almost groans 'at the perfect timing' and Alexis pushes herself up, eyes going straight to Matt. Her eyes search over him and he looks more put together, as he walks over with Tyler.

"Hey." She greats him, a warm, cautiously smile on her face as he comes up to her. He seems fine now as he wraps an arm around her.

"Hey." He tells her, before pressing a kiss to her check that has her beaming.

"You okay?" She questions, and he nods, lips pressed together. After talking with Tyler he does feel much better. In that moment he needed Tyler's help. She can't help herself she looks to Tyler and the raven haired boy smiles at her. Letting he know he really is okay and she smiles back before he turns to the other girls. Alexis moves closer, to Matt, pressing their sides together while his arm is around her waist.

"Hello, Bonnie, Caroline." Tyler greats the other girls, eyes going to both of them.

"Hello Tyler." Bonnie greats him back casually while Caroline just rolls her eyes, not even acknowledging the greeting from the football player.

"Why are you up so tight today?"He snarks, looking at the blonde girl with his arms over his chest and a teasing tone. She just looks at him, narrowing her blue eyes and scoffing at him.

"Shut up Lockwood, we need those tables moved. If you're not here to help leave." She tells him, not having it as she is rather annoyed and furious at the moment. Tyler just laughs at the blonde girl, looking at her like she's oblivious but liking her feisty nature.

"That's why we're here." He tells her and she just scoffs, causing Matt to speak up.

"Yeah, Alexis mentioned this morning you might need help today." Matt tells them and Caroline looks at him, pursing his lips before nodding.

"Okay well... " Caroline starts before turning, motioning with a hand. "All those table need to be moved over there and those one there but don't put any there." She tells the boys, all order an firmness in her voice as she motions around.

"We can do that." Matt agrees to it, nodding his head and Alexis smiles.

"What will you be doing?" Tyler questions the blonde girl, and she turns back. Caroline crosses her arms and smiles sweetly that has too much of an edge to be real.

"Pumpkin carving." She tells him in a sickly sweet tone and he fakes being shocked.

"Oh I see how it is now." Tyler obverses in a tone like somethings up.

"You do? How is it? Caroline questions, tilting her head, looking at him challengingly as he nods, looking over to Matt then back at her. Alexis and Matt finding this far too entertaining.

"Roped us into moving all the heavy stuff around while you have all the fun." Tyler huffs at Caroline, purely teasing and no heat behind it but its Alexis who looks at him.

"You'd want a pregnant girl like me moving large, heavy items?" Alexis drawls out, crossing her arms over her chest while giving Tyler a challenging look. He groans knowing he can no longer win this 'argument.' He looks back at Caroline who beams with triumph Matt pulls away from Alexis, stepping closer to his friend.

"Come on, man." Matt tells him, clapping him on the upper arm and Tyler nods but Caroline just needs to get another dig in.

"Big strong men like you. I'm sure you'll survive." Caroline drawls out, mocking and sarcastically but he just smirks like he just won after all with infuriate her further.

"You can carve pumpkins with us when you finish." Alexis speaks up looking mostly at Matt but also Tyler."We still need to do allot of them right?" She asks Caroline who purses her lips, looking at her best friend.

"I suppose so." She says, it's clear she's means Matt's welcome and that she'll put up with Tyler as her narrowed, annoyed eyes are on him.

"What about today's classes?" Matt questions looking over to his girlfriend but it isn't her that answers him.

"Oh, It's mostly revision and not mandatory today if you part of the committee because we have to get this done. And we get extra credit for it." Bonnie speaks up, casually as it was most of the reason she joined.

"Don't worry, I'll put your guys's names down for it. Now go." Alexis tells them and the boys scoff. Matt presses a kiss to Alexis check before heading off with Tyler to move some of the tables around. As soon as the boys are gone the girls move outside, to one of the few pumpkin carving stations. Each with a pumpkin in front of them, before Bonnie and Alexis even start they jump as Caroline just starts stabbing the top of her pumpkin in frustration like she wants to kill someone or something. Bonnie and Alexis both look confused and slightly frightened as they meet each others eyes.

"Caroline." Bonnie speaks carefully getting the blue eyed girl's attention.

"What?" The blonde huff, yanking the knife out of the pumpkin and looking at the other girl.

"Are you alright?" She's trying to take on too much responsibility to fast while trying to recover from her abusive relationship with Damon and it's only frustrating her more because she can't. Along with the fact they are behind in the amount of stuff they need to get done today and that Stefan is suddenly a dick is getting to her. Caroline stabs the pumpkin again.

"No, I'm not alright. The Salvatore brother's can burn alive for all I care. Tyler can also shut up. We just need to get this done so tonight can go perfectly." Caroline explains like it's obvious and maybe it is. The girl is just really stressed out lately, arguing with her mother and taking the end of the cheer season hard as well as taking on much more responsibilities as Alexis slowly starts steps back because of her pregnancy. Caroline just feels like shes almost being crushed, not that she'd let anyone other then them know that, still feeling the need to portray herself to everyone as a girl who has everything together. The perfect one. The queen bee.

"Tonight will be awesome, Care. It' all anyone has been able to talk about the past week." _Expect for Vicki and the murders _Alexis tells her and the blonde pauses before smiling.

"And everything is on track. We still have the entire day to finish up." Bonnie adds on, tilting her head to persuade her friends.

"You're right. It will be." Pointing the knife loosely at Alexis as she talks. " And you know what? I'm going to have a word Stefan tonight, if he dares show up at our event after that." Caroline tells them, still furious at everyone with the last name Salvatore. Bonnie laughs softly at that and Alexis smiles, despite herself.

"You know as sucky as what he did, something kind of good did come of it." Alexis tells her thoughtfully, small smile on her face. Caroline puts down the knife, arching a brow, smirk on her face.

"Intrigued." Caroline tells her and Alexis smiles proceeding to tell them of the morning as they start on they're pumpkins. Mostly cutting the top out. She tells them how Matt made her breakfast, dancing around like a fool and singing at the top off his lungs, it lightens the mood significantly and they're all laughing, not getting much done.

"Wait, wait." Bonnie speak up, laughing but quieting the others down before looking at Alexis. "The question is was cooking good."

"It was pretty good." The brunette girl nods, looking full of joy a sweet smile on her face as she nods. Bonnie quickly nudges Alexis, the girls looks to her still laughing and Bonnie motions her to look over Caroline's shoulder only to see Tyler and girls all quickly try to calm themselves down, scrambling to look like they weren't just speaking about one of them but they can tell something's up when they walk over.

"You girls having fun?" Matt asks, coming around the table to sit on the other side of Alexis who nods.

"So much fun." She tells him, huge smile on her face before leaning and pecking him on the side of his face. He smiles but still knows somethings up, while Tyler takes the one of the two only other seats left, both either side of Caroline. He choose to sit on her right, directly across from Matt and the blonde girl rolls her eyes as he does so but she's smiling. Tyler looks in front of them before flicking between the girls, baffled look on their faces

"You have seriously gotten next to nothing done? We've been gone for almost twenty minutes." Tyler wonders, seeing they've hardly done anything. Caroline pulls the top of the pumpkin she'd been carving out.

"We've done more than you. We had to be watching over, finish posters and do the schedule for tonight."

"Sure." He remarks, in a disbelieving tone and Caroline starts laughing. Not the happy kind the ''you're about to regret that kind Tyler shakes his head, eyes flicking to Matt, not seeing as the blonde reaches into the pumpkin , pulling out a handful of seeds before lifting her hand and smearing it on his face. Everyone gasps, pausing for a moment, jaws dropping at her actions along with the shocked frozen look on Tyler's face. It's quite only a moment before Caroline pull her hand back with a smirk and they just can't help but laugh, including Tyler. He ends up wiping his face off with a rag, shooting Caroline looks in a clear way he's plotting revenge.

It's fun, all of them sitting around the table carving pumpkins and pumpkin seeds getting everywhere as people flick them at each other with every chance they get. Alexis and Matt helping each other with their pumpkins, its almost sickeningly cute as they all talk, joking around. They talk about everything and anything Even as Matt's smiling and having fun she can tell his mind is still else where but that's okay because most of them sitting have something else weighing on them but right now sitting here and carving these pumpkin's they're all okay. All full of life, happy to be alive.

* * *

Matt ends up leaving school around 11:00 just after they had finished with the pumpkins. He had pulled a laughing Alexis to the side, away from the table. She looks up at him and he loos down with a fond look on her his face but she can see worry. She thinks it's just about Vicki but when he speaks up, she realizes she's wrong. "I didn't mean to push you away, early. I didn't even realized I did until Tyler and I were talking." He starts to tell her softly, feeling awful for doing that. He's lucky Tyler told him, he's lucky he has Tyler because Tyler always pulls him up on things like that. Tyler's been doing that so much more lately and he's good he has that crutch as well in his friend.

It had hurt her yes, but only in that moment. He was panicking about his sister, she more blames herself for not being able to help him at that moment but him saying this now does ease her more even if she wasn't upset. Her lips quirk up sweetly, finding it endearing and sweet spoke up about it, make everything clear so there's no left over thoughts that could cause issues.

"It's okay." She tries to tell him, reaching and grabbing his arm gently but he shakes his head.

"It's not, I shouldn't have done that." He argues and the doe eyed girl pauses. She lets out a breath, before thinking careful about what she says next.

"Okay than I understand, it was in the moment. I didn't know what to do, and you were in a panic." Alexis explains softly, gentle look upon her face as she gazes up it him. He lets out a breath, smiling a little.

Thank you." He tells her, feeling some the weight that was on his shoulders disappear. "But I think I'm going to head home...I just...I have a feeling Vicki's gonna go there." The blond tells her and she lets out a breath, looking down and nodding.

"Okay, let me know if you hear from her." Alexis speaks softly, eyes going back to his.

"I will. I'll see you tonight." He promises her, before leaning down and kissing her farewell.


	15. 18 weeks, 4 days II

After Matt left Alexis decided to walk home shortly later, even though Tyler had offered her a ride home she wanted to enjoy the journey home by foot. It's quite, peaceful and nice walking home. On her way home though it gives her time to think and to decide to stop by her brother's favorite take out place. Big Al's Pizzeria. In hopes of bringing his spirits up a little more. The brunette girl walks up to her home carrying a pizza box and some sides and drinks stacked on top but she pauses on the front porch for a moment.

She turns her head to the side, her doe like eyes flicking over and settling onto the porch swing when memories suddenly come back to her. The girl can remember sitting there all the time, but mainly as a child. She remembers, sitting there once, holding a large pink stuffed rabbit with her legs swinging, dangling from the seat because she was far too short, too young for her feet to able to touch the ground. She thinks she was six. The girl had always loved sitting out here, so much her uncle even installed one at his house for the long summer days when she would stay but she remembers this time, this time was different.

This time, still with her stuffed rabbit and her feet dangling she was sitting between two people. Those people were her father and her uncle. They were talking about something, while she played with her bunny, talking as if they thought she couldn't hear, could't understand or at least wouldn't remember what they were saying. She does remember though, not everything they said but some nothing she can understand though, she only clearly remembers being happy. So happy, laughing and giggling as if life was everything she wanted. Afterall, she and her sister were born with silver spoons in their mouths and the world at their feet.

She smiles a little at the memory before looking away from the hanging chair, shaking her head she moves on inside. Opening the front door was most certainly a challenge while trying to balance everything but she succeeds. "Jeremy?" She calls out, as she walks inside, kicking the door shut behind her. Once she steps inside, kicking the door shut behind her. She looks around in the foyer. "Jeremy?!" She calls again as she heads to the kitchen, putting everything on the counter top. Taking of her own backpack, that contains her costume from Caroline and setting that on the ground. Alexis lets out a breath, running a hand through her hair

"You brought pizza?" Jeremy speaks up and She spins around, hand falling beside her when she hears her younger brothers voice, only to him walking over.

"And chips and drinks." She nods,checking it off before she lights up. "It's your favorite!" She smiles excitedly at him, eager tone in her voice expecting him to have some sort of happy response. Even if it was just a smile, but she didn't get anything.

"You didn't cook?" He asks the obvious, frown on his face almost in confusion as he looks from the food to her. It is very unlike her to do something like this. Her face falls, she lets out a sigh as she deflates.

"Okay, I'm being lazy. You caught me..." Alexis tells "Plus I'm really craving greasy food these past few weeks." She admits, like it's the worst thing ever. He does a double take, looking a little shocked, his eyebrows hitching up

"That's new." Jeremy comments in a huff, usually she'd be the last one wanting anything remotely greasing, always cooking clean and healthy food. Along with always nagging him if she catches him eating too much junk. He almost doesn't know how she survives...though he'll admit he does love her cooking.

"Let's hope this craving doesn't last." She scoffs, but is completely truthful. She sure as hell doesn't want to be stuck craving junk for the of this pregnancy. Jeremy just seems amused at this, laughing a little and stepping over to the bunch. He starts pulling the drinks out of the bag and he pauses, looking at the pizza box and seeing it's from his favorite place.

"Oooo, look..." He starts in a curious and fake surprised ton as he lifts the lid of the box. "This is my favorite."He grins, and she can't help but smile at the relief yet she also finds herself rolling her eyes.

"Punk." She laughs, shaking her head because he was playing, he likes riling her up for even the smallest things.

"Nerd." He counters, huge grin on his face.

* * *

The pair of siblings find themselves on the kitchen floor, ditching plates along with any cutlery just eating the pizza with they're hands and drinking from the bottles. After a moment Jeremy had taken the soda away from her, getting up and tossing her a water bottle at her before sitting back down. It was a little gesture but she appreciated it. It's oddly nice as they sit there side by side, leaning against the kitchen cabinets. The topic of Vicki does come up. He's worried about her, he just wants to see her again but he has been put a little more at ease because of the phone call Matt got. Vicki Donovan is the girl that made him alive again, if it was only in the moments she was with him. They talk until everything about it has been said. They fall into a comfortable silence for a while until she looks over at him.

"You know, I think you and Matt should talk more." The mother to be says thoughtfully and her brother, holding a silence of half eaten pizza looks at her with a curious look.

"Why?" His tone is judgmental or saying it's a bad idea...it's just curious as to why she thinks that. She shrugs, looking away from him, pursing her lips slightly as she thinks.

"You guys have allot more in common then you think, Jer. I think you two could be great friends." Alexis admits to her younger brother because she actually thinks considering everything they'd be great friends. She thinks she may of told him before but she wants this time to stick. He looks away, nodding slowing, thoughtfully look on his face.

"Maybe." He knows that she thinks it could help and it might. He's still a little unsure of Matt but he's seen that guy prove him self over and over again to his sister so he's happy that out of everyone it was Matt that knocked Alexis up. It's also so clear that he adores and loves her which comforts Jeremy. They're going to be family, so maybe he should start to get to know more Matt after all. He looks back at her. "How's...the baby? Didn't you just have an appointment?"

"That was over a week ago." She tells him before pressing her lips together, a hand coming to rest on her bump before nodding slightly. "I think I'll try and schedule one this week cause the next is a few weeks away." Alexis admits, tone going lower and worried because everything that's been happening has been getting to her more than she fees comfortable with while being pregnant. It has him looking at her, concern resting on his face as he furrows his brow. In that moment, she's just thinking about her future son and hoping he's okay.

"Why's that?" Jeremy asks, wondering what has caused her to think that she should do that but after he asks he realizes he already knows exactly what she's talking about. In part at least, it cold be about more. Maybe she's been experiencing cramps or sickness or something really bad along or even just has that mother's intuition of 'something is wrong' with everything else, he hopes that isn't the case. The expectant teenage mother lets out a breath of air before pressing her lips together for a moment.

"Just with-" She starts to explain with a low tone but she doesn''t get a chance to tell him as the hear the front door unlock and open. The two siblings pause, looking to each other wondering who it could be. Elena has been MIA allot lately so it's most likely not her, plus neither really want to talk to her although Jenna said she was busy today so they can't be certain on who it is.

"Hey!" Alexis calls out to whoever it is, curious look on both her and her brother's face. Jenna strolls into the house, sitting her bag down onto the small table in the foyer when she heard her niece call out to her. The red haired woman pause, look of confusion on her face wondering which twin it was and why the hell are the home on a school day. Jenna stands up straight and walking out, into the lounge. "Hello?" She calls out, looking around the living/dining room only to see it's empty.

"Jenna?" Alexis calls out, arching an eyebrow and Jeremy just takes another bite of pizza. Jenna whips around on her fit in the middle of the living room, wondering why the voice is coming from because it's so close jut she can't see anyone around.

"Where are you?" Jenna questions, confusion clear as day in her voice.

"Kitchen floor."

"Kitchen floor?" Jenna mumbles to herself, looking baffled but she shakes her head. She walks over only to see Alexis and Jeremy sitting on the ground surrounding by pizza and soda. They're both looking up at her as her mouth falls open, a hand goes to her hip as she looks down at them both. "Why are you two on the kitchen floor eating junk and not at school?" Jenna demands, looking confused as she puts on her parental act but they see through it as her tone is soft, almost worried as she looks at them. The scene in front of her seems oddly personal, the both of them surrounded by pizza which is what most would consider a comfort food and they're so close, like they've been whispering secrets. They've hidden themselves, seemingly trying to hide away from everything. She wonders, what's happened? Why do they need comforting?

"No school today." Jeremy speaks up, pizza crumbs on his face and Jenna narrows her ups a little before looking to Alexis, not able to believe Jeremy off the bat like that. Alexis just nods along, agreeing with he younger brother.

"It''s true, It's non-compulsory today because everything's being organized for tonight." Alexis elaborates the reason to her aunt how seems to accept this. Jenna's stance relaxes and Jeremy looks at the second pizza box. They're almost finished the first but they have more than enough and this is better than them going to waste. He looks up to his aunt who is about to say something but he cuts her off.

"Want some pizza? It's pepperoni and we have allot." Jeremy speaks up causally, motioning to the pizza and Jenna's eyes widen in surprise. This is the first time in a log while that Jeremy isn't pushing her away, instead instead inviting her to sit down with the. Jenna's in a rush, and she only came home to get something but she can hit pause for a moment. She likes being the cool aunt, and this opportunity is too rare to deny so she sits down. Alexis's lips twitch up.

"So..what are you two talking about?" Jenna asks them as she reaches for a slice of pizza and the dissolve into a conversation about the baby, then into just random things happening while laughing. All enjoying this. It's progress. When Jenna asked Alexis if her and Matt had been planning things more, Alexis realized her and Matt has so much more to do before the baby. The whole Vicki thing had him off balance to talk real baby details. There's so many unanswered questions along with he fact they need to name their child. She'll have to get onto that immediately.

* * *

A few hours later she's standing in her bedroom, moving things around on her vanity and desk in an effort to tidy up the area. In her movement the pregnant teenager pauses when her eyes fall onto a book she recognizes but not as one of her own. She picks it up, looking at its cover and realizes the reason why she it looks familiar is because she has the book in another color. This is her sister diary. She furrows her brow as a confused yet intrigued expression settles onto her face as she wonders why it is in her room. Did Elena leave it here when she moved rooms? But then that means Elena hasn't noticed and if that's the case so has she stopped writing? She thinks. Though there's still the spare bed in her room, but it will be removed soon as it needs to before the baby comes, and Alexis knows Elena still sleeps in that bed from time to time. Elena could have slept in that bed last night when Alexis wasn't home and may of just left it behind on accident. That does seems like the more likely scenario.

A thoughtful and conflicted look dances on her features, as she holds the book up with one hand and the other hand is on the top right corner as if she wants to flip it open and read it. On one hand she feels like get more insight, more answers as to what's going on with her sister because she feels so distant and shut out from her. She only wants to understand what's going on. Though, on the other hand she doesn't want to invade Elena's privacy like that. Before she can think about it more, or cross any lines she's interrupts but the sound of knocking on her door fame. Her door frame because Alexis always leaves her door open. She jumps, quickly dropping the book back onto her desk like she's been burn before she spins around. Its Elena, leaning in the doorway looking unsure. A fake, caught smile settles on Alexis face, and her eyes are wide much like a child trying to play it off when they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It's quite obvious. Elena gives her a curious look.

"Hey, whats up?" Alexis question her sister, in a semi-casual tone while leaning against her desk. Elena looks like she's suspicious but she lets it go, shaking her head.

"Hey..." Elena starts and she steps into the room. Alexis straightens up, tilting her head. "I was wondering if you're going to the party tonight?" The older twin asks, and Alexis feels relieved and can't help them small smile that forms on her lips. It's an olive branch. It's a different more happy sort of smile. Alexis crossing her arms and nods, stepping closer to her twin.

"Yeah, Matt and I have couples costume and everything." She grins, happiness in her voice as she shakes her head light while pushing some hair out of her face. Elena looks at her and that smile, how happy her sister is is the exact reason she needs to protect her because she can never find out.

"Oh." The older twin breathes out, not being certain if it's safe and her eyes turning downcast, face falling into one of uncertainty. That makes Alexis pause, her own face screwing up a little, having had enough. She can always tell when something is wrong with her sister.

"What's going on with you?" Alexis demands sounding so firm but so tired and it catches her sister off guard. Elena looks at her, feigning cluelessness.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to stay in tonight, maybe with Jer to." Her sister tells her, trying to get away from the topic and Alexis isn't buying it at all.

"Elena." Alexis says but Elena just continues.

"I guess I'l see if Jeremy wants to go to th-"

"Cut it, Elena." "What is really going on with you? You're keeping things from me! Weird things are happening, people are dying! And You've been shutting me out. You've been turni-"

"Shutting you out?! You shut me out first!" Elena cuts her off with a frustrated shout, trying so desperately to keep the world from falling apart. Elena knows Alexis, if she sense danger she's a girl that keeps pushing until she gets answers. There is only one way in the moment that comes to Elena's mind that will throw her sister off. To not mention the strange things or people dying or those dead. Distract Alexis by turning it around, Alexis may hate her but Elena would rather that than she know the truth.

"I was scared, Elena. And I've apologized for that." Alexis says quite and slowly, suddenly feeling quite small. "I thought you understood..." The pregnant girl breathes out, feeling betrayed and hurt. Elena looks at her sister, her own frustrations building up from everything that has ever happened between them. She feels incredibly hurt herself because it feels like her sister did betray her as well. They're meant to tell each other everything...but they never really do.

"Don't you think I should have known?" Elena asks, hurt clear in her tone. Her thoughts finally being said, although coming out more harsher than she has ever intended. "I dated him for over year-"_Over a year, Alexis thinks. Over a year when Elena only loved him as a friend, where she said nothing felt right about the two of them but kept dragging him along. Over a year where Alexis felt her heartbreak more everyday, wishing that only it had been her Matt asked on that first date instead of her sister- "_And you never told me you were in love with Matt! That you had been since we were children!" She sounds hurt, like she can't believe any of this. Elena admittedly feels guilt for holding Matt back, she knows he loved her but she never really loved him like he loved her.

"Elena- I-" Alexis tries to say something but she can't say anything to Elena's words. In part she doesn't understand why her sister is bringing this all up. It's like a stab in the heart, a painful 'reminder of the past. Alexis's doe like eyes glisten with unshed tears on the verge of spilling. Elena's eyes mirror Alexis's, so clearly upset as she shakes her head.

"Then you didn't tell me you slept with him right after we broke up! Or that you got pregnant until _three months later_!" Elena shouts, so clearly frustrated and having needed to finally get this off of her chest. The two girls just look at each other, breathing both on the verge of tears and Elena can see Alexis is taking a moment. Trying to calm herself or process hat has been said or what she's about to say. Alexis looks hurt beyond belief and pissed. Something changes in Alexis at that, switching to the attack instead of the defense.

"Are you jealous? Because he's your ex? Is this what this is about?" Alexis shouts, eyes going wide shaking her she's realized, in part, what her sister is doing. The girls torture each other, they can be rather nasty like any pair of sister but it always seems to escalate above that. When all they want is space, they always picking on things from the past, the finest detail that never matter suddenly the most important thing in the world. From silent treatment to screaming matches. It can get rather mean, no one would think these two picture perfect sister's would treat each other's this way. It's frustration on top of everything causing them to act like this again. Elena's words still hurt cause she knows they are true. A different look settles on Alexis face, one Elena recognizes but can't place. It's teetering on hurt and furious. "Is that why you've been shutting me out? Why you turned Stefan against me cause you two broke up?"

"It's for you're own good! I'm your older sister, I'm trying to protect you!" Elena's shouts right back, hands going to tangle into her hair. She just wants to scream. The look on Alexis face is one of a cheerleader fed up, the same look she had when she confronted Caroline and the diner party. Her eyes glisten but they also gleam mean. A defensive look on her face.

"What? You think I'm going to jump into bed with Stefan or something now you've broken up? Alexis huffs out, stepping closer to her sister sounding furious and that only enrages the older twin further. Elena steps closer, leaning forward- still quite a distance between them and the words fall from her lips in a scream before she can stop them.

"You did with Matt!" The older sister screams. In truth, Alexis was setting her up for that, it was a trap and Elena's frustration and emotions had let her fall right into it. Alexis reels back, as if Elena just slapped her in the face. Her heart feels as through it's been stabbed, the tears the had threaten to spill do now. Elena pauses, eyes wide and shocked with herself. Instantly regretting the words the moment the fall from her lips. Her face screws up. "Wait, no. That came out wrong." Elena tries, in a panic realizes she's gone to far but Alexis isn't having it. Her anger seems heightened by both the hurt and as well as the pregnancy.

"How dare you?! Do you really think that of m-?!" Alexis shouts, absolute fury in her voice with a fire in her heart and her soul. Elena reels back, guilt eating at her. Elena isn't jealous about Matt at all at least she didn't think she was. There is this tiny little voice in her head every time she says them being so happy and human that begs to differ. She hates that her sister just let her hurt her all those year, hate that Matt didn't get the love he deserved. Maybe Alexis is right, she feels guilty and a little jealous. This fight started with one thing and then flipped to another. Alexis is cut of as her aunt rushes into the room, having heard the commotion.

"What is going on in here?" Jenna demands when she rushes into the room and quick to stand between the two girls. Both girls are breathing hard, tears on Alexis's face and tears threatening to spill from Elena. The redhead looks between them as they say nothing. Jenna shakes her head. "What happened?" She demands but Alexis just looks her sister dead in the eyes.

The next words that fall from Alexis Gilbert's lips cross a line, something to mean and far too cruel. Words and thoughts she always swore to keep to herself.

"You may think that of me, but at least I didn't get Mum and Dad killed!" She hisses coldly and the reactions is immediate. It's almost although she can see her sisters heart shatter just by the gasp that falls from her lips and the look in her eyes.

"Alexis!" Jenna shouts fury and shock in her voice, Alexis' eyes snap to her. Jenna's never seen her like this before and before it can continue the sound of Alexis's phone ringing cuts through the air, silencing them both. Jenna throws the pregnant girl a look when she reaches for her phone. Alexis looks down at her phone before back up to her aunt and sister.. "Don't you dare." Jenna warns her. Alexis turns and walks out of the room as she answers the call. "Hey Matty." She greats him, eyes bloodshot from tears, voice a little shaky and strained like she's going to cry.

"Hey Lexy." He sounds more carefree and relaxed, musing her tone and she realize he's happy. She's quick to put on a forced look and forces her tone to sound less upset.

"What's up?" Alexis questions her boyfriend, even as her heart aches but his next words change her mood completely.

"Vicki's home."

* * *

It turns out that, yes, Vicki Donovan has returned home safe a few hours ago but Matt tells her about the strange thing that followed next. Stefan Salvatore. Apparently Stefan came over right after demanding to see her and that Vicki was frightened of him. He thinks Stefan did something, that the Salvatore's are involved and Alexis can't argue it because she doesn't feel like she even knows or knew who Stefan Salvatore really is. She has to agree, something strange- maybe something even sinister is definitely going on with those brothers.

Vicki's okay though, she's clearly shaken up but she's okay. Matt apologies and says he won't be able to pick Alexis up tonight and met at the party instead. His sister had wanted Matt to go have his date and do the couple costume with Alexis. Vicki also had also not want to stay in and wanted to go. Matt is not about to let Vicki out of is sight after what has happened. She can understand and assures him it's fine, that she'll probably catch a ride with Jenna to the party, since she is chaperoning.

Even considering the topic as she talks with Matt his voice calms her, like a tether, an anchor. By the end of the conversation more worries on her mind but she feels so relieved that Vicki Donovan is home. She no where as hysterical as she was, just a few moments before, now. After she ends the call, she has a few moments to herself before she lets Jeremy know Vicki would be at the party and he revealed he already organized to met her there. She then heads back to her room before moving to her bed where she had placed her backpack. She opens it, pulling out a large bag that had to be squashed in which contains her costume for tonight. A smile lights up her face, a laugh falls from her lips as she pulls the pieces of the costume out and realizes what/who she is dressing as. She thinks of her counterpart costume- what Matt shall be wearing and smiles more because this is such a thing Caroline would do. It's perfect.

* * *

She's dressed in her costume, every detail perfectly in place while Jenna drives them (only the two of them) there. Jenna's chaperoning tonight and that requires her to get there a little early but Alexis doesn't mind. The expectant teen mother already has oh so many things on her mind. They hardly talk, the sound of the radio playing softly is what fills the car and there's clearly a tension. The redhead is steering the car, it looks like she wants to say something about what happened between the twins but she doesn't exactly know how to phrase it. Alexis catches it, notices the look on her aunts face and sighs. "Say it." Alexis tells her knowingly and Jenna's eyes flick over to her for a moment in surprised confusion before they get back onto the road.

"Say what?" Jenna asks, not quite knowing what her pregnant niece means. Alexis just gives her an obvious look, a knowing look that every one in her life has seen before. Alexis lets out another breath, shaking her head.

"Whatever you want to say. Go ahead." She tells her, and damn that girl observant Jenna thinks. The red head presses her lips together, making a face like he's uncomfortable before she just caves in. Jenna lets out a breath of air and just tells her.

"You were very out of line with Elena."

"Maybe, but she deserved it."

"Maybe you should go to your uncle's for a while..." Her aunt speaks so carefully and soft tones as she's trying not to sound like she's pushing her away just trying to give her guidance. Jenna doesn't like John but she knows he adores Alexis and Alexis always loves her time with him. The teen girl nods slowly and Jenna take sit as her chance to continue before the girl talks."You and Elena just some space and need time apart to deal with..." Jenna doesn't continue, instead trailing off but it doesn't matter as the doe eyed teen knows what is unsaid.

"I know...and now that Vicki's back its the perfect time to go." Alexis agrees quietly and Jenna knows it's what's best. She also knows Alexis won't admit it, she feels guilty for even feeling it and it is not the time but she knows that part of that girl blames her sister for what happened. The girls are still tense over their parents death, along with everything changing for them so fast. It seems like there's always one thing after another lately and with every day passing things get worse between them. Even if they mend things Jenna knows it'll only be temporary before another fight. Elena's insisting she's protecting Alexis by doing everything she is and Alexis is furious that she's clueless. That her sister is making all these decisions that impact her life.

Alexis knows the time is right, Vicki's back so Jeremy and Matt aren't as worried and don't need her as much. Sure, it'll be hard for her as well but she needs time away, time to think and reflect.

"You know your mother and I always used to fight too." Jenna offers, trying to relate to the girl and Alexis looks at her aunt, surprise on her face

"Really?" Alexis question, likes twitching up lie she can not believe it. She knows all sisters fight, of course, but she never heard that her mother had fought with Jenna that much. Jenna lets out a laugh, nodding her head as she remembers

"Yeah, it was horrible." Jenna tells her, but she's smiling about it and shaking her heard. "We always stole each other's clothes, make up, hair spray everything. Getting into petty arguments that seemed so important at the time. We'd be screaming the house down." She laughs as if they're her fondest memories and Alexis can't help but to laugh fondly too.

_"Seriously?"_

"Mhmm, I could go on for hours about the insane things we did to each other." Jenna continues her smile large on her face and chuckle in her voice as she shakes her head, hands on the steering wheel. Alexis can't help but look forward to the day her aunt tells her more about her mother. Even with her mother gone now, it feels like she's still here as she learns more about her. "We were so different back then..." Jenna remembers, speaking like a million years ago. Alexis tilts her head letting her aunt continue. "In every way you could think and imagine. I had way too much fun, fell into drugs for a while-kinda of like you're brother- and Miranda seemed so perfect. Perfect grades, perfects husband, perfect life. But you want to know the truth?" She asks her niece and Alexis is smiling a little, furrowed brow.

"What truth?" She questions feeling curious about her mother. and Jenna shrugs tilting her head slightly, eyes still on the road.

"She wasn't perfect." The redhead says like she needs to know that. Alexis frowns, unsure with where her aunt is going with this. "She worked hard for everything she had. She worked so hard everyday she made it look easy. She had that drive and motivation that made her achieve any goal she cold think of...but it did take a toll. Sometimes she forgot to take care of herself, always looking out for everyone else first. You're allot like her in that way." Jenna admits before glancing sideways at the daughter of her sister. "In many ways." Jenna tells her, small smile on her lips and Alexis can't help but smile, feeling her heart warm up at that. She misses her mother and being told that she's like her is one of the high compliments in her mind. Miranda Gilbert was the superhero Alexis aspired to be. "But the point is I know how having a sister is but I can''t imagine what it's like having the same face and body as someone. Virtually identical in not only appearances but in every aspect of life done to who you're friends are and what you eat for breakfast. I know for you girls it's all you've ever known..."

"It's a curse and a blessing." The pregnant girl admits, frowning a little and that's all she needs to say. Love and Hate messily tangled together. A mirror. All the baggage and extra problem is what makes it a curse but it also makes her think of why it's a blessing. She's never truly been alone in this world, she's always had a partner in crime and best friend in Elena. Someone she loves so dearly, even when she hates her. Hell her and Elena used to sat each others exams in which were each others strong suit. Being a twin does have it perks.

"But now all that's changing." The auburn haired woman tells her truthfully. Miranda always used to tell her when the girls get along the get along great, very very great. That they are inseparable, acting like angels, best-friends but the moment things got bad, which could happen as quick as a flip of a switch- they were a nightmare. A hurricane, two colliding storms that just worsened each other and when that happened the storms needed to separate to calm..then things would become good again for a long time and the cycle would repeat. That just how things are with the twins. Now? The cycle may finally change as the girls do.

Jenna's right, Alexis thinks with a small frown and downcast eyes, it's all changing. She can feel it. Alexis and Elena are easy to tell apart now, both going to have vastly different lives. Lives that maybe are without each other. (Alexis can't even imagine that because while they need space and time they always know the other will be there) Not the future that was planned. Damn, Jenna really is a pretty good psych major Alexis thinks. She almost wonders if Jenna's writing some sort of paper on her and Elena's relationship for class but she knows her aunt wouldn't without asking.

"It is." She agrees, it saddens her because although they're fighting she's not sure her and Elena's bond will ever be as strong as it was again. They are growing up after all, and she craves space away. She's going to call her uncle in the morning.

* * *

Her eyes scan her surroundings as she walks around, the carnival and everything looks amazing and she wonders if Caroline would still be here, or if she went home to get ready. The latter is more likely. There's not many people here yet but they should be arriving shortly. Her attention is suddenly captured by someone at a table huddled over by the punch bowl. She tilts her head, a quirky look coming on her face as she walks over. She'd recognize him anywhere." Are you spiking the drinks?" She speaks up and Tyler actually jumps, before spinning around. He has a hand hidden behind his back and his eyes are wide. Alexis lets out a laugh. "Be careful, chaperone Jenna is on duty tonight." She giggles and he is quick to relax after a quick glance around. He shakes his his head and smiles.

"Your aunt is here? As an actual chaperone?" Tyler asks, sounding very amused as he has heard of a few of aunt Jenna's stoners stories. He's not too worried about being caught by her.

"Mhmm." Alexis agree as her eyes rake over him, brow quirking up and he gives her a jokingly suggestive look.

"See something you like, Al'?" He asks, teasing her but also wondering in his mind if those pregnancy hormones have kicked in yet. Tyler can almost feel Matt punching him in the face again for just thinking that.

"Where is your shirt?" She questions, arching a brow, totally ignoring his comment as she takes in his outfit before her eyes flick up to his. She looks both amused and disapproving somehow. Tyler actually laughs at that, like the answer is obvious.

"Because someone has to make all the girl in mystic falls swoon." He tells her, smirking a little and purposely playing up the hot jock factor which makes her roll her eyes.

"You're going to freeze to death tonight...just to look hot." She deadpans, crossing her arms while amusement twinkles in her eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but then narrows his eyes and shuts his mouth at the look on her face. He also is pretty sure he's made the exact same complaint to every girl he's gone on a date with, instead he just laughs shaking his head at the pregnant girl.

"Which this then." Tyler tells her before leaning back and looking over to his side to say a petite ginger haired girl dressed as a rather revealing sexy firefighter walking. Alexis watches with interest as Tyler catch the girls eyes and winks, nodding his head up in a cocky way. Things do not go to plan for Tyler as the girl makes a disgusted face at him as if saying 'AS IF!' before she looks at Alexis and smiles a little before continuing to walk away. They both watch as the girl leaves.

"Ouch." Alexis sympathizes, knowing that must of hurt and Tyler makes a face, definitely expressing a bruised ego. Girl's used to run to him if he even looked their way, but they're standards don't include him as much..well, when they're sober. His reputation is stained, rightfully so by the night of the pep rally. Alexis's may have forgiven him but getting any other females that don't actually know him like she does is nearly impossible. He's not the most wanted jock in Mystic Falls anymore because once a person does something like he did, it'll never truly leave everyone's minds even he repented and continues to. He understands it though, he still regrets it and always will.

He looks back to Alexis, shaking his head and blowing off what just happened. "Don't worry about it, Al'. Just means I have to up my game."He tells her and she gives pause before nodding.

"I guess the not wearing a shirt thing could work in your favour." She admits with a tilt on her head and he smiles at her, his lips twitching up. At that moment Tyler actually takes the time to look over his friends costume and find himself thoroughly amused.

"Anyway, Princess, where would you're prince charming be?" Tyler asks her, tilting his head as he looks at her costume. The corner of his lips pulled up teasingly because he always used to joke that she was a princess while sadly that word meant something else to Elena. There was a time her sister was known as the 'ice princess'. Alexis's bright red painted lips quirk up sweetly thinking about her boyfriend. She tilts her head before nodding.

"Oh, He'll show up a little later with Vicki. Maybe an hour or so." She tells Tyler and he perks up at that, suddenly looking more interested. The playful and teasing nature disappears from him, turning more serious and hesitant. It's unlike him. Tyler pauses, pressing his lips together as his eyes drop down.

"How is she?" He question the pregnant girl looking slightly uncomfortable and his tone is both soft and serious. The truth is Tyler did have feelings for her, maybe he still does, but he had to let her go. There was a point in which he had realized he had been a toxin to her, maybe not as bad as the drugs but he certainly didn't help. He wasn't good for her, especially what he almost did to her- something he's actually thankful Jeremy was around to stop. Yet after how he treated her, she was still so attached to him, he was as well- he didn't want to let her go but then the pep rally happened. She freed herself. After that they didn't talk, after that he knew it was for the better. Vicki got better without him, he got better but then Vicki fell of the wagon. Maybe it's guilt, or just concern for someone he did care a great deal about even if he didn't really show it but he does hope she is truly okay.

Alexis looks at Tyler softly, seemingly understanding and there a thin smile on her lips for a moment. "Vicki's okay, she's the one that convinced him he should still come tonight and bring her with him. Matt says she's shaken, but as far as he can tell she wasn't high when she came home."

"Good, that's good." Tyler says, nodding his head and she can't exactly read the expression on his face.

"It is..just one step at a time." Alexis nods, speaking carefully and after a moment Tyler looks up at her, his expression shifting into something else.

"Also, Matt told me about Stefan." The raven haired jock tells her, his tone firm as he looks at her. Alexis quirks a brow at this change but goes along.

"He did?"

"Yeah, he told me how when Vicki came home and Stefan had come over not an hour later asking for her. Matt said Vicki seemed terrified of Stefan." Tyler explains, shaking his head and ticking his jaw. Hatred and concern almost coming off him in waves. Alexis frowns, furrowing her brow because yes she knew part of that but not all of it. She's a little surprised. "I know he's your friend bu-" Tyler continues but she cuts him off.

"He's not."

"What?"

"He's not my friend, not anymore. Not really. " She tells him firmly, he can see some hurt in her eyes and wonders what that boy did that has Alexis so firm about that. Maybe it's about Vicki, maybe she realized what he knows or maybe it's something else. Tyler has question but no isn't the time for them. He just nods.

"Good, because there is something seriously wrong with him...and his brother." He tells her, a rawness in his voice full of honestly. What those brothers have done, that's more than enough to hate them for but he'd be lying if he said that's what made him hate them at first. There's also another reason he can't explain, a hatred on pure instinct alone. " I've known that since the day I meet them." He tells her.

"You did?" Alexis looks curious at this, tilting her head and watching him with interest. He makes a face, his brows furrowing as he tries to think of a way to explain it. It's something primal, something of pure instinct that has him feeling as though this hatred is hard wired into his DNA.

"Have you ever meet someone and hated them instantly? There's no real reason expect for a feeling that there is something off about them. Something wrong and you don't know what it is but you just_ know_." He tells her, conviction in his voice. He feels as though there beast in his belly, underneath his skin that wants to claw its way and tear everything to fucking pieces. Most specifically those brothers. It's almost like an ache, a need for him to tear them to shreds. Well not everything, he thinks as he glance back at the pregnant girl Alexis looks slightly shocked hearing this,her lips parted slight and she's clearly lost in thought. Somehow she understands what he means but she knows he wasn't the only one to feel the way he does. Her doe eyes flick up to meet his.

"Bonnie said the same thing when she met Stefan. She said the feeling she got from him was like death itself." Her voice is so soft and full of questions. Its like more puzzle pieces are connecting but more pieces are appearing. Tyler looks at her, his eyes widen slight because now he thinks about it Bonnie's words resound with him as true. That feeling is what he thinks death could be, maybe that's why the beast wants to fight against it. Self preservation.

"That's exactly what it feel like. It's like this sixth sense or something telling you, _warning you_, that there's a threat. When they do something, when the give you a reason to hate you're not at all surprised." He's leaning forward, she's never really seen him this serious or sketched out before. She crosses her arms over her chest as she thinks of possible explanations. A terrible thought enters her mind. It's something she doesn't want to consider as she likes to have faith in people but this...

"Death? You both felt death?" She questions, and she has this look on her face that Tyler realizes she knows something. He nod carefully, narrowing his eyes wondering what she will say. "Damon said himself, death surrounds them. They've watched everyone the love die, including an ex girlfriend- who they both dated- who _burned alive._ They have no family left no apart from they're uncle who no one has seen a over a month."

"Holy f*ck." Tyler breathes out, eyebrows hitching up to his hairline. He's looking at her, she looks uncomfortable, unsure and even a little afraid. She looks like she hates herself for even saying what she did. It's not that hard to pick up what she may be insinuating. It surprises him to learn more about the brother's but it also makes his suspicions worsen."You think those bastards..?" Disbelief and anger is in his voice. Angers at the brothers and disbelief to having heard Alexis even insinuate it. This is going so much further and deeper than Tyler thought.

"No, well, I don't know what I think. Stefan...he's a good guy, or he can be, but it seems Damon brings out another side of him." She speaks slowly, struggling with her thoughts. It feels awful to just think of these things, she's hurt maybe its her mind just looking to balance the scale but she can't deny the coincidences. He's watching her, looking at her carefully but he's puffing up his chest like he wants to fight. She lets out a harsh breath her eyes dropping down. "I just I know something crazy, something weird and strange is happening in this town. And I think..they might have something to do with it." The murders did start just after they got into town, Tyler thinks. After what Damon did to Caroline would it really be so insane to connect those dots? What are they even meant to do with this information? Alexis and Vicki and Caroline seem to be in the cross hair. He just wants to rip those brothers to 's already thinking of ways to kill them. Alexis thinks about going to the sheriff, but what real proof do they have and if she was wrong would anyone ever forgive them?

They share a look of some mutual understanding. There's a heavy look in her eyes and a dangerous one in his own. Tyler isn't sure he'll be able to restrain himself if he sees either of them anytime soon. Alexis looks broken but determined, guilt already gnawing at her. They must tread carefully, but knowing Tyler he won't.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline notice somethings off between Tyler and Alexis it straight away when they arrive together. Alexis smiles, Tyler's on his second drink now as she embrace Caroline for a long moment then Bonnie. When Alexis pulls back she looks the girls over, both looking amazing in their witch costumes. "I knew that you'd look amazing in that." Caroline grins looking over the girl dressed up as Snow White with her own twists to it. It's far from those cheap tacky costumes, the dress is beautiful with interact detail on it down to the stitching of the chest, the puffy small sleeves and the layered tutu like yellow skirt that goes to her feet. Alexis also skipped out of the black hairspray or wig, opting to wear her own long brown hair done up in big curls with a red bow head band. She looks amazing.

"Thank you. You girls look awesome." She assures them only to have Tyler interrupt a moment later.

"Girls." He greets them coming over with two drinks in his hands he just grabbed. His eyes linger on the blonde.

"Tyler." Caroline greets him back and Bonnie just laughs, finding his costume amusing but in an oh so Tyler way. She laughs for a moment before she looks at him, his expression is off so Bonnie looks to Alexis then frowns.

"Are you two alright?" Bonnie question, furrowing her brow as she gets the sense something is going on. Both Tyler and Alexis seem caught of guard by the question. Alexis shots her and Caroline a look and they seem to both come to their own and Stefan being their main reasons. Like that, the girls drop it not wanting to bring up sore topics at a party.

"Anyway." Tyler starts, beckoning in a new topic and looking to the drinks. "Cider for the ladies. Not for the pregnant one. It's a Lockwood special." He tells them, offering both the girls dressed as witches a drink.

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie declines the offer with a laugh, shaking her head. Alexis thinks back to last year, she remembers that but of course she didn't drink. This party last year was one of the very few she actually went to, not that she ever stayed long. She looks to at Tyler and briefly thinks how if she did drink that night or even at the few other parties how very different her life would be right now. Tyler is smiling when he catches Alexis gaze and quirks an eyebrow. The pregnant girl just shrug and smiles.

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline voice is what pulls their attention back when she looks at Bonnie while taking the drink from Tyler.

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler smirks, lifting up in drink he kept when Bonnie rejected it. Caroline grins as the clink they're red solo cups together. It seems the two are on the same page. Bonnie and Alexis share a look before Bonnie suggest they go find the bottles of water at this party leaving the other two alone.

* * *

Bonnie and Alexis find the water with Jenna's assistance. Jenna seemed quite pleased with them and they chatted for a bit before Jenna had to run of when she saw another two teens getting way too close. With Bonnie by her side it isn't long until Alexis mind drifts away from her and Tyler's conversation. The two girls laugh as they walk around, watching as people bob for apple and all that. After the girls have some fun they settle down at a bench for a moment and that's when Bonnie ends up interrogating her about her strange behavior early. Alexis to a half-truth and said it was about Elena which wasn't surprising but Bonnie was shocked to say the least when she had about Elena comment to Alexis and her own to Elena. Alexis did kept them linger on that topic though, quickly shifting it to Bonnie's love life. Bonnie loved the idea of love, she always has. Only recently has Bonnie started to grow out of her boy crazy period. Bonnie just smiles when she asks. Bonnie tells her how her love life if at a standstill but she's honestly perfectly okay with that. She looks at Alexis's baby bump and tells her in kind sprite that she (Bonnie) isn't ready to be a mother anytime soon. Alexis just laughs, taking no offences and pushes her friend gently who only laughs in response.

It's nice, the two girls sitting together listening to music and just talking with each other. After a while Matt texts Alexis, saying there almost there and the two girls get up to head over to wait and meet him and Vicki. As they start to walk Alexis pause, remembering and grabbing Bonnie's wrist to stop her. "Wait. I have to ask you something." Alexis tells her and Bonnie turns back to face her. There's some concern on her face, wondering what this could be about.

"What is it? Do you want it to go in the vault? The shorter girl asks, tilting her head and Alexis lets go of Bonnie. She has a questioning look on her face when she speaks up.

"What did you mean early when you sent me the text." Alexis asks, just wanting to know what prompted her to send her that text telling her not to drive today. Bonnie pauses, letting out a large breath before pressing her lips together. Bonnie had regretted it the moment she sent it. She knows Alexis has this thing about driving now, and Bonnie doesn't blame her but she had to send it.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie tells her sincerely, knowing it would have reminded the girl of her parents death. It ways on her heart. "I had to tell you. I just..I got this horrible feeling that if you drove today it would end really bad. I didn't mean to scare you..I'm trying to help."

"A feeling? Like you did when you said feeling you got about Stefan was death?" Alexis asks curiously, not sounded at all angry. Bonnie's eyes widen, caught off guard by that comment.

"I was wrong about that, I said we should forget that but not this. Please." Bonnie sounds desperate, shaking her head and the pregnant reaches out to grab her wrists to soothe her. Anchor her. She locks eyes with her friend.

"I promise Bonnie, I have no intention of driving anytime soon." Alexis swear, speaking softly as she assures her friend only telling the honest truth.

"Good." Bonnie breathes out, relaxing and relief pouring over her. Alexis presses her lips together, tilting her head.

"But..I'm not so sure we should forget about that with Stefan." She continues and Bonnie's eyebrows hitch up. That truly takes the girl by surprise because Alexis vouched for Stefan several times.

"What?" Bonnie questions, not sure if she heard the girl correctly. Alexis just shakes her head.

"Come on, let's go greet Matt and Vick."

* * *

Alexis can't even greet her boyfriend Vicki is grinning at her, pouncing "Alexis!" Vicki says as she wraps her arms around the girl, pulling her into a hug while Bonnie and meet exchange greetings. Alexis eyes are shut, a huge smile on her face as she embraces the older girl before they finally pull back. Her eyes open as she takes in Vicki's appearance. Dressed as a vampire, something flickers in Alexis's mind reminding her about how Vicki at first said what attacked her was a vampire. Another piece.

"It's so nice to see you again, Vic." Alexis tells her, earnestly with bright eyes. So happy to see the girl again. She feels so relieved that the girl is back, that the girl is standing in front of her appear alive and well. Vicki smiles at her.

"It's nice to see you as well, Alexis." Vicki tells her and Alexis turns to Matt who steps forward. They kiss, just a peck on the lips but it has them both grinning like the love sick teens they are as they pull back.

"Hey." Alexis grins up at him. "You look very charming." She tells him, pun intended that has him letting out an amused huff and shaking his head at her.

"And you look beautiful." He smiles at her, which has her beaming as he puts an arm around her waist and she rests a hand on his chest.

"Aren't you two cute?" Vicki observes as she look on at the couple, crossing her arms, amused and endearing look on her face. They couple look over to his sister while Bonnie looks to Vicki and nods her head.

"Sickeningly adorable." She agrees, in a mock serious tone that has the older girl looking at her thinking she might actually like this girl before she begins to laugh. The couple both have fond looks on their faces.

"Thank you. Thank you." Matt drawls out, in the same mock serious tone Bonnie had just used.

"You're welcome, Lil' bro." Vicki tells him, giving him the look that only an older sibling can give a younger one. Matt can't help but smile further, things are finally back to normal or it seems though. The group of four actually have pretty good conversation, avoiding the topic of where Vicki has been though, yet it isn't long before Tyler and Caroline bounce over to them. Matt and Alexis pull away from each other as they bound over.

"Here man." Tyler goes straight to Matt, handing him some alcoholic drink just as Caroline pulls Alexis into a hug, the blonde girl almost trips over.

"Oh my god, you're tipsy!"

"Maybe." Caroline shrugs, huge grin on her face looking so damn thrilled but the good mood is silenced when Tyler looks over to Vicki.

"Vicki." He greets her, and there's something in his tone, something lingering, asking for more. Vicki stills, lifts her head up and crosses her arms.

"Tyler." She says after a moment, the name probably not coming out anywhere close to firm as she wanted it. There's an awkward silence in the group but Alexis is quick to interject herself.

"Well.." The pregnant girl starts looking around at everyone to make sure she captured their attention. She did. "I was just going to say that Jason Maser is taking photos tonight for the year book and that we should all get some taken." She suggests thoughtfully thinking that it would be fun and cool to have pictures to look back on. Her best friend Caroline seems thrilled at this.

"Yes, that's awesome. Come on, everyone lets go! Now!" Caroline all but shouts, overly excited about this before she grabs Alexis with one hand and Tyler with another, starting to pull them with her. Vicki doesn't look like she wants to come with them but Matt sends her a soft look and she relents, following them.

* * *

Maser is taking a bunch of pictures of them, rolling his eyes as he does so but in the middle of the photo taking Tyler pulls Alexis off to the side to talk. "What's up?" She asks him, quirking up a brow as she looks at him.

"I forgot to tell you earlier that I'm sorry." He tells her, in a serious and soft tone yet she can smell the alcohol on his breathe. She frowns, furrowing her brow thinking of what he is talking about. Does he mean their earlier conversation about Stefan? Or is it something else? Upon seeing the confusion on her face he continues and clarifies what he's talking about. "Earlier today when I yelled at you." He explains, guilt gnawing at him and he hasn't been too sure why but and she smiles. The girl even laughs a little, shaking her head as she reaches out, grabbing his wrists like she did earlier with Bonnie.

"No. Tyler, it's fine. Seriously. You helped Matt and thank you for that. That's what matters." She tells him so earnestly, as though she fully and true heartedly thinks that. He wants to try and explain, carry on about why. He wants to tell her how Matt wouldn't off let her help him, how in that moment Tyler was the only one that could help him. He wants to explain more things about him to her but he realizes he doesn't need to. She says she forgives him and they already have to much going on with Stefan and all that that he doesn't need to drag this out. There are things more important happening and this is something that can just be let go easily. Even though there is something clawing at him inside to explain it and make her understand. She might already, he thinks.

"If you're sure." He tells her and she nods before dragging him back to the camera with the others.

* * *

Once the lot finish taking pictures the group slowly disperse until it's just Matt and Alexis standing together. They dance together, with the ridiculous Halloween songs that are thrown in between the current chart toppers. It's fun and oh so normal. He seems more at ease, free and just happy now. As a song comes to an end Alexis finds herself needing a rest, in which she sits down at a table while Matt goes off to get them drinks. He returns handing her a brand new bottle of water and she takes it, thanking him before he sits down next to her. He's holding a drink of his on in a red solo cup that is mean to be punch but it's actually beer. Well, it's watered down beer as he has no intentions of getting drunk. He looks at her, smile on his face but a very knowing look and she glances at him.

"What?" She asks him, a tone in her voice like he's crazy.

"Now are you going to finally tell me what's wrong?" He ask her knowingly and there is no real arguing to be had.

"Wh-"

"Come on. I know something's wrong, hell, I could tell earlier on the phone. What happened?" He says, not relenting. She signs, shaking her head and dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Elena and I got into a fight. She basically said that she turned Stefan against because she thinks I'm going to jump into bed with him now that they have broken up. That's what I did with you. She got furious about that." She huffs out, there's most certainly hurt and anger in her voice. She swallows and Matt can tell she is trying not to cry. He sits his drink down on the table.

"Oh babe." He breathes out, reaching and wrapping his arms around her as he pulls her close. She buries her face into his chest. He can't believe that Elena would say something like that, it isn't her though sometimes he feels like he didn't know her at all. Is she really not over him? She the one that broke it off, the one that didn't love him. Maybe it's the broken heart from Stefan, he's not sure but he feels he shouldn't be making these excuses for her in his mind. Not when the girl he loves, Alexis, is hurting so bad.

"I thought she understood." Alexis tells him, her voice hitching and mumbled against his costume. Apparently Elena didn't understand it all. He holds her for a while, just being there and after a while she ends up pulling back. She seems nervous when she brings up that Jenna had suggested she do something. Matt frowned as this kind of specific nervousness he only heard from he once or twice when she was scared to tell him something. He questions her about what it is and then she tells him how she's thinking about staying at her Uncle John's for a while. His heart sinks in his chest, but she notices, panic flickers over her expression and she's quick to assure him it'll only be a visit a few days, a week or two at most, she promises him.

"And the I said something horrible to her, I shouldn't of." Alexis admits, eyes cast down. He's unsure, but tells her she do what she needs to but he wants to talk about it more tomorrow. She can understand that. She stands up, collecting herself and offering him her hand. "Can we just dance again?" She asks him, wanting all the problems to be tomorrow's issues and tonight's. His lips quirk up and he takes her hand.

* * *

It's fun, light hearted and joyful. They're dancing probably to their seventh song, still laughing, when Alexis just suddenly stops in her movements and her face dropping. Matt looks over to where her eyes lead him just in time to see Elena smack Jeremy on the arm for scaring some children and the boy just laughs. Alexis glancing over to Matt, determined look on her face as she holds onto his arm. "Come on." She tells him and that takes Matt by slight surprise. He though, considering, she'd just want to point blank avoid her sister but it seems she does not. She lets go off Matt and beelines straight for her siblings. "Jer." She greets her younger brother who scoffs as she ruffles a hand through his hair. Elena seems uncomfortable and surprised at her sister walking over. Alexis turns to Elena and holds her hand out, palm facing upwards with an expectant look on her face. It's not easy looking at her after this afternoon.

"Give me your keys." Alexis tells her firmly, in a way which has Matt looking at her thinking she could snap. Anger is most certainly in her voice. Elena looks down at her sisters hand, seeming confused.

"What, why?" The older twin demands, shooting her twin an incredulous look. Alexis huffs and drops her hand, the look on her face far from friendly.

"Or did you give them to Jenna?" She asks and Elena tilts her head, frowning. Her heart still hurting from Alexis' words from earlier, she doesn't even want to be near her.

"No, she's here?" She questions, unaware that their aunt would be around here tonight.

"She's chaperoning. Now give me you keys." Alexis deadpans and then something sparks, akin to jealousy, in her heart when she realizes the costume Elena is wearing is the last years...part of a couples costume with Matt. Matt seems to realize that to and he isn't sure what he's meant to think of that along with the earlier information he was given. Maybe Elena hasn't moved on at all, or this breakup has revived old feelings. That scares Alexis.

"What,why?"

"You always drink at these parties. Give me your keys." She demands, getting clearly frustrated and more angry. Elena can't agrue that point, she does usually drink at these parties but she wasn't planning to tonight. Elena wants to roll her eyes and huff at her sister but in this action she realizes this Alexis still trying to protect her, caring about her, even if she can be mean about it. No matter how furious Alexis is, she'll still protect you from harm. You'd have to be a pretty sinister person for her not to. She is comforted to know the damaged down to their relationship can be fixed. Elena presses her lips together and reaches into her pockets. She pulls out her car keys and drops them into her pregnant sister's hand, annoyed.

"Thanks." Alexis tells her, not at all sounding thankful before marching off. Matt and Elena look on after Alexis. Oh how Alexis can grate on her nerves at times, Elena thinks while Matt just knows how the sister's can get about each other. Elena makes a face realizing what exactly is written on Matt's face when the look at one another. Elena's trying to be the good guy but she knows with the knowing and slightly angry but confused look on Matt's face that this is about to get a whole lot more complicated. Matt doesn't say anything to her though, just giving her this look before he walks off to catch up with Alexis. Elena isn't sure how to feel about that.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alexis?" Matt calls after her as Alexis walks away, shaking her head that hangs long before pausing as he reaches out and grabs her arm. She turns to him, sighing before looking up at his face with those little bambi eyes.

"Sorry, Matt. She just- just gets under my skin and I can't-." Alexis stutters out, clear anger and frustration in her voice aswell as clear on her face. Matt gently moves his hand in a comforting gesture over her arm.

"It's okay, I get it. Come on, lets take a walk and cool down." He suggests, ever so sensible in a way she smiles up at him, a little sad but her eyes bright as she nods. Matt, himself, feels a sense of confusion about Elena and unsure how to feel because while yes, he still cares for Elena he no longer feels anything more towards her like he once did. While she'll never be out of his life due to his relationship with Alexis, he feels they we always meant to be something other than a couple. Family, Friends or maybe even just acquaintances but if what Alexis said is true, if by the signs he sees he thinks Elena may make it difficult to live in peace if she really does still hold onto something they had. He hopes she doesn't but he decides it doesn't matter. Elena won't change anything between him and Alexis, the girl he knows he'll spend his life with. He just hopes this all works out, that Alexis and Elena eventually mend and he and Elena can be friends, but that's not realistic for the moment at least.

Their hands intertwine as they walk, they walk for a while as they talk quietly while they, Alexis mainly, cools down. Their peace does not last long as they make their way down the empty halls of their school. The tall blond and the brunette both pause when the hear Vicki voice coming from a class room, followed by Stefan and Elena's voices. Matt's body goes rigid, his shoulders squaring and the protective side of him takes over. The door has been left open, Matt doesn't hesitate in storming. "What's goin' on?" Matt demands as he goes over to them, seeing Vicki's defensive stance as she looks at Stefan. Alexis eyes going straight to Elena who looks frustrated and almost annoyed. Stefan whips around, looking at Matt, him and Elena look like they've been caught with they're hands in the cookie jar.

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." The other male tells him awkwardly and not at all convincing that has the couple knowing things are not at all fine. The expecting parents share a look briefly and Alexis can tell Matt might lose his temper.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki bites out sharply, annoyance and anger in her tone that has Matt's blood boiling. Elena sighs shaking her head and gives the older girl a pointed look.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." The older twin pleads and Alexis eyes widen as an incredulous look appears on her face. Not at all a friendly one.

"Don't do what? Stand up to someone who's seemingly stalking her." Alexis snaps right back narrowing her eyes and venom in her voice and that sets Elena off.

"Okay, that's an exaggeration-!" Elena huffs out, turning head to look at her sister. My god, the two could rip each other to shreds with their words. They can be quite nasty but only ever really to each other. Stefan actually moves and lifts his hands up between the girls, causing them to bite their tongues as they step back.

"I'm not stalking her." Stefan interrupts, looking at Alexis and Matt trying to calm the growing storm between the girl and the siblings. Vicki isn't having any of it though.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki speaks up, looking at her brother with an almost scared look on her face and a tone of desperateness and anger. Matt takes a step froward, getting in Stefan's face, making sure both Vicki and Alexis are out of his reach.

"You need to back off, man." The tall blond warns him and Stefan can't say anything without it coming out wrong. Elena tries to interject again.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena tells him, dropping her voice in a way that has him looking to Alexis who shakes her head, looking furious with her eyes on her sister before Matt looks to Elena. The thing is, why he looked to Alexis, is the sister voices are exactly the same and he wanted to check who it was. Matt looks at his ex girlfriend like she's absolutely insane. "No, it's not okay! What the hell is your problem?!" Matt all bout shouts, shoving Stefan in the chest, not wanting to hear excuses before he turns on his heal, to go find his sister who just slipped away. Stefan drops his eyes before they land on Alexis. They soften. Alexis stays, she watches are her sisters eyes dart around the room and as she turns to Stefan in a panic.

"Stefan. She's gone."

"Why do you two even care? Why can't you leave her alone." Alexis demands, looking between the two of them just wanting answers.

"It's more complicated then that." Elena tries to stress, tries to tell her sister as a hand rakes through her hair but how is she meant to understand when she doesn't know anything? When she can't know. Alexis scoffs.

"It always is with you, isn't it?"

"Me? You're middle name is complicated. Turning simple things into a mess." Elena counters. It's the worst time to be fighting but lately the girls are just driving each other absolutely nuts.

"Lex, I'm trying to help." Stefan interrupts causing her to look over ans see the soft look on his face, eyes pleading for her to believe him. Her face softens, she wants to believe him, she does but she isn't sure anymore. In truth, she hardly even knows him. Yes he was there for her when she needed him and she was for him, they were friends for a short time but then he just turned his back on her. He stopped answering her calls, stopped talking to her and ended their friendship when she tried to help just because of her sister. It felt like a betrayal. It hurts, the pregnant girl presses her lips together and shakes her head. She thinks about her earlier conversation with Tyler, she thinks of all the bad things Stefan's done. Anger from Elena, anger amplified from her pregnancy has no left her as she looks at him, crosses her arms.

"I wish I could believe you, but I find that way too hard to do." She admits, eyes dropping before going back to his face. Hurt, that's the expression he wears. Elena lets out a sharp breath. "Maybe Damon was right about you..." She adds on, quietly and thoughtfully, not too sure what to think. Damon's horrible and worse than Stefan but something of the things...her mind is mainly stuck on how Stefan stood by when he knew Damon was abusing Caroline. Stefan isn't as good of a guy as she thought. Now if she thought he looked hurt a moment ago this look on his face is misery soaked in regret.

"Alexis..." Stefan breathes out, wanting to explain himself wanting to tell her not to believe Damon. Wanting to protect her. Alexis just cuts him off straight away.

"Just leave Vicki alone. Back the hell off!" Her voice is firm, full of fire but he can still catch the glimpse of softens in her eyes that she has always had for him_._

"Alexis!" Elena hisses, snapping at her sisters actions. Again, it just sets the other off. They're relationship is beginning to get a little too toxic. Alexis turns her full attention to her sister.

"-And you. Little miss Elena.-" Alexis snaps, and Elena grits her teeth at that name "- I have no idea what the hell is going on with you! This petty jealousy, this strange behavior -I feel like I don't know who you are anymore." The pregnant girl shouts, shaking her head. Elena opens her mouth, but she's at a loss for words. She feels like screaming at Alexis but she restrains herself. Alexis just huffs before she turns away and walks off.

* * *

Trembling with the consuming feeling of her emotions she's desperate to find her way back to Matt, to make sure he's alright, or even any one of her friends but she can't find them in these halls. She races down the halls of the school, music mutely playing in the distance as she slows down in her tracks, eyes searching, breathing heavy. She never realized how creepy this place looked at night. Her heart beats a little faster and she decides she needs to get back to everyone, the party for this lingering feeling on no safety aches at her. Alexis barely manages to take a few more steps before a door opens at her side violently is thrown open.

Alexis jumps, a scream about to rip from her throat but is shocked out of her as an arm reaches out and grabs her. Alexis whips around, terrified wide eyes and her heart beating erratically as she startles. "Alexis." A voice whispers that soothes her instantly as she locks eyes with the perpetrator. Vicki. Her entire body relaxes, letting Vicki tug her into the empty class room.

He eyes to see Vicki how tugs her into the classroom, closing the door behind them. She lets go of Alexis while she shuts the door and Alexis breaths heavy, shaking her head before she leans back against the teachers desk. "Vic?" She questions softly, looking up as the other girl slowly walks over. Something clearly on her mind. as she seems distracted. "Are you okay?" Alexis further questions feeling her anger start to be replaced by concern. Stefan not leaving her alone might be getting to Vicki allot more than she initially gathered. There's allot of question to ask, answer to be spoken.

"I needed to talk to you. I want to say thank and goodbye." Vicki explains, hearing Alexis already fast heart beat pick up more. The pregnant girls eyes widen with panic and confusion. She pushes herself to stand up straight.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye? You can't leave. " Alexis tells her like it's crazy, panic clear as day in her voice as she shakes her head. This can't be happening. Vicki cant leave. Not again. Vicki raises a hand to the side of her head as if pained before dropping it and looking at Alexis with soft eyes.

"I have to." Vicki tells her, sounding oddly guilty. She doesn't want to leave but she needs to. She doesn't have a choice.

"You relapsed, Vicki, it okay. It happens but it doesn't mean you need to run off. Again. We can help-" Alexis insists, desperate and pleading look on her face. Her heart breaking. Vicki lets out a frustrated huff before snapping back to look at Alexis.

"That isn't why I need to leave! That isn't what happened!" Vicki argues in a loud shout, shaking her head and Alexis pauses. She tilts her head, furrowing her brow because if not that why? Then pieces of a puzzle click together. Her doe eyes snap up to look at Vicki with a new sense of dread filling her heart.

"That night when those teens were murdered. You saw something didn't you? That's why you ran and why you're still running." Realization dawns on the pregnant girls face, of course she did think that was a possibility but the girl could be in so much danger. If she's running, she knows she is in danger. Vicki lets out a breath and shakes her head before looking at the girl.

"Everything's changed now, Alexis, and there isn't any going back." Vicki tells her with conviction as though it's the end of the story but the girl shakes her head. The story is never over.

"We can tell someone, the Sheriff, the-" The pregnant girl starts suggesting, wanting to help and change the older girls mind. All but pleading 'please don't go'. She wants Vicki to be safe, to be okay and coming forward could help. There's no changing her mind though. Vicki's made up her mind and she just wants Alexis to let her say what she needs to before she looses control.

"Shut up!" Vicki snaps, and the pregnant girl reels back. She feels guilty instantly but it does get the girl to silence. She closes her eyes, letting out a breath to collect herself before she looks back to her. Her expression is soft and Alexis looks like she's trying to be okay. She was pushing to far maybe, Alexis thinks, don't take it to heart she reminds herself. Mood swings are also common in Vicki's situation. Alexis is just scared and trying. "I'm sorry...Just..." The older girl breathes out. "Just let me please say what I need to say." She tells her firmly, and Alexis lets out a breath as nodding her head.

"First, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes, Alexis." Vicki huffs out, an amused tone in her voice as she shakes her head. " I want you to know there is absolutely no one else I'd rather see him with. You, and this baby,... are the best thing that has happened to him. Thank you, thank you for making him so happy. I've never really seen him act like this before. I love you for how much you mean, how you make him feel. They way you've been there for him." The older girl tells the pregnant girl slowly and truthfully. She needs the girl to know this. "Thank you for trying to help, thank you for caring." As Vicki talks Alexis feels her heart warm up. Vicki knows Alexis is a girl who needs things tied up in pretty little bows with no lose ends, and Vicki doesn't want any unsaid words left between them. This girl holds her brothers fate in her hands.

"You don't need to thank me, Vic. And Matt? He's the best thing to happen to me." Alexis tells her, shaking her head. They are so in love with one another, they have they kind of love Vicki always wanted. The kind of love that most people dream of- The pure, true kind. They're good for one another and they are so much alike. Vicki's eyes dart down for a moment, gaze heavy as she looks at the baby bump. A future she can't be apart of.

"And promise me you'll tell the little one, my niece or nephew, about me. The good times? Like when we were kids? Tell 'em stories of their crazy aunt Vicki and make sure to let them know I do love them very much, even if I can't be around."

"If you think that our little boy won't know who you are, you really are crazy. You really think I'd skip out on telling them how the whole town found out I was pregnant and how you heroically stood up to defend me in front of every one." Alexis laughs, huge smile on her face like everything she's saying is so obvious and it makes Vicki but then the smile falls from her face. Vicki pauses, her head and throat hurts but the girl in front of her grounds her but the words catch up to her. Vicki's eyes widen, slow smile crawling onto her face as she realizes what Alexis has just told her.

"You're having a boy?" The older girl nods and the younger nods. A hand goes to her stomach, she didn't mean to reveal the gender but part of her is happy she did tell Vicki.

"You're the first person to find out. We were waiting but..." Alexis admits quietly and it warms Vicki's heart to know that she is the first person to be told. To see a glimpse into her brother's future that she may not be around to see herself.

"He'll love that. He always did want a son first." Vicki says slowly with a tone of wonder and thoughtfulness in her voice. Her eyes start to shine with tears. She always knew that, but in recent weeks when she was starting to get clean and even a little before that they'd talk. Her and Matt would sit in the lounge room together, watching whatever soap was on that neither of them was interested in and just talk. He talked about wanting a son one day. Matt never had any other males in his life and how much he wanted a son, be the father his was not to him. Vicki is happy his first child is going to be a son, she doubts though this will be his last child. "First of many kids, I'm sure. Maybe the next will be a girl." Vicki continues, now there's a slight teasing way in her voice but still such emotion. Alexis looks at her boyfriends sister, quirking up an eyebrow.

"You're sure? Next?" The idea of more kids seems impossible, so far away from now. She thinks she would want more in children in quite a few years time but even thinking about it now when she's still pregnant with her first is a struggle.

"Oh, please. You're dating my brother, you'll probably get married, you'll have a bunch of kids and live happily ever after. God, knows after everything he's been through, everything he's done, my brother deserves that much." Tears cascade beautifully down her face as she smiles but there's a mournful look in her eyes saying she wishes she could be around when all of that happens. Mainly, she just hopes Matt and his little family will be okay. Matt truly deserves so much, Vicki thinks, he's always taking care of everyone else. Always being the hero. Alexis has tears in her eyes and she's smiling, even letting out a little laugh as Vicki speaks. To hear that from Vicki means allot, and it's something she wants.

"I really hope so. I love him, I love him so much." Alexis admits, voice hitching and full of raw honestly. Vicki reaches out and holds the girls hand because while Matt was oblivious it was always so clear to Vicki how much this girl loves him.

"I know." Vicki tells her before pulling the girl into a hug. When she pulls back, she doesn't part, her hands still on the pregnant girl's arms. "There's one more thing you need to know." The girl dresses as a vampire tells her serious, meeting her eyes.

"What is it?

"This might not make sense but I need you to stay away from them. Please, stay away from the Salvatore brothers. No matter what happens. Stay away." There's something of a desperateness in the older girl voice, a pleading and warning. Her blood feels cold at Vicki's mention of the Salvatores, her worst suspicions making more and more sense by the moment. She's just staring at Vicki for a solid moment, dark thoughts creeping in. Questions appear on her lips, a frightened and disbelieving tone in her voice as she speaks up.

"Why? Vicki, did they have something to do with you disappearing? Is that why Stefan being so..." Alexis question, her brows drawn together and her eyes wide. It's terrifying to think they may have something to do with it, but the way Stefan was acting with her would also make sense if he was trying to keep Vicki quite for some reason. Honestly she can't say it isn't possible. My god, what did they do? Her heart beat so fast and Vicki can hear it. The girl is terrified, anger, a ball of mixed raging and negative emotions. These brothers...there's something strange and now she knows they are up to something horrible.

Vicki forces herself to look away. She can't tell the girl the exact reasons, it's too dangerous but at least she warned her. "Just..." Vicki starts, struggling to find words. "Just look after Matti for me, okay?" Alexis watery eyes search the older girl. She wants to push and question further more about the brothers but she realizes Vicki won't give her more. Realizes this conversation with her is more important.

"I promise." It isn't even a question, Alexis Gilbert would do anything and everything for him. Vicki's hands clasp hers as she presses her lips together into a thin smile. Alexis tilts her head, concerned about not just her but Matt. She has to ask. "He knows you're leaving right? It'd destroy him if you left again and not told him." Alexis asks carefully, wanting to make sure everything is going to be taken care of. The older girl, dressed as a vampire gives pause.

"He does." Vicki nods, lying to the girl but the words resound with her. She knows if she doesn't let Matt know it will ruin him and she do that to him, not again. She'll tell him in a way he knows but can not stop her. Alexis, tears fall slowly as she nods.

"That's good. You're a good person, Vicki. I see who you really are and you're...so strong and so good." Alexis tells her, eyes slipping shut and Vicki only half believes the girl who is only telling the truth. "I hope I get see you again but for now? " She tilts her head, looking so sad, her eyes opening again and Vicki gives her a regretful smile. Alexis is trying to give her another chance to change her mind but Vicki won't.

"For now? It's goodbye." Vicki tells her, slower and nodding. "Goodbye Alexis." Vicki speaks, looking the girl in her eyes before her eyes drop. Alexis's eyes follows hers. Vicki's lips twitch up. "Goodbye little nephew. " She whispers, hand briefly going to touch Alexis's bump. It probably one of the only times Alexis doesn't mind. Vicki's eyes go up again. "I do hope I get to see you both again."

"Goodbye Vicki." Alexis greets the girl farewell, voice heavy with emotion. She steps backward, still holding Vicki's hand as she starts to slowly move out of the room. Their hands slip, losing the grip and falls apart as she turns to walk away. Alexis doesn't look back as she slowly walks out of the classroom, she feels like she can't breathe as she leaves Vicki behind. Numbly among her emotions, part of her realize that was Mr. Tanners old classroom. The same Tanner who was one of many killed by an 'animal'. Her heart hurts and mind is jumbled.

There's far too much to think about, her mind hurts. There's so many questions, so many things going on and she's struggling to figure it out yet the more she figures out the worse it becomes. She struggles to breathe, stumbling through the halls of the school looking for a way out. She thinks of Vicki leaving, being so afraid of what she saw that night she has to run. She thinks of Damon, the elusive smirk that forced his way into her home, who used and abused her friend, who also apparently has an even worse history according to Stefan. She thinks of Stefan who was the perfect friend to her, the one who was the good guy that changed. How he acts around his brother...though when she thinks about it, about tonight Alexis can act horrible around her sister as well.

She thinks about the brothers, she thinks about those rings, their looks, the apparent multiple sets of Salvatore brother that shared the exact same looks. She can't make sense of it, she's doing all the math in her mind and nothing is logically. How is that possible? She has all the pieces but the answer is just out of grip. She thinks of Vicki warning her to stay away, she think of her and Tyler talking, thinking, that maybe they had something to do with the 'animal attacks'. After all, all these years and there has never really been any animal attacks of this scale..not until they came to town.

Not all of them were reported as 'animal attacks' her mind reminds her. Not with Vicki's friends who were killed in a supposed drug deal gone awry. Vicki saw it, was Stefan or Damon there? To encourage that warning. Stefan did say something he had some sort of history to drugs- she can't remember exactly. But what if?

She has to be overrating, she tells herself, it makes some sense but not enough, no where near enough! Everything is too jumbled. Now she feels like she's just going absolutely insane. Finally, she steps outside. She just wants to go home, write all of this done, try and figure it out when she's calm. Fresh air fills her lungs, she's still breathing too fast, coming in short panicked gasps. She looks at her her new surroundings trying to ground herself.

People area buzzing around her, drinks in hands, laughing and having fun while Alexis struggles to calm down. One breath after another as she tries to level her breathing while her eyes try to search out a familiar friendly face in the crowd. Alexis just stands there a moment.

Suddenly she thinks of Elena, Elena-

Suddenly a disruption captures her attention, ending her train of thought, people making remarks as they are pushed out of the way. Alexis turns to see Bonnie, running over, her long blonde wind flowing and wide eyes like she is afraid. What the hell is going on today? Her breath stutters. "Bon-?" Alexis starts quietly when the girl gets closer. Immediately on alert, but the girl doesn't slow, just reaches out and grabs the pregnant teen by her arm. Alexis lets out a surprised breath as Bonnie pulls her off. Alexis doesn't hesitate in going along, running with her because Bonnie is never like this. Something must have happened, she actually seems scared. Like Alexis does, she doesn't want to be alone.

They get back inside of the school and when the reach the halls is when Alexis actually pulls Bonnie to a stop. The dark skinned girl whips around, breathing heavy. Before Alexis can even gather herself Bonnie is looking at her, panic turning more into worry. "Alexis, are you okay? What happened? Do you need Jenna?" Bonnie questions, urgently more concerned for her friend as she grabs onto her upper arms. Looking into her eyes but Alexis pushes her things down. Bonnie seems panicked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What's going on? What's happened?" Alexis questions, shaking her head focusing everything onto her friend and not on all the craziness. Bonnie only relentless, because her things is seemingly more urgent. She'd of continue to make sure Alexis was okay but right now they don't have the time. The pregnant girls eyes full of worry and raking over her friend like she's looking for any injuries. Alexis mind is traveling a million miles and Bonnie can see the smeared makeup from crying.

"Damon's here." Bonnie speaks and it's like a tidal wave crashing done violently onto the shore. The doe eyed girl's heart sinks into her stomach, dawning of why her friend is so panicked making sense but it collides with her own panicked thoughts about him. Alexis lets out a sharp breath, eyes going wide.

"Damon? What? Why is he here?!"Alexis demands, fury and scarceness in her voice but not directed at Bonnie.

"I don't know! But he tried to take my necklace. This one." Bonnie tells her, holding the pendant in her hand with chain still around her neck to show the girl. "Caroline gave it to me, apparently it was his..but it _burned_ him." Bonnie tells her, like she can't believe it, in a conspiratory whisper with her eyes wide. Alexis's brow creases, her own hand reaching out and touching the stone only for nothing to happen as Bonnie's hands slip away. She holds it for a moment, expecting something to happen but it doesn't. Her eyes flick back up to meet dark green.

"Caroline." She breathes out, eyes going wider. "Where's Caroline?" She asks, a tone in her voice and immediate protectiveness cutting into her. The same kind she also gets thinking about Caroline and the torturous ex.

"I'm not sure. We should find her."

"We should." Alexis agrees, quickly nodding her head but then the thought Elena comes to her mind. Elena. Elena. Elena's with Stefan. Further fear starts to drill its way into her. The threat to Caroline is real though and it almost feels like a choice, but there's something inside of her screaming at her to get to her sister. Like a sixth sense. The girls always have had this extra sense when it came to one another. They seem so disconnected but Elena's still part of her soul, it's silly and she's probably worried because Elena's with Stefan but it just feels like more than that. Even though she is furious with her sister, she can't ignore the intense feeling telling her to rush to her, now. She can't leave Caroline alone though, she can't do that to her friend so she looks to Bonnie.

"Get Tyler. Tell him what's going on and find Caroline." Alexis tells her urgently, lifting a hand up toward the girl as she starts to step back.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie demands, looking confused. Alexis shakes her head, body half turned away, hand reaching up to her hair.

"Look what I said before about Stefan... Something's seriously wrong with and his brother. Elena is with him right now! And I just have things finally. I- I just need to get to her now!" Alexis hurriedly tells her, Bonnie only understands in part but lets her any way.

"Okay, go! I'll find Care." With that they part in different ways, Bonnie sprinting to the hall and Alexis not knowing where exactly her sister is just runs back to where she last saw her. The sound of her fast steps echo through the hall. All the classroom doors are open and empty, Elena not in sight. The feeling, a sickness of worry almost in her heart gets worse with each second that goes on that she can not find her.

"Elena!" She calls out, the halls dimly lit, cobwebs and Halloween decorations everywhere but it's then when she sees it. At the far end of the hall a door is sitting open, which is unusual as it leads to the back of the school, a door not allowed to be of use to students. That's where she must be, Alexis thinks and heads straight for it. She reaches the door but the teen pauses with at a sharp halt in the door way, her hand on either side of her gripping the frame, seeming bracing herself while she seems to remember and catch herself. One her hands drops to her stomach, she's pregnant, she shouldn't be running around like this. She can't be running into things like this anymore and putting her child in danger, it's probably not even that bad. Elena probably doesn't even need her, Alexis should just turn around and go back into the party or at the least get Matt or someone else.

On the other hand her sister could be hurt physically, injured and wounded in need of help or maybe she's hurt emotionally. She and Stefan only did recently break up, maybe a broken heart is the reason? Or Elena could be in some sort of danger, whether it be Stefan or Damon, Alexis has seen the way Damon looks at them both. Two dead ringers for his ex apparently who, from that kitchen conversation Alexis could tell, he was still hung up on.

Her mind tries not to focus on Stefan too much, but it can't help but too. She isn't sure if her sister is still with him but she was not too long ago and that certainly harsher on edge. Vicki's warning and Tyler along with her own suspicions has thrown her. She can't be sure if he's with her and but he could be. Even if Stefan is with her despite everything for some reason she has faith he would never physically hurt her. Logically, she knows she shouldn't have faith in that but there's still something small that still has faith, maybe it's the memories, or hope.

Maybe, it's a trick. The feeling isn't real, just her mind playing up on her and it might just be guilt or the need to be together after their fighting.

It's more than just a feeling though, it's something insider of her,_ in her soul_ that screaming at her that something is really wrong- that her sister needs her. That she's in trouble. Alexis can't deny it. Either option she chooses guilt will eat away at her. Throw herself thus also throwing her innocent unborn child into danger, or let Elena deal with it by herself. She's conflicted and she doesn't know what to do

Suddenly she hears a loud banging crashing sound, causing Alexis's head to snap up. Not even a second later a sharp scream, like a banshee, soaked in horror and pain snaps through the air violently like a whip and the reaction is instant. Her mouth falls open, eyes go wide, a horrible sensation crawls up her spine and a name slips past her lips. "Elena." She breathes out, she'd know that scream anywhere and suddenly Alexis's mind is made up for her. All of a sudden she's moving, running, running fasting then she ever has before in urgency, panic and desperation to get to her sister.

Suddenly none of their fights, none of the harsh spoken words or actions between them matter, they all fade away and all that matters now is that she still has a sister. That her sister is okay. She calls out Elena's name but the screaming doesn't stop. It seems like it takes forever, in reality it all only to a mere few seconds.

She's moving so fast, in between buses before she finally reaches the actions and sees what's going on. The first thing she sees is Jeremy on the ground, blood, allot of blood on his face and neck but her eyes snap up to a screaming Elena who's desperately trying to push someone away from her. The face is buried into her neck, Alexis isn't sure what pain is being inflicted, it doesn't matter but it seems like biting? Alexis feels her heart sink and pure instincts take over.

"Alexis!" Jeremy screams of to the side somewhere, warning her when the girl surged forward but it's too late the girl is already grabbing the offender and yanking them off her sister. Elena staggers back, and Alexis can see the bloodied wound on her neck which Elena's hand goes desperately up to grab and apply pressure to. The offender, quicker than possible suddenly breaks grasp and moves. They're right in front of her, facing her.

Sharp fangs, dripping blood and dark eyes is the first thing Alexis sees as it goes to pounce on her. One word comes to mind, and it shouldn't be real, Vampire. Before the pregnant girls flight or fight or freeze instincts can kick in she recognizes who it is. Vicki. What happened to her?

"M-Matty." She chokes out, voice broken and in sharp gasps. There's a desperate look on her face and it's all she needs to say. Millions of words, pleas, promises and 'I love you's' spoken in just her brothers name. The pregnant girl understands it, she knows what Vicki means. She's already said everything, she got to say goodbye already. For that she's also thankful because she knows she's going to die here and they all know what they need to. No words are left unsaid. Alexis looks at her, mascara running down her eyes, overwhelming grief, devastation all hitting her and she starts nodding. Matty. It's a promise. A promise of a life. A promise of love. Alexis's hand that is still on Vicki is no longer tight and now is on her lower arm, just under her elbow. Vicki's lips twitch up for only a second finding some sort of peace in this, knowing that her little family will be okay and she slowly nods her head once. Almost in acceptance. There is not a single doubt in her mind. Her brother will be okay. They all will. Everyone that matters to her will. At her smile she can see a confused softness in the Alexis' horror filled eyes. It's nice. Her smile only lasts a moment, but Alexis will never forget it, before Vicki suddenly tenses up. A sharper, much more painful, gasp tears from Vicki's mouth as her entire body jerks again. Vicki's eyes turn wild and fearful, her heads fly up instinctively to grab something, at anything, grabbing Alexis's wrist so tightly. Her grip hurts the girl, but she can't feel it for is nothing compared to the sight before her. Her mouth is open in a silent scream, not even being able to escape her throat. The pain to fierce. It hurts in a way she would never be able to have the chance to describe. The end is near and she knows it. They all do.

Elena is standing a few feet away from Alexis, having staggered back, watching on with horror as she clutches the bleeding mess that has become on her upper shoulder.

"Vicki?!" Jeremy calls out from his place on the ground, as the wood is ripped out of Vicki's chest. Vicki hears him, she turns, her skin and veins turning grey, crawling over her body, as she looks to the boy she loved. Alexis looks up slowly, disbelieving as she sees Stefan standing there, shock on his face holding the bloodied piece of wood. He did this. He did this to Vicki. She thinks. How could he do this?

"Vicki!" Jeremy screams again, pushing himself up. Vicki's grip tightens on Alexis wrist desperately as she looks at him. She feels so week, like her body is turning to stone, like she's fading away. Jeremy starts screaming her name over and over, he tries to rush to her but Stefan drops the piece of wood holding him back. The sound him screaming her name is the last words she hears. She truly did love him, she thinks. The boy who had only ever sort after the love of her, nothing more but she never felt deserving of such a thing. He deserves someone that will love him whole and truly, it just wasn't able to be her. She hopes he finds that. May they meet again. She drops to her knees, feeling like strength, like everything she's known is escaping her. All she can do is look at him. Her hands slips from Alexis wrist and down to her hand. Alexis holds onto her and sobs. Not wanting to let go. Not understanding, not believing, watching as thick veins and greyness claw its way up and over Vicki's body in her skin. Vicki feels like she's crumbling, wide eyed, mouth open, not even able to draw in breath anymore as now her skin is almost completely grey. She hopes he's okay as well. She hope they'll all be okay. Vicki's hand slips from her gasp for the second time this night but there is no hope this time, as her eye lids feel far too heavy and she falls.

She lets out one last breath as she lies there on the concrete, looking at him, locking eyes with his before she closes her eyes, every last inch of her now grey. No more life left inside of her. She's gone. Alexis screams, it's a horrible scream as her body hunches over, overwhelming emotions hitting her. It feels like an eternity. She screams until her throat is raw and it feels like it's bleeding. After a while, she doesn't know how long but she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Elena, she knows it is. She looks over to her side, to her sister. Her mind so scattered at the moment. Elena looks numb. Not crying or sobbing, her eyes slightly watered but she looks just numb. She looks more concerned for her sister than she does about the dead girl. That makes fury began to spark. She can barely see through her tears.

The feeling of loss too much. How could this happen? What? Why? Millions of unanswered questions but it's her brothers screams, sobs that brings her focus back to him. She looks at him, he's struggling against Stefan. The look on his face she's only seen once before. After their parents died. Tears uncontrollably spilling, broken sobs and desperately screams wrecking through his body. Her heart is in pieces, his must be worse and then another realization dawns on her. The realization, Stefan just killed Vicki, yes Vicki was attacking her sister but she stopped- he didn't need to if he just waited one moment- and now his hands are own her brother, who is struggling against him.

All Alexis can think is how Stefan is going to hurt him next. He does already have Jeremy in his grip, screaming and struggling. It's terrifying but she won't let Stefan hurt him, won't let him get away with what he has done to Vicki. Instead of the shocked numbness her sister seems to be experiencing Alexis has a different reaction. There's no numbness, just a fire and violent hurricane of emotions consuming her. In that moment she is her emotions, as foolish as that may be. All her inhibitions are dropped and the girl lashes out in fear and anger for she needs to get her brother away from him.

"Get- Get away from him!" Her shout is hollow, not nearly as loud as it should be as her throat is raw from screaming. Her eyes lock onto Stefan's when they snap up. It's the first time since he's known her that she has no light in her eyes when she looks at him. Strangely, it's that that hurts more than anything. She's darting forward it takes him a second to process. His eyes widen, he himself is in shock but he pushes Jeremy away from him, letting him go, causing the boy to fall to the ground harshly, knowing that Alexis doesn't want him touching him. That doesn't stop the girl though, he thought she'd go tend to her sobbing brother but she lunges at Stefan.

She hits him, punches him in the face, smearing blood of the now dead vampire onto his face. It hurts her hands, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. He staggers back in shock, the girl is a crying and violent mess as she continues to strike at him any where she can touch. He doesn't even think about hitting back, he tries to shield himself and staggers back as she screams things at him. Her screams are so loud, he can't make out her words. She's putting her full weight into her attack, punches turned into pathetic open hand slaps, thrashing against him. She's never ever attacked someone like this before, not with the intention of bringing harm to someone. This isn't her, but on the other hand he knows how protective she gets. "How could you? Why, why did you do this?!" She screams desperately, hitting against his chest, demanding answers. He opens his mouth, shaking his head but he can't say anything. Nothing will explain it, or fix it even if he was doing it to protect her.

"Alexis, Stop! Alexis! It's not his fault!" Elena's screams ring out and Alexis does stop, anger running inside her. She whips around to look at Elena who seems to shrink under her gaze. Alexis lets out a disbelieving huff, unsure if she actually just heard her sister correctly.

"Not his fault?" Alexis repeats slowly, very dangerous and disbelieving tone as she takes a step away from Stefan and closer to Elena, keeping her eyes glued on to her sister. Elena doesn't say a word back, tears falling onto her cheeks. Alexis opens her mouth, staring at her sister before letting out a short laugh but there was no amusement in it merely just disbelief. It's almost scary. She shakes her head, her eyes then settling on Elena again. She's looking at Elena like she's insane, like the girl she once knew is gone. Alexis's eyes are open wide, with a pained look.

"He just killed Vicki, Elena!" Her voice is so raw from the screaming, so full of hatred and complete heart break. There's a certain desperateness and disbelief that just pains to hear it. Elena's never heard that tone before, never heard so much painfully honestly and it has Elena looking down, not being able to look her sister in the eyes. Alexis's heart is in pieces but the fire melts it. She's tilting her head, looking horrified. "He grabbed that plank of wood and he rammed it through her chest and you want to say it isn't his fault?! He's a murder, Elena!" Alexis recounts, pausing and a bitterness in her voice, tears continue to fall.

"Alexis.." Elena tries to speaks up, hurt in her pleading tone and Alexis tears her eyes away from her sister, landing back to Vicki's corpse. The girl deserved so much more, a hitch sob comes from the pregnant girls throat before she forces herself to look away. Things start to crash down, reality starting to come forth.

"Oh god, oh god. We need to..we need to call the police.. we need-"

"We can't!" Elena argues, brokenly and Alexis feels like screaming why but then she remembers,Vicki's face and Vicki's appearance stone like corpse. Alexis hands go to her hair, she doesn't know what to do.

"So what? You can be stupid enough to think he'll get away with murdering Vicki? Just like Damon got away with what he did to Care? That isn't right! Murder? That's too far! He can't be allowed to get away with killing someone! It's not right!" Alexis screams at her sister who knows there are no possible words she can say to help. Elena just lets out a broken sob before falling to her knees next to Vicki's body. Stefan hand goes up slowly to wipe at his face, he pulls his hand away only slightly as he notices the blood. His own, Vicki's, Elena's and even Jeremy's tangled together. It's at that moment Alexis's bring her attention back to him, she lifts a hand and goes to slap him.

"You and your brother are monsters!" Her words full of hate and broken trust. This time so distracted by the blood on one hand, he catches he wrist with his other hand and she didn't know how literal her words were. Alexis eyes widen, and a gasp falls from her lips. At that moment she notices the cut lip, and all the other abrasions she caused on his face has disappeared. His eyes darken, like Vicki's did, unlike the safe feeling she felt with Vicki, Alexis only feels pure terror looking at Stefan in that moment. Her eyes go wide and his eyes flick up to hers. Elena calls something out, seeming alarmed herself when she notices the ongoing. Suddenly the grip on her hand is gone, a blur is in front of her as he drops to the ground. Alexis lets out a gasp staggering backwards and away before she look.

Jeremy is on top of him, having tackled him, delivering punch after punch to Stefan's face, sitting on his mid section. She grabs Jeremy by the back of his shirt just when he pauses a hissing sound comes from beneath him. The blood from Vicki, Jeremy and Alexis dripping onto him is causing him to struggle with reigning in his control. She sees the glint of fangs, but her view is obstructed. Her hand pulls at Jeremy's shirt harshly and he goes along with being pulled up.

"Woah, woah, what the fuck!" Jeremy curses as he hurries to his feet, almost staggers back, grabbing onto his sister by her waist, pulling her back and away with him and shielding her. The last thing he wants is Alexis to again be stupid and confront an attacker...especially when they aren't even human and she's freaking pregnant! He could curse his sister out, scream in her face about how irresponsible and stupid she is but his mind is full of grief, he's still crying, and he won't do that to her. There are other things more important right now. His eyes catch onto Vicki's body again and he freezes. Their heartbeats both jack hammer like rabbits being chased by a wolf, matching eyes wide open. Alexis is tugging at him.

"We have to go! Jeremy, we need to leave now." She sounds so scared, voice all hitched, his eyes go back to her and he can barely see her. He can see the blood though, he can see the black makeup that dripped from her eyes to her cheeks. He's nodding, grabbing onto her arm.

"Yeah, Yeah. We need to go." He admits, voice numb and shaking. He doesn't want to leave, maybe he wants to die too, but he can't do that. Right now he needs to be the one to protect his sister from this monster. Enough people have died. They starts to run, they don't get further than a few steps before she's pulling him to a stop and throwing a desperate glance to her sister.

"Elena?" Alexis asks, casting a glance to her sobbing sister who just shakes her head and looks away. "Elena!" She shouts, Jeremy tugging at her arm because even with her newfound stronger resentment for Elena, her actions she doesn't want to leave her sister behind. Her sister that actually seems like she might actually have something to do with this. It's a horrible thought. Her sister has been acting strange though. Elena doesn't respond, appearing of having no intention of moving herself. Alexis doesn't want to leave her, but she spares a glance at Jeremy and then Stefan whose moving to sit up. Vampire face still in place, and it's game over.

In that moment her younger brother makes the choice for her. He starts pulling her away, yanking her until they are both running. They don't know to where until Alexis remembers the car keys in her pocket. They race to the car, throwing the doors open and climbing inside in a rush. She fumbles with the keys, not hesitation though as she puts the key in the ignition, takes the hand break off and switches it into a drive position but when she places both hands on the wheel, her foot hovers over the acceleration she stops. She stops long enough Jeremy looks over and calls her name.

"Matt." She breathes out, looking over to Jeremy. "I can't leave Matt." She tells him, teary eyed before moving to get out of the car but Jeremy isn't having it.

"Alexis!" He shouts, catching her arm and pulling her back rightfully into the seat and she snaps to look at him. He's broken. So broken and distraught. Fat tears rolling down his face and he looks scared. "Matt needs-" She tries, about to spiral into uselessness.

"Stop thinking about Matt! I need you, and we need to get out of here!" He shouts at her. How can she not think of him when he is what her heart is screaming for? Crying for his sister? But right Jeremy is right here, nest to here, and he needs her. He's begging her. He sounds so scared and desperate and even angry. Tears roll down her face again as she looks away from him, to the wheel and to the window. Jeremy lets out a sob, falling back in his chair. "Please Alexis." He begs, brokenly and Alexis looks to him knowing she can never leave. He needs her. It's her duty to protect her brother. They need to get out of here. For the first time in ages Alexis presses on the acceleration and drives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please make sure you remember to read the note at the end**

* * *

Shaking, he can't stop shaking and it's as though he knows nothing of what is around him, of what is happening for he is too trapped in his own torturous mind. Too consumed about what he has just saw, about what the girl he love endured, about her death, about the look in her eyes. He can't think of anything but her, can't focus on anything but her and he doesn't even notice the car, of which he sits in the passenger seat, is speeding up far too fast.

Next to him, in the driver's seat is his older sister whose emotions are running wild, the tears cascading from her eyes which are blurring her vision, the hastily need of an emergency escape and her fear of driving are just some of the reasons that her getting behind the wheel tonight was a horrible idea. Alexis is holding the wheel painfully tight with stained white gloves but every few moments she keeps taking one hand away to try and wipe at her eyes. The tears seem never-ending, obscuring her version. Her body is shaking, heaving with sobs she tries to quiet but the one thing she doesn't notice is how she keeps slowly pressing her foot further and further on the accelerator. It seems the car is going as fast as her heart.

All too suddenly the car jerks suddenly, having hit a sizeable rock or something on the road. Alexis eyes widen but her tears still blur her vision too much while on a quick reflex she jerks the wheel violently, her heart feels like it's in her throat as she panickedly gets the car slowing down and back under control. Jeremy's hand is on her arm, a tightened grip that snapped there as soon as the car jerked in the slightest that had caused him to snap out of his grieving trance. With wide eyes he stares at his tears stop, she's breath harder than before and she slowly turns her head look to him, car slowing to a complete stop.

It's less than a moment of breathing, her eyes staring at him seeing the wreck he is and he's probably thinking the same of her. They both look so lost and afraid. Instantly, his face changes, eyes looking at something behind her. She sees it in his eyes, the quick, instant look of fear that she knows something's wrong. It happens so quick. He's leaning back in shock as her head whips around to look out her side window, as the sound of a car horn starts to scream, bright light of headlights consume her version. Terror fills her heart, her eyes widen and dread consumes her. In her fear she freezes, like ice, taking a sharp breath in, Bonnie's earlier warning coming to mind as she feels as cold as the waters her parent died in. It feels like she can't do anything at all, for the second time tonight but this time she's going to die. She escaped death once before but it doesn't seem she will again.

The grip on her arm tightens, her brother is pulling her, leaning over her. The exact opposite of what a normal persons of wanting to escape danger would he. Something comes back to her, and with all her might she slams on the acceleration as hard as she can but that's the problem, the other car is swerving to not hit them. Swerves in front of them but Jeremy is the saving grace as his hand darts out as he grabs the steering wheel jerking it in his direction harshly causing the car to move at the right time in the right direction.

Tyres screech loudly but the two cars narrowly avoid what could have a been a fatal collision. As the other car screeches away safely as Alexis slams her foot down on the break pedal, forcing the car to a sharp halt as well as making both teens jerk forward in their seats. Seatbelts bruising their bodies. Her hands now rest on the wheel, slowly slipping and no longer gripping it with deadly strength. Her eyes are wide as she stares blankly ahead, terror and an icy feeling consuming her body. Did that really just happen?

The car is deadly silent expect for the panicked breathing of two tortured teens trying to settle down and comprehend the fate of this night. A hand comes up in front of her mouth, the other going to her stomach. She's shaking. Oh my god, she thinks, we could have died. The first time she gets into the front seat of a car since her parents and she almost gets into an accident that could have stolen their lives. She froze. If Jeremy didn't...they would both be dead. Her unborn child would be dead.

She doesn't know how to even process any of it. The hand on her belly resting their and she thinks of her child for a second. It's too painful and messy to start to think about. Even dangerous. She doesn't want to think about her child now, which would lead to her thinking of Matt, doesn't want to face some facts, forcing her mind and hand away. She presses the hand to her lips, head snapping to look at her younger brother because she needs to know he's alright.

He's panting hard as well, his looking at her and his tears seem to have momentarily stopped to.

They're sharing a look, a look one can only ever share with another person when almost experiencing death together and narrowly escaping. To them a car accident is so much more, they're parents died in a car accident. They could have died, died in the same way as their parent had and it's a terrifying thought. Hearts race inside of their chests and they both breathe heavily, what else can they do but breathe?

She slowly opens her mouth, she wants to scream, curse, cry and apologizes but she feels too cold, numb. She wants to ask if he's okay, but it's a ridiculous question isn't it? How could he possibly be okay, or anything close? He just watched the girl he loved, the girl who breathed live back into him, made him feel alive again, turn into a vampire and proceed to get murdered in-front of his own eyes. Then after all that, his fear of getting into a car accident almost comes true. How can anyone be okay after that? They can't. Jeremy can see Alexis's eyes turning distant again, her face emoting a desperate and upset expression. She looks lost. He feels at a loss as well. What the hell are they going to do now? The have no plan, no nothing. Alexis is good at plans, she good at organizing things quickly..but only when she focuses. She needs to focus. He looks up to her, broken look in his eyes, just needing his big sister.

"What...what are we going to do? Where are we going, Ally?" He asks her, voice broken, raw and hitched that breaks her heart further. A breath falls from her parted lips as she locks eyes with her brother, worried look in her eyes that shifts as she realizes what he's asking and why. He needs her to get them out of this situation, he's looking to her, relying on her to protect and save them both. The responsibilities of it all comes crashing down on her. She looks away from him, she needs to come up with a plan, her eyes fall shut as she begins to think chaotically for a plan because right now they're clueless and her mind is chaotic. Only thing they do know is that they can not stay, that it is no longer safe here for them, in Mystic Falls.

The male watches his sister, the look of panicked desperation on her face melting into something more blank- something focused. After a moment, her eyes open and she looks back to him. Her eyes, giving away nothing, quickly scan over him before then looking down at her own body and arms while she has her lips pressed tightly together. Her breathing still a little too fast. The pregnant girl stops, nodding to herself slightly and turns to look at the younger teen in a way that tells him she has a plan. Her hand reaches out, grabbing his lower arm and he looks down at her glove covered hand. It's red, covered in drying blood. His stomach lurches. "Jeremy!" She speaks up, his eyes snap up to hers slowly. "I know what we can do."

Thank god, a plan.

"What?"

"We'll go to John's. It's safe there. He'll protect us." She tells him, believing it all truly. John always helps her. She's holding his arms firmly to help comfort the both of them but it doesn't help Jeremy. He just looks back down at himself and at her, all the blood upon them. Alexis, presses her lips together again knowing what he's thinking. They can't drive all the way to John's, which is close to five hours, drenched in blood and soaked clothes. They'll get stopped straight away, not to mention that neither of them don't want to. The girl lets out a long exhale, tilting her head down.

"..But first, we go home. Get changed, clean up, throw whatever we can in a bag as fast as we can, get the hell out of here and we head straight to John's. We don't spend more than five minutes inside, okay?" Alexis tells him firmly and gently but Jeremy doesn't answer her, just pulls his hand away and curls into himself. She doesn't blame him, she lets out a breath before turning and putting her hands on the wheel. He watches her, thinking about saying something about she shouldn't continue to drive and his eyes go distant while watching her get ready to drive. She's hesitating but trying to look like she has a handle on it.

We could die. He thinks. We almost just did. He adds. But would that be the worst thing? He thinks death would be better than what he feels now. He doesn't even think about Alexis, nor her baby as he looks away from his sister who starts the car back up. To consumed in his own mind and thoughts not giving a single argument against her driving. _If we die, we die._ No, he thinks. _If I die, I die._He doesn't ever want her to die but she probably wouldn't listen to him anyway if he tried to tell her to stop. He has no fight left.

* * *

She's pulling violently at her clothes, costume fabric ripping beneath her fingers, wanting the stupid costume that is now soaked in Vicki's blood off of her while the sobs of grief and frustration can no longer be held back. Her heart aches, her body aches. The dress rips as she tears at it harder and meaner, she pulls at it, dropping it down onto the ground around her feet before she steps out of it, kicking it away. She lets out another sob as she looks at her hands. The gloves, once a pure white now a dried brownish-red. She yanks them off her hands throwing them, wanting it away from her. She trembling and shaking as she just stands there in the middle of her childhood bedroom in nothing but her underwear. Mascara stains her cheeks and face, her lipstick is smeared and her hair hair, just like her mind, once pretty and organized now a mess. Her body and chest heaves with every breath she takes. Her hands reach up and bury into her hair and she just pauses as she looks around her room, at a loss. She has so much to do in so little time, so many thoughts.

She closes her eyes, but opens them straight away with a sharp breath. She can't close her eyes without seeing Vicki on the ground, right in front of her, without seeing Stefan with that monstrous pregnant teen shakes her head, more tears would fall from her eyes if she hadn't already cried them all away. She needs to focus, she needs to get back on task.

With a heavy heart she looks over to her wardrobe before springing into action.

There are moments in your life, moments where you are just screaming, crying, wishing, begging and praying that things were different but they aren't. What happened has already happened though, the story already written and in that moment you can't even see into the future because the pain is so strong. Because it doesn't feel like you'll ever make it to tomorrow. It doesn't feel like anything matters anymore and the tears keep falling down your face.

Every single breath is getting harder and more difficult than the last for him. Knee's brought up to his chest, arms wrapped around them as he is on the ground, back against the wall as if he could disappear. It hurts, it hurts so much he can hardly has so many questions, all starting with 'WHY?!' of 'HOW?!' and nothing makes sense. He loved her so much, she brought him back to life and now that she's gone- that he watched her be murdered before his eyes and couldn't do anything- it hurts more than ever.

The realization of monster being real, beast with fangs and dark veiny eyes forever corrupt perception of reality. Was what he saw real? His thoughts can not even linger on the possibility of the supernatural, for his mind is trained on Vicki. He's not sure how long he just sits there sobbing in bedroom but then Alexis is calling out to him. It's a tone of hurried question and urgency, not panic or danger. He doesn't listen, doesn't move, doesn't do anything but continue to drown in his sadness. He was meant to be getting his stuff but as soon as he got to his room he just fell to the ground, he couldn't care less about getting his stuff. His heart was broken and his world shattered.

* * *

Clothes were thrown into a duffel bag that had been in the bottom of her wardrobe. She's roughly pulling on a pair or shorts and a baggy shirt to cover herself when she hears a slight noise from Jeremy's room. She pauses, head whipping up before she softly calls out his name. Zipping up the bag she slings it over her shoulder and heads out of her room. "Jeremy?" She calls again, more of a rush in her voice, considering tonight's events. She hears a light thud followed by muffeled sounds which instills panic in her and she runs to her brothers room. She comes to a sharp halt in the open doorway to his room and her arms brace herself on either side of the frames as she takes in the sight before her. It's her brother, he's on the ground against the wall and he's sobbing, knees brought to his chest and fat tears rolling down his face. He sounds like he's in pure agony and pain as he cries and it makes Alexis's breath catch in her throat. It's hard to hear. Like another stab right to her heart, she doesn't know how she's still standing. Slowly her stance relaxes as she looks to him, the duffle bag that was on her shoulder falls to the ground with a thud as her arms drop to her sides. For a moment she doesn't know what to do, caught up in seeing what she is, and trying not to fall apart in the same way.

The mother to be just does the one thing she knows how to. Comfort. She rushes over to him quickly. The girl drops down before him, her knees scraping against the carpet as she is quick to reach out to touch him. Touching him, she's grabbing his neck, his face but he moves his head away from her touch. She doesn't allow it, he needs this just as much as she does. Alexis grabs at him, checking over him like a mother would.

"Jer. Jeremy look at me." She pleads with him and he can't deny her anything she asks with such a broken tone. He looks up at her, tears on his face and eyes watery. Broken, pained and confused. He opens his mouth, like he's about to say something but she his the sharpness of each breath as he tries not to break out completely sobbing further instead of speaking. She has a hand on the side of his face, Her thumb wiping tears away but his hand reaches up and stops her, holding her wrist gently as he begins to speak.

"Ally, Why does everyone I love have to die on me?" He asks her, not understanding, raw vulnerability in his voice. It's something in her eyes, her mouth opens and a pained gasp comes from her lips. It's like he can see her heart and her soul breaking further from his words just by looking into her eyes. It somehow hurts even more now, just how far this goes. She starts shaking her head straight away, denying his words instantly.

"No." She tells him quickly. "No." Desperately, searching for words. Her hands go to the sides of his face because he has to hear this and he must let her tell him. She needs to say it. "But not me! Not me, I will never ever leave you."

"You will." He tells her, trying to pull away but she doesn't let him.

"No, never. Never. I love you, do you hear me? I love you and I will never ever leave you. You're my brother, _my baby brother_. Always. It's my job to protect you. I won't leave you and I won't let anyone else hurt you. I'm so sorry, Jer. I should have done more." He's never heard his sister speak so broken and earnestly in his life. Raw honesty and he cannot doubt her love for him or her words for even a second. You see even as he thinks of giving into to death his sister is why he could never. Alexis. Alexis had always been a constant, Elena and Jenna may be better of without him-, he knows that for fact, but he knows that it would destroy Alexis beyond belief. She has a fragile heart when it comes to him and she's the only person he knows now without a doubt loves him. It's that unconditional type of love. She reminds him so much of their mother when they were children and it just makes his heart break for her more. _She'd walk through hell for him him if he asked, and he would._ Really, he wouldn't even have to ask.

He doesn't respond to her, just looks into her water filled eyes then just closes his own. She pulls him forward, wrapping her arms around him. He loves his sister, he squeezes her tight, hugging back but he cannot get the image of Vicki out of his head. She holds him silently, just being with him for quite a while until his tears stop. Slowly, Alexis pulls away from him when he finally lets go and she's just kneeling in front of him, meeting his eyes.

"Come on, we have to go now." She tells him, because they really do need to leave. It's not safe. Jeremy pauses and he looks at his sister with an expression she can not really place but she can see some fear.

"What...What were they, Ally? They weren't human. Vicki wasn't..." His voice quieter, still raw but now far more steady. There's a visible change in the look in his sisters face like she is afraid, like something is terribly wrong. She shakes her head, moving to stand.

"Jeremy we don't have time for this, please. Get your stuff ready. I'm going to call John and.. Please." She pleads with her brother, offering him a hand to get up. After a moment he takes it.

"Okay, Okay." He tells her. Moments later he's at his chest of drawers with bag and she grabs her brothers phone, not knowing or caring where her own mobile is and she hurriedly looks through the contacts before finding the one in which she seeks. She calls the number instantly. The phone started to ring, she has her lips pressed together tightly, eyes closed thinking of what she's going to say when it stops ringing and she hears his voice as he picks up. She's utterly lost, seeking out help from the one adult she believes would know exactly what to do in a situation like this. Someone she loves and trusts most. Someone that can fight and never ever seemed to be afraid of anything at all. He had always promised her that he'd protect from all the monsters in this world and be there for her whenever she needed him most. He'd drop everything just to get to her. He was always only a phone call or a message away. And right now, she needs him more than ever.

The phone rings out, his voice sounds but it's a recording and she curses. She needs him to pick up, tears slowly spill again and the beep sounds indicting for her to leave a message.

"John! Please, It's Alexis.I need you. Something's happened-"

Jeremy doesn't hear the rest of what Alexis leaves in the message, just that broken and pleading tone trying so desperately to be strong tells him enough. His pulling off his costume in one smooth motion over his head. He already had fresh clothes beneath but he still pulls off his shirt, chucking it on the floor before grabbing a new one. He crouches down, beside his draws picking up a duffle bag he had been using for sport class that he never attended. His movements are slow, his mind clearly elsewhere as he just grabs anything, not caring what he brings doing it because it's the only thing he can think of doing.

"Some sort of-of monster. A vampire or something!" It's the only part of the phone call that captures Jeremy's attention again. He looks over his shoulder. Vampire, the word fits. It opens as many questions as it answers. The world truly is far more darker than he had ever thought. Alexis looks so stressed, phone pressed against her face, as she just talks urgently at being left on voicemail. Talking about them leaving, heading to his, wanting to meet is what her words turn to as she noticed her brother looking. Mid sentence she pauses as the phone beeps again indicting it's been too long and the recording has ended. She lets out a pained sound and stops talking. Wordlessly she slowly pulls the phone from her ear and her watery eyes flick up and meet Jeremy's. She presses a button on the phone and lets out a breath,casting her eyes away before throwing the phone on his bed as if it were useless. She pauses, just breathing heavy for a moment before she tells him again that have to go soon but she realizes she dropped the keys early in the front yard. Rather then go search and waste time she races down the stairs to grab the spare set from the kitchen draw. She's rummaging through the dare and she finds what she looks for quickly but she's interrupted.

"Alexis."

Her eyes widen, her heartbeat picks up wildly inside of her chest, her body stiffening and it feels like the air in the room has gone cold. She knows that voice, she'd know it absolutely anywhere. It breaks her heart as much as it terrifies her. It's only second that she pauses before instincts she only just started realizing she has kicked in. Her hand darts out before her to the knife block, pulling out the biggest knife and spinning on her feet oh so quickly. She locks eyes with him instantly, it's like all the air has been knocked out of her lungs but this times it's not the good way. The knife is held threatening toward him and he's only a few steps away, still far too close for comfort.

For a second back there there was a moment, a flutter between them that may of became something more, maybe the two didn't realize it or even think about it but that doesn't mean something wasn't there. Now, as they stare at each other there is nothing but hate, sadness and regret. It's far from the looks they use to have. For the first time since meeting her Stefan Salvatore looks into her eyes and can not see her just as he is now nothing more than a murder and someone she thought she had known.

He is a threat to her and she is a broken promise to him.

His eyes flick down, looking at the knife she holds against him and his already cautious behavior continues. He raises his hands up slowly in a calming manner as well as a surrender. His eyes look to the knife then meets her usually so soft and fond eyes that now are hardened and fearful. He made her like that and she can see in his own eyes that he's breaking at the seems. It's almost unbearable to even look at him. The air is heavy, full of so much broken potential.. Her lips quiver as she begins to speak, building up the courage.

"Get out!" She demands, but the the words do not come out as strong as she had hoped and even while holding the knife she doesn't feel in control. He can hear the quiver in her voice and notice how she trembles in fear and anger. She can see the hurt on his face but she can not care for it, she can't let herself. He pauses, after a moment he slowly starts putting his hands down and shaking his head. He hears her heartbeat prick up. He takes a slow few steps forward cautiously and she steps back, her back hitting against the counter. "Stop!" She yells at him. "Don't come any closer!"

"Alexis-"

"How could you?!" She yells at him utter pain in her voice. His mouth opens, pain on his face as looks at him. "How can you even look at me in the eyes after what you've done?! You just murdered her! You've done horrible things, you've let horrible things happen to the people I love and how dare you step foot into this house! You have no right!"

"You're right!" He shouts, raw honesty in his voice and that makes her pause, wanting to maybe hear him out. "And I'm so sorry but just let me try to explain-" His voice is soft, cautious and trying to be diffusing but the mere thought of him just being able to explain and try to justify his actions infuriates her.. Her emotions get the better of her as she cuts him off.

"Explain what? That you killed Vicki? That you're a murderer? Or that you are a monster." She spits out venomously, voice all hitched, shaking her head at him and she can she the look on his face change slightly, shocked by her. That word 'Monster' is slapping him in the face. He's never heard her talk in such a way, with so much hate and anger. He knows that she will never be able to forgive him for this, not that he deserves it, Tears of sadness and anger start to spill from her doe like eyes.

"I was trying to protect you!" He speaks desperately and she lets out a sharp noise, hurt.

"So it's my fault?" She asks quietly, tearfully and her grip loosens on the knife while her arm goes limp. Her eyes go glassy, she's in her mind and all she can see is Vicki. The look on her ace, the humanity returning right before Stefan rammed that piece of white wood through her chest., She can still her the stuttered breathing, the shocked gasp but quiet pained noises. The look of pure fear of the girls face. The desperation as she looked at Alexis and how her last words were pleas about has to stop that line of thought knowing she cannot handle to think about Matt. It's selfish of her, but she knows it'll truly break her and this is the worst moment to break completely. She needs to be strong. Her eyes snaps back to him, focusing and she lifts up the knife, threatening him because she hadn't realize but he stepped even closer to her. Inches away. The tip of the knife is almost touching the skin on his throat.

"No, this your fault." She spits out, her voice firm and strong. "You killed her. You did this. You are a monster, an actual literal monster with fangs!" Her voice is high, strained and hurt. Eyes glistening with tears yet again. It's as though Alexis is ignoring that Vicki was any sort of threat at all. As though Vicki didn't rip into Elena's throat or tear into Jeremy's lip it's because Vicki is dead now and even those actions of hurting her family does not justify the punishment of death.

Stefan meets her eyes, it's an extremely hard thing to takes in a breath before changing her life forever. His eyes are wet as he speaks. "I'm not as monster, Alexis. I'm a Vampire and I'm so sorry you had to find out like this. I never wanted this to happen." It seems impossible, but it's almost like he can see it in her eyes they way her world has just completely shattered apart. Her mouth falls open and she looks like she wants to argue the possibility, but she cannot since she knows it's true. Her entire life is turned upside down in one horror filled night. This can't be right. A sob tears out of her throat. Knife accidentally pricking the skin at his neck as her body heaves. The blood disappears almost as soon as it appeared.

"No-This-it can't- Oh god I never should've trusted you, I let you into my home. My family, my friends. I was so stupid. Oh god" She's acting hysterical, eyes comically wide with terror and horror at her own actions. Her chest heaves with ever panicked and quick breath, tears falling even quicker.

He knew Alexis would never be able to handle the truth about the world, it just wasn't the type of person she is. She's so beautifully human, so caring and her emotions rule her. It's both an amazing and horrible thing. This is also the worst stage in her life to find out, she too strong willed, too strong of moral compass, protective and emotional. He has always struggled in picturing even an ideal scenario where she found out and would have something close to an accepting reaction, which is strange because it's in her nature to be accepting, just not with monsters that killed. Her desire to protect those she loves and her state of pregnancy is the main reasons he believes so. It's too much risk, she could lose the baby from the amount of distress and that when his entire demeanor changes, his glassy eyes flick down to her stomach as he thinks about the baby. He notices it straight away not only is Alexis' heartbeat to fast the baby's heartbeat has increased under serious duress. Panic strikes into Stefan. He loves that baby already, strangely and right now to protect both Alexis and her unborn child he needs to get Alexis to calm down. After everything that's happened tonight, the extreme emotional distress she is in, he is fearful she may miscarry. It's a real possibility.

"I know how you're feeling, the loss and the can be overwhelming and too much to bare but it'll be okay. I need you to calm down." His voice is desperately trying so hard to be reassuring. He lifts a hand up to grab her wrist to lower the knife but before his hand wraps around her wrist she jerks her hand away before quickly pressing the knife to his neck.

"Don't touch me!" She screams, feeling cornered and threatened. She feels like she's a scared helpless little girl that's been trapped by the monster of her nightmares. She's so afraid of someone she had adored. Stefan looks at her, she's acting hysterical and he can't predict her next move. He looks at her and realizes he truly has no idea who she is.

"You're not going to hurt me. You and I both know that." He speaks, uncertain if those words are true but sounding convicting. "But right now, for the sake of your baby, I need you to calm down." It sounds like a threat, everything from his mouth now sounds like a threat. Her baby, her thoughts go straight to her unborn child. She feels sick, her spare hand goes to her stomach hoping and desperately praying her little boy is alright. All she feels is fear.

While she is momentarily distracted, Stefan grabs her wrist, not holding tight rather gentle but her eyes snap back to meet his. She drops the knife instantly, stuck in her mind is how his vampiric face looked earlier and her eyes widen in pure terror.

Everything that happened next happened extremely fast and she could barely process it. Jeremy voice was shouting, Alexis was consumed by fear and sudden adrenal as her knee hitched up, hitting Stefan in the groin catching him off guard before shoving him away. Instantly Jeremy's on him.

"Jeremy!" She screams desperately and afraid, trying to come to her brothers aid but she thinks twice. She stays where she is, back pressed against the counter, hand on her stomach and the other gripping the edge of the bench. The fight is a scuffle, it's clear Stefan is holding back but something is wrong with Alexis. There's a sick feeling she's never quite felt before and she just knows something isn't quite right She can't be sure if it's the pregnancy or sickness from everything she has witnessed. "Oh god." She breathes out, hands on her stomach, her eyes cast down. She doesn't notice that Stefan hears her whisper and he pauses to look at her only for Jeremy to strike him off guard. A sickening, crunching sound of bones snapping as Stefan's head hits on the table top and fall to the ground limply.

She looks up, all teary eyes to see Stefan on the ground with his neck bent in a face to impossible angle. His necks been snapped, she is unsure if he is truly dead or not. She lets out a shocked gasp at the horrifying picture of Stefan dying there like that. Jeremy looks surprised and overwhelmed.

She doesn't hear a word of what her brother says as he stands there for a moment before the realization of time is truly running out dawns upon him. He rushes to pick up the two bags he dropped before he offers his sister his spare hand, telling them they really did need to leave now. She takes his hand, stepping over Stefan's limp body and the walk hand in hand through the house. It's strange the connection that this brother and sister have. Alexis would die for Jeremy in the same heartbeat he'd kill for her.

They rush to the front door, the escape of the night but as the door opens they find they are not alone.

* * *

**So I didn't really change this chapter, mainly because I've been far to focused on the drastic changes for the rest of this story. ****I'm changing things completely from here on out- Nothing is the same after this point as it was in the other chapters on my other account as i hate how i went with it and think I could do better. ****If you have any suggestion please feel free to let me know (Could even just be which characters you want to see more and such)**

**I will say next chapter does have Tyler and Ill admit I really have been enjoy writing all the scenes with him and Alexis. Not gonna lie, kinda ship them allot but I absolutely love Matt and Alexis. They're so sweet.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow and review.**

**What is wrong with me. **


	18. Chapter 18

After a night such as last the impossible seemed to happen because that next morning the sun eventually did rise again when it had seemed they would be stuck in the terrifying darkness for eternity. This morning, the sun shines on the Gilbert house, bathing it in glorious light as dawn breaks and an expectant teenage girl wakes from what seemed to be an unbreakable loss of consciousness. Her eye softly open as she stirs, glinting the precious colour of honey as sunlight hits her face from the barely opened pale curtains. Alexis groans softly, almost inaudible, closing her eyes once again as she nuzzles her face against her pillow and snuggling her body back up against the body of the man beside arms are wrapped around her which brings a comfort and peace that helps lull her. He holds her close, gentle and securely as he slumbers while she drifts back off to sleep easily.

Hours passed, she dreamed of many things but the memories of them slipped away as she wakes once again. She wakes up slowly, barely processing it. She wakes up to the feeling of movement, her blankets shifting, the feeling of warmth disappearing and the mattress dipping. Alexis grumbles in annoyance, kicking the blankets and tugging them back on top of herself. In that moment as she settles back with the blanket wrapped around her the world and her mind catches up with her. Her eyes snap open, suddenly awake and on hyper alert. The loud knocking at her door entertaining her attention for a brief moment before her head snaps to look over her shoulder, at the place next to her on the bed. Her hand rests there for a moment as she looks at the empty place. Alexis' heart starts to thud quicker, her breathing picking up as she quickly looks up and around her room from her place on the bed. No one's there, she can't see a sign of anyone else being here and for some reason that terrifies her because she knows someone else was in her bed with her.

She frowns, her brow scrunched up but she can't investigate further as she finally processes the sound of the loud knocking on her bedroom door that has been ongoing this entire time. Alexis looks over to her bedroom door, the sound of her sisters voice filtering in through the wood and calling her name. Alexis hurries to push herself up, moving over to her door before abruptly pulling it open. She stands there tilting her head, dressed in an oversized shirt and shorts as she is greeted with the imagine of her sister standing before her, hand still in the air as if about to knock again.

"What?" Alexis greets her sister, obviously tired and not wanting to interact with said sister much because of recent tensions.

"Good morning to you, too." Elena greets her, arching a brow with a little timid smile and Alexis is too tired for this.

"Good morning, Elena. What do you want?" She asks flatly which makes Elena look incredibly uneasy. As far as Alexis is concerned everything between them is_ fine _but that doesn't mean Alexis forgives her, or doesn't resent her for the arguments they have had lately. But_ everything is fine._

"I made breakfast and was wondering if you wanted some." Elena offers with a slight shrug and Alexis suddenly looks amused.

"You cooked." Alexis repeats back to her slowly, disbelieving and slow tone. Elena crosses her arms at this.

"Yes."

"But you suck." Alexis laughs, moving out of the door frame and turning back into her room. Elena follows her

"Do not!""

"Do too." She huffs out, walking over to her dresser then turning back and leaning against it while facing her sister.

"Sorry we can't all be the professional chef like you." Elena laughs and so does Alexis, but it isn't a happy moment, they can both feel themselves dancing around the hurt and the anger they have for one another, it's not that easy to hide. It actually all feels rather uncomfortable for the both of them. Alexis laugh tappers off quickly and she looks away, about to say something when Elena speaks up once gain when a silence blankets them. "Come on, please." She asks softly but desperately.

Alexis pauses for a moment to consider but she can't bare the thought of food, her stomach feeling so unsettled, churning and a dull pain throbbing makes her shift her weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably as her hand comes up to rest on her bump, discomfort obvious on her face which Elena notices. An instant concern flickers on Elena's face, she steps closer almost urgent but stops after that single step to not give anything away and give her sister space. "Are you okay? Is...?"

Alexis pauses for a moment. Something isn't exactly right. She knows that. She can feel it. But a something in her mind blocks away any worries and assures her 'everything is fine' so she shrugs it off, thinking it's just a normal pregnancy symptom. "I'm fine, really. I just don't think I can bare to eat anything." Alexis assures her sister, her arms wrapping around herself in an unknowing act trying to comfort herself. Elena frowns, not believing her fully.

"You should still try to eat something." Elena insists quietly, something Alexis knows she has insisted of people before but really as Alexis looks to Elena she knows she can't accept the invitation. Not only can't she eat but she knows these words from her sister isn't just what they appear to be - they are an olive branch, something that could lead to forgiveness and understanding but Alexis can't take it. She doesn't want to. Alexis doesn't want to repair the bond between them, not yet. She's too angry and to pained, even now, so she just looks away from her sister, not wanting to see her reaction as she shakes her head firmly.

"I can't. I don't want to." Alexis admits softly but firmly and Elena's face falls.

"Oh." She breathes out, and Alexis can see the hurt on her sisters face. She hates making her feel this way but Alexis just isn't ready.

"Yeah." Alexis breathes out, nodding before she turns away, reaching up and brushing some hair out of her face as her eyes scan her room before she slowly walks to her wardrobe. Elena, sensing the end of the conversation walks back over to the door, head hung before she pauses.

"Hey Alexis." She speaks up, looking back over her shoulder at her twin as she rests her hand on the door way like this is an after thought. Alexis frowns, stopping her actions and looks over to Elena. Both hearts beat as one, so different but so alike, both heavy in their chests. They both remember the blame Alexis put on Elena the last time they stood together in this room, the death of their parents. Elena's eyes glisten and she can't meet her sisters eyes.

"For what it's worth, I am actually sorry about mum and dad." With those words Alexis' heart shatters and as Elena leaves silently. Guilt and shame floods the pregnant girl's body yet something in her mind tells her its a good thing they are becoming so distant. Those words in her mind she wants to spit out in disgust because they feel out of place, like they don't belong to her.

* * *

**Not really happy with this as This is an extremely short chapter just to let you guys know im still here, i just struggle to write allot when i don't have a beta or someone to bounce ideas off. I think about this story all the time. Next chapter is abit more interesting and much longer which im working on right now. Also who it is is revealed like at the very start of the next chapter and makes sense* I also think its important that i still show her negavitive personality traits too.**


End file.
